Divine Love
by Alrye
Summary: Arranged marriages aren't only for mortals. No, even Gods and Demons are subjected to the same form of torture. For one godling, their future husband is anything but what they wanted. After running away, can this godling find love or be forced to marry?
1. Intro

Hello everyone! I'm back with a new fic and this one is request from mutsuki. Mutsuki, I hope you like this! And for everyone else tuning in, thanks for stopping by and I hope you all enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>**_/Flashback/_**  
><em>\Dreams\<em>  
><em>"Kyuubi Talking"<em>  
><em>'Mind link'<em>  
><strong><em>"Demon language"<em>**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Intro<span>**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a young godling, she was a fair beauty beyond words and had a heart of gold and a love so great that no one could ever shatter it. One day she fell to earth and tried to find away home, but sadly she found none. The mortals had found her and seeing that she was so distressed, they took her in and sheltered her. Though she had lost her divine glow, she was still a fair beauty. Many came to call upon her, but each one she kindly tuurned down, but promised them that if they kept searching one day Love just might fall from the sky just for them.<p>

She spent her days living as a mortal, getting her self dirty with the warm earth and washing away her worries with cool water. Everyday that passed, she began to forget about going home. She began to forget she was an immortal. But one day, she ventured out to the forest to gather fire wood. It was the dead of winter and she had run low.

She donned a red cape as fiery as her mane of ruby locks as her blue eyes shone with all her emotions and an innocence so pure it was impossible to taint. She wandered about till she found a dead tree with low branches. She set to work breaking wood and bark and setting them in her bamboo basket to carry home. It was while she was busy that a danger well known in these parts came upon her.

Having not eaten in months, the beast was willing to feed on the first living creature and it happened to be her, but when his shadow fell upon her and she turned to stare in fright, it was as if Father Time had stopped the grains of time and froze them in that single moment. Red met blue. Sparks flew and as if it had been burned, the owner of the red eyes looked away. She stood there still, frightened and now very cold, but she dared not try to flee knowing the beast would catch her.

The beast looked back and felt guilt, an emotion it has never felt before. Looking around it saw her basket and looked to the dead tree before raising its claws. The poor beauty fell to the floor, begging and sobbing as the claws came down, but instead of hitting her, the beast cut down the tree into even logs and walked away. The girl was stunned but she thanked him for both sparing her and the wood before she gathered all she could carry and hurried home...

Winter bled into spring and with it new life. The girl had completely forgot that she was ever an immortal, but still longed to go home. She saw this everytime she saw a couple of lovers walking by or a mother hugging her sobbing child. She wanted a lover, a husband. And she wanted a child of her own... A child she would carry and birth, feed and cloth, love and hold. She wanted a family.

Sighing, she turned from the sight around her and went back to washing her clothes in a near by brook. She would hum and sing lullabies as she worked, fantasizing of a child she wanted so dearly. She paused as a thought came to her. She would go to the temple and leave an offering to the goddess of mothers and ask her for a child of her own. She was sure the goddess would hear her and possible bless her, but only the gods would know for sure.

The day passed and soon night fell across the world, silencing it in her loving embrace as her daughters, the moon and stars, gathered to dance till their father, the sun, rose the next day. She had prepared her offering of baby's breath and lillies, a perfume of rose oil and two candles, one white, the other red. She set them in her hand basket and began her walk to the temple. She walked quickly as the full moon guided her through the dark forest and the stars protected her from harm. She hummed as she walked, singing softly.

Soon she saw the temple appear and she quickly made her way up the long flight of stairs and fell before the temple stairs. She kissed the stone stairs and begged entrance to the temple. The stone doors opened at her plea and she stood and quickly entered as the doors began to shut; completely unaware of the presence that snuck in as well.

She fell before the alter and set out the candles before lighting them then she laid the flowers down in a wreath before sprinkling them with the rose oil. Then she rubbed the remaining oil on her stomach and over her breats and thighs, having opened her gown to show the goddess her untouched body. When she had finished she began to pray, her soft voice sounding like a gentle hum of a humming bird as she begged the goddess to see favor in her and to bless her with a husband and child.

As she prayed, she was numb to the world around her, oblivious to the presence that watched her. Finally when it seemed she had finished, she egan to rise and that's when the presence struck. sneaking up behind her, tne figure wrapped strong arms around her and silenced her with a promise of fulfilling deepest wish for a child. she became frightened and began to fight, not wanting some Temple Theif to rape her, but sadly she was not strong enough and fell there on the alter and lost her purity and sanity to the passions of the stranger...

When morning came, she found herself laying on a bed of blankets and her clothes folded neatly beside her. She looked around for the man who took her forcefully, but lovingly, only to see she was alone. She began to cry, knowing that her pray would never be answered now. Getting dressed and gathering her belongings she left the temple and headed for home to cry her heart out.

The day passed and everyone who saw her asked if she was well since she did not smile or greet them in return. She told them she was unwell and wished to finish her errands so she may return home and lay in her bed. They kindly left her be and soon began questioning what could have made her so sad. She sighed as she got home and went to bed, bolting her door and window, in fear of anyone else who would come to take her as they pleased...

She awoke with a start and gasped seeing a man standing over her bed. She tried to scream, but he quickly silenced her and forced her down to her bed once more. He took her with the same passion and she felt her sanity slip away into the sea of never ending passion. Her body was burning and her heart quivered, her breath stilled and then released itself in a scream of ecstasy before she fell into oblivion.

When she woke the next morning, she as dressed in her gown and tucked lovingly into bed, but was once again alone. She sobbed and refused to leave her bed, not even to nibble on bread or sip at water. She cried and slept, though it was hardly peaceful. When night fell again, she refused to sleep, hoping to see her rapist. But sadly, she fell to sleep and was once again awoke with a start.

She pressed herself against her bed frame, eyes wide with fear as the man stood over her once more.

"Why do you come? Why must you continue to ruin me?" She asked.

"I am merely satisfying your wish..." He said and approached her.

"No! Do not do this! Not again! I will surely die!" She begged. "Your passion is to great and I fear my heart will stop! Please, no more!"

The man said nothing as he climbed onto the bed and pulled her to him, she struggled, hitting him with one fist as the other pushed at him, but he simply held her until she was tired and could only cling to him and sob. He sighed and kissed her temple and murmured sweet little nothings into her ear as she grew sleepy once more. He smiled and laid her down, to night he would not take her. He did not wish to upset her further, but he had only wished to answer prayers.

He gave her a husband, though only at night and soon he would give her a child. He wanted her to see him, but he feared she'd kill herself for bearing his child should see him. He sighed and laid beside her, holding her tightly to him as he let mortal sleep befall him and dreams wisk him away...

She awoke the next morning, refreshed and warm. She smiled and opened her eyes only to see a man in her bed. She gasped and pulled away, but fell from her small bed and yelped when her bottom met the floor. she whined in pain, not paying attention to the man in her bed who had awoken and was now looking at her. When she did look, blue met red yet again and she gasped.

The man looked away, his face falling into a guilty frown as he began to rise from her bed, but she quickly called to him, making him stop. he did not turn to her, he did not wish to face her after all he had done.

"You... you are the beast..."

"That I am..." He said, looking at the wall still.

"But... I do not understand... why did you spare me back then and why to you rape me now?" She asked.

"I do not know why I spared you... I'm sure you'd have been a fine meal, but I see now that if I had eaten you, I would be enjoying the pleasures of your warm, soft flesh... Nor would I have known that love can be cruel..." He spoke, shrugging his shoulders as he laughed dryly.

"Then I am nothing more than a wench to sooth your lust?" She asked, her voice twinged with pain and sorrow, her arms wrapped about her belly as if to protect an unborn child from an abusive husband.

"No wench has ever had the pleasure of my bedding them. Only my mate has such a pleasure... If you do not believe my words look there in the basin and see the mark I have left." He pointed, without looking still, at the basin beside her bed.

he heard her stand and she gasped when she saw the mark of a beast on her neck. She touched the mark and shivered in lust at the pleasure it caused. He could smell her wet arousal and fought to not turn and take her again and again until she was fat with his child. He did turn however when she fell, having fainted from shock. He quickly got her into bed and looked at her head before he went to her medicines and found some sage. He crushed the leaves allowing the strong scent to wake her and he smiled as she blushed.

"Such a fair beauty faints at the news she's mated, but does not faint at the sight of a beast... A strange one, are you not?" He asked, teasing her.

She pouted, her face red with embarrassment as he laughed and kissed her pouting mouth before he stood and said, "Remain in bed. I will make you food. You have not eaten in a day. It is not good for you to miss meals especially if you wish to bear children."

"But it is your fault I have not eaten. You have taken me against my will. By all rights I should scream for the huntsman to come collect your head and your fur for assualting me as you did before the gods!" She snapped, angry that he was scolding her when it was his fault.

"Aye, it is, it is... But you should have had sense enough to plead for help."

"How could I? The passion of a beast is too great for a mortal! It is a miracle that I am still alive after two times, let alone one!"

"And you will continue to be so lucky for I will continue to take you, consented or not. I am going to to give a child." He said before he turned to leave. "Take comfort, my mate, that only you will be so lucky as to speak as you do to me. Should you have been a wench, my hand would be holding your heart."

She froze at that and he left to find food, he knew she wouldn't be foolish to summon the huntsman for fear that he may change his mind and kill her. when he returned later, he found her sitting by the fire, her face in her hands as she cried. He felt guilt yet again, but he shoved it aside as he set his kill down on the counter and moved to hug her, careful not to stain her with blood.

"Hush, my mate, hush... there is no need to be so frightened. I would never harm you. I could never o such a thing... shh, my sweet, shh..." He soothed and she clung to him once more sobbing into his strong chest as he whispered into her ear that there was no reason to fear him and there never would be...

Days passed, she found herself waking up every morning to the beast's human form, he was handsome and he was smart. His wit was as deadly as his silver tongue; a sly fox was what she had called him one night when he had teased her about her moaning during their lovemaking. She spent her days washing and going to town, the villagers noticed her mood change and wondered what was going on with their fair beauty. One man who held a fancy for her opted to follow her, watching her every move. When she came back to her home, a man showed up in a cloak, a satchel in hand and a freshly skinned animal pelt.

He snuck closer and peeked into the window to see her pull a meat from the satchel and begin cooking it, salting and smoking it slowly over a fire as well as adding herbs and a honeyed glaze she made to sweeten the cooking meat. The man was sitting on the floor and looked to be brushing the furs and making them into bedding as a big one was left hanging to air out. The man's back was to him but he could see long blonde hair that was red at the tips as if it had been dipped in blood.

He frowned, no one has ever seen this man before ad they all know that the girl never saw fancy in anyone before, so who was this stranger and how is it he came to be in her good graces? He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw the man get up and walk over to her. She seemed to be in pain, holding her stomach. The man picked her up and laid her down on the bedding he was making and quickly fetched her some water.

He watched them talk as the man looked at her, feeling for fever and laying his hand on her belly before smiling when she said something and turned away, her cheeks red with embarrassment. He growled and finally stomred over to the door and knocked loudly. He heard the man growl and the girl telling him to calm down. There was some muffled talking before the door was pulled open and the man glarded down at him from under his cloak again.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" he asked, though his voice was rough and that growl was persistent.

"I'm here to see the lady of this house. Who are you? You're face isn't one we've seen before and why are you in her home alone?"

"What I do with my wife is my business; be gone! I'm to fetch the healer." The man ordered, stepping forward, his presence was fiercesome and his voice was dangerous. It was rough and it was low, as if he were trying not to yell.

The man was stunned, never before has anyone seen her with a suitor, but to be married? He glared at the man and made to walk into the house, but the cloaked man's mouth pulled back and a snarl ripped from his throat. The sound frightened the man and he quickly backed away as the man came out and shut the door. When the cloaked male left, the man looked nervously back into the house. Was the man forcing her to remain with him? It would explain her sudden changes, but why would she marry him if he was so cruel?

Deciding to brave the claoked man's wrath, he stepped into the house and saw her laying on the floor, her face pale, her hair damp with sweat as she held her stomach, a small moan of pain coming from her parted lips every now and again. He quickly ran to her side and pulled her up into a his chest as he brushed his hand through her damp hair. She opened her eyes and gasped seeing him there. he hushed her when she made to speak, telling her that he would rescue her from her abusive husband.

She looked at him with wide eyes and asked what did he mean about her husband, she told him that he was anything but abusive. She said that he was a hard man to read and get along with most times, but it was the little things he did for her that let her know he cared. He protested that everyone had noticed her changes and knew nothing of her courting or being married. She looked away and asked him to leave, he was upsetting her and her husband would be home soon.

Seeing as she would not willingly leave, he made to pick her up, but at that moment the cloaked man returned with an old healer woman behind him. He saw them and glared. the healer told him to calm himself, that his hostility would upset his wife and her delicate condition. He nodded curtly and strode over to them, taking his wife from the man he had told to leave and laid her back down on the bedding so te healer could have better access to her. He told the woman to care for his wife and dragged the fool outside.

When they were outside, he threw the fool to the floor and told him to leave. The man demanded to know why he was there and why was it that he was able to be the one for her. The cloaked man simply told him that Fate had a way with bringing people together, even if they don't match or agree all the time. The man yelled, saying that the cloaked man was holding her prisioner. The man tilted his head and looked at him as if her were stupid.

"I hold no one prisoner. She is free to come and go as she pleases... She's allowed to spend the night away from home. I am not so cruel to control her. All I ask is that she look at no other male the way she looks at me." He said. "A simple request for all the freedom she has, is it not?"

"You think me stupid! I know you are forcing her to bed! I know she would never willingly sleep beside you!"

"How would you know this? Do you peer into our window?" The cloaked man asked, tilting his head once more.

"Stop that! You look like a stupid beast!"

The man's head snapped up and his body and aura suddenly went rigid, but instead of killing the fool, he simply turned and walked into his home. The man stared in disbelief; the man just ignored him! how dare he! Growling he stalked away, silently vowing to get the young girl away from the brute that claims to be her husband...

He turned from the door when he was sure the fool had left and looked to the old healer. She had stripped his mate bare and was now looking over her body using some mystic stones. Murmuring and nodding her head as she went. He never understood human healers, but the woman seemed to know what she was doing and when she sat back and smiled at the young girl, placing the blanket over her naked frame, she told them that the pain was due to her being pregnant.

They both looked at her with wide eyes and the healer nodded, telling them that because the girl was so fair and delicate, she was bound to feel stomach pains and more than likely morning sickness. She then gave them a remeby for the morning sickness, telling the husband to brew a cup when she begins to throw up and to mix honey into it to sooth her stomach. It would cure the morning sickness for the day. She nodded her head and her husband nodded his head and she left after the man paid her well for helping them...

days became months and everyone would see their fair beauty rouding day by day with child and as the days passed a man would walk beside her, hidden by his cloak and gloves. When asked, the man said he had been burned terribly as a child and that their fair little beauty had found him wounded at the temple and had taken care of him. When they asked about her child, he admitted to loving her and showing her his love almost nightly and one day she became ill and the healer told them it was because she was expecting a child.

They nodded in understanding, though they lectured him on marrying her as soon as she had the baby because the stress of a wedding wouldn't be healthy for her now. He agreed and soon became a part of the village. He would sell furs to the villagers and kept an eye on the children at play, getting use to tending to children and learning when to scold a child and when to coddle them. The mothers all laughed as he tried to sooth a crying girl when she scraped her knee and nearlly fell over when he scolded the boys for roughhousing too much. He seemed to be a natural with children, but he was just a sight to see, getting flusttered so easily and sometimes letting a few choice words slip and uickly telling the children not to repeat them, only to repeat them again when he got stuck or confused himself and the cycle started again.

Yes, everyone was happy, except for the foolish man who had grown insane with want and lust, jealousy had been the final push he needed to do something drastic. He waited for when the cloaked man left to get the healer, leaving his wife unattended and allowing him to go in and kill the child about to be born. She lay in bed gasping and crying, doing as the other mothers had told her when the pain came more quickly. She took deep breaths and began to push when the pain came. She was doing fine, feeling herself rip a little as she felt something trying to push it's way out.

Screaming more, she cried and prayed to the goddess of mothers to help her bear her child safely to the world and for the child to live. She screamed once more as she felt more leave her. she couldn't see over her belly, but she knew, oh how she knew, her child was almost free of her body. She arched her back and with a final push and a scream, the baby popped out of her and fell the bed where it let out wails, wiggling trying to find warmth.

She laid there a moment to breath before she sat up and held her child, taking the sheers her mate used to cut the furs, and cut the cord connecting her to the baby and taking a cloth to clean the baby up. As she did this, the remaining liquid was expelled from her body and she laid back smiling tiredly. but before she could relax or even get a good look at her child, she saw the glint of the blade before it was buried into her chest as her baby was pulled from her arms.

She fell limp, dead in seconds as the man looked at the babe and sneered, the baby had the man's hair, but also had strange-

He spun when the door slammed into the wall and there stood the man in the cloak and the healer, who gasped at the sight of the dead mother, a blade in her heart. The foolish man laughed cruelly and let the baby fall from his hands, but the baby never hit the floor. The healer screamed when she saw the man turn into a monster, a demon, and catch the baby before setting it in her arms and leaping upon the man, killing him slowly. She turned and away as she heard the sounds of flesh being ripped to pieces as the man's screams filled the house for hours before silence.

She had not dared to move in fear of what the beast would do to her, in that time she examined the child, seeing that it was a boy and that he was healthy. She feed him some goat milk she had found in a jar that was still fresh before she rocked him to sleep. She jumped when the man in the cloak came out, his shirt stained in blood and his dead mate in his arms. But before more could be said and done, a strange wind picked up and wrapped about the mother and both demon and human watched as the blade vanished and the wound healed before the woman gasped and began alive once more, but now she glowed brightly like a god.

She looked confused as she stood there before the Goddess of Mothers appeared and hugged her.

"My child... I have searched far and wide... I sought you out when you prayed and have been protecting you since... but because you asked me to protect your baby, I couldn't protect you..." the goddess cried, hugging her child close to her bossom.

"Mother?" she asked, still at a lose.

"Hush... you, demon." the goddess addressed the demon. "Thank you for all you've done, though you know the punishment for taking a god as a mate."

The demon nodded mutely, looking longingly at his child, but knew that this was the way things were. His child and mate would never remember him, but he would always remember them.

"... My child, how much do you love this beast?"

"I'd give up my divinity if I could stay with him for one more night..." she said, smiling softly at her mate, who smiled back, though the cloak hid it.

"Then... If I were to make him a protector of our family, you may remain with him, but his punishment must be carried out. Your child may never know who his sire is... you marry the God of Hunters, he will be the child's 'Father' as this beast will be his guardian and protector."

"I understand, my lady... But just because he may never know I am his father, I will raise him. I refuse to see some other male raise my child." the demon said, defying her even when she was helping him.

"As you wish. You may do as you both please, but be warned that should anyone know that you are sleeping together or have another child together, I will not be able to protect you then."

"We understand." They said.

"Very well... you, mortal... I shall bless you with youth and immortality... but in return you must be silent of the events that have occured here tonight. if you ever speak of this night, you will be dragged to the deepest pits of hell and be tortured to the end of time."

The healer nodded her head and the goddess blew a mist of sparkling dust over the woman. When it cleared, the home was empty and the healer ran to the mirror to see she was young once more. she took a dye needle and carefully marked her forehead with a pale blue, almost purple diamond. She stood back and concentrated her magic and locked this night away until the time would come for her to recall this night...

In the heavens, months later, a wedding was held and the once mortal goddess was married to the God of Hunters, the demon had been purified and blessed. Marked to be a protector of the goddess and her family. The baby was brought out of hiding and presented to the other gods, the claims were that the God of Hunters had found her and impregnanted her, but had been called back to heaven and never knew. The other gods believed it to be true and welcomed the child.

All was peaceful in heaven and on earth, but in the years to come much would change and much would be revealed...


	2. An unexpected future

I see that everyone is liking this fic a lot so far! Well I hope you all are ready for the next chapter because here it is!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>**_/Flashback/_**  
><em>\Dreams\<em>  
><em>"Kyuubi Talking"<em>  
><em>'Mind link'<em>  
><strong><em>"Demon language"<em>**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: An unexpected future<span>**

**18 years later**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~~Heaven; Fehra~~<span>**

Panting, muffled voices, soft cries of pleasure...

This was heaven, his heaven. He growled as he felt his release coming, but he would not do so until she did so. He didn't wait long, she gasped and her body shook with her release, her inner walls milking him for every ounce. He came and growled low, his body buzzing happily with the release before he pulled out and quickly backed away. She sighed and stood, pulling on her robes before she looked at him, kissing his lips softly before she bid him good night and left his room.

He sighed, looking at the mess that had been his bed, a smile fleeting across his face as he laid back down, breathing in their mixed scents, their arousal and release mingling together. Soon he drifted off to sleep, content with his little piece of heaven...

He awoke abruptly to yelling and growled, pulling on his pants, not bothering to lace them closed or even putting on a shirt he ran from the room to the source of the screams and when he got there, he had to school his face to that of an impassive mask. Lord Ora, God of Hunters, was currently pining down two fallen angels that had broken into the palace. The third and fourth ones holding Lady Kushina, Goddess of Infants, and her son, Prince Naruto, godling.

"Release my wife!" Ora demanded.

"No! Not until you let them go!" Ordered the one holding Kushina.

He rolled his eyes, really, you'd think they'd learn.

_'This is why I told you that we shouldn't have allowed him to lay off the guards. We have more than enough money to pay them 1000 times over and still have plenty left to buy the heavens.' _He thought to Kushina, the goddess giving him a mental roll of her eyes._ 'Tell me when... and be sure to duck.'_

He saw her bow her head, a slight nod to his order as Ora continued to try an haggle with the fallen angels. The air was tense and his presence was still not known to these fools, only Kushina knew he stood there, waiting and ready.

"Here, take your comrades now release my wife!" Ora barked, releasing the angels as the one holding Kushina threw her at her husband.

"Fool, as if we'd want your woman..." the angels laughed, holding more tightly to Naruto.

Kushina looked at him and he took his signal. Growling lowly as he quickly snuck up behind one angel, he grabbed the wonderfully downy wings by the base and ripped them cleanly right off. The angel screamed in agony as the other three turned only to seered before death. He had moved quick, ripping the wings off his prey and then gutting them as quickly as possible. He was clean and he was very effective, his ward knelt down, having ducked when the first scream rented the air.

"Take those wings to my quarters and remove these corpses... Lasy Kushina are you and Kit hurt?" he asked, helping Naruto to stand and making sure the young boy didn't see the dead angels laying around them.

"We are fine, Kyuubi. Thank you for your hard work." Kushina said, smiling softly at him as she took Naruto's hand and pulled him away from the scene. "Come, Naruto, we should get dressed..."

As the red haired beauty and the little golden one disappeared around the bend in the hall, Kyuubi looked at Ora who glared at him. Peircing blue clashed with fierce red, the tension in the hall was great. Ora didn't like Kyuubi, he was a demon, and demons had no right to be in heaven, and yet here stood one of the strongest demons to roam the earth.

"I had a handle on the situation."

"It matters not what you had. My job is to protect your wife and your son."

"That bastard is not my son!" Ora yelled, the hall shaking in his wake.

Kyuubi said nothing, blonde and red bangs shadowed his eyes, the faint glow of his demonic red eyes showing as Ora glared at him. Turning his back on the god, Kyuubi said nothing more as he walked down the hall back to his room.

_"You are lucky to have him as a son, even if he were not your own... I would be very proud of him if he were mine."_ Kyuubi said and vanished altogether...

Naruto sighed as he finished dressing in his slacks and tunic. He was to meet his guardian in the field every morning for training and survival lessons. He was just finishing braiding his long hair when the doors to his room were thrown open and his lord and father stood before him, blue eyes dark as thrunder clouds and his regal features twisted in anger and displeasure.

"Father..."

"Stupid boy! Change quickly! We have guests arriving and I will not have you embarrassing me more so than you have already done this morning!" Ora growled, waving a hand as servant girls came in carrying various outfits to dress him in. "See to it he is dressed in the next ten minutes or it's your jobs!"

Naruto sighed as he let the servants undress him and clean him up again. He blinked when Kyuubi walked in, shooing the girls off as soon as he saw them dressing him.

"Father wants me to be dressed..."

"And so you shall..." Kyuubi said before a ring of fire blazed around Naruto as Kyuubi's eyes glowed a brilliant gold a smirk gracing his handsome face.

The servants gasped in wonder of the demon's magic as the fire that surrounded their young lord did not give off heat nor burn, it just simple shone. Naruto on the other hand stood in the ring of flames, his eyes closed as he felt safe in the warmth the flames gave off, like when his mother would hold him. He felt safe; loved. Opening his eyes he looked down to see his slacks were replaced with dark blue leggings tucked into thigh length heeled boots with silver fox buttons holding the boots closed. His tunic was replaced with a pale blue, almost white blouse with frilly cuffs and a collar. Over the blouse was a blue vest and over that was a black jacket, the top hugged his slender form as the bottom fell to his ankles and fanned out coolly to give him an air of superiority. His once braided hair was still braided but red ribbons were tied into it as well and held together with a ruby crystal.

"Much better. I fail to see why Lord Ora insists on those stuffy things... this looks much better." Kyuubi said, as the servants clapped and looked amazed at how dashing their sweet prince looked.

Naruto smiled as he took his black leather gloves and put them on. After some last minute touches, Kyuubi snapped his fingures and his night wear was replaced with a similar outfit only his shirt was yellow while the rest was red as his boots were brown and stopped below his knees. He didn't have a jacket and his hair was left loose. Kyuubi smirked,his eyes flashing gold as Naruto smiled at him and they headed out of the room and to the meeting hall...

Ora stood in a formal suit and layers of robes. His blond hair was picked up in a top knot that looked ridiculous on him. Kushina had to keep mental scolding herself not to laugh because her husband looked so stupid. she herself was dressed in formal kimonos, but at least with her she looked nice. Her read hair was left down, but she did have pearl hair pins placed neatly into her hair to make it look a little flashing instead of her not wanting the servants dress it in some big hair do that would only annoy her.

She looked up when she saw Naruto walk into the room, the long flowing black jacket fluttering behind him silently like black wings as Kyuubi walked behind him like a red shadow, his blonde and red hair shining like fire in the sun light. Ora glared at the outfit.

"My, Naruto you look so dashing!" Kushina gushed rushing to her son to hug him

"Thank you mother... You look as beautiful as the morning glory." He said smiling at her as she nodded her head.

Kyuubi bowed and kissed her hand, his red eyes boring into her blue ones as he stood up and then escorted her back to her seat as Naruto took his seat beside her and Kyuubi moved be between mother and child. it was a moment later that the gran door to the meeting hall were thrown open and heavily armed guards marched in and walking between them in guady golden robes was an older god, his greying hair being the give away as all else still looked young and fit. Immortality was funny that way.

_'Surely these fools mistake extended life for immortality...'_ Kyuubi thought to Kushina as she glanced back at him, her cheeks reddening a bit.

_'Honestly, I don't see why they consider it immortality. Only demons seem to be blessed with it... Seeing as you are older than half the gods here in heaven.'_

_'Did you just call me old?'_ Kyuubi asked back as Kushina giggled, making the guady man look at her with a sharp gaze, but he smirked and walked quickly before taking her hand and kissing it.

"Such a lovely flower... I am Danzo-"

"Lord Danzo. I know very well who you are and I suggest you release my hand. i would prefer that no one touch me." Kushina said in a soft, but deadly voice, her smile tight as her eyes glowed with untold power.

Danzo did so and quickly, straightening up quickly.

"Now then. I am lady Kushina, Wife of Lord Ora Seni. This is my son, Prince Naruto." She said as she indicated the men beside her. "And this fine sir behind me is Kyuubi."

"Lord Ora, I'm surprised at you, you never told me your wife was so beautiful that many would mistake her for an unmarried godling!" Danzo laughed as he shook hands with Ora, who also laughed.

"Sorry, but this flower has been wilted."

Naruto's face burned with embarrassment as Kushina's burned with anger, but she said nothing. Simply smiled at them.

_'I can kill them for you.'_

_'No. You will do no such thing... Though I am greatly tempted.'_

_'Kit, your mother's no fun.' _Kyuubi told Naruto, making a mental pout that was sure to make the blonde boy laugh.

_'Please don't do something stupid... father's angry as is.' _Naruto thought back, though the slight hitch in his plea told him he was trying not to laugh.

Kyuubi mentally sighed, but agreed to behave... for now anyways.

"And this is young Naruto... so beautiful, much like his mother. Surely you did not sire such a radiant creature." Danzo said, eyeing Naruto as he blushed and looked away.

Kyuubi growled and Danzo snapped his eyes to him, frowning.

"Son. Control your beast." Ora ordered.

Naruto looked at him and then to Kyuubi, a silent plea to stop in those large eyes. Seeing the look his ward was giving him, he silenced his growl, but instead took on his demonic form and laid himself down, smirking at the wide eyed Danzo. Naruto pet his head where he liked it and he purred in contentment as Danzo shook the shock from his body and he turned to Ora.

"Well now then, I am here because you said you wished to speak of something of great importance."

"Yes... Please follow me to the parlor room. Kushina, Naruto come." He stood and led them to the room and they took their seats. Kyuubi still in demonic form, shrunk in size as he jumped up into Kushina's lap and let her play with his fur as Danzo eyed the beast with wary eyes and then looked at Naruto once more.

"As you have read in my letter, this is greatly important. I am sure you will agree to the terms."

"We shall see..."

**~~Earth; Cardesa~~**

The doors to the king's study were thrown open as an enranged prince stormed out of the room, his father's voice following him.

"Sasuke! Get back here!"

"DIE YOU OLD FOOL!" Bellowed the prince as he stormed down the halls, knee length black hair was pulled back into a braid as two long twisting horns grew from his head, just above Elven ears. He wore only a long kilt over a set of thin leggings with knee length boots. His bare torso was covered in black markings that crept up the sides of his face and covered his forehead which bore a blood red jewel in the center of it that glowed ominusly as his normally black as night eyes turned a deadly shade of red. His pale skin was smooth as silk and his lips were as black as a nightmare's eyes. His face was controted into an ugly snarl as his perfectly white teeth grew into fangs and he bared them at any fool to cross his path.

The Niehfury, the most treacherous of demons, stormed passed his elder brother as their father rushed after his youngest, his face maroon red from anger.

"Sasuke! You will stop and you will listen to me!"

**_"I said to die!"_** Sasuke bellowed once more, spinning around, his clawed fingers slicing the air like fine reaper blades as his father dodged the enraged prince's attack. _**"I will not marry that slut! I will not bend to your will because brother is sterile! I will marry when I find a mate worthy of my bed and my passion!"**_

Fugaku, King of Cardesa, sighed and looked to his eldest for help. But his eldest son simply turned and walked away. This was almost a daily accurance that the eldest prince was quickly growing tired of. Seeing as his eldest was of no use to him, he turned to his still enraged youngest and sighed again.

**_"Stay thy temper! Should thou not marry! Then thou shall be banished!"_** Fugaku snapped back, shocking his youngest before the fury was back in his eyes.

"You wish to banish me! Then fine!" He tore the arm band off his arm and threw it at his father before ripping off the necklace that only those of the royal family were allowed to wear. "Give the kingdom to someone who will bed that slut!"

He turned away from his father and stormed up to his room, throwing the black doors open, denting the stone walls when they smashed into them. He grabbed a pack and began to fill it with clothes, his travel cot, sheets, a fur blanket and a pillow. he grabbed a small chest and began to fill it with books, papers and other niknaks that he would need. Once it was full he put it into his pack and grabbed a satchel where began to fill it with anything he missed. As he was packing he heard someone walk into the room and ignored them.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, what's happening?"

He sighed, his mother was there, the poor woman was blind and couldn't see the state of his room, but she could sense there was something wrong with her youngest child.

"I've been banished because I refuse to marry, Lady Kaguya, Daughter of Nobleman Ebisu... I am leaving." He told her in a much calmer voice than he had been shouting with. He sensed her moving and turned to quickly guide her around some of the things he threw in his fit of rage. he did not wish for her to injure herself.

His mother was a beautiful woman, long raven black hair which both her sons inheritted from her, her once black pearl eyes were now an ashened onyx from her blindness. She had porcilean skin and was small and petite. She was plain compared to most demonesses, but it was because of her muted beauty that made her so desirable back when she had been single and even now that she was mated, no demoness compared to her inner beauty. He loved his mother greatly, he would rip his eyes out in a heart beat if she asked him to.

"Thank you, Sasuke..." she said as he held her close and led her to sit at his vanity. All that dressed the table was a mirror, a selection of dark colored ribbons, a comb and brush. "And I'm sure that your father only allowed his temper to get to him. You know that he's always been so hotbeaded since he was a babe. If nothing goes his way he will yeel until the sun turns black and then some until he got his way."

"Yes... But I refuse to remain here where he can select wives for me. If he wants me out of this house because I refuse to marry then i shall return when i do marry. And I will make sure my wife is beautiful, both inside and out. I want you to approve of them. I refuse to marry someone who will not help to care for you."

"I am perfectly fine."

"Mother you nearly fell down the stairs this morning! I refuse to let you injure yourself!" He whined and she laughed, petting his head.

"Fine fine... find a lovely wife... but being banished means you will have to cut your beautiful hair... I will no longer be able to brush it." She sighed holding his braid in her hand. He smiled lovingly at her as he pulled a knife from his thigh and quickly cut his braid and tied the end with another ribbon and placed his braid in her hands.

"My hair will grow back in two years. If I do not find a bride by then, then I will marry a bride of father's selection. Sound fair?" he asked her.

"Fair enough, Sasuke." Fugaku called as he walked into the room. "Mikoto, what are you doing without your escort? you would get hurt!"

"The men in this family are such old hens!" she groused as she turned her head to face where her mate's voice was coming from. "I am perfectly fine!"

"Then explain to me why your gown is covered in mud and you look like your rolled in the horse's hay again?" Fugaku asked, smirking when his wife glowered at him, or rather the spot on his left.

Sasuke sighed and leaned down to kiss his mother's cheek and gathered up his things before grabbed a large satchel of gold he left the room with a silent wave of his hand. He left the palace, his brother meeting him outside the doors and following him out to the forest, a cloak in his hands with a shirt.

"Itachi..."

"No need to apologize. This is payback for all the attention father gave me. For all his pride, the gods cursed me to be incapable of impregnating my wife."

"But still I should not have said what I did... even if father ignored me until now... is said it in anger and I should have."

"Foolish little brother."

"Mean big brother." Sasuke laughed as he hugged his brother goodbye. "Take care of mother for me... and tell Yurika that I said goodbye."

"You bet. You just concentrate on enjoying your freedom and finding a good bride. I don't want you getting saddled with some whine little bitch." Itachi told him.

"Thanks again, aniki." Sasuke pulled on the shirt and then the cloak before he took off into the forest, disappearing from Cardesa; never to turn until either he finds a bride or the two years have passed...

**~~Heaven; Fehra~~**

Naruto stood in the stables, petting his favorite mare's nose. The pegasues snorted softly and flicked her tail as her wings fluttered softly. He smiled as he hummed and pet her. He jumped when a warm body suddenly loomed over him as a large tanned hand reached over him to pet his pegasues's nose.

"She's a beautiful girl..."

"Thank you, Lord Danzo..." Naruto said and pulled away from him, hiding behind his winged horse as she snorted in displeasure and shook the man's hand from her face. "Why are you here? I thought you were still talking with father."

"Ah, yes... Your father and I have come to an agreement."

"I see..." Naruto said, taking up a brush and began to groom his horse.

"The agreement is that i give your father and your family a higher position in the court and in exchange I get you hand in marriage." Danzo said.

Naruto dropped the brush and looked at him with wide eyes, his jaw becoming slack in shock. Danzo smirked, the boy looked so cute like that, but it also gave him rather obscene ideas. Naruto snapped his jaw shut and backed away from Danzo as the older god looked at him with lustful eyes, well one eye, the other was hidden by a golden eye patch. Danzo smirked he liked that look of fear on the young godling's face. And because the boy ad yet to discover his powers or his specialty, it was all the more perfect. He would be married to the boy in a few short days and he would be able to take his powers before he gains them, leaving him weak to his will and whims...


	3. Falling

I see that everyone is liking this fic a lot so far! Well I hope you all are ready for the next chapter because here it is!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

Warning 2: There is gibberish in here! If it sounds or looks like I am speaking a real forgein language, I am NOT! And if I said something offensive, please forgive me... this is suppose to be gibberish!

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>**_/Flashback/_**  
><em>\Dreams\<em>  
><em>"Kyuubi Talking"<em>  
><em>'Mind link'<em>  
><strong><em>"Demon language"<em>**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: Falling<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~~Heaven; Fehra~~<span>**

Naruto stared up at him, his eyes wide as Danzo continued to eye him up and down with lustful eyes. He couldn't belive what he was just heard. No there had to be some kind of mistake right? He couldn't possibly marry this God!

"Ohh, yes, Naruto. We are married in three days..." Danzo said, smiling at his soon to be bride.

Naruto wanted to say something, anything: a protest, call him a liar something! But his voice failed him as he began to get light headed, black was bleeding into his vision and finally sweet oblivion...

When Naruto woke up later that day, his mother was sitting beside him and pulled him into a hug, sobbing as he cried silently into her chest. He wanted to know why he was being married off, he didn't do anything wrong did he?

Kyuubi growled silently in the background, watching Ora and Danzo standing in the garden drinking brandy as they toasted to themselves for getting something they both wanted.

'Fools... They are both fools...'

**~Later that night~**

"This is unfair."

"We have no say! We cannot do anything..."

"But this is our son!"

"I know... I know... But you know we can't... if we try to stop this, that means the truth will have to be revealed and I couldn't bare it if you or our son were killed! Please, I know this is too much, but please, don't do anything!"

"... I won't... but I don't like this and I won't roll over for that- that ass!"

There was a soft giggle as the two laid side by side. The night was still young, but they chose not to couple this evening. As the cool breeze filled the room, they sighed and leaned into the warmth of ther other. He trailed a hand down down her cheek and over a luscious mound, over her small waist and rested it on his backside. No matter how many times they lay together, no matter how many times they see one another, he would never get tired of her beauty and her aura. It was seductive and yet calming, taming him to be hers and only hers. Not that he complained or minded. He wanted to be hears and only hers until hell came to a halt and the heavens fell apart.

"Our child will be marrying a brute... If only there was something we could do..."

"I'm sure we can come up with something... Now then I think I'm a bit cold... would you warm me this night?" He asked as she giggled and pulled him to her naked frame as the night was soon lost in the heat of untamed passion...

**Heaven; Daisa**

**Three days later**

All of heaven was a buzz with the wedding for Danzo and Naruto. Sarutobi had approved it before he stepped down. Infact Danzo was named the new King of Heaven just yesturday and to day was his wedding! He smirked as he supervised the servants cleaning and decorating the grand hall for the reception as well as decorating the shrine where he was to marry Naruto.

'Yes... in only a few short hours the boy will be mine... and my first order of business is getting rid of that bothersome demon. Then I will proceed to take my beautiful wife as many times as I see fit!' He thought as he walked into the kitchen to make sure that all the food that he wanted prepared was being prepared.

Meanwhile up in the bride's chambers, Naruto was being bathed and dressed for his wedding. Kyuubi stood and supervised the maids, not liking any of the choices Danzo had made in help, clothes and flowers. Kushina sat in her own red gown, her veluptuous form accented well by the wine red material, curtasy of Kyuubi's magic.

"Ladies, stop that material is not complementing of Naruto's frame." Kushina said.

"Lady Kushina... are you into fanshion?"

"No, but I am into clothing that is comfortable and decent." Kushina said, not liking the superior tone the maid took with her. "Fashion is nothing more than trying to out do the others by wearing the newest most flashiest clothes around and really we are gods, why would we need such a useless thig?"

"Obviously you lack the passion for fashion... that dress is so gaudy..." the maids laughed and Kushina's face got tight as Kyuubi openly snarled startling the maids as he walked over to them. His red eyes bore into theirs as they backed away from Naruto. He was not pleased with their insults or lack of respect.

"You will not speak to Lady Kushina as if she were a lowly servant girl. She is a goddess and as such you will show her respect. And if you ever call my clothing gaudy again I will gouge your eyes out with rusted sewing needles... Now stand there and do not move." He growled.

Naruto sighed as Kyuubi ripped into the maids about their attitude and their tastes in fashion. Kushina sighed as well, but she was secretly laughing at them for digging their own graves. Once Kyuubi was done snarling and snapping at them, he turned to Naruto and his eyes flashed gold as a blazing fire errupted around him. The maids gasped and were about to summon the guards when Kushina giggled and calmly said.

"For such fashionable maids... you sure lack the knowledge of demons... Kyuubi would never harm my son for he is his guardian and sworn to protect him at all costs." She smiled when the fire died away and clapped her hands. "Kyuubi, you've out done yourself!"

Naruto stood in a white tunic and pale grey leggings that had a lovely trimming in gold. Wrapped over those was a gown length robe that was a rich creme color, pale yellow and gold trimmed the edges and made beautiful lily designs throughout the fabric. The sleeves were gossamer with thick gold vines and flowers decorating them as the high collar hugged Naruto's slender neck while a veil of snow white gossamer and silk flowers sat perfectly in the simple bun that his hair had become, white pearls and diamond flowers decorated his hair. On his feet were ankle length white leather boots, the heels were more elegant than the normal block shape they had accenting his long legs and his dainty feet. All in all Naruto looked like a vision of an angel.

Yes Kyuubi truly did out do himself. Naruto looked so pure it was almost a shame he was getting married. The maids on the other hand were left stunned and in awe of the clothes that Naruto was wearing, they were much better than the stuffy dress Danzo had wanted the boy to wear. Naruto smiled at Kyuubi and hugged him close, careful not to ruin the clothing or wrinkle it before the wedding.

"Thank you..."

"Anything for you, Kit. Anything." He said, kissing Naruto's temple as he stepped ack and looked him over with a critical eye. "Hmm, yes, definitely one of my best designs... Now then Lady Kushina, let's fix that gown..." He snapped his fingers and in a quick blaze the plain wine red gown was littered in rubies and red lace, taking on the form of dragons dancing in the air as gold trimmed the edges and hemming. Kyuubi even had her hair fixed with golden flower pins holding the big curls in her hair still.

Once mother and son looked perfect he changed his casual slacks and tunic for a formal suit of rich blood red with black trimming and decorations. His long red and blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Once they were ready, they only had to wait until the wedding began...

The maids left a few moments ago, Kushina had also left and Naruto sat nervously in the window seat spying on the arriving guests as well as his father greeted everyone who was coming to see his son be married off to Danzo. Ora was a handsome man, tall and thick with muscles. He had stern features, a straight nose and thin lips. His brown eyes looked like slow cooked honey as his blonde hair was pulled up and out of his face, tied in a tight ponytail. He was fast and he was strong. His skills had no match, silent and persice, a very deadly predator; a true hunter. He didn't understand how his father could resent him so much; he didn't do anything wrong.

Kyuubi stood by the door, straight as a rod; but the demon was watching his ward, his own eyes darkening to a rich wine red. "Kit?"

Naruto looked at him with a small smile and stood up. But no matter how the boy tried to hide it, he was scared. he didn't want to be married. He didn't want this special day to be with someone like Danzo. He felt tears well up in his eyes as the memory from the last few days came back...

_**/ Naruto stood on the front steps with his father, Kyuubi had been sent out on some errand and wouldn't be back until late. Naruto wasn't comfortable with being alone with Danzo. The man seemed nice, but there was those looks and how he spoke sometimes, it was like some kind of deviant that had found his favorite type of prey. He shook his thoughts when Danzo came flying in on a black pegasues, the magnificent beast landigng gracefully and cantering up to them as Danzo got off its back and came walking over to his lovely bride to be.**_

_**"I hope you are ready, my sweet Naruto..."**_

_**"Yes... Lord Danzo." Naruto bowed his head and stood straight, his father forced him to wear a set of pantaloons, a garish green color with a matching shiert and petticoat. He felt like a bucket of puke.**_

_**"I hope you both enjoy your time together. Naruto, be sure to smile and be polite." Ora said as he turned and walked into the castle, waving to his son as he went.**_

_**Naruto looked up at Danzo and quickly looked down. said god laughed almost cruelly at how shy Naruto was, grabbing his hand he pulled him to his horse and picked him up, admiring his curves and ample hips. Once naruto was seated he climbed up and kicked the horse into a full gallop, large black wings flapping and picking them up into the air.**_

_**"Hold tight, my dear... We are going to Fellani. We are meeting the goddess who will bind us in marriage... She's far older than even Lord Sarutobi and only speaks in the acient tongues." danzo said, sounding almost gleeful at that bit of information.**_

_**Naruto gulped, he did like this. As they flew, Danzo's hand kept caressing his thigh and trying to slid inwards, but Naruto would pinch him and he would pull his hand away. It got to a point where Naruto elbowed the older god and tried to slide off the saddle. He'd have done it too if Danzo didn't grab tight hold of his waist and snarl, forcing his horse to land and jumping off.**_

_**"What is the matter with you, stupid boy!" He roared in anger, throwing Naruto forward at a tree. The blonde caught himself before he hit it full force and turned to face the older god.**_

_**"I am NOT a concubine! I will not promit you to touch me in such indecent manners! If you will not be a god of honor and respect then I am going home and if I must I will walk!" Naruto snapped back, glaring at him as he growled and stalked forward forcing the boy to cower against the tree.**_

_**"You foolish boy... if you think that I am going to promit you to disrespect me then you are foolish... Your father arranged for us to marry so he could have better standings in the grand court!"**_

_**"I am not a trinket or an object to be sold! I am a person and as such I should have a choice!"**_

_**Danzo snarled and rose his hand, smacking the boy hard. Naruto fell to the floor, his body shaking in shock of just being smacked. Never before in his entire life has anyone ever laid their hand on him let alone raise one to him. He sat up, holding his reddened face as he stared at him, eyes wide and fearful. Danzo grinned at the fear on the boy as he towered over the frightened child.**_

_**"You have no choice. You are a trinket, a gift to me. I will treat you as I see fit! If I say you are a trophy then you are a trophy. If I say you are a lowly servant then you shall act as such." Danzo said, with each word he stepped closer and closer. "If I say you are a common whore; then you will spread your legs as such... I have the power to end your life and I can end it here and now in a single breath, but then it would be a waste of such beauty. Yes... When I heard I was going to marry Ora's child, I didn't know that you would be such a pretty little doll. I had figured that I'd marry and then kill ou on our wedding night, but then I saw your lovely mother and knew that if you looked like her then you would be such a total lost seeing as Ora's handsome, yes, but still he's ugly and unattractive."**_

_**Naruto whimpered as Danzo grabbed his arms and pressed him back against the tree and held him there, one large hand coming to grab his throat.**_

_**"Remember, love, I can kill you. If you want to live and be happy, then obey me. do as I say and you shall live and be happy..." He purred, staring deep into frightened cerulean blue orbs. "But if you disobey me... I'll choke the very life from you... and to top it all off: That demon of yours will be to blame! Think of it? Your precious demon lover blamed for your death..."**_

_**Naruto gasped, trying to protest but Danzo didn't let him, smashing their lips together as he promised him a life of misery if he told anyone about what had happened.../**_

Naruto blinked himself out of his memories as Kyuubi wiped his face, his red eyes a dull maroon with concern.

"Kit?"

"... I'm fine... Just... nervous is all..."

"If you are sure... then I guess that we should head onto the ceremony." Kyuubi said, a frown marring his face as he made sure that Naruto looked presentable and then escorted him out of the room and to the shrine...

Everyone who was important were allowed to sit inside the shrine to witness the ceremony as everyone else crowded around outside. Naruto had the veil hiding his face as he held onto Kyuubi's arm. Everyone was in awe of his wedding clothes, the subtle hints of yellow and gold glittering nicely in the sun'slight. Excited chater filled the air as they walked by. Those gathered closet threw white rose petals down before them as they walked, covering the red carpet leading to the shrine.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Ora stood before them, his stern features softenling in awe of how pretty his son looked. Even he had to admit that the demon had good tastes in clothing and designs. Kyuubi bowed to Ora before turning and kissing Naruto's hand as he handed him off to his father. Naruto smiled behind the veil as Kyuubi picked up the train of his clothing, a simple piece of long cloth Kyuubi tied onto his hips at the last second so no one would complain.

As they entered the Shrine, Ora holding Naruto's right arm as they walked down the aisle, music played and everyone turned to look at Naruto. Again there was awe at how pretty he looked as walked up the aisle to Danzo. Kushina looked brilliant in red and she gave her son a sall sad smile as he walked passed her and up to Danzo as Ora pulled the veil up and kissed his whiskered cheeks and smiled almost proudly at him. He then handed Naruto over to Danzo as Kyuubi remained standing behind his charge.

The old goddess as Danzo had said was there and she began the ceremony with songs. at random moments naruto and Danzo would kneel, or stand, close together as she would throw salts and herbs over them, rubbing oil on their hands and necks, rubbing baby's breath over Naruto's stomach, blessing it to bare children, powerful children.

Finally she turned to them with the binding ribbon in hand and she looked at Danzo first:

"Vet suk nimak currik nol?"

"Yes." Danzo said, understanding what she had said.

She then turned to Naruto and smiled softly as she asked, "Vet suk, nimak durren nol?"

All was silent as Naruto looked at her. She seemed kind enough to him, but he had a bad feeling about this. He didn't want to be Danzo's bride, he wanted to runaway! No he refused to stand here and let his life be messed with without his consent! Looking up at her he bowed his head an said.

"No..." With that he turned, picking up the train as he went and bolted out of the shrine.

"Naruto!" Kushina cried, getting up to chase her son. Kyuubi picked her up in his arms and ran after Naruto as well. Everyone was in an uproar, never before has anyone ever denied getting married to the King of Gods! What was going on!

Danzo on the other hand glared at Ora, who was still stunned by this stunt. When the blonde man felt the heated gaze on his being he quickly snapped out of it and ran off after his fleeing family. He was not pleased... of all the stupid things his son has ever done, this had to be the stupidest!

Naruto ran through the town, everyone who couldn't make it to the shrine for the wedding stared at the runaway bride as he ran passed. The heavens would be in an upraor for a while because of this! No one has ever denied being married to the King of the gods nor has anyone ever dared t leave him standing at the alter! Naruto didn't care though, he was not going to let that man control his life! If Danzo killed him, then fine at least in death that man would have no say over him!

He slowed to a stop in the forest and lend against a tree, gasping for air. He didn't want this... he didn't want any of this! He wanted to marry for love! He wanted to marry someone who would care for him, love him and protect him!

_"Kit!"_ Kyuubi called out to him.

He looked to see his guardian and mother arrive, his mother sliding off of Kyuubi's back. She anr and embraced him as he sobbed into her arms and held her tightly.

"Shh, my baby, shh... It's okay, it's okay..."

_"Kit... what's wrong?"_ Kyuubi asked.

Naruto looked up at the beast his guardian became and looked back at his mother. he didn't want to upset her any more than she already was.

_'Danzo... he threatened to kill me if I disobeyed him... And he-he hit me! He wants me as only a trophy and a whore to warm his bed at night! I just- just couldn't do that!'_ He told him through the mind link making Kyuubi snarl.

"Kyuubi?" Kushina asked.

_"Nothing..."_ He assured her. _'Kit why didn't you tell me earlier!'_

_'He plans on getting rid of you and if you did anything to mess up the wedding he was going to kill me and blame it all on you!'_

Kyuubi snapped his head back towards where they had ran from and snarled. Fine if these assholes wanted to mess with them. Then he'd do something worth getting killed for!

"Naruto? What's happening?" His mother asked, worried now. Kyuubi was passing and it looked like he was getting really angry now. Demons were dangerous when they were angered and Kyuubi was extremely dangerous!

"I'm sorry mother... I- I just can't!" Naruto pulled away from her and vanished in a small wirl of smoke. Kushina and Kyuubi looked stunned at this and Kyuubi quickly got down to let Kushina on his back.

_"Damn! I didn't think he learn magic yet!"_ Kyuubi growled.

"This my son we are talking about! No one expects much of him! Please hurry home, I don't want anything happening to him!" Kushina begged.

_"I don't plan on letting anything happen to Kit... not ever..."_ Kyuubi promised running off as fast as he could...

**Heaven; Ferha**

Naruto appeared in his room, quickly he gathered up the bag he sercetly packed over the last three days. He had wanted to run away, but he didn't want to cause him mother any heart break and suffering and he didn't want Kyuubi to be put to death, but standing there at the alter with Danzo, he couldn't...

As much as he loved his family, he couldn't let his life be dictated by someone else! he refused to be Danzo's Trophy wife or his whore! He was a person with thoughts, hopes and dreams! Not some silly little nit who would do anything to secure a comfortable life even if they weren't loved!

He took off his wedding clothes and laid then neatly on the bed with a letter. He put on his training slacks and tunic, his boots covering up to his knees as the heels were lower to the ground and were blocky, letting him run more comfortably. Grabbing a cloak, he took his bag and looked at his room one last time before he vanished once more...

Kyuubi burst into the room and saw Naruto's wedding clothes on his bed and a letter, but no Naruto. Growling he took the letter and read it over.

_~I'm sorry, mother, father, and Kyuubi..._

_But I just couldn't marry him! He hit me and threatened me! I cannot see myself married to him nor growing to love him... I don't want to be like you, mother, miserable with only a child to make me happy... I know you love me with your whole heart, but i could never lay with Danzo... I'm running away and I refuse to return home to be married off to that monster!_

_Kyuubi, I know you are probably upset with me, and I deserve any scoldings you will give me. But know that I couldn't do this! I just couldn't... I'm sorry I didn't want to see you sent away or killed because of me! You've always been a father to me more so than my real father! I love you and mother too much to put you through such heart aches... Please, please forgive me... But I had to leave!_

_I cannot stay here in heaven. Danzo will hunt me down! I need to go somewhere where he'll never be able to find me! Please be safe and Kyuubi please protect mother for me..._

_Naruto.~_

Kyuubi's fist shook as he read the letter, Naruto had tried to go through with something he knew that he would never be ale to do just to keep himself and Kushina safe. Snarling he summoned a servant and told her to give the letter to Kushina as well as the choker he laid in her hand, it was the one given to him, binding him to the family because of Naruto and since said godling was no longer here his services to the family would no longer been needed.

"Tell Lady Kushina that I said _**Forgive me**_." He then vanished in a burning blaze of fire leaving behind a fire shaped burn mark on the floor...

**Earth; Florence**

The small kingdom of Florance was dazzling this time of year, the rich autmn colored trees just before they shed their brilliant skirts of reds, oranges, yellows and browns. Harvest had been gathered and everyone was preparing for their harvest festival. Sasuke walked among the crowds, his cloak and hood pulled tight over his body and hiding his face from view. He didn't want anyone seeing him in case there were other demons around. It was not that he was afraid to fight, far from it! He loved fighting, always wanting to test out how strong he's gotten since his last fight and trying out new techniques as well.

No, he didn't want to fight because he didn't want to draw any unnessecary attention. if any one knew that he, a Neighfury, had been exiled, they'd try and kill him at every chance they had. Beating a Neighfury was almost as good as taking a God for a mate. it gave you infinite respect, untold glory and riches beyond belief! not to mention hunters...

Now they were annoying and he really didn't want to be bothered by them. It was going to be a pain in the ass as is looking for a mate, but dealing with demons coming after him to earn a title or reputation of some kind, he didn't need his head mounted on some Hunter's wall and he sure as hell didn't want to be skinned and have his hide and flesh carved up to make pelts or rare jewelry. Nope not any gonna happen if he had any say in the matter.

So he walked in the crowds, listening and scenting the air. The humans were excited, this year promised a good good winter to enrich the earth for next year's harvest. They were all giving thanks to the God, Danzo of king of the Gods. He snorted, he didn't care if that god was king of all the heavens and all of hell, he would never amount to Sarutobi or even the Great Kyuubi No Kistune, King of all Demons.

He walked out of the crowds and was heading towards the forest when the heavens suddenly darkened and thunder and lightning crashed, no rain. The humans didn't waste time packing up and heading home. But Sasuke knew this was no ordinary storm, he watched the sky opened up and a long bolt of lightning fell, but unlike the others this one did not return to heaven, it hit the earth and then the sky closed up as the rain fell in heavy torrets.

'Hn... let the battle royale begin...' He thought smirking at the bolt of lightning. It was either a fallen Angel or a fallen God. Everyone was going to be competing now and that meant more than enough challengers to sharpen his skills as well as finding and capturing the ultimate glory for a demon...


	4. A Lamb among Wolves

Ohhh yea, I see everyone is really liking this fic! And yes I personally come up with the outfit designs... Wish I could draw and show them to people, but all well beggers can't be choosers! So anyway, FF seems to be down when it comes to replying to your reviews... So please don't think I'm being a bitch because I haven't answered back to your reviews like I always do, but please be paitent. If I have to, I'll personally PM everyone who's been reviewing DL so far! Well enough of my rambling on with the show!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>**_/Flashback/_**  
><em>\Dreams\<em>  
><em>"Kyuubi Talking"<em>  
><em>'Mind link'<em>  
><strong><em>"Demon language"<em>**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three: A Lamb among Wolves<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Heaven; Celestial Gates<span>**

Naruto ran up to the massive gates that blocked off Heaven from Earth and Hell. He gasped as he walked up to the wrought gold and ivory gates that towered even over the Grand Palace of Eden! But Naruto didn't have the time to be stare struck as he hurried across the feild of fluffy clouds and up a set of ivory and stone steps to the gate keeper. You wouldn't believe it when you saw her. She looked to be 10 years old and was no taller than 4'7". She had a rich mocha skin town with deep chocolate brown eyes and curly dark brown hair. He name was Silfiera, she's a lot more powerful than she looks that much Naruto knew seeing as she kept demons at bay and only promitted the souls that had earned a right to come to heaven through.

"Silsiera..." He smiled sadly at the small girl as she turned to him.

"Na-na... what's wrong? Why so sad?"

"Silfiera... I need to get away from heaven as soon as possible. I don't care where I am going just as long as it's somewhere Danzo cannot find me! I don't want to marry him!" Naruto begged almost in tears as he thought of how angry Danzo was going to be if he managed to catch up to him.

The small guardian looked at him with a void face before she smiled softly and nodded. She opened the gates and the clouds broke apart on the other side of them revealing the other worlds below them. For a moment Naruto was lost in awe of the rich colors as Siliera smiled at him, but it turned to a frown when the gates began to shake and groan. Someone was trying to close the gates as she kept them open. And the only one with that kind of power was...

"Hurry, Danzo approaches." She said, her voice maturing from the childlike innocence to someone far wiser than Sarutobi, the former King of Heaven.

Naruto gasped and looked back to see the white skies of heaven become marred by black dots as he saw that Danzo was coming right at him with an army on his tail. Turning he hugged his friend good bye and ran through the gates, but because the clouds were so thin, he couldn't keep his footing. Silfiera tried to close the gates, but Danzo was keeping them open. There was no way he was going to lose his bride! She concentrated harder, but in doing so a backlash in power caused all of heaven to shake violently. She fell over and gasped when Naruto's scream echoed as he fell over the edge of heaven to lord knows where

"Goodbye... Na-na..."

**Earth; Chrome Village**

**~A few days later~**

His head was pounding, it felt like he had cotton in his mouth and in his ears as he moaned in pain. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking them rapidly as he adjusted to the bright sunlight coming in from the whole in the tent he was resting in. He blinked slowly as he looked around without moving to too much. His head hurt enough as is. The tent was thick and a nice creme color. He noted there was a earthy red color painted onto the outside by the looks of it. He took not that he was laying on a bedding made of mats, cloth and furs.

"Hmm? Ohh... Grandpa! Grandpa! The boy's awake!" he heard a young voice call. Turning his head slightly he saw a young boy with black and red hair come running over to him and picking up a small bowl and dip it into what he guessed was a pot of water because the boy pressed the bowl to his lips soon after and he could taste the clean crisp taste of cool water.

As he greedily drank the water the boy offered him, an older man with red and black hair that was slowly greying with age walked in. He was dressed odd, and his gaze was wise, kind and stern all at once, the eyes of a kind and loving grandfather as well as a well respected leader. When he could drink no more, he thanked the boy and slowly sat up with the help of the older man. He thanked them both kindly and smiled softly at them.

"How are you feeling?" The old man asked.

"Much better now that I've had some water... but my head still hurts and I'm sore all over." He admitted now that he was more aware of the dull aching of his body.

"Yes... that's expected seeing as you were out in the middle of that terrible storm last night. You are quite luckly that you weren't killed by that landslide." Said the elder as he looked him over. "I'm called Greo... this is my grandson, Hoka."

"Hi! I'm 9, I'm one of the big boys now!" Hoka said proudly, puffing up his chest as he smiled at their guest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Naruto." He said, smiling at them.

"Na-ru-to? That's a funny name..."

"Hoka!" Greo snapped and the boy quickly ducked his head.

"It's quite alright! I'm not angry or even offended! My mother- Mother?" Naruto suddenly realized that his mother was going to be worried sick over him!

"Was she with you in the slide?" Greo asked, his face becoming grim as he stood to go order a search party to find the boy's mother's body.

"No! No... heavens above no! Thankfully no... mother... mother's probably worried about me though... Oh gods I'm stupid!" Naruto berated himself, covering his eyes with his hands.

In his hurry to be as far away from Danzo as possible, he didn't think about the consiquences and his fall from heaven would surely be his undoing. But bitterly he thought at least Danzo wouldn't dare come to earth over a weak godling. He just hoped that he wouldn't forget where he came from, that was the worse that could happen to a fallen god or angel. Fallen Angels earned black wings when they forget their way home and become tainted by sins of the flesh. Gods on the other hand, they don't suffer that way. If they become tainted by sins of the flesh, they give some of their powers if not all their powers to the one who took their virginity. The worse that could happen was to be tainted by a demon.

"Are you sure?" Greo's voice broke him from his thoughts and he nodded looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Yes... I ran away from an arranged marriage, you see... In my haste I didn't stop to think of how this would affect my mother or even my guardian... they both must be worried sick..." Naruto said sadly. "But I cannot say I would have been happy marrying such a terrible man..."

"A man?" Hoka asked. "But I thought that was taboo..."

"Hoka, you mustn't listen to those city folk or their spiritual leaders... Not all are created the same. Some cultures embrace such things as men bedding other men or even women bedding other women. We our selves do not see it as taboo, we teach you to love freely, only if they are family or some one my age marrying someone your age is when it is wrong." Greo told his grandson.

"Oh... I'm sorry if I was rude..."

"It's alright..." Naruto said.

Greo nodded and took a look at Naruto to make sure he was perfectly fine before telling him to lay back down and rest. Naruto nodded his head and no sooner had his head touched the pillow was he lost in sleeps sweet embrace. Naruto spent a few days resting in Greo's tribe, Hoka was attached to the blonde stranger, as were the others in the tribe. Naruto was very pretty and they had never seen someone one with hair as gold as the sun or with eyes as blue as they sky and ocean.

Naruto felt like part of the tribe with every day that was passing, but he knew that he couldn't risk staying in place for too long. He was sure that Danzo was on the hunt already and even more sure that demons were already trying to track him down. He sighed as he thought these depressing thoughts, he really wanted to stay here with Greo and his tribe, but he could never bring then such pain and suffering because of a selfish wish. So on the night of the fourth day, as the sun was setting, Naruto had his belongings packed and he looked at Greo and Hoka, smiling sadly as he pulled his hood up.

"Please stay Naruto..." Hoka asked.

"I wish I could, I really do, but I don't want to be the reason you were all hurt if my fiance comes to find me... He's not a nice man, Hoka." Naruto told him, kissing his temple. "But if I can, I will come and visit with you soon, ne?"

"Okay... but you gotta keep your promise!"

Naruto smiled as he took Hoka's hand and with a little bit of magic drew a swirling sun on the back of his hand. It glowed brightly and then turned into a birthmark on the boy's hand. Naruto whispered a small prayer of blessing over Hoka and his his tribe as he looked at them.

"That symbol will remain until I complete my promise or if I fail to do so..." Naruto said.

Greo nodded, understanding the hidden meaning. He hugged the young man and spoke in his native tongue over the boy, blessing him and asking their gods to protect him from harm before Naruto left, dashing off into the forest...

**Heaven; Celestial Gates**

Danzo was furious as Ora stood before him, his head bowed in shame as Kushina and Kyuubi bowed behind him. Danzo paced back and forth, glaring at Siliera, but the little being just looked at the sky above, her face a blank mask as she waited to hear Danzo's next venom filled words to try and get her to open the gates. She was a lot more powerful than he was, but still to do more than one thing at a time was tiring and left her weak to other that was why she had lost Naruto.

"Do you understand the severe gravity of this situation!" Danzo bellowed. "Do you understand that for the last 18 years no God or Goddess has fallen to Earth! Not since the last goddess fell and was returned to heaven nearly 19 years ago!"

"I'm sorry for my son's foolishness, Lord Danzo... If it will help I can appear before all the hunter clans of the mortal realms and have them search for my son and bring him to any of my temples where I will gather him and bring him straight to you."

"Do not be such a fool! As soon as they hear a god has fallen among them, they will seek him out and deflower him to gain his powers and status!"

"Not if we say he's a criminal and needs to stand trial. I will make sure they do not bring any harm to Naruto, sire."

"Huh, it's your fault he ran in the first place! You said he would not object to marrying me and he said no! Right there before one of the oldest gods in all the realms! And in front of every known god, goddess and angel! I am the laughing stock of heaven! Heaven for bid any angels fall to earth and they tell the demons that I, King of Heaven, was denied at the alter!"

Ora felt his anger building but kept it at bay.

"Let's not forget, Lord Danzo it was my son who embarrassed you and in doing so embarrassed me... We both are going to be mocked by the others, but if we quickly find Naruto, then no one will be able to say otherise! We can pretened that was nothing more than pre-maritel jitters and that he only needed time to gather up his wits again to brave the wedding seeing as he only found out about it a few days ago."

Danzo paused and glared at him.

"And what if your hunters cannot find him or subdue him?"

"His demon... I am sending his demon to find him and bring him back, kicking and screaming if he must. Naruto will marry you and will endure it whether he likes it or not." Ora said with finality in his voice.

Danzo nodded and said, "Your sons demon has 6 human months to find your son. That is a fortnight here."

"I understand. Demon; go and retrieve Naruto. Now!"

Kyuubi looked up at them. His eyes black with restained anger as he calmly walked over to Ora and grabbed the god by his throat, squeezing slightly as the god gasped for air and kiced his feet.

_**"Ye are no master of this demon... foolish pig, thy greed will be thy downfall."**_

"Kyuubi, release him!" Kushina begged, running and grabbing hold of the demon's arm, pulling on it softly as she pleaded for him to leave her foolish husband alone. "Please... please, leave him! He's not improtant, please! Naruto's lost and alone! I couldn't bare it if anything happened to him, please, Kyuubi, please?"

He glanced at her, blac meeting blue before softening and lightening back to the brillant red they normally were. He dropped Ora flat on his back and he glared down at the fool as he coughed and choked.

**_"As you wish my lady... Hey, princess, open up for me."_** He called to Silfiera.

The young being looked at him and nodded her head, she opened the gates and he walked over to her as she cast a spell, the white collar he hid from sight shattering as his powerful aura diminished and was beginning to build again, but before anyone could register what was happening Kyuubbi vanished in his place was a black swirling sun...

**Earth; Middle of nowhere**

Kyuubi landed on the hard earth on his feet, crouching low, his hands hanging limply in his lap as he slowly looked up and smirked, home...

He demon engery was going completely crazy, stretching as far as it could and caressing the starved land with it's heat and engery before coming back and hiding from view. That was the only warning the others had that the King was back, but first and foremost:

'Kit...' He looked at his flashy uniform and snorted, in a blink of an eye his uniform was gone and replaced with thick black heavy duty jeans, he remembered some humands that used the material for hard every day work and it was durable as well as comfortable. He also wore a black tank top with a burgandy red dress shirt tucked into the jeans, but left unbuttoned. He rolled up the sleeves and shook his hair free of the ponytail, smiling maliciaously seeing his brilliant demonic red locks. On his feet were heavy duty leather boots, the heels were a quarter of an inch thick and allowed him to cover more than enough ground comfortably.

yes he was ready and whether or not, he was going after Naruto. He tucked his hands into his front pockets and took off in a run, only slightly disturbed earth telling you that he had once been there...

**Earth; Coledia**

He growled as he noted that other demons were flocking to this city. Normally demons avoided Coledia because of all the priests and hunters that lived here. The only reason he was here was because he was visiting one of the said priests. An old friend of his mother's before she had gone blind. he kept himself as well hidden as possible, there was just too many, but he knew his limits well so he wouldn't get himself killed for nothing.

"Damn..." He paused, he knew that voice anywhere! What the hell was he doing here? "It's stupid to build a summer retreat in the mountains."

"Well Gaara, blame your crazy step-mother..." He said turning to the startled redheaded demon, though you couldn't tell with his stoic face, but Sasuke picke up the slight jump in his scent when he had spoken.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the samething." Sasuke said as he glanced around and then nodded his head for Gaara to follow him. The redhead nodded his head and followed after his long time friend. There had to be a reason for the prince to be outside of his palace, as much as his father favored his older brother, he never allowed his youngest outside of the palace because he worried that if anything ever happened to his eldest, the younger would be his replacemeant.

"It's been nearly 548 years since there was gathering like this..." Sasuke said noting the demons that couldn't hide their features cover up much like himself.

"Were you actually counting?" Gaara asked. "Why could you just said 'in over 500 years?' You always have to be politically correct."

"Politically correct means that I should kill everyone here and find what it drawing them and keep it for myself. Personally I like you stubborn ass to much."

"Didn't know you cared."

"Suck my tail, asshole." Sasuke growled playfully as they finally got to the less populated areas and he pulled his hood up enough so Gaara could at least see the tops of his cheeks.

"No thanks. Neighfuries taste nasty." Gaara said with a playful scrunch of his nose, smirking at his long time friend.

They chuchkled a bit as they kept going until Gaara went stiff and growled threateningly at the priest that was walking towards them.

"Calm down, Shukaku no Sabaku..." the priest said. "Neighfury."

"Hello Iruka... can we come in for some rest?" Sasuke asked bowing politely to the priest as he smiled and nodded. He indicated for them to follow as Gaara glared into his back.

"How'd he know?" Gaara asked, pulling his own hood up enough to show his nose.

"I look human, young prince, but I'm 800 or so... I'm immortal because of my mate. Kakashi. Or you know him as Noface or simply Noh." Iruka said as they walked into his modest little chaple where the walls were lined with shrines to various gods, goddesses, spirits, deities and even demons. The biggest thing there was a huge statue of a Nieghfury crouched fiercely over a nest of eggs barring sharp deadly fangs as the wings were spread and arched in a manner that made it all the more feirce as hits tail was curled around the nest in a protective manner.

"Mother looks beautiful, Iruka... I see she even lent you some scales." Sasuke said as he touched the statue of his mother, looking mournfully at the 10 eggs she had. Only two had hatched, and he had been born late, they almost let some fiends eat him when he wouldn't hatch in time.

"Yes... Kakashi. Sasuke's arrived." Iruka called softly into the dead silence that fell after that.

Gaara tensed, he felt a massive demonic flow of energy, but relaxed seeing as sasuke thought it wasn't a threat. Suddenly a plain white mask appeared then black lipse and black daimonds around the eyes appeared next before a figure covered in a black shroud stood before them.

"Harliquin?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you disliked clowns."

"Hmm, you haven't met the clowns of the Sunri dynasty. Their morbid art and music is... exotic and enticing." Kakashi said as he walked up to them, pulling the mask off and the shroud vanished into thin air revealing a tall man with wild silver hair that stood up. His scarred face covered by the long neck of his shirt as he walked up to his mate and kissed his temple. "So why are you hear?"

"Surprised word hasn't gotten this far... I was banished because I refused to bed that slut father chose for me to mate. It turns out for all of father's vanity, Itachi's sterile."

Everyone gasped. It was unheard of for a demon to be be sterile or even baren, but does happen.

"So now that his pride and joy cannot sire any offspring, he immediately named you his successor and wanted you to bed some nobleman's daughter to sire offspring?"

"No. He wants me to mate the little whiny bitch and let itachi claim the child is his so Itachi can assume the throne. I'm just the sperm bank and my mate is the breeding whore of the family. But he forgets that Itachi's like him, Incubi. I'm like mother, Neighfury. They will notice the difference. My child will be horny as hell, yes; but he won't feed from it like Itachi does." Sasuke said.

"But that's hardly-" Iruka began.

"I refused to marry and being a sperm bank. Father wasn't happy with me refusing him and even tried to lasso me once more. I pretty much banished myself. Mother wasn't happy, but I promised her when my hair grew back i'd come home and it'll take me to human years to grow my hair back. So I have until then to find my own mate or I'll have to go back and mate one of those loose bitches." Sasuke sighed, showing them that he had indeed cut his hair.

Kakashi nearly had a heart attack. Sasuke had issues with people touching his hair let alone cutting it, the fact that he stood before him with his hair cut, the hair stubbornly standing up in the back was proof he cut it.

"I bet your mother ripped into your father as soon as you were out of ear shot."

"You have no idea... I came to crash here while I search the surrounding areas. Then I'm heading south to Suna." Sasuke said as he looked at the mated couple.

"Of course you can stay Sasuke!" iruka said. "I can't believe your father is so vain as to treat you as a common harlot! The fool is going to regret favoring your brother over you one of these days... The man's so blinded by your borhter's talents he failed to see his faults and look where its landed you and your family."

"Itachi was pretty upset as well. He hated father always favoring him over me. If fahter had paid an ounc of attention he'd know I can use black fire magic as well as white fire magic."

"Whoa... that means you can use the whole rang of flames!"

"And I have all the strengths of a Incubus, but none of their weaknesses or hunger for life essence." Sasuke said proudly.

Gaara let out a low whistle. He knew his friend was strong, but not so strong that he was coming to be second to Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sasuke looked at Gaara and the red head saw the question in his eyes.

"I'm here because a few days ago I felt my uncle's presence... It's been missing for nearly 25 years." Gaara said giving a half broken dry laugh. "Uncle's back and that means, if he chooses to that is, he's going to claim back his title as King of Demons. Your father's going to have to fight him to the death least he risk your brother's life over his own foolish pride, let alone your own. And your mother, blind or not, will rip him to shred for the death of her sons."

"Your uncle?"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune." Gaara said. "He and father are Twins. Father's been in a deep depression since they had a fight 25 years ago and uncle vanished off the face of the earth. I've been looking all these years, just hoping one of these days I was going to catch a break and well, it seems the break caught me. It was for a brief moment but I felt such an incredible aura I knew it had to be him! Not to mention that it was right after that strang thunder storm. Demons are gathering here in the northern countries because they belief an angel or even a god themself, has fallen to Earth."

"So I was right thinking that a huge battle was going to begin."

"Yea... We can only hope that we don't get pulled into it." Kakashi sighed. "Iruka you best start gathering all the healing items you can get because if we're to help Sasuke out, we're going to need all we can get."

"Of course."

"Wait. I only need a place to stay!" Sasuke protested. "Finding a mate is my problem!"

"Sasuke, you mother would kill me if she knew I didn't lift a finger to help you out. What if you pick a mate in their prime? Or one about to go into heat and they attract multiple mates? You're strong. I'll give you that, Sasuke, but remember if it's just you, and they wear you down, what then?" kakashi asked. "Trust me, your mother's no joke. Let us help you out. Who knows you might find yourself the perfect mate like I didn when met Iruka hear." Kakashi said, kissing his mate's cheek making the darkly handed male blush.

Sasuke looked at him and nodded, after seeing that the older demon wouldn't let up. Gaara smirked as he rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. Sasuke nodded his thanks at the silent off for help from the sand demon who bowed and turned to leave.

"If I find a potential mate, I'll give you a hallor." Gaara said as he walked out the door.

"Good luck finding your uncle." Sasuke said.

"Good luck fining a mate." Gaara said, throwing his hood back over his head as stepped out the door and vanished in a cloud of sand blowing away on the passing breeze...


	5. Welcome to the Wolves Den

Whoooo! I am on a role, baby! Damn Blunnies are raping me more oftent than not... jerks could at least by me dinner first before they have their whicked way with me. -grumbles about wanting pasta alfredo and molten chocolate cake with a nice strawberrry magarita- ANYWAY! The new settings are up and I am loving it! I don't have to fight with the damn drop menus anymore! I can't move my mouse over them and not have to worry about the screen shifting and making me do something stupid!

But yea, thanks to all my lovies for reviewing and I hope you are all ready for some more because here it comes! and if anyone has a request feel free to bug me! Also I'm looking for a Beta reader for my Naruto fics, not this one, I like the grammatical errors here. It' fun pissing off Grammer Nazis! -evil cackling- Anyway. I reall need one for Falling for the Kitsune: editted, original and Under Autumn Leaves, especially Under! So please pm me and be sure to tell me your petpeevs so that I can figure out who's gonna be my beta.

Thanks! Now onto the disclaimer and warnings!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

_**Chapter Volcab!**_

_**Fury- From the Greek Myths. Three women who were scorned in love and became vengeful and cruel to those around them, especially men.**_

_**Furie- Succubi and Incubi; children of the Furies.**_

_**Mira- Uke, female, woman, beta. (The one who plays the submissive of the relationship.)**_

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>**_/Flashback/_**  
><em>\Dreams\<em>  
><em>"Kyuubi Talking"<em>  
><em>'Mind link'<em>  
><strong><em>"Demon language"<em>**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four: Welcome to the Wolves Den<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Earth; East of Coledia<span>**

Naruto shivered under the heavy fur pelt that Greo had been kind enough to give him before he left. He had no idea that Earth could be so cold! But still he kept going, he wanted to head East, he had heard from many of the angels that visited Earth that the east was a beautiful place espiecally when you were in Eastern Suna where the Glazed Castle stood. It was a palace made out of glassed and tinted sand, almost completely glass but could with stand almost any kind of attack. He heard that when the sun rises the Castle looks like it was set on fire and was the most brilliant shades of red, orange and gold one would ever see!

'Well... as soon as I get to the East... I'll find a means to get to Suna... I wonder if Kyuubi would is mad at me?' He couldn't help thinking about his guardian.

Kyuubi has been there since he was a baby, always looking out for him, taking care of him, teaching him things nobody else knew. Kyuubi was like the father he never had. Some times he wished that Kyuubi had been his father instead of Ora. Ora was too mean and cruel to be a loving husband or a doting father. Why his mother married him he never knew.

He jumped when there was a sudden snap from the bushes just in front of him. He gulped and tried to curl up so he wouldn't be seen, but instead took a step back and fell through a false flooring and into a steep hole. He cried out in pain when he hit the bottom and winced when he moved his right hand. He banged it pretty good on the way down. Looking up at the top of the opening he saw that he was too far down to try and climb out and looking at the walls around him, they were too muddy for him to attempt to climb out. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let his senses spread as far out as they could go. He hoped someone was close by and that they could help him...

Meanwhile not too far away, Gaara sighed as he trekked through the woods. He hated this, having to hide and sneak around, but then again he didn't need anyone knowing that the Prince of Suna was here in the West and unescorted. Sasuke's father could be such a hard ass it wasn't even funny. The man's been looking to start a war with Suna for years now, ever since he took over being King because his own father was too deep in depression to even think to run their people properly.

'Uncle where the hell are you...' He thought almost desparately. He didn't want a war because he didn't want to fight his best friend.

He smirked recalling all the trouble they use to get in when the Uchihas would visit his family in Suna or his family would visit the Uchihas in Cardesa. Taking a deep breath in he paused.

'What's... smells kinda nice...' He thought, the scent that faintly coated the air felt like a drug on his senses, dulling them down to all other dangers and to focus solely on it. 'Smells... like spicy cinnamon and warm honey...'

Walking like he was in a trance he couldn't get enough of the scent. It was familiar, comforting even. It reminded him of his uncle. He was so far into his trance he failed to pick up the danger that was lurking right there in his shadow. Craning his head back to get a better whiff of the scent, he foolishly exposed his throat to his soon to be killer. Or so the killer had thought until out of nowhere a foot slammed into his face, shocking both him and Gaara. The young desert prince was snapped out of his daze and his instincts flared to life in an instant.

Spinning around, claws glinting in the grey sunlight of the cool winter morning, Gaara tore his attacker's throat out in a very clean sweep. A small thin trail of blood splashed on the floor before the rest burst from his attacker's throat as he gasped and drowned on his own blood. Taking a look at him, he saw it was a Dryad, well one of the blood sucking ones. Growling low in his throat he turned to where the other had stopped.

The man's brilliant red hair was wild, like he had made love to the wildest bitch in heat and got away with keeping his balls for it. He kept his eyes closed, but his smile was wide and menacing.

"You sure are a clean kill, kid I'll give you that, but your senses are pretty damn dull that you almost got your self killed if I didn't step in." The mans said, his tone was cool and arrogant, like he could easily take on the whole demon population and only have a single hair out of place.

Gaara growled, baring his fangs in the tale tell manner of an animal that knows it's not strong enough to fight back and live. Gaara hated this, if this guy didn't just save him he'd be in some real trouble. But still his arrogance was really annoying.

"Relax, brat. I don't want you... I want something else." With that the demon walked passed him, the air was very cold when he passed, but the slight brushing of their skin against each other told him that the other was a fire user.

Gaara blinked he hadn't noticed the hole not that far from him and the man disappeared into it before appearing once more with a bundle cradled in his arms. The demon nuzzled it almost lovingly before he snapped his eyes open, blood red eyes, eyes that spoke clearly of insanity looked at him and Gaara felt the air in his lungs still as his heart stoped and the hot blood in his body cooled to ice.

"You were not looking to take this were you?" He asked, his tone calm, too calm.

"I didn't even know it was there... Look you want it, take it! I'm just looking for my uncle and nothing more." Gaara said, backing away, hands held out to the sides as his body hunched down, a submissive display of no ill intent.

The other snarled suddenly, forcing him to freeze in place and drop to his knees. Gaara was really hating himself for such submissive behavior, he was the son of Goza, the former Shukaku no Sabaku! Hell he was the current Shukaku no Sabaku, but the aura radiating from the demon at this moment was too much to bare, his own demoic engery was retreating, submitting like a bitch would to her dominant! It was sickening!

The other set the bundle down, it curled up into itself and for a moment he saw blue before it was blocked by piercing red eyes before his hood was ripped from his head and his own shaggy red hair fell about his face in a wild mess from ignoring his proper grooming in the morning. Red met lime green and for what felt like a mellenium, nothing happened, but then those red eyes looked crazed as another wide smile split the other demons face and he pulled Gaara to him.

The prince screamed like a girl for a moment, shocked by the sudden action and truly worrying about the insane demon before him.

"Holy shit!" the other cried. "Kit, come here!"

The bundle twitched and moved, slowly getting up and coming over, pulling the hood off with a nod from the demon.

"Yes, Kyuubi?"

Gaara froze, looking between the cute blonde to the insane face still grinning at him. His mouth twitched and then his eyes rolled up and he passed out...

**Much Earlier; Kyuubi**

"I'm going to fucking wring that brat's neck when I find him!" Kyuubi bellowed, high tailing it out of a wolf den, the wolves were in heat and well, Kyuubi wasn't honking his own horn here, but he was as sexy as a bitch in his human form, one of the reasons why he always wore a cloak and baggy clothing. But still he was broad and toned, lithe muscles that could crush the life from you in a moments notice if he so chosed to do so. but right now he was more worried about keeping his clothes on his body as he booked it through the dense trees and bushes, hurtling over fallen trees and sliding under low branches as he went. his hair tie went missing in the mad dash, allowing his hair to blur his vision enough for him to slam into a boulder and lay there dazed.

'Really... Kit, your ass better be in fucking danger or I'm gonna kill you...' He thought darkly, but knew he'd never raise his hand to Naruto, he loved the boy too much to do so and the boy suffered enough abuse verbally and emotionally, adding the phyiscal aspect, even if it was to punish him, would destroy what little balace he had left in him.

Yes for a long time he knew the boy's hidden secret was brewing and bubbling just below the surface, waiting for a chance to shine through and this had worried Kushina greatly. She was not ashamed, never would she be ashamed of her love child, but still she feared what would be come of him should the other find out and was thus happy that Naruto fled, but her happiness quickly died when Ora promised to bring Naruto back with in a fortnight. He new then that he had those short six human months to find Naruto, tell him all that had been hidden, even from him, and to help him find a balance with his bloodlines before bringing him back, but that would not be so easy and he knew it.

He knew that when Naruto learned the truth, the poor child would be crushed and he couldn't bare to see that look of utter betrayel on his face. He didn't not want to see Naruto turn those ever expressive blue eyes of his to with un restrained sadness and hurt. And he knew Naruto would run again, and it would be harder to find him because of how well he taught him and Naruto was a smart child, he would quickly learn to use and adapt to the foreign part of himself in a heart beat because of all that Kyuubi had told him and taught him about his other kind.

'Why the hell am I running...' He growled at himself and stopped, his aura menacing as his thoughts continued to picture Naruto and how well he knew the child, making himself even angrier because he knew he would be the one to hurt Naruto and Naruto's trust and affection would be lost to him. 'If Kit's going to hate me then I might as well be angry at myself for it! But that doesn't mean I won't take my anger out on these fools...'

A dark smile twisted his full lips, pulling them thin as they turned black and his fangs grew into a more menacing smile, insanity clear in his eyes, yet he was perfectly sane, completely calm and collected. Not many demons could have such control, once a demons eyes go red, they are completely and utterly insane, nothing makes sense, nothing is safe. Yes, at one point he had felt THAT, but just as quickly as he had felt it, it had been washed away by the innocent cry of an infant, Naruto.

Snapping his eyes off his hands, the day dream of seeing an infant Naruto crying at the top of his powerful little lungs, scared and cold. He recalled Kushina looking at him tiredly as she held her hands to him to feed the fussy babe. He found his solice, in being able to watch over such an innocent baby and forever be his shadow, never to embrace the light of day and reveal the secrets that he kept hidden within his heart. A blaze of black fire sprung up around him no heat came from them, but instead a chill so cold it burned worse than the most intense blaze.

The fire frightened the wolves away, making them whimper and howl as they felt the searing burns of the cold 'heat.' The fire died away as he turned around, throwing a dark smirk over his shoulder. But then the wind blew from the north, carrying with it the scent of spicy cinnamon.

'Kit!' His mind jumped with joy before he picked up two demonic scents both powerful. He growled and took off in a run, the forest and ground below him faded into nothing as he kept his focus forward. He'd give it to Naruto, the blonde sure covered ground while on his feet, lord forbid the boy learns to fly. Suddenly he saw the two demons. One was just standing there, his hooded face made it hard to see what he was doing, but seeing as he wasn't going to kill the demon behind him preparing to go in for the kill. Quickly hitting the breaks, Kyuubi swung his foot up into the air, smashing it hard into the Dryad's face before stopping completely off to the side.

The younger demon seemed to have snapped out of his daze as he quickly turned to the Dryad that had sprung up intent on getting his kill, but the boy moved quickly and was very clean, Kyuubi let out a low whistle seeing the think spray of blood make a near perfectly straight line on the ground before the blood burst from the Dryad's neck. He watched in wicked amusement as it drowned and bleed to death before the other turned to him. Smiling as widely as he could, his eyes forming slits that he could barely see out of he complemented the kid as well as mocked him.

The boy hissed at him, baring his fangs as he back up a bit.

'Hmm, he knows I'm a threat, eh?' he thought before letting his mind wander off. _'Kit?'_

_'Kyuubi! Kyuubi is that really you?'_

He sighed, the boy was fine. _'Where are you?'_

_'I'm in a hole... I fell into some false flooring and hurt my wrist on the way down... It's too steep and muddy to try and climb out.'_

_'Sit tight. I'm coming.'_

"Relax, brat. I don't want you... I want something else." Kyuubi said, with a roll of his eyes.

He walked passed the boy and saw the whole. He jumped in, digging his feet into the muddy walls so he wouldn't land on Naruto who was curled up at the bottom, dirty, tired and cold. He sighed and grabbed the Kit and pulled him into his arms before he dropped completely before springing back up like a jack-in-the-box. When he was topside again, Naruto had curled up into his chest and had hidden in his furs and hood, seeking warmth. He nuzzled the small blonde in his arms, glad he was safe and not to badly hurt.

Kyuubi frowned when he noted that they weren't alone and he glare at the demon that still stood there. Then it dawned on him.

"You were not looking to take this, were you?" Kyuubi asked the other, Naruto stiffening in his arms, afraid of who Kyuubi was talking to.

"I didn't even know there was a hole...If you want it, then take it! I am just looking for my uncle and nothing more." he boy said, backing away from him, his hands held out to his sides, showing he had no weapons nor any intent to fight. His body hunched down, showing the obviously more dominant male that he was not a threat.

But as he was backing away, Kyuubi noted that his eyes were focused on something behind him and that pissed him off and he growled, the boy dropping to his knees in a heart beat.

Kyuubi set Naruto down, allwling the blonde to curl up into a protective ball as he walked toward the other demon. The fury raging in those green eyes of his was rather amusing to see, apparently this demon wasn't use to submitting to someone else's will, poor fool. Seeing as he was more focused on Naruto, Kyuubi suddenly apeared before him, holding him by the front of his shirt as his other hand ripped the hood of his head. Suddenly he could see the young demons face and get a good look at those green eyes of his.

Intense and blank, those green eyes stared at him, made more intense by the black rings around his eyes, the tattoo on his temple was a dead give away as was the beautiful blood red hair. Kyuubi was shocked! Though his face wouldn't show it, but he was sure of it, this was his nephew! His body reacted and he pulled the boy into a hug, getting a very girly scream out of him as he looked panicked, most likely thinking he was insane, which he was, but he wouldn't tell the kid that.

"Holy shit!" He cried out happily hugging the boy. "Kit, come here!"

Naruto jumped, but got up and came over to him.

_'Can I take off my hood?'_

_'Sure thing Kit, we can trust this one.'_

Naruto removed his hood and said, "Yes Kyuubi?"

The boy in Kyuubi's arms looked shocked before he looked between the two of them and fainted. Kyuubi blinked as did Naruto before he sighed and set the kid down and dropped onto all fours, turning into a bear sized fox, only one tail showing as to not attract attention before he grabbed the redhead with a hand like paw and placed him on his back, Naruto climbed up soon after and held the red head in place as Kyuubi took off in a run, they lingered too long and who knew what else was lying in wait...

**Earth; Veluc City**

Sasuke sighed as he sat in the salon, Kakashi insisted that he let someone even out his hair so when it grew back it wouldn't bee a huge mess. He reluctantly agreed because he wanted his hair as neat as possible for his mother to comb again. That was their bonding, her coming his and Itachi's hair. Iruka was out in the city shopping, getting all the medical items he could and a few others that they would need, especially him.

"So how have you been?" Kakashi asked his charge, glaching at him from the corner of his only visible eye, the other hidden by his hair and an eye patch. People in Veluc were terrified of demons and would send demon slayers after them if they knew there was one in the city.

"Frustrated... Dad wants me to be a sperm bank for my brother. Ignores my achievements and pays little attention to me unless Itachi's out of the country and he has no one to brag about when he hosts his stupid balls."

"In hopes of finding you a mate so you can sire the nxt heir now that Itachi's stirile?" Kakashi sumed up. "Sometimes I wish my step sister didn't fall in love with that prick... but all well, you cannot help who you fall in love with even if they aren't Mr. or Mrs. Perfect."

"Yea... I feel bad for Iruka though, he's married to the biggest pervert besides a Furie."

"I am not, an Incubus, if that's what you are implying you rotten little shit." Kakashi growled, glaring at the smug prince.

"As horny as you are, I wonder?" Sasuke laughed when the strange demon beside him muttered in a forgein language, most likely calling him an evil little shit again. The barber called them and Sasuke sighed walking over to him and pulling his hood up to show his messy hair.

The elderly man looked at his hair with amazement as his trembling hands caressed the fine spiderweb silkly strands.

"Amazing... Are you sure you want me to cut this?" He asked Kakashi.

"Yes, but only to even it out. His hair use to be very long, but like I said when our home burned down, so did most of his hair." Kakashi lied easily.

"Poor boy wasn't burned, were you?" The man asked Sasuke.

"They healed, not even scars are left, though I still get pains every now and then." Sasuke sighed, as the man nodded.

His hands may have shook a lot but they were steady as they ran the comb through his hair, smoothing it down to see the uneven cuts and trimmed the hair in layers so that as it grew back it would be even once more. When he was done he watched with a amuzement as the hair stubbornly stood back up in the back. He figured because of the lack of weight it was standing up.

"There. How is that?" He asked, holding up a mirror to show Sasuke the back of his head through the mirror in front of him.

"You did well, thank you." Sasuke said, impressed that the elderly human did such a fine job even if his hands made him nervous.

They paid him well and were out the door a moment later. Kakashi smirked as he pulled out his orange little book and began to read it as Sasuke groaned and muttered abut perverts and their porn.

"Coming from a dragon who gets hornier than a Furie."

"Don't start with me, asshole." Sasuke snarled, glaring at the older demon who chuckled as he smacked the boy in the back of the head.

"Watch your mouth." Kakashi reprimanded as Iruka came running up to them with a large bag on his back. "Who'd you steal from?"

"I'm not you, 'Kashi." Iruka said. "And you better put that trash away or I'm going to burn it!"

Kakashi quickly hid his orange book from his pyromaniac of a mate, smiling nervously as said mate glared at him, arms crossed and foot tapping on the the dirt road with impatience. Sasuke laughed a bit and took the heavy bag from Iruka and slung it over his shoulder. Iruka thanked him kindly and then tore into Kakashi about decency and morality once more. Anyone and everyone stopped to see the much taller man shrink away from his short lover as the man chewed him out and then grabbed him by the ear and walked off, ignoring the pained yelps and please coming from him...

When they got out of the busy city, Iruka finally let go of Kakashi and stomped off ahead of the two demons, as they walked behind him, both slumped over and diminishing their auras in a submissive manner. Kakashi rubbed his numb ear as Sasuke hid under his cloak and hood, he'd have laughed at his uncle, but considering that Iruka was prone to a quick temper, he wisely put up the aura of a kicked puppy to avoid Iruka's wrath.

"I wonder, out of the 800 years you had together, why haven't you impregnated him?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm never home enough to even properly bed him... And well, like most Mira, Iruka gets worked up and then refuses to sleep with me let alone let me touch him and I may be a horny beast, but I'm not some monster that will take him by force just to slack my lust." Kakashi said. "I think this little trip will help him to understand that we all have our places and it's not always easy to be witht he ones we love."

"Hn..." Sasuke looked as Iruka's body language changed and Kakashi stood tall once more, walking up faster to walk beside his mate. Sasuke watched the silent pair, reading each other through simple gestures as Iruka seemed to easy up and his aura pinkened in bliss as he took Kakashi's hand and they walked ahead, smiling at each other with such love and tenderness.

He wondered if he'd ever be able to have something like that. Smirking, he thought of all the things he liked in a mate and wondered if he would take a male or a female as his Mira...

**Earth; Fernalis**

Gaara moaned as his body began it's wake up process, first was his hearing, then his sense of smell as his body twitched, muscles clenching and unclenching as he slowly sat up, his head pounding from the rushing memories as he slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a room, a small one at that, but it was cozy and it was warm and comforting. He looked around, noting the few pieces of furnature, and then his gaze landed on the londe boy sleeping next to him. He noted the bedstand that had a bowl of water and a towel resting in it, telling him the boy was looking over him while he slept.

"Finally awake, Gaara."

He jumped at the sudden voice and looked up to see the red haired man walking into the room, but his eyes were now a soft shade of red, almost brown. He glared at him and the redhead chuckled and shook his head, walking over he snapped his fingers, a white fur pelt appearing as he laid it over the sleeping blonde boy and petting his hair softly, getting a low purr from him.

"Who are you and why did he call you Kyuubi?" Gaara demanded, not wanting to believe that this man was his uncle.

"Hmm, guess I've been missing for a long time, ne? How's Goza?"

"Father's fine... for now." Gaara, dropped his gaze, who was he kidding, his father wasn't well, the man was depressed as hell!

"So I've been sorely missed? Tch, baka no Tonuki." the man muttered in good nature. "Let's see where I can begin... What's the biggest thing you want to know?"

Gaara stared at him as he looked back at him. "Why did you leave?"

Kyuubi nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand still lazily petting Naruto's head, he sighed and finally turned to Gaara. "I left because..."


	6. Secrets and Lies

Yo! I'm back! Still looking for a beta and well... so far nada... all well!

Dante: Maybe you should threaten them.

Izzy: You've done it before.

Leo: Yeah, but if she does that then no one will read her stories...

Night: Obviously you haven't been paying attention to a lot of her AN's at the opening or ending of a story... She threatens to do something if they don't review or she scares them into reviewing.

Hey! I need the reviews damn it! How else am I going to know what everyone is thinking! Besides you can fav and author alert all you want but that doesn't guarantee that they are reading it religiously at least getting ONE review will tell me that you are reading it and are enjoying it!

Night: And you enabled Anom Reviewing right?

Yep!

Leo: So they should start to review soon... if not... -pull out Rye's battle ax- I'll make them review!

Dante: You morons... -sighs and walks away-

No thanks! I got that area covered, besides everyone likes this one! Now onto the disclaimer and warnings!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

Warning 2: Seriously disturbed content towards the end. Those of feint heart avert thy eyes!

_**Chapter Volcab!**_

_**Mira- Uke, female, woman, beta. (The one who plays the submissive of the relationship.)**_

_**Kozu- Seme, male, man, alpha. (The one who plays the dominant of the relationship.)**_

_**Alpha- This should be obvious, but just in case; the Alpha is the dominant male of the pack, no one tops him(her). The alpha's job is to protect and provide for their pack as well as siring offspring to continue their bloodline.**_

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**/Flashback/**_  
><em>\Dreams\<em>  
><em>"Kyuubi Talking"<em>  
><em>'Mind link'<em>  
><em><strong>"Demon language"<strong>_

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Secrets and Lies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Earth; Fernalis<strong>

Kyuubi nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand still lazily petting Naruto's head, he sighed and finally turned to Gaara.

"I left because..." He paused, this was really going to sound stupid, but hey it was the truth. "Because I was afraid that I'd spend the rest of my life alone... Your father, my brother, had asked me to step down and let him rule for a while so I can have time to meet the women our councilors had lined up to be my mate."

"That didn't sit well with you." Gaara stated rather than asked.

"Needless to say I blew up in his face and we got into an argument. Goza, by rite, had me banished because I wasn't mated nor did I sire any children, I would have lost the throne anyway. By that time, your mother, Yashamaru, was pregnant with Temari so he was allowed to take over without any problems and the people were fine with that."

Gaara nodded.

"Out of spite and anger, I left. Your father caught up to me and said if I left, I was never to come back home... that he wouldn't be waiting for me and that I can do as I please til death claimed me. And out of anger I told him I hoped he'd die as well seeing as he would wish it on his own twin." A wry laugh fell from his lips then, his face twisting into ill amusement.

Gaara stared at him, his face blank, but the gears were grinding on full speed. His mind trying to find truth and lie in what he had heard so far. What disturbed the young raccoon was the fact that his uncle was indeed sitting before him and he was indeed telling the truth.

"What happened after that?"

"I left Suna and came here... the north had always fascinated me and I wandered here for about 5 years, 6 at most... I fell in love with a mortal woman and sired a child with her." His whole being changed then, his face soft as his smile became loving and his eyes glassy like he wasn't even here in this room, but rather in her arms. "She was a beauty, Gaara, you would have loved to see her then... But sadly the night she gave birth, she was murdered."

"Uncle-"

"No, don't." He said, holding up a hand. He knew his nephew would try to apologize for something that happened a very long time ago. "It was a long time ago and I wish for it to remain a memory."

Gaara nodded, looking down at his lap. His uncle was truly a frightening demon. Not man could bare to lose their mates and remain sane, let alone have one with child ripped from your arms. But now he had an itch to know why his uncle was so calm now, no demon would be so sane, in fact he should have committed suicide a long time ago.

"Uncle? Not to sound disbelieving, but why haven't you gone insane?"

"Ohh I'm very much insane, Gaara... But you see, a goddess appeared before me and she allowed me to come to heaven. I thought it had to be joke until she told me that her own daughter was giving birth to a child and though they wouldn't replace MY mate and kitten, I would at least have a semblance of the family I never had. So I agreed, for the last 18 years, our time, I have been this boy's shadow."

Gaara looked at the blonde boy still dozing beside him. He examined the child before him, no not a child, but a maturing adult. He could smell it the boy was of age, but was still in the early stages of becoming a full fledged god. The boy as innocent, still child like in so many ways.

"This child?"

"Yes. My charge... He fled to Earth to escape an arranged marriage." Kyuubi said.

"Who was he going to marry?"

"Danzo." Kyuubi said getting a growl and then laughter.

"The poor bastard must be so embarrassed! No wonder the hunters have been roaming these parts heavily."

Kyuubi growled at that. Ora had his men there to make sure that he did his job and captured Naruto to bring him back to heaven. Then he smirked, he couldn't forget the other gods, angels and saints whispering, rather loudly no less, about Danzo's runaway bride and grinned impishly as he thought of what would happen to that fool if he stepped down from heaven to come after the boy.

"Hmm.. I think I might like being home for a lot longer than a fortnight..." Kyuubi purred, betting Naruto's head. "Though it would only upset his mother..."

Gaara nodded, his own fox like grin dying down to a cold smirk before it softened when Naruto began to wake. The boy was truly adorable. Naruto blinked open his eyes and looked up at Kyuubi first then Gaara before he blushed and sat up straight.

"Gomen..."

"It's fine Kit... Though I am very upset with you." Kyuubi scolded, twisting is face into a scowl and pinching Naruto's ears as the blonde whined and whimpered.

"Gomen!"

Kyuubi pinched his ears one last time before he pulled the blonde into a hug, cuddling him as he whined and whimpered still. Gaara wanted to say that his uncle was spoiling the child, but said nothing seeing the look in his uncles eyes. This blonde was a replacement for the child his uncle had lost.

"Uncle... I think I should go."

"Stay right there, brat. It's to dangerous with those hunters around. Ora's men at the top demon hunters in the known world. Even I have trouble killing them." He admitted, though he didn't like to, but it was better that his nephew didn't go wandering around out there and getting himself either killed or captured.

Gaara nodded, not arguing with his uncle, he simply laid back down in the bed as Naruto smiled and climbed in beside him when Kyuubi told the blonde to sleep. Gaara moved away from Naruto, but the blonde cuddled up against him, sharing body heat and making the redhead sleepy and finally drop off into sleep. Kyuubi smirked softly as he got himself comfy on the chair that Naruto had been sitting in.

Letting his body relax so nine majestic tails lazily moved behind him, two fox ears twitching every which way as his red eyes turned gold, looking fierce and far more insane than their usual red color...

**Earth; Fernalis**

**Five Days Later**

Kyuubi looked up from tanning a few wolf pelts at Gaara who was coming down the road, a dead buck on his shoulders as Naruto walked behind him, a large basket in his arms.

"Welcome back."

"Hi Kyuu..." Naruto greeted him as he set the basket down. _'Kyuubi, there was a man asking me to join him for sake... what's sake?'_

_'Stay the hell away from him, Kit! That bastard... I should talk with him.'_

"Uncle!"

"WHAT!" Kyuubi bellowed, glaring up at Gaara, before the sound of ripping filled the following silence. He looked down to see he tore the pelt he was scrubbing and growled as he ran a bloody hand through over his face, counting slowly to ten before he looked back down at it and got an idea.

"Uncle?" Gaara asked.

"I'm fine... Kit take the food in and stay AWAY from strange men." Kyuubi said, as he began tearing the pelt and then began to sew it so it made a baby carrier.

Naruto bowed his head and went into the house as Gaara blinked and looked from the blonde's back to his uncle.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?"

"What was what?" Kyuubi asked, looking at the pelt before he nodded in satisfaction and tossed it with the others that he had finished with in a bucket of hot water and soap.

"What pissed you off and what strange men are you talking about!" Gaara demanded, getting hot headed.

"Great... all the men in this family had hot heads..." Kyuubi groaned as he picked up a white pelt and blinked. "Hmm... Kit might like this one..."

Gaara glared a hole in the older redhead's head, but sighed as he plopped down and began to cut and carve the buck up, carefully pealing off the hide for his uncle to tan and make into either a blanket or even clothes. They sat their for a while, silence filling the area, minus Naruto coming in and out of the house to finish cleaning out the home.

"... You've never been bonded before?" Kyuubi suddenly asked.

"... No." Gaara looked up from where he was salting the meat they weren't going to be eating any time soon and wrapping them up in little hide pouches that Kyuubi had made.

"Then you wouldn't understand... But I can hear, feel and sense Naruto's thoughts."

"Oh?" Gaara looked down at the carcass and then up at Kyuubi. "You mean like I can pick up what Temari and Kankuro are thinking?"

"Do you hear exact thoughts or get impressions?"

"Impressions."

"Then no." Kyuubi said. "It's rather hard to explain, but I can hear both Naruto and even his mother's thoughts. In fact, she's worried sick about Naruto... I better finish these and take them to her temple so I can tell her that he's fine..."

"... Uncle?"

"What, Gaara?"

"Was this the house you stayed in with your mate?" Gaara asked.

Kyuubi froze, his hand twitching a bit before he looked up from where he was brushing the white pelt. Looking back at the house where Naruto was currently cleaning, he sighed.

"Yes... She lived her for as long as she and I could remember... She had amnesia and well, neither one of us wanted to know of her past nor did we care to know. We only needed one another, though in the beginning she was rather reluctant."

"She didn't take kindly to a demon?"

"She didn't take kindly to a temple thief." Kyuubi corrected, laughing a bit as he recalled her calling him a thief and then a beast. How she complained about his passion and how much it was too great for her poor mortal body. But in the end his passion proved to pup her and help her carry full term, though he lost her.

"At least she didn't kick you in the nuts."

"No... She punched me though." Kyuubi laughed, rubbing his left cheek as if recalling the harsh sting of her left hook. "A mortal who could bruise me... I loved her, she made me wild and yet tame... Trust me Gaara, when you find your mate. You will know because you feel as if you are dreaming and are afraid to open your eyes to realize that you are still alone and empty inside."

Gaara nodded. He finished with the buck, taking what was left into the house and helping Naruto get it on the spit to slowly roast over the fire. Kyuubi went back to his tanning, but looked up and growled as he saw someone walking up the path. Taking a breath in, the man smelt of women and wine.

"What do you want?" He demanded, as soon as the man was with in human eye sight.

"Wh-what?" The man wa stunned, but quickly shook it off and walked over. "I'm the headman's son, Kikono... Who are you and do you know that you are trespassing?"

"Tsk, a spoiled rich brat. Lovely." Kyuubi rolled his eyes and went back to mending the pelt now tat he was done brushing it. "I am the owner of this house..."

"You? The owner! Don't make me laugh! You don't have nearly enough money to buy the dirt under your nails!" The man laughed arrogantly.

Kyuubi looked up at him through his red bangs, red eyes flashing gold for a moment. The man looked at him, sneering at the peasant then looking at the house.

"Now then, either you pay me everything you owe me or I will have to have you thrown in jail."

"Why would I pay you for my own house?" Kyuubi asked, looking up at him with dull eyes. "Obviously you don't know who I am."

"Why would I care about who you-"

"Kyuu- Ohh... I didn't know we had a guest."

"He's not a guest, Kit. I'll be inside soon... You and Gaara go ahead and eat." Kyuubi told Naruto, narrowing his eyes at the man before him who seemed to be eying his Kit with hungry eyes.

"Hai." Naruto turned into the house, nervously closing the door. _'Kyuu that's the man who offered me sake...'_

_'Got it... Tell Gaara to keep guard.'_

Getting up from his work, having finished the pelt for Naruto and setting it in the bucket, to clean later. He began to wash the blood off his face, hands and upper body, all the while ignoring the human who was growing angry.

"You want something?" Kyuubi asked, glaring just as coldly at him, if not more because he knew what the bastard wanted.

"Who's that darling boy?"

"My ward... He's not to come to harm nor be tainted. He's to marry." Kyuubi growled as he walked over to the man. "And I will not let men like you corrupt him. This is his first time away from home and I refuse to let him be corrupted. You will not offer him Sake again, and you will not approach him or so help me the devil gods of hell I will gut you and eat you."

With every word that Kyuubi breathed he approached the man and his face got feral and demonic, twisting into a frightening sneer as Kikono gasped and fled, screaming in terror. Kyuubi hissed before he smirked, now to go eat...

**Heaven; Fehra**

**A few days later**

Ora snarled as he looked into the pool of water at one of his top hunters.

"You fools! He has my son!" he yelled at them for their stupidity for trusting Kyuubi. "He's a demon! And because he broke his bond with heaven he can do as he sees fit! And that means that he wants to keep my child for himself!"

He growled out an order to find and take Naruto even if they have to kill the demon to do so before he turned from the pool of water and walked away from it. He stormed from his study to his room where Kushina was sitting on their duvet under the window, staring out with blank blue eyes at nothing.

He poured himself some strong honey wine and drank it with gusto before throwing the glass at the wall and grabbing the pitcher and guzzling it down. The strong smell of wine hit Kushina's nose and she glared coldly at him, holding her hand over her nose.

"Must you continuously drink! Our son-?"

"Enough, woman! That brat of yours is causing me enough trouble! Running away like that, how could he embarrass me like that!" Ora yelled, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her like a doll.

Kushina snapped and growled, yanking her arms free of his hold and slapping him.

"Unhand me, you brute!You are a god! Yet you act like you are no better than a mortal damning the gods for his misfortunes!" She hissed, glaring at him.

"And I have a right! Your mother told me to marry you and I did! I married you, gave you a child, and yet that child is not mine! Who did you sleep with you slut!" He demanded. "Who is it that you are sleeping with now? Do not play dumb with me! I know you are sharing another's bed!"

"And what if I am! You do nothing but show me off like one of your kills, a pretty little bird trapped in a gaudy cage!" She yelled.

"You're a married woman!"

"Only in name! I do not bare your crest! I do not have your ring and I most certainly never cried out your name in passion!" She snapped, eyes a lite with fury, her red hair looking like a blazing fire as her eyes sparkled with blue flames, threatening to fire from her eyes and burn the fool to ashes.

"You slut!" Ora bellowed, smacking the woman in the face, sending her back and crashing into and over the duvet.

Kushina laid their stunned, her face burning from the strike as her back and shoulders moaned in pain from hitting the duvet and then the angle she had fallen on the floor. Ora took that time to quickly pounce on her, ripping her gown in half. That brought her back to awareness as she screamed and clawed at him.

"Let me go! Let go of me this instant!" She screamed, but was punched in the face this time.

"You will be silent, whore, and you will spread your legs to me!" Ora roared.

He struggled with her, Kushina screaming and hitting him for ever time he struck her, but sadly in the end he subdued her and pierced her body with his rod, not stopping even as she bled and begged him to stop. Outside the room, servants and guards alike, pressed hands over their mouths and sobbed. They were sure their lord would kill his wife for her supposed unfaithfulness, but who would blame her?

The man was corrupt and black hearted. Only using his family as means to gain higher standings in the courts of Heaven. They listened as the screams continued before finally silence met their ears. A guard braved Ora's wrath as he opened the door. He steeled his nerves and schooled his face as he saw Ora holding a hand over his scarred face where Kushina had scratched him, glaring down at the motionless body before him.

"Lord Ora..."

"Remove the corpse."


	7. Crossed Paths

Dante: RYE YOU BITCH!

I'm sorry! -cowers away from away from Dante-

Leo: WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL KUSHINA FOR!

I-I- EEP! -Hiding from both Dante and Leo-

Night: Run... run right now or so help me whatever demonic god is protecting you, I will kill you...

Eeeek! GOTTA GO! -runs away before the guys can kill her-

Leo: Here's the warning and disclaimer... ALRYETAGORY! -Chasing her down with a chainsaw-

WAAAAAAAH!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Tallking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>__**"Demon Language"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Crossed Paths<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Earth; Fernalis<strong>

**2 Human weeks later**

Winter had set in early this year, but Kyuubi had made enough pelts to keep themselves warm and to sell to those who needed them. Gaara learned the trade of tanning and selling the pelts he made from his uncle. Between the two of them they were able to repair the old house as well as stock up on plenty of food, meat they could get when Kyuubi or Gaara went hunting.

Naruto spent most of his time going to the temple and simply sitting their and listening to the serenity of the place or walking around the near by village that welcomed the little beauty with open arms. Naruto avoided the men that Kyuubi said were dangerous and to not accept anything from them.

"Hey there..." called a sly voice, one of the men happened to be very persistent.

"Hello Mr. Sai." He said, bowing his head in a polite manner before he kept walking the arm basket full of hot breads and pies that he wanted to stay that way until he got home.

"You are alone today... where is you guardian and the other one?" Sai asked, looking for the hooded man and the emo redhead.

"They are waiting for me and I don't want my bread or pies t become cold. Excuse me." He bowed a goodbye and began to walk much faster.

"Ooh, come now. Surely you can spare me a moment of your time... I merely want to paint you nude!"

Naruto froze, is face burning red with embarrassment as Sai stood before him smiling. The black haired male always was with a doll's smile, a frighteningly fake one, that made his narrow black eyes look similar to the Kitsune statues that marked the shrines of the fox spirits. Sai leaned in close, waiting for an answer and he got one in the form of a resounding sound slap to the face and being called a pervert as Naruto quick dashed off.

Once a safe distance from the village, Naruto took a pause to catch his breath for some reason his chest felt very tight. He took a few steps before he froze in place, his chest suddenly seizing up and his vision began to bleed black. He collapsed into the cold snow covered grown as thick fluffy snowflakes slowly began to fall anew, coating the land with a fresh layer.

"M- mother..." He whispered before blacking out, feeling the cold embrace of bitter sleep...

**Earth; Kyuubi's Hut**

Kyuubi had been standing in the door frame to the room that Naruto and Gaara shared, lost in his thoughts of back when he would come and watch his mate, heavy with child, speak softly to her swollen belly, singing lullabies and glowed with that light only a mother could glow with.

'This is torture... damn your mother, but I guess somethings even she can't make you forget.' He thought, closing his eyes, bloody tears welling up in his eyes.

He wiped the tears away, but gasped as he stared at what was suppose to be crimson smears on his hand that turned out to be black.

_'Kushina? Kushina, what happened!'_ He called through the mind link they had, knowing that it wasn't Naruto. _'Kushina please answer me! Kushina- Arrgh!'_

Suddenly his demonic energy and his instincts went haywire. He grabbed his chest as his breathing quickened, his eyes enlarged to the point they would pop from his head as his body began to twist and contort, morphing into his demonic form.

But he quickly fled the house and let out a heaven shattering roar of fury, anguish and regret as he transformed completely. Standing at his full demonic glory, he was as tall and wide as the palace of Cardesa,which was rather big. Nine majestic tails whipped the air furiously as black lips pulled back to reveal devil sharp teeth.

Black tears continued to fall, staining brilliant strawberry blond fur as molten red and gold irises surrounded in black stared with a madness beyond imagination at the heavens. He had felt it; pain and anguish and then nothing. He couldn't feel Kushina's life force anymore.

Roaring once more he took off, in a blind rage, for the mountains, he would climb to heaven and he would kill the one who took her from him...

**Heaven; Fehra**

"Remove the corpse," Ora growled turning away from the guard as he walked over to the duvet and bit back a gasp of shock and horror.

The once very beautiful lady of the house was all bloody and covered in wounds, bruises and what looked like knife wounds. Her face was completely distorted and swollen. He gingerly picked up the corpse, only to jump when Kushina coughed blood into his face, a raspy breath breaking through as she wheezed in his arms, a small hint of blue telling him that she had opened her eye and as looking at him before it closed and tears began to fall from her face.

"The lady is still alive! Quick summon a healer-"

"Let the whore die!" Ora growled, glaring at the guard. "She sleeps with anyone but me! Let her die like a common whore!"

"... No." The guard said firmly.

"What?"

"I said, No. I will not let Lady Kushina die! If you were an ounce of the man she married then you would know she has never once been unfaithful to you, but it seems you are far too damn drunk to know that you are hurting her and your son! Sir Kyuubi takes better care of them than you and he is only a _demon_..." Te guard hissed.

Ora growled and was about to attack when he noticed something on Kushina he never noticed before. Walking up to the guard, who quickly backed up only to hit the duvet as Ora grabbed Kushina's hair and pulled it off of her shoulder.

He had never noticed it before bu there was a scar right over her heart, as if she had been stabbed by a hunter's blade. But that's not what was strange. It was the the fox paw print like birthmarks just above her breasts. He touched one and felt a searing heat burn him as they glowed with dark demon magic.

"Witch!" He screamed, but dared not touch her again. "She's been sleeping with that demon!"

The guard stared at the marks and smirked. Kushina was gutsy to lay with a demon as dangerous as the one she brought to protect her son, but he knew these marks he had seen the demon place them on her when she bound with him the day of Naruto's christening.

"That's the binding mark, you fool. Even if Sir Kyuubi has removed his limiter he is still bound to Lady Kushina and if she dies, so does that bound and if that bound is broken then he may turn wild once more and kill you son... you nearly killed him now by doing such a thing to your wife... think about what you will tell his majesty when he hears that the very demon you sent to retrieve your son killed him because you killed your wife out of jealousy..."

with that the Guard turned and ordered that a healer be summoned and carried Kushina out of the room and into the servant's quarters where she would be safest from her abusive and ill mannered husband. But the damage was done, word quickly spread that Ora accused his wife of adultery and nearly killed her over his own drunken misgivings.

The fires were blazing and now anyone who saw Ora without Kushina would hiss spite and mistrust of Ora wherever he went. Word even reached Danzo and he frowned, looking at the servant that had told him of the gossip he heard when he went to fetch Danzo's favorite wines.

"Prepare my horse! I'm off to see Lady Kushina..." The servant did as ordered and Danzo growled. Ora's temper was waning on his patients. The man had better not have laid his hand on his wife.

'I will not have him in my trusted circle if he abuses his wife...' he thought. 'I will need her to manipulate her son... His demon will be killed as soon as they return. I will have absolute order!'

He walked out of his palace and mounted his Pegasus and took off for Ora's home. As soon as he touched down he walked up to the door as the healer was leaving, the elderly saint gasped and looked at him as if he were looking at death.

"what are you doing here?"

"I- I was summoned... L- Lady Kushina-"

He didn't stay to listen he stormed into the mansion, bellowing Ora's name as the servants all bowed and scurried out of his path.

"Ora, you oaf! Where are you!" He bellowed, the heavens turning black as thunder roared loudly, stormy winds ripping through the clouds and affecting those down on earth, but he didn't give a damn.

Ora, who had polished off three more pitchers of honey wine, looked up bleary at the fuzzy image of Danzo with a scowl.

"Whaa!" he slurred and glared at him.

Danzo was tempted, oh he was greatly tempted, to smash the fools head into the stone table that sat between them.

"You hit your wife? And accused her of being an adulterer!"

"The bitch won't sleep with me! She's fucking the damn demon!"

"..." Danzo sighed and walked around, grabbing Ora's blonde hair he slammed his face into the stone table a few times before pulling him up and looking boredly at the bloodied face. "Why would she sleep with the demon when she has shared your bed for the last 18 years? Think you damn drunken fool..."

"... B- bastard..."

"Huh, at least I don't hit a weak woman." he dropped the fool and crossed his arms. "If Kushina has truly cheated on you then where is the demon's mark? Demon's mark their property."

"Her chest... paw prints of that damned beast..." He hissed, holding his aching face as head head began to pound from both the alcohol and the bashing Danzo gave him.

Danzo narrowed his eyes. 'Paw prints? That's for bindings... stupid drunk mistook the binding marks for the demon claiming a mate...'

"Where is she?"

"Don't know... ask my traitorous staff." he hissed glaring at the servant that were looking into the room.

"Girl, where is your Lady?"

"The servants' quarters, my lord... We moved her there away from the brute." The girl said, glaring at her lord as he sneered at her.

Danzo ordered her to take him to see Kushina as the others went back to their duties, giving cold and dirty looks at their Lord...

Danzo thanked the girl as he walked into the room. A team of servants were just laying Kushina onto the bed when they noticed him. They quickly covered the lady and bowed before leaving. Danzo stood at the door, from this distance he could see she was badly hurt and would be in pain for days.

Her body was nearly completely bandaged from head to toe, her hair was messy and her normally healthy skin was a sickly pale with garish black and blue bruising all over. He noted that a cushion had been set between her legs and he could only guess that Ora in his rage raped her.

"Lady Kushina?" He called, she twitched and turned her head, but her eyes would not open, swollen shut. Her lips as well.

He could see Ora's hand prints on her neck where he strangled her and the imprints of his rings on her face where yellow salve had been placed to prevent infection since they could not cover those areas with bandages. He walked over and took a small stool and sat on it.

"My Lady, I am hear to find out if you have been sleeping in with any besides Ora..."

She moaned, lips parting only a hairs with to let out a small no.

"Then you are not sleeping with the demon?"

He got no answer this time and noticed that she had fallen asleep. The Saint must have given her a sedative to help her sleep through the pain. So he carefully stood over her, begin careful not to touch her wounds as he looked at her chest. There was a scar and above it just above the start of her breasts where the paw like birthmarks that came with the binding. Those were the only demonic markings he could see so he knew now that Ora had foolishly lashed out in drunken fury.

Getting up after recovering the injured woman with the blanket he walked out of the room, the servants bowed and entered setting to work taking care of their lady as instructed by the healer before he left.

Walking back to Ora's study, he snatched the sixth pitcher of wine from the fool and threw it at the fireplace, making the white flames blaze in protest before settling back down.

"You fool! You left her in such a state that she can't even talk! She was not sleeping with the beast! Those marks are for binding!" He took hold of Ora and shook him hard and then slammed him down on the table, pulling out a crude looking blade and slamming it into the table beside the man's throat. "Now you will listen to me you drunken mule! You are going to stop drinking and you are going to find your son! If Naruto does not come home of his own free will or the demon refuses to return him, then use his mother! And for that she needs to be _ALIVE_!"

"But- but she would never come near me again!"

"Then you'll have to figure out how to get her near you. We have the finest medicine makers in all of the Realms..." He told him, smirking maliciously as his eyes got wide with realization. "I'm sure one of them is willing to make you a drug to dope her with. She'll be too high and drugged to know that your will is not her own and if we use a potent one on her we can use another on your son so he won't refuse me a second time."

"Drug them?" He asked in disbelief, and a bit hopeful as well.

"Yes! Drug them! How do you think I've bedded so many gods and goddesses? I sure as hell didn't waste my time and effort wooing them!" Danzo hissed. "Now pull yourself together and move it! I have a meeting with the council regarding your actions towards your wife and you position in my court."

"..." Ora paled, he knew he wouldn't be moving up after this unless Danzo showed him mercy and lied to get him out of the hole he dug himself into...

**Earth; North of Fernalis**

He moaned, he felt warm, but he was also very sore. Turning his head towards where he smelt the fire burning, he tried to open his eyes, but they felt heavy, almost glued shut. After a few tries he blinked them open, the room was dim and the objects inside were all fuzzy with the haze still over his eyes from sleep.

"Ohh? Are you finally awake?" asked a kind voice, making the boy jump.

Naruto sat up and pulled away, falling off the bed with a yelp but he backed into the corner of the room as his vision cleared and he stared at the human standing in the room holding a tray that had soup and medicine on it. He wasn't sure if the man intended harm or not, but he would be wary.

"Please calm down... I'm Father Iruka." The man introduced himself. "I'm currently traveling with others to help those who need it and we came across you. You were collapsed in the snow and suffering with hypothermia. We almost lost you and weren't sure if you would recover."

Naruto blinked. The man was wearing robes of the cloth, but none that he recognized. The high collar had fine silver trimming and it hugged him like a glove, the rest was a deep blue, almost black with strange designs, also in silver, decorating the torso. As soon as the robe got to the mans waist it became loose and had four slits, one in front, two on the sides and one in the back.

He was sure that no priest of any of the gods, angels or even the saints wore such dark clothing. But the man was kind and his aura was pleasant. Naruto looked up at his face and noticed a large scare of the bridge of his nose, but it did little to take away from the warm glow of his face.

"There's nothing to fear, I'm not going to hurt you... Could you tell me what happened?" He asked, having come to kneel before him, setting the tray of food before Naruto and sitting back on his own knees with a piece of bread, nibbling lightly on it.

Naruto quickly sat up properly, even if he was sitting on the floor, and thanked him for the meal before taking a bite of soup. It was simple, chunks of potatoes and carrots, flavored with spices and chick stock, but it was still delicious. After a couple of bites Naruto wiped his mouth and cleared his throat.

"I-I was walking home when I felt this pain in my chest... I couldn't breath and everything around me became black. I didn't even realized I had fallen over... Oh no! My guardians must be really worried!" Naruto panicked, his hands flying up to his head and pulled on his hair, but he hissed in pain when he tugged on something that felt too soft to be his hair.

"Easy! Easy, you're going to rip your ears!" Iruka cried, quickly pulling Naruto's clawed hands from his head and then gently looking over the abused ears, smiling when Naruto purred and nuzzled into the soft hands touching said appendages.

Then it clicked in Naruto's mind what Iruka has said. His eyes shot wide as he shakily touched his own ears, but instead of the rounded shells that he was use to, they felt like Kyuubi's ears, twitching at every little sound, perking up and flattening or swiveling back and forth. He jumped when something soft brushed over his arm and he caught it an gasped when he saw it was a fox tail attached to his own body.

"Wh- what happened to me! Why do I have fox ears and a tail!" He asked, eyes wide as he looked around his body and nearly screamed when he saw more than one tail. "What did you do to me!"

"No, nothing! I didn't do anything... please calm down! We found-"

"We?"

Iruka held his hands up in a calming gesture, but it only seemed to upset the blonde foxling more. But before he could try again or even speak, the fire in the house turned black throwing both into darkness. Naruto screamed as Iruka pulled him close and looked around, his eyes wide and wild.

"I know you are here! Show yourself!" Iruka called, holding Naruto closer to him, sensing that they weren't alone.

Naruto whimpered, his ears perked up and swiveled in the direction of the sound he heard what sounded like a guttural growl. Whimpering he looked up and screamed when he saw a large darkness demon standing not too far from them. Iruka turned and gasped, pulling Naruto tighter against his chest as he backed away from the creature.

"Be gone! We have nothing of value to you!" He yelled.

"_**... But you do priest... that delectable... ripe... little godling..."**_


	8. Shedding some Light

Dante: Sorry folks, but Rye's kinda dead right now.

-screaming can be heard from a locked chest-

Leo: But she sends her apologies and wishes that everyone enjoy the next chapter.

Night: By now you should know the disclaimer and the warnings, but for the hell of it:

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>__**"Demon Language"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Shedding some Light<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Earth; Close to Kyuubi's Hut<strong>

Gaara grunted in pain, dragging a carriage size demonic boar by its tusk through the snow. The large beast was dead, having been crushed by the Tanuki and his sand telekinesis. Gaara sighed as he found the familiar Kitsune Statues that marked the area where Fox spirits dwelled, it meant he was close to the hut and Naruto would be waiting for him while cooking dinner.

He couldn't believe how fast he grew attached to the boy. He felt as if they were family and Naruto was just too adorable, like a lost little baby fox. No wonder his Uncle was so attached to the boy. Heck even he got possessive of him, not in the sense he wanted him for a mate, but like an alpha would protect the betas of his pack from other alphas.

He looked up as he came around the bend, smirking when he sensed the other predators in the area shivering in their dens. In comparison to the beast he was dragging around, he was tiny and the fact he killed it made them cower. But his smirk fell when he saw the house was in a state of disarray like someone ransacked the place.

"Naruto... Naruto!" He yelled and ran for the hut, dropping his kill in the clearing.

He searched the whole house over and couldn't find him. He began to panic when he suddenly picked up the scent of a Neighfury. He frowned, why would Sasuke be here? Deciding that if his friend knew what happened to Naruto, he wanted to know now as well. Grabbing the pack his uncle set up for Naruto, he took off following the Neighfury's scent, hoping the impending snowstorm wouldn't cover the scent...

**Earth North of Fernalis**

Snarls and hisses filled the air, a pack of demonic leopards lunged at the lone demon. But the demon was not worried, spreading smooth black wings and with one strong stroke, the creature was airborne, smirking at the leopards that smashed into each other. They snarled and snapped at one another as they untangled themselves and began to run at the. trees, leaping off of the branches closest to the other demon.

And yet again, the other demon pushed them self higher up, laughing almost gayly at the leopards that fell and whimpered loudly in pain. Finally they got the hint, this lone demon was not as weak as it looked and ran off, tails tucked between their legs. Letting out a snort, the demon landed and morphed back into a human, a human standing at an impressive 6'4", lithe with hard, well toned muscles and flawless pale skin.

Sasuke was a man to die for, the kind of man who could make a Furie feel jealousy and envy. He sighed as he turned around, he was heading away from the Fernalis regent when he was attacked by the demonic beasts, now he was delayed. He told Iruka and Kakashi to hide out for a few days, using the excuse of looking for a mate to give the couple time to mate and fuck each other on every available surface.

'Kakashi better be happy I'm giving him time with Iruka... I better get to Coria and then head to Sendela.' He thought, about to leave when something lunged out of the forest.

Growling, Sasuke spread his wings, his tail arched as his horns, claws and fangs appeared, ready to fight, but he stopped seeing it was a Tanuki. No, not any Tanuki, this one had the Kanji for Love on his temple.

"_**Gaara?"**_

"_**Sasuke... Have you seen a hut around here, not that far away? Did you see a young boy, blonde?"**_ Gaara asked.

"_**No... Why do you ask? I'm heading north to Coria and Sendela."**_ Sasuke said, confused.

Gaara sighed and looked around, his tail was bristled and he looked rather agitated.

"_**I found my uncle... the boy is his ward... I need to find him before uncle comes back... The place we were staying at until we have enough to get back to Suna was ransacked and the boy's gone..."**_

"_**I honestly don't know... The winds are strong enough to blow one's scent all over the place... Maybe he's in hiding hoping you or you uncle- Wait you found your uncle?"**_

Gaara gave a nod, not commenting on the delayed reaction from the normally sharp Uchiha, but then again he wouldn't blame him, he was more focused on what Gaara had asked him. Sasuke bent forward, his hand on his forehead, brushing over the red jewel embedded in the center of it as he gave a wry laugh.

"_**Ohh this is just too perfect! Is he going to take back his throne?"**_ Sasuke asked.

"_**I don't know... He's... well lack for a better term, he's lost it completely... He went missing because he saw his mate and kitten were murdered before him. He killed their killer and would have killed many more if a goddess hadn't showed up and made a deal with him to bind him to her daughter who asked him to watch and protect her son... He's been in heaven all this time. He looks mellow, but you can see it in his eyes, that his mind's not all there and if it is, it's too chaotic to tell if he's dangerous or not."**_

Sasuke blinked, this was a first, himself and Gaara rarely speak at length, but was even more shocking was what happened to Gaara's uncle; no demon should ever have to witness that.

"_**I see... I'm sorry..."**_ Sasuke said, bowing his head. _**"I'm traveling with Kakashi and his mate, you can find them at the cabin west of here, though you may want to be cautious. I left them alone to... bound more deeply if you know what I mean..."**_

"_**It wouldn't be the first time I've walked in on them."**_ Gaara assured him before nodding and heading off to the west.

Sasuke sighed, this was rather interesting, maybe he should-

'Fuck it. I'm rather curious as to what Kyuubi-sama looks like.' He thought, taking off after his friend, getting an amused snort from the Tanuki demon.

"_**Shut up."**_

**Gates of Heaven**

Silfiera stood at the gates, eyes distant and her mind wandering as she stared down at the thin clouds that had swallowed her friend whole. Ever since he vanished, she's been on constant watch. Danzo had a feeling that if and when Naruto decided he wanted to come home, he would ask her to help him do so.

Closing her eyes she opened the gates sensing Kyuubi's power, but gasped when the demon rammed the gates, eyes blazing with madness, his gigantic demonic form was frightening and she fell to the floor, staring at him.

"K- Kyuubi-san?"

He roared loudly, the heavens shaking from the force of it all, he was mad! His brain was all primal thoughts and they were telling him to find his mate's murderer. But he did not get far. A bolt of lightning struck his side and he collapsed to the ground, hissing and growling in pain.

Looking up, he saw Danzo walking up to him, another bolt of lightning ready to strike him down again. Kyuubi turned human then, his eyes still wild even if they were back to their original red color. Danzo noted the strange clothing of the mortals, but quickly glared at the demon.

"Where is Naruto?"

"_**Where is that son of a bitch! I kill him for touching her!"**_ He roared right back, storming passed him, but Danzo grabbed his arm.

Kyuubi spun fast his claws out and dripping with crimson poison as he slashed the god across his chest, smirking when he screamed in agony.

"_**Fool, do not think you can stop me."**_ He took of for Fehra...

**Heaven; Fehra**

Kyuubi kicked the doors to the grand home in, servants and guards alike jumping in fright as they looked at the enraged demon. One guard ran up to him and he grabbed him by the throat.

"_**Do... not... get... in... my... way!"**_ He roared, about to kill him, but the man pointed a shaky hand down the servant's hall and gasped out that Kushina was down that way.

Dropping him, he took off down the hall and found the room that Kushina's scent was coming from. He threw open the door and felt his body suddenly grow cold. There she laid on a cot, bandaged and covered in blankets. He could see her legs were kept apart with a thin pillow in between them.

He's seen that often enough in the servants and knew that she had been raped. Hurrying over to her side, he touched her cheek and she moaned, looking up with one eye before her face twitched into a smile, though it was pained and small.

"K- Kyuubi..." she breathed.

He kissed her forehead and felt bloody tears well up in his eyes, his mate was beaten and raped! And he wasn't here to save her, again...

"... Not... your... fault..." she breathed.

He laughed bitterly, it was his fault for falling for her and losing her once before. He was to blame for her suffering both as a mortal and an immortal. Kushina sighed, he would feel guilty until hell froze over and then some. Kyuubi leaned over her, his blood tears landing on her lips. She licked them, sighing at the spicy taste of the tears as a heat seared through her body.

Kyuubi felt a pulse of energy surge through her body and quickly wiped his tears away and smeared his bloody fingers over her lips as she licked at the blood. The pulsing come more and more till the bandaged burst into flames and Kushina was engulfed inside and out by the demonic fires of hell. She moaned and arched on the bed, twisting as if the flames were making love to her body as Kyuubi watched.

When the fires died, she laid panting, body shivering in the sudden cold as she looked deliciously ravished. Kyuubi touched her cheek, smiling when she moaned and sucked on his thumb almost lewdly. But she stopped when the door to the room burst open and Ora stood there with Danzo, who was leaning on a guard with his hand pressed over the wound in his chest.

"Demon! How dare you attack the High Lord Danzo!" Shouted one of his men as they glared at the demon.

"_**Fool, thinks He will obey him? This One thinks not..."**_ Kyuubi chuckled darkly, his voice gravely as he looked at the fools before him. _**"You are weak, this demon does not need to lift a finger to kill you all..."**_

"What's he saying?" Danzo demanded of Ora.

"I- I don't know..." He admitted. "He speaks two different languages."

"_**And this demon shall never teach you them... Mate, let's us be gone from this wretched place of eternal hell."**_ He hissed, standing up, a dress appearing in his hands as he turned to Kushina, who everyone just now noticed was healed and sitting naked behind the demon.

Once she pulled on the gown he offered her, the simple black dress was decorated with red lace on the cuffs and collar of the bodice and sleeves, Kyuubi picked her up and smirked darkly at them. Kushina sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck as he walked towards the shivering angels and gods.

Danzo cursed, he couldn't attack without hurting Kushina. They parted and Kyuubi walked out, but before he got too far, Ora lunged onto his back, forcing the demon to drop Kushina, who yelped in pain, but cried out when Danzo's men roughly grabbed her by the hair and arms, placing a sword under her throat to still her movements.

Kyuubi on the other hand, wrestled Ora, who was trying to get a clear shot at the demon's weak spots with a poisoned knife he had prepared years ago to rid himself of the demon, but could never find an opportunity with his wife and... 'son' present. He rolled back when a tail lashed at him, cutting his cheek deeply as Kyuubi rolled over and stood on his hands and feet, snarling.

"Stand down demon or I'll have her Ladyship killed for treason." Danzo ordered, waving a hand to Kushina. Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock, but he still smacked Ora away from him with a tail as he slowly laid down, lowering his head and whimpering softly. "Good, you are not a fool to endanger her... Now I'll over look this upset only once. Do not think I will do so again."

Kyuubi growled, how dare this bastard think he can lord over him like he was a lowly pet misbehaving!

"Now then, return to the mortals and find Naruto. Do not come back without him or I'll have her executed before the public." Danzo ordered and Kyuubi gasped.

"_**You bastard!"**_ He roared, about to lunge, but Kushina's plea broke through his rage and bloodlust.

_'Kyuubi, don't!'_ He looked at her pleading face and he sighed.

_'I found kit, but I was hoping to keep him on earth until this bastard came down to find him himself...'_

_'So you could kill him on earth on the grounds that he was invading demon territory... But with me here in his clutches...'_

_'That plan won't work now... I'll find the midwife. She'll keep guard of Naruto. Then I'll head to Cardesa and gather up my army... I will wage war on these fools if they harm you or kit...'_

_'Kyuubi-'_

He growled low and shook his head. She sighed and nodded her head as he stood and walked passed Danzo, stopping beside him and glaring at him from the corner of his eyes as he spoke.

"_**Enjoy your rule while you still have a heart beating in your chest..."**_

He then kept going, grinning at the fools holding Kushina as he did so, licking his lips as he murmured about their flesh being a tasty snack if anything happened to her. Once he was gone, Danzo ordered his men to release Kushina and to escort her back to his home and place her in one of the royal cells.

"But-"

"You fool! With her in my hands, the demon will bring me Naruto! If I leave her with you, you'll stupidly get yourself drunk again and you will beat and rape her again! I will not have you jeopardizing my plans! Order your mortals to track down every single demon and torture them for information about Naruto! He's still pulsating with godly powers, if we leave him among the mortals for too long he'll lose his godhood!"

Ora fell silent and nodded, he quickly went to his study and contacted the heads of his shrines on earth and told them to do what Danzo wanted or he'd bring unholy plagues to the earth and wipe them all out of existence, this way they didn't get any wise ideas to to anything indecent to the 'escaped criminal.'

**Earth; North of Fernalis**

Iruka gasped as the demon that stood before them snarled, looking at Naruto like he was a delicious midday snack! Naruto whimpered and hid further into Iruka as the priest thought quickly of a way to get them out of this. He jumped when the black flames began to burn the house, filling it with smoke.

"Come child!" He pulled Naruto away from the flames and into a corner, putting himself between the boy and the demon. "Furie, leave us be! We have nothing for you!"

"_**You lie... that godling is worth more than you know... Mine... All mine!"**_ He roared and lunged.

Iruka gasped and Naruto screamed.

"KYUUBI!"

Before the demon could touch them, a mask appeared and with it a black silhouette that grabbed the demon's head, the mask was a blank face as the silhouette began to shape itself into a tall man and the mask slowly revealed a painted harlequin's face that smiled dementedly as the demon shrieked and tried to pull free of its grasp.

The masked demon let out low grunts that sounded like laughter before crushing the Furie's head and dropping it to the floor just as the roof was ripped clear off by a blast of black fire and the room filled with sand, snuffing out the rest of the flames. The sand then converged on a single spot and Gaara appeared from it.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried and ran to the redhead, hugging him as he sobbed and told him what happened to him.

Gaara was shocked at seeing that the godling had fox ears and a tail, but ignored it in favor of making sure that the boy was unharmed. He looked to see Noh standing over the priest and was helping him to his feet, low grunts, like he couldn't speak coming out light and airy.

"I'm fine... Prince Gaara, what are you doing here still?"

"Babysitting." He said simply, getting an indignant growl and a smack to the arm from Naruto. Gaara had to resist hugging him because he sounded so cute! "Don't get mad at me, its basically what I'm doing... Now come on before Uncle shows up and rips into me for losing you..."

"No! I'm not moving because you said that! I don't need a babysitter!" Naruto growled indignantly as Gaara felt his hands twitch before he sighed and grabbed the blonde, tossing him up onto his shoulder. "Eek! Gaara you evil, evil... bushy tail!"

"You have one too... or did you decide to by a costume?" Gaara asked, stroking said appendage making Naruto blush and smack at his hand.

"Stop touching that!"

Iruka and the others were a tad bit confused and Gaara sighed, still holding Naruto up on his shoulder he quickly summed up everything that happened from his side of the story and needless to say Iruka had passed out from shock, Noh trying to wake him as Sasuke fell out of the sky, and landed harshly on his back, from shock once more.

Naruto growled, mumbling about evil redheads always carrying him over their shoulders and touching his backside while Gaara wondered what exactly his Uncle did to this boy while up in heaven. Finally Gaara sighed, set Naruto back down and Naruto sat trying to look at his tail. It was long and fluffy, super soft and warm. He giggled and played with it, but eventually fell asleep nestled in his tail and Gaara let out a soft whine that sounded suspiciously like 'Aww how cute!'

Seeing as their house was destroyed, Noh pulled his mask off to reveal Kakashi once more as he picked up his mate's unconscious form. Sasuke grabbed their bags, still a bit stunned from finding out that Kyuubi was back and possibly planning to take back his throne. Gaara swept up Naruto and began to lead them back towards the hut. As they approached, Gaara stiffened.

"Hunters... shit." He growled low and backed up.

Sasuke did the same. Kakashi growled low and held his mate tighter to his chest. They hid in the forest, Gaara growling lowly as the hunters tore up the house more than it had been before. They were shouting about a god and that had everyone, minus Gaara a bit interested. Sasuke glared harder as he saw weapons made to kill fox demons.

"They've got weapons for foxes... your uncle better be careful..." He said lowly, setting down the packs and quickly climbing the tree. "I'm gonna draw them away..."

"Are you stupid, Uchiha?" Gaara hissed, eyes wide. "They'll hunt you done and collect your corpse! Do you want to be stuffed?"

"It's either me or your uncle... besides I highly doubt that Goza-sama wants to hear that his brother was finally found only to be killed and mounted on someone's wall... Just keep hidden."

Kakashi was ready to grab the dragon's tail, but shrouded himself and the others in, pulling his mask back on and holding still. Gaara silenced his growls as he held tighter to Naruto. Tracker dogs were walking passed them and it would be so easy to kill them, but that would alert the hunters to their presence anyway.

They watched them walk passed until a high pitched sound filled the air before blackish purple fire shot at the snow covered ground, burning a few hunters as they screamed and scattered trying to find what was attacking them. Another shot came from a different direction, but still they couldn't find what was attacking them.

"Neighfury!" screamed a pot bellied man with thick muscles and a messy beard. "Capture it! It might be a female!"

Gaara snarled, of course the only demons these bastards never kill are the Mira. Mira sell for a pretty penny especially if they are still virgins. Humans are weak to the beauty of even the most ugliest of demons, heavens forbid one of the actually beautiful ones showed up. Five more fire blast hit the clearing from all sides before a roar that didn't belong to Sasuke shook the ground.

Gaara whined submissively, curling up around Naruto as Kakashi let out a strangled sigh, his voice not working when he was in demon form. Both could feel the power of an Alpha and it was unnerving to them. Sasuke landed silently beside them, quickly curling up into his wings and tail, making him look like an oversized dragon's egg, but Gaara knew his friend was just as angry as he was for submitting like a little bitch.

But from the sounds of the few remaining hunters screaming in pain or death echoed by the loud roars from the demon, they knew it was best to play the bitches and not get hurt or killed. Finally silence reigned the area before the soft crunching of snow came towards them.

"Gaara..."

Said redhead sighed and stood up, Kakashi looking ready to hold him back as he stepped out of the shroud, but froze seeing a man with intense red eyes and wild red hair standing there. Gaara handed him the blonde boy and the man seemed to relax, but then he snarled and growled lowly.

"I know you are there, stop hiding damn it!" the man growled. "Seriously, I'm not gonna hurt you!"

Kakashi was shocked, dropping his shroud as Sasuke glared up at him from inside of his cocoon. They both came out of hiding and looked the man over.

"Uncle, this is Hatake Kakashi-"

"No Face.. it's been a few centuries, how's your step-sister?" the redhead asked. "Is that her hatchling? Whoa, he's gotten pretty big since I last saw him."

Kakashi blinked and stared hard at the man before he gasped, nearly dropping his mate at the same time.

"S- Sensei!"

"Heh, haven't been called that in a long time... come on, let's get into the house..." Kyuubi sighed, a fire blazed around the house and vanished a moment later with the house looking good as new, if not a bit bigger than before...

**Heaven; Daisa**

Kushina sat in the royal cell, which Danzo and refurbished to suit the woman's needs and comfort, staring out the window as doves flew by and robins sang. She hardly moved since she was moved her a few days ago. She didn't acknowledge anyone who came in to see her or bring her meals. She would glare coldly at Danzo, who spoke of her husband and the position he left them in from his actions.

'They are fools, Ora is right, I do not sleep with him.' she thought, gazing at the fiery sunset that reminded her of Kyuubi. 'Mother tried to erase him from my mind and my heart... foolish mother...'

She stood from the window seat and sat at the vanity, grabbing a comb and beginning to comb her hair, picturing Kyuubi's hands doing the task. His large, warm hands gently threading through her locks as the comb chased after them. Kyuubi was an artist, that she would never have thought a demon could do; he designed all their clothes, using demon materials that were both fashionable, according to the maids, and durable.

She loved watching him make them by hand, but when pressed for time he resorted to magic most of the time. She sighed as she braided her hair and began to wrap it with a long blue ribbon. She really missed Kyuubi, his hands, his voice and his love. She missed laying with him on those few nights, listening to him speak freely without the worry that Ora was near by the hear them.

Even with his powers bound, Kyuubi was still the most powerful being in the heavens. But he powered that power was nothing without control and the one controlling him had been Kushina and Naruto. She looked up when she felt hands on her hair and glared seeing Danzo finish wrapping her hair.

"You're as cold as ever, my lady..." He said, watching her through the mirror.

"And I shall continue to be cold... I am no fool." she stated, her body straight as a line and her face a cold mask of only the women in her family cold pull of with the air of superiority. "You wish to use me to control my son... What makes you think Kyuubi will allow you to do that?"

"Because your son's demon will be dead before he can even attempt to flee with the boy. And seeing as he went wild from what your husband has done to you-"

"I am the one he is bound to. If I die, the insanity that has consumed him once will come back a thousand fold and he will kill all around him, Naruto included. So you find yourself in a bind. How to kill me without killing your bride to be?" She laughed a bit coldly as she spun to face him, her eyes a dark ocean blue. "Let me tell you something... a demon is a very dangerous being, especially when they have lost their mate, but even worse, their mate and their child."

Danzo stared at her, not sure he followed.

"Kyuubi lost both, you see, right before his eyes... Tell me, would you be able to smile and be happy if that happened you?" She asked. "Kyuubi's been good to me and Naruto, protecting us both from all harm. Ora nearly caused him to lose his second family. I'm like a daughter to him and Naruto his grandson... so if I were you, Lord Danzo, I'd think... and I'd think really hard on this one too: Do _you_ want to be the one to piss off an insane demon?"

With that she walked around him and out of her cell to the dining hall where a form dinner was being held and Danzo asked that she sit by his side for the evening. Danzo stared at the spot she had been standing. Her cruelly spun words were like smooth honey dipped in poison. He knew she was right, but at the same time he felt something wasn't right.

Like there was more to this than what meets the eye. He had to play his cards right if he was going to find out what it was. Maybe he could even us it to his advantage. After all Kushina did break taboo by bringing a demon to heaven, even if he was bound to her as a slave. It wasn't enough though, not to go to war with the demons, but if there was more to this, then he'd have more than enough reason to declare war.

'I'll keep a closer eye on her...' He thought darkly as he followed after her...


	9. The Shadow steps into the Light

Dante: Welcome back loyal readers, sorry for the long wait! Rye's been kinda busy trying to work on all her fics as well as her original story, but writer's block seems to be a royal bitch.

Night: Speaking of royal bitches... Think we should let Rye out of the box now?

Leo: Nah, let her suffer some more... trying to kill one of the few badass women in Naruto, shame on her!

Izzy: Well warnings and disclaimer!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>__**"Demon Language"**_

_**Chapter Volcab**_

_**Kozu- the dominant, alpha, male (basically the man in the relationship)**_

_**Tanuki- Raccoon dog/ badger.**_

_**Kitsune- Fox**_

_**Vixen- female fox or a very sly/cunning woman.**_

_**Noh- Not much is said about this demon, whether it is good or bad. When in demonic form, Noh are unable to speak, usually a soft grunt or a hitch in breath indicating that they are trying to speak. Before mastering a human form, Noh demons were born mute and used as spies or assassins. Only a very powerful Noh can utter a scream equal to that of a Banshee, and like a Banshee it is a warning of Death. Though Noh are normally very docile preferring to simply watch others visibly or invisibly. Be careful around them, they feed off of those with Greed in their hearts and in their souls.**_

_**Neighfury- one of the many breeds of dragons, generally nice creatures, very familial and highly territorial. Often then not they are the most dangerous of dragons because they can easily hide from sight and can attack from great distances silently.**_

_**Kyuubi's eyes- I'm sure you noticed that Kyuubi's eyes have changed several times over the last few chapters. For those of you who figured it out, here's a cookie from Rye's secrets stash! -hands out cookies- For those who haven't, better luck next time! Anyway, his eyes shift with his moods or his sanity. The angrier he is, the more demonic they look, and since Kyuubi's eyes were naturally blue when he was born then they turned and remained red. Black would indicate he's beyond all reason. So keep taps on Kyuubi's eyes people! He just might go crazy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: The Shadow steps into the Light<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Fernalis<strong>

Kyuubi smirked at the new demons in his home, Naruto shyly hiding behind him. Kyuubi hadn't been too pleased when he noted that Naruto's ears and tails showed up so soon, but was glad that no one really noticed that he had nine was now down to one. He was trying to figure out how to breach this topic without risking Naruto getting too hurt or running away again.

"Kyuubi?" He looked behind him and smiled softly at Naruto. "Why do I have ears and tail? Did they do something to me?"

"No they didn't... but- come there's something I need to tell you. Gaara; keep guard." Kyuubi said, his body morphing before them as Naruto hopped onto his back and the demon walked out of the house.

Gaara nodded and calmly took a seat by the fire as Sasuke looked after the fox demon, still awed that he for someone who was so highly respected and feared, he acted like any other demon.

"Shocked huh?" Gaara asked.

"A bit..."

"Don't be, Sasuke... Sensei's always been... how should I say this... special?" Kakashi said, smirking a bit. "You look at him like this and you can't believe he's the King of all Demons, but then you see him on the battlefield... and you can't help but submit from the sheer amount of power alone."

"That's why we backed down... it was the amount of power he had." Sasuke stated rather than asked.

"But... are we sure?" Iruka asked. "His eyes are red, should we trust him with that boy?"

"Don't worry about it, Kyuubi's too attached to him to hurt him. Besides I think that if uncle really wanted to cause him harm, he'd have done it long ago." Gaara said. "Besides, I think that Naruto's been good for him... after losing his mate and child."

"..." they said nothing after that, choosing to silently wait for them to get back...

Kyuubi walked through the forest, down the familiar path to the Temple of the Goddess of Mothers. Naruto looked around, having never come down this path before, but the moon was shining and the stars were dancing. They soon arrived and the doors opened up for them. They passed through and the doors shut silently.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, it's been a long time... You as handsome as ever." Said a voice from the alter before them and Naruto jumped when the statue moved over it's pedestal and walked over to them. "Oh my... is this... ooh, he's so adorable!"

"_Do not touch him!"_ Kyuubi snarled darkly, showing the statue of the goddess who damned him more aggression than she had expected. _"You have no right to after the deal you forced us to make!"_

"It was either he never know who his real father is or have him killed and Kushina forget that she ever had him or met you." The statue stated. "I thought you would be content to be his shadow, Kyuubi after all you cannot be his father."

Naruto gasped and the statue did as well, before glaring at the grinning fox.

"Sly beast."

"_**Overpowered bitch."**_ He cackled and lowered his body to the ground allowing Naruto to slip off his back, the small blonde looking between the two with wide hurt eyes.

"Kyuubi-"

"_Kit, this is something that she tried to hide from you and your mother, but even the gods cannot destroy the power of love... It's true for the first three years of your life, your mother had no idea who I was, but she somehow knew from the little things I did and it wasn't long before she remembered everything."_

"I told you it was your punishment for taking a god as your mate."

"_But why do I have to be the one punished? Why not her! And don't you dare say its because she's pure and should be married to some god would would give her a better child! Ora abuses both her and Naruto, in fact the fucking bastard raped and nearly beat her to death!"_ Kyuubi roared.

"Wh-what!" Naruto asked, eyes wide. "Is-is she okay!"

"_She's fine, Kit, I made sure of that, but now Danzo's hold her prisoner until I bring you back and if not, he'll kill her for high treason. No demons should ever be allowed passed Heaven's Gates, but I've lived there for 18 years or rather for the humans for the last 500 years or so..."_

The statue glared.

"_Naruto listen to me... I am your father, and I have always been by your side, but your grandmother, here, did not want to see her daughter stripped of her godhood and forced to live with me on earth so she told me that it was either you die and Kushina forgets or I let Kushina marry another and live as your shadow. Believe me when I say Ora is not nor will he ever be your father."_

Naruto looked at him and saw how serious Kyuubi was and then he recalled telling him how he wished Kyuubi was his father because Kyuubi was everything a father should be and his mother seemed happy as well. But wait-

"Then that means the ears and tails-"

"_Yes. They are from me as well as the blonde hair and the whiskers and even the seal on your stomach."_ Kyuubi assured him.

Naruto touched his cheeks and his stomach and Kyuubi finally took on his human form, but when he did his hair was completely blonde and his red eyes were now a deep blue. His hair was long like Naruto's but more wild and formed three stubborn pony tails as a reminder of his tails.

"My birth name is Namikaze Minato, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, mate of Uzumaki Kushina and father of Uzumaki Naruto, Princess of the Kitsune Tribe." Kyuubi said, walking up to Naruto, letting him get a good look at him.

"Kyuubi-"

"Be silent! I brought him to tell him the truth and you will not interfere! He as a right to know! Besides what do you think will happen if he returns to heaven as he is now? They will kill him and Kushina! And I swear if I lose them again I will set the heavens ablaze with my fury!"

The statue froze in shock, as if just now realizing that the deal she forced on them wasn't such a brilliant idea. Remaining silent Minato looked down at Naruto and saw that he had his head bowed, feeling a sense of dread he approached and took Naruto into his arms. The smaller blonde didn't fight or protest, but he didn't hug him back.

"I'm sorry that you have to learn the truth this way, but it's better late than never right? I met your mother here on earth, she had fallen from the heavens, how I'm not all that sure, but I didn't really care. She was beautiful, everything about her and I fell in love with her. One day she came here to pray and I answered her prayers since I know the gods are prone to not answer anyone." Minato gave a dry laugh, recalling Kushina begging for help and the gods ignoring her as he took her that first night.

"At first it was rather rough, watching he through the day and visiting at night to pup her, eventually she broke down and would sob when I came. I felt horrible, something thing a demon should never feel, and I comforted her as best I could. Eventually I lingered during the day, helping her with the shopping, cleaning her home and making sure she was alright.

Many of the villagers were curious about us and we told them a little white lie and they accepted it. By then we knew she was pregnant and the midwife instructed that she take it easy. I made a living making furs from animals and demons I skinned, even giving way a portion of our rationed meat to others who were in need of it." He laughed.

"Demons in the area heard that a fox demon took a human mate and figured they'd try and steal the mate or kill it. I didn't let them. No one ever knew about it, not even your mother. Poor woman was having it rough enough as is. You were constantly hungry and her emotions didn't make it easier. I took more beatings from her than any punishment or fights combined!

Human months passed and she went into labor, I couldn't risk moving her or I'd lose you both so I left to fetch the healer as fast as I could. But sadly I missed your birth and returned to find one of the villagers had killed your mother and was going to kill you next. I lost my mind and attacked him. He would have dropped you had I not caught you an give you to the midwife. She wisely remained in place after leaving the room.

Needless to say, he was nothing but blood smears and my rage turned to sorrow as I looked at Kushina's lifeless body. I was going to bury her when your grandmother showed up. She revived your mother, but instead of being mortal like I had first thought it turns out she was immortal and a goddess. It didn't take me long to figure out what was about to happen and I knew it would.

Your grandmother had touching moment with your mother before reminding me that I needed to be punished for taking a god as my mate, as if I knew that! All I saw was a human with no sin and an inner beauty to match the outer beauty. Regardless though, I broke Heaven's Taboo and needed to be punished. She told me that she would allow you to live, but you would be claimed as Ora's son.

That the God of Hunters came to earth, slept with a mortal Kushina and returned to heaven upon summons, unknowingly leaving her pregnant. And for a long time it worked, but I guess Ora wouldn't be a good hunter if he didn't listen to his instincts and his instincts were telling him you were not his son." Minato paused a moment to see if Naruto was still following.

The blonde hadn't moved his head since the start, but he knew his Kit well enough to know that he was listening and was debating on what was truth and what was a lie and whether or not he should be angry or hurt.

"But to my shock she asked your mother if she loved me. I figured now that Kushina was back to her godhood, she'd think like them: That demons were parasites and joining with them was Taboo. So you can guess I was surprised when she said she'd give up her divinity to spend one more night with me."

Naruto finally looked up, shock and awe clearly written his face.

"Yes, she wanted to stay by my side, whether she was mortal or immortal. So you grandmother offered me the deal. I would return with them to heaven and be bound to Kushina as a slave, guardian and protector. That way I was with my family, but at the same time I wasn't. She told me that Kushina's memories would be suppressed and you were never to know I was your father."

"But... You are my father... how else would you explain-?"

"The tails?" Minato asked, a light laugh in his tone.

"The tendency to get into trouble." Naruto stated, though it was jokingly.

Minato gave a mock growl and tickled his son earning him a laugh and a plea of mercy. He let him go and smiled sadly.

"So in a way the stories I told you of my family were true, I had you both but by Fate's hand I was forced to be alone. Though Kushina proved that Love conquers all... Like a said it was three years into her marriage that she began to recall her suppressed memories. Then one night she came and shared my bed and while there she told me that she remembered everything and was sorry for my suffering."

"And she's right... you did suffer, always in the shadows and forced to watch mommy be married off to another and said other raising your son..." Naruto mumbled sadly

"But I could always see you and be there for you, that was the only benefit I got... Now then... do you understand?" Minato asked, looking into his son's eyes to make sure he understood. "I have taught you all you need to know about demons; you just need to apply those teachings... And I understand if you runaway again. But know this, I will come and find you. Ora's sent his men out to capture you and to bring you to his temple. He will then bring you back to heaven and force you to marry Danzo."

"Like hell I am!" Naruto yelled, suddenly angry.

"Naruto!" Scolded the statue, but quickly fell quiet when Minato snarled at her.

"I said to shut up, witch! Let him speak as he pleases! If I were in his position I'd say a lot worse than Hell! Besides if he does marry the current King of Heaven and said King finds out that his wife is part demon, do you realize what will happen! If Naruto's not forced to be some brood bitch, he'll be executed as well as Kushina and everyone else in your family, you included! So I suggest you shut up and figure out how to save your daughter because I'm not letting Danzo or Ora get their hands on him!"

The statue again fell silent at the harsh words, stunned mostly and out of mutual respect that Kyuubi was a King and she should respect him. Finally after tense moments of silence, Naruto spoke.

"How will we save mommy?" He asked, whining softly.

"It's alright... just let me think, ne?" Kyuubi asked, nuzzling Naruto's head and getting a purr in return. "I'll think of something, I promise..." He kissed his temple and looked at the statue. "Take a very good look at your grandson, woman, this may be the last time you ever see him again."

"You cannot-"

"I can and I will. You did it to me, so it shall be done to you. 'Do onto others that which you wish be done to you.' Is that not the teaching of heaven? You did me a foul deed and in return I shall do one to you. Be glad you got to see him." Kyuubi stated and turned to leave, letting the statue look over Naruto, who was giving her a rare harsh glare.

Finally Naruto turned and with Kyuubi left the Temple the statue standing back on it's pedestal and the stone doors shutting once more...

**Earth; Road to Velnia**

Kyuubi was up early the next morning, out hunting enough meat for himself and his house guests. Gaara was the second one to awaken, though he would deny it heavily, he liked the little fur pile and and Naruto made out of each other, their tails making warm fluffy blankets as they slept. He didn't know what happened, but he didn't ask. Kyuubi or Naruto would tell him when they were ready.

He got up and went out into the woods and hacked down some trees for wood, keeping the house stocked in case they ever came back to it and the rest to keep it warm while they were still there. When he walked back in, Kakashi was up and about getting things set up as Iruka was washing up for the day. Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones still sound asleep.

"He's exhausted..." Gaara stated.

"I think all the emotional stress finally caught up." Kakashi sighed. "I swear Fugaku's a fucking fool!" Kakashi growled. "His pride will be his downfall."

"Yes... especially if he knows that Kyuubi-sama's back." Iruka said as he walked into the kitchen area and began to prep breakfast. "Speaking of Kyuubi-sama where is he?"

Everyone blinked and looked around before Gaara looked out into the yard.

"Most likely hunting... He sells the pelts and some of the rationed meat to the villagers. He's usually gone by dawn and back by the time Naruto's done cooking." Gaara said. "He doesn't like leaving Naruto alone for too long."

The nodded and turned when they heard a slight growl and turned to see Sasuke waking up, his face twisted in pain a from a cramp in his wings. Kakashi shook his head and helped his nephew up and smirked when he pulled his wings and tail in. The young prince yawned loudly and walked outside in a daze.

"Still has low blood pressure in the mornings?"

"Yes... Though he's mostly functional." Kakashi said. "Good morning Naruto-kun."

They turned to see Naruto had walked out of the bedroom, rubbing at his eyes cutely, his ears drooped with sleepiness and his tail, having mastering hiding them the night before, hung limply behind him. Iruka let out a squeal and quickly ran to hug the adorable child, cooing and fawning all over him.

"'Kashi-kun... I want an adorable baby like him!" Iruka whined cutely, still cuddling a happy Naruto.

Naruto was always spoiled when it came to affection, mostly because Ora refused to give it to him. But now that he knew the truth, he still basks in the attention of others. He purred contentedly for a moment before he whined, he needed to freshen up for the day.

"Father Iruka! I need to go!" He whined and Iruka let him go, blushing and laughing softly as he shooed him out to go do his business and to freshen up for the day.

Gaara snickered and looked at Kakashi.

"Looks like we'll have to dump you two off at the nearest in and let you have your wicked way with him." Gaara teased.

"What my love wants, he shall get." Kakashi said, smiling a goofy smile. Most likely imagining the baby making process or picturing having a child as cute as Naruto only with Iruka's hair and eyes. "I really do hope we'll have a cute baby... Damn... I'm gonna chase away any suitors if it's a Mira! Kozu can be so damn persistent!"

Eventually Kyuubi got back to the hut, a bag of gold in hand as he carried a pack of pelts and meat with him. He handed the pelts out, the others saved for when they bedded down for the night.

"Ora's men know about this place and will come searching for the others... Gaara, head straight home and I don't care if you have to beat it into Goza's head, but tell him to get his moping ass into gear or so help me I'm gonna beat him to death!" Kyuubi fumed.

"Hai... But what about Fugaku-sama? He's the current King of Demons."

"So I've learned from the next town over... Also heard an interesting rumor about the First Prince being sterile." Kyuubi said, looking at Sasuke. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"My brother's been mated for a good 200 human years, but no matter how much he tries, he's unable to pup Yurika, his mate. At first they thought it was because she was barren, but when he attempted to impregnate a concubine, the same results. Father refused to believe his perfect son had a fatal flaw... He tried his best to keep it hidden, but when others began questioning for an heir, he decided that I should be mated as soon as possible and produce the heir for my brother."

"You refused." Kyuubi stated.

"Yes. Father wasn't happy and it led to me being banished. I have until my hair grows back to find a mate of my choice or go back and be the sperm back for my brother. But what father fails to realize, I have all the strengths of an Incubus, but none of their weaknesses and that I'm more Neighfury than Furie."

"So the council will realize their future king's heir is the heir of his brother and will have him removed from the throne. Your father's moron..." Kyuubi sighed. "He's another I need to be sense into... So do you plan on leaving or will you tag along?"

"I'm not all that sure." Sasuke admitted. "I kinda revealed myself to the Hunters trying to protect the others... It was either me or you, Kyuubi-sama. And they were prepared to kill a fox demon, not a Neighfury."

"Yes, thanks for the help, but you did stupid put yourself in danger." Kyuubi said, sighing softly before giving a thoughtful look. "Well then you can help me... I need someone to keep an eye on Kit while I'm running around like a lunatic."

"You ARE a lunatic, sensei."

"Shut up, brat!" Kyuubi hissed at Kakashi, who laughed. "Anyway, I'm sure that you'll be more efficient than my lazy student."

"HEY!" Kakashi growled and Iruka laughed.

"Don't worry, my lord, I'll help keep an eye on the boy! And my mate's laziness is nothing compared to his nasty habit of reading smut in public." Iruka said, though his smile was meant to be sweet and reassuring his tone made Kyuubi's hair stand on end.

"So he's still reading that crap? When I find the bastard that wrote those books, I'm stringing him up by his nuts!" Kyuubi hissed. "Kushina had a fit when she caught some perv spying on her when she was bathing! And then there was that book talking about a red haired beauty with blue eyes in a hot spring..."

Kyuubi wasn't helping himself, he was making it much worse as he began to pace. Naruto looked confused. Kyuubi paused and turned burning eyes on his student and Kakashi quickly hid behind Naruto, figuring that Kyuubi wouldn't risk hurting his ward to get to him.

"Where does that bastard live?" Kyuubi hissed.

Kakashi let out a scream and went running as Kyuubi kept up the menacing look for a moment more before letting out a maddened cackle. Naruto sighed, somethings would never change, that's for sure. Eventually everyone was packed and ready to go, Kakashi having returned and currently hiding behind his mate. Kyuubi made sure Gaara had been well bundled and packed before sending him ahead to Suna.

Sasuke was finishing scouting the road a head of them, landing silently beside the Tanuki demon. The dragon nodded to his friend, smirking as the redhead snorted and vanished in the passing wind like the grains of sand in an hour glass. Kyuubi smirked.

"You're good friends if you can read one another like that... Damn it, Kit get behind me." Kyuubi snarled, catching the scent on the air.

Naruto did so without question and everyone turned to where Kyuubi was glaring and saw a man that bore a striking resemblance to Sasuke, though the man's skin was more white than cream and his hair was crow black and not as glossy as Sasuke's raven black locks. He walked right up to the group, his eyes narrowed shut as a doll like smile graced his face.

"Good morning... Is Naruto-kun in?" He asked, looking at the group. "We seem to be missing a redhead as well..."

"What are you doing here?" Kyuubi asked. "I thought I made it clear for you to stay away from Naruto."

"But I simple want him to model for one of my paintings..." Sai sighed, his eyes never opening more than their narrow slits as he pouted mockingly. "I've never seen someone so beautiful, even if they are dickless."

Kyuubi's eyes bugged and he stepped forward, intent on wringing the pale man's neck, but stopped when something sailed passed him and hit the painter in the face with a sicking crunch. Sai let out a wail of pain, his nose broken by the mouse size stone that lay bloody not to far from him. Kyuubi blinked and looked behind him to see that Naruto was looking at him a bit too innocently.

"Kit?"

"It slipped?" Naruto said, though his voice was cutesy, the tone was purely malicious.

Kyuubi sighed. 'He's exactly like Kushina...'

Shaking his head, he grabbed the pack and began leading Naruto away from the man that lay on the floor, screaming in pain still as Kakashi snickered, Iruka trying not to laugh, but the evil smirk tugging the sides of his mouth said otherwise. Sasuke snorted, eyes narrowed as he walked passed, kicking a tree as he passed it and grinning evilly under his hood when the man let out a yelp from the pile of snow landing on him...

They walked all morning and most of the afternoon, retracing a lot of Naruto's tracks. It seemed that little blonde was very found of walking. He walked without a care, mostly talking to Kyuubi, though there was something strange about the air around them. Like Naruto wasn't sure what to say around the redhead anymore. Kyuubi acted like normal, though a bit more protective of the boy whenever they came across demons or humans that were less than favorable.

They left Fernalis, traveled through Florence, by passed Veluc and were now on the road towards Velnia, a nice demon city that allowed any and all demons to roam freely. Kyuubi said there was someone he wanted to find there, before they got back on the road again. Naruto simply nodded his head and followed after the redhead.

Kakashi sighed as he walked beside Iruka, his arm wrapped over his shoulder as Iruka stared sightlessly ahead of him, lost in thought. There so many questions they wanted to ask, but no one dared to do so. Sasuke froze, snarling low as he looked around them. Kyuubi stopped walking as well and looked off to his left.

"Sasuke..." He said, not needing to finish his order as the Neighfury took off in the direction which the fox demon indicated.

Kakashi frowned and looked after his nephew before looking to his Sensei, Naruto clinging to his arm as they waited in the middle of the road. Kyuubi shook his head and he nodded. It was a moment later that Sasuke landed with a lone hunter pinned beneath him.

"Damn it! You bastard, you are a demon!" The man yelled, growling when he twisted and his shoulders gave a warning creak, like they would shatter in a moment or two. So he laid flat and huffed under his hood and growled in annoyance.

Sasuke just held him still, smirking softly as Naruto glanced around Kyuubi at them. Kyuubi felt his eye twitch in annoyance as he caught the smirk, but let it slide as he knelt before the hunter and pulled his hood up. For a moment everyone just froze, bright orange hair and dulled golden eyes glared for a second before widening in shock. The man had piercings all over his face and one had to wonder if they hurt or not.

"... You-"

"Hello Pein..."


	10. Favors and Darkening Clouds

Izzy: Okay it seemsRye's learned her lesson and we can let her out of the box now...

FREEDOM! -Quickly runs off to the bathroom and sighs in relief-

Night: Poor girl... all well! Anyway! WhileRye's taking a shower, enjoy the next chapter!

Leo and Dante: Warnings and Disclaimer ahead!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>**"Demon Language"**_

**Side note: The Noh Demons came from the movie Spirited Away! I did not create them!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Nine: Favors and Darkening Clouds<span>**

**Earth; Road to Velnia**

* * *

><p>Everyone stood frozen before Naruto, bless his little heart, pulled on Kyuubi's shirt and asked.<p>

"Isn't he the one that almost captured you? You know before you met-"

"He's the one... So Pein, heard I was back and came looking for me?" Kyuubi asked, having cut off Naruto so Pein wouldn't figure out that he mated and had a kid. "You know, I almost miss having you chase me around... I've gotten pretty fat up in heaven..." Kyuubi sighed almost wistfully as he pinched the supposed fat of his belly, making Naruto giggle at him. "Ugh, how am I supposed to be sexy if I'm a fatty-fat-fat?"

"So the rumors are true... are you as mad as they say?" Pein mumbled before looking Kyuubi in the eyes as he asked his question.

"Madder than the Mad Hatter? Let me think about that… YEP!" Kyuubi beamed with pride, but it fell into a small smirk. "But my question still stands: are you hunting me?"

"No... Heard from the Order of Hunters that some angel or god fell to earth trying to escape execution, heard there was a big reward for their capture too. The God of Hunters wants him captured and brought to one of his temples... I don't follow Ora, but I heard that this 'criminal' had ties to you. I figured I find the 'criminal' and you wouldn't be too far behind. After all I still want to finish our last fight."

"So... in a roundabout way you are hunting me... Fail." Kyuubi laughed as he shook his head and then looked thoughtful for a moment. "You can be so stubborn too... fine then, I'll duel you, but only after you do me a favor..." Kyuubi agreed, nodding to Sasuke to get off of him.

Pein knew better than to stand right away, he eased his arms in front of him, crossing them slowly, and laid his chin on them. He closed his eyes for a couple of minutes and then opened them, smirking.

"Alright, we finish our duel and I'll do this favor... What is this favor?" Pein asked.

"... It's not that easy... I'm not stupid, you know..." Kyuubi said. "Tell your group to meet me at the Devil's Den tonight for drinks; I'll treat since it's only fair."

With that Kyuubi stood and walked off. Sasuke flanked him as Kakashi and Iruka took his other side, the small blonde clinging to his arm and looking around like he's never been outside before. He watched the blonde boy a moment more before he sighed and closed his eyes, he didn't move when his followers stepped out of the forest.

"Yo, you alright?" Asked a white haired, maroon eyed male.

"I'm fine, Hidan... Kyuubi's a tough bastard, but he's got more honor and decency than most demons have in a single bone." Pein said, standing up. "Well then let's get going to Velnia... He's treating us to drinks."

The others nodded and helped him up before they made their way towards the city...

**Heaven; Daisa**

**Grand Court**

Ora stood before the court, dressed in his finest and standing tall, but he looked anything but proud. Kushina sat behind a few Arch Angels and an Elderly Saint sat beside her, assuring her that Ora wouldn't harm her. She ignored them, she didn't fear her husband, and she feared that he found Naruto. The other court members were seated and talking rather loudly about her husband, calling him a woman beater and a rapist. She couldn't help but to purr in delight.

But then everyone fell silent as Danzo walked in and stood before the court. They were there to clear the air about Ora abusing Kushina. As the trail went on, Kushina grew more and more angrier until she finally stood up and stormed over to Danzo. She poked him hard in the chest with her finger as she told him off.

"You think you are so smart, don't you? Making this seem like it's my fault that my own husband is a miserable drunk, who has to beat and rape me just to bed him! Not going to happen! I know full well that you want him to find Naruto so you can marry him! What makes you think my son will want anything to do with you! It's too soon for him to marry, he isn't even of age!" She screamed.

Everyone began murmuring anew, this time calling Danzo's reasoning to question. Danzo didn't like this, he calmly glared down at her and she glared right back, fists on her hips, unintentionally calling attention to her breasts, hips cocked to one side, and tapping her foot impatiently. Ora finally looked at her, his normally blue eyes were brown once more, but instead of menacing or cold, they were muddy in shade with regret.

He walked up to her and dropped to his knees, clutching her skirts and began begging, sobbing and wailing for her to forgive him. Promising he would stop drinking, he would find Naruto and request a formal courtship between Danzo and Naruto and if Naruto refused at the end of the courtship, they would not force him to marry. Danzo nodded, though he was mentally smirking at her in victory. She had no idea what was about to happen in the very near future.

Silence fell over the room and Kushina glanced around, they were waiting to see if she would forgive him. She mentally scoffed, as if she would forgive him! He beat her to near death and raped her for hours!

'At least Kyuubi had been gentle with me and treated me with care love the first few times before I became willing!' She thought, pulling her skirts out of his hold.

"Get up, Ora. You look like a fool!" She hissed coldly. "I will not forgive you so easily; I am not stupid enough to fall for sweet words and empty promises!" She pointed at him and made sure he was staring her in the eyes. "Now you will listen to me and listen well: I want my baby back. Bring him to me or you will suffer a fate worse than death. This I promise you." With that said, she turned and walked out of the court room. Danzo apologized and came up with an excuse that the others believed easily before getting back to the task at hand.

"Now then, shall we get to the bottom of this rape case?" Danzo asked, sipping at a glass of tea as the others nodded, also sipping at their own cups, never once noticing the sly smile on Danzo's face...

**Heaven; Heaven's Gates**

Silfiera stood silently staring at the earth below her, many worlds were open to her eyes and she wished to visit them, but it was her duty to stand guard here for all eternity. She blinked and looked up as Kushina appeared from a fluff of cloud, dressed in one of the dresses Danzo had commissioned for her, though he had made a snide comment about the Goddess of Infants dressed in reds and blacks; calling her a messenger of death.

But really they were so foolish. Red was passion and love while black was deep devotion and loyalty. And the colors suited the goddess well. She was passionate about her work and she loved being able to protect the infants or carrying them through the gates of heaven. She was loyal to her family and devoted to her duties.

"Lady Kushina? What are you doing here? Lord Danzo-"

"Thinks he can control me; the nerve of that swine! I will not go to earth... cannot go... I promised to remain here and be patient." She sighed, but she paced back and forth like an agitated lioness in a cage.

"Kyuubi-san's found Na-Na..." she said softly. "He's keeping him hidden."

"Naruto!" Kushina gasped quietly, clutching the smaller angel's arms and looking into those dark eyes with fearful hope. "He found him?"

"Yes. They travel far... To Suna."

"... Suna? But why?" she wondered. When she had known Kyuubi he never talked much of his past. What could he be doing in Suna?

Silfiera looked up when the trumpets sang out that Danzo was coming. Kushina let her go and stepped away, schooling her face into a passive blank mask while the small angel turned back to the gates, ignoring Danzo's presence as he landed. The King of the Gods walked up to them and stood beside Kushina.

"What are you doing out here? Trying to get to Earth? Did you not learn from your last visit there?" Danzo asked, looking down at the scar over her heart, before looking into her eyes. "Do you wish to meet a similar fate again? I doubt Ora would save you twice..."

"I was only asking if Naruto had been found..."

"And has he?"

"Kyuubi's still searching... Na-Na's hidden himself very well." Silfiera said; lying easily as it was true. Naruto was well hidden, but by Kyuubi's will and power.

Danzo glared at her, but said nothing. The Gate Keeper's eyes saw everything and therefore she knows everything that is happening, has happened and will happen. If she says she does not see Naruto then she does not. Turning from the small Angel, he bowed, taking Kushina's hand in his before escorting her over to his Pegasus. Silfiera looked at Kushina and Kushina looked back at her.

Though both their faces were blank and hard to read, their eyes smiled at one another and conveyed their thoughts to one another. Danzo noted the looks, but guessed that Kushina was merely thanking Silfiera for the update. He had to commend the woman. She didn't trust him as far as she could spit and came to someone she could trust to tell her what Danzo hid away from her.

'She's more cunning than I first thought... Ora better hurry up or I might have to take matters into my own hands... It'll be a terrible waste of such a magnificent beauty such as her self, but if I must... I must...'

Kushina glared ahead of her, back rigid as they flew over the heavens, heading back to Daisa, in the back of her mind she felt the mind link she had with Kyuubi tingle and she could hear his voice faintly. She would talk to him later when Danzo wasn't watching her face so closely...

**Earth; Velnia**

**Devil's Den**

Iruka sat in the room Kyuubi booked for himself and Naruto. The blonde was currently in the bath, washing himself as Kakashi loomed over the room. He smiled softly as Kakashi would appear and vanish. His harlequin painted mask would appear as would the top half of his silhouetted figure before he would disappear the next moment.

The Noh demon was silent, not even his foot falls could be heard nor his presence felt. It was actually quite frightening, to be so close to a demon that at any moment could devour you hole. The mask appeared before his face, causing Iruka to jump with a cry of shock before he realized it was his mate and calmed his heart.

"'Kashi, that's not nice..." He whined.

The Noh gave a light grunt, it was soft and wounded, as if he was trying to convey he was sorry.

"It's okay. You only startled me... Why are you in full demon form?" Iruka asked in wonder. It's been a few hours since they arrived and Kyuubi left with Sasuke. Kakashi having disappeared on them only to show he was still there the whole time only in his demon form.

Kakashi only sighed, vanishing from sight but appearing behind Naruto as he stepped out of the bathroom in a new set of pants and tunic. The small fox jumped when the Noh's see through body passed by him, leaving him feeling as if something dead and slimy had just crawled over his arm. The Noh simply bowed his head and vanished into the bathroom before walking through the wall on the other side of one of the beds.

Iruka thought this behavior was strange before he recalled Kakashi never liked to remain in one place to too long or he'd become restless and a bit crazy. Thinking for a moment he got an idea.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to go for a walk? I'm sure you'd like to see what other kinds of demons are out there! And not to worry, I'm here with you and Kakashi will be with us as well. Right, 'Kashi?"

"Uhh, uhh!" came the high sounding grunts.

Naruto giggled, Kakashi looked happy to be getting out of the room. The mask did not show much emotion, but the slight curve of the mouth would move up or down when Kakashi was happy or sad. Sometimes the mouth would narrow a bit, displaying anger. It was rather odd, but it was also fascinating to see.

He nodded his head before he got on his knee high socks, making sure they were over his pants before putting on his thigh high boots. He fixed his tunic and put on a black vest before pulling on a light blue petticoat and picking up his hair in a pony tail. Iruka admired the boy's sense of dress and wondered if he was a noble in the Heaven's hierarchy.

Naruto grabbed his black dress gloves and pulled them on before he smiled at Iruka and the priest smiled back. He grabbed a bag of money in case they stayed out late and got hungry as well as the room key before adjusting his robes and guiding Naruto out of the room. As they walked through the tavern part of the Devil's Den, Kakashi gave a hollow sounding growl, though no one could see him.

Iruka turned his head to the sound of the growl and noted Kyuubi and Sasuke sitting in the far corner of the room with the orange haired hunter and blue haired woman. He wondered what they were talking about, but opted to just find out later. As they left, he felt someone watching them closely. He turned his head, waving a greeting to the Owner of the Tavern and Inn, but secretly he was looking for the one watching them. He spotted a blonde man sitting with a black haired one, an orange mask that reminded him of a swirling lollipop watching them.

'I better keep my guard up.' He thought as they left...

**Kyuubi's Meeting**

Kyuubi sat in the corner of the room, talking with Pein and his mate Konan, but from the corner of his eye, he saw Iruka taking Naruto out. He was secretly glad for that. He didn't know how long Kakashi could handle being in one place for too long. Noh were not known for their ability to remain idle without becoming insane and devouring everything and everyone. Kakashi's father had eaten an entire village that kept him prisoner inside of a bathhouse for nearly 5 months without letting him see the sky or take a breath of fresh air.

"So, this favor you wanted to ask of me?" Pein's voice cut through his thoughts as his eyes slide back onto the orange pair before him.

Pein was an immortal. Human yes, but could never grow old, could never die; that is unless one of the Legendary Nine demons killed him. Pein was well into his thousands, but the man barely looked a day over 20. Kyuubi nearly snickered at the thought of the man before him being older than he is, but looking younger. Sasuke sat beside him, his aura muted and his body language screamed boredom, but Kyuubi watched the young prince's eyes.

He would look from Pein to Konan then catch sight of a shark demon named Kisame guzzling down jugs of water with a plant demon named Zetsu beside him, from there his gaze would shoot to a blonde and a ebony haired young man wearing a strange mask that reminded Kyuubi of a swirling lollipop and finally rest on the redhead that sat tinkering on a doll of some kind. Rinse and repeat.

"Well as I promised I will duel you and will pay for your drinks tonight. As for the favor, that can wait. I want to find out what I'm missed in nearly over 1000 years." Kyuubi said; his teasing tone dropping into a serious one, one that was often used in political dealings.

"Well besides you disappearing on me, Prince Minato vanished into thin air some two thousand years ago and his brother, Lord Goza, went mad and stepped down as King of the Demons. The Uchihas took over and have been ruling ever since. It turns out the eldest son of Fugaku Uchiha is sterile and his mate is divorcing him; it's one hell of a scandal and well I heard that the younger prince, a rare Neighfury hybrid was banished..." Pein laughed dryly.

"Tsk, how's the queen handling it?"

"Poor Mikoto-sama's blind and with all the stress going on in Cardesa; she's had to go on retreat." Konan sighed, feeling for the poor woman. "She nearly collapsed when she heard that Yurika was leaving Prince Itachi and was talking half of everything he owns."

Sasuke's jaw tightened and Kyuubi gave him a look that said to settle down. The prince stood up, mumbling something about getting another pint of ale.

"Your friend there seems pretty high strung... is he a demon?" Pein asked.

"Yes... but I don't force him to remove his hood. If he wants to keep it up, he can... My only thing is that he doesn't try and get smart with me. I'm playful and easy going, but try and attack me when I'm not paying attention and I'll end up picking my teeth with your bones. It's that simple." Kyuubi stated; his tone flat and his red gaze cold like granite.

Pein said nothing for the longest time. Kyuubi kept the look on his face making the hunter nervous, but when the hooded demon came back and set down four more pints of ale, the look melted and Kyuubi took his glass and down it in one go, not even spilling a drop. Setting his glass down and wiping off his mouth he smiled cheerily.

"So yeah... Fugaku-sama's ordered that anyone who spots the younger prince to inform them immediately since the first born is childless and now mate-less. Besides that, the angel that fell from heaven is the biggest news so far. No one knows what it looks like, but all the demons are gearing up to fight to the death for it. Whoever claims it is going to be more infamous than that old witch."

"Witch?" Sasuke muttered, his tone low and sounding like he was growling.

"Some blonde woman... Sanin something..." Pein said. "Apparently she's been gifted with eternal youth. No one knows why or how she got it, not even her... But she's a very strong witch... Nearly lost my arm to her." Pein stated.

Kyuubi nodded before he looked about the bar and finally decided now was the time to talk about his favor. After making sure that none of Ora's or Danzo's followers where in the bar and that no one else was eavesdropping on their conversation, he gave them a pointed look that meant he was going to ask for his favor now. Sasuke tensed, jaw tightening again, clawed fingers digging into the table top as Kyuubi's body sat tall and regally, blood red hair and eyes giving him the look of a phoenix demon.

"The so called angel that everyone is hunting is the son of the Goddess, who fell to earth some time ago, almost 20 years ago in our time. She became pregnant by a demon, but after some rather unfortunate events she and her son were taken to heaven. I was commissioned at that time to be their Shadow." Kyuubi stated cleanly. "The favor I am asking is simple: Kill the fuckers that work for Ora and Danzo. Not those that follow them; those that work for them, the grunts. I do not want innocents being killed for a mistake."

"... Why kill them?"

"That's a personal manner, but if you must know. They cost me my mate and my kit. The bitch of a goddess who commissioned me is already suffering her dues. Besides that Danzo's looking for a war. Having highly trained demon hunters at his disposal is not an option. Besides I doubt you want some sick fucker taking Konan from you."

The Nymph hissed dangerously as Pein glared at him.

"Are you threatening me?" Pein hissed out, glaring at Kyuubi.

For a moment nothing then everyone jumped when Pein was slammed down with Kyuubi's hand holding his neck and his other hand resting right over his gut. Pein choked on hair as Kyuubi held him tightly.

"I can easily kill you, Pein. Don't you ever for get that... Now will you do this favor or not?" Kyuubi let him go as his team moved to surround them, Konan running to her mate's side and glaring at Kyuubi.

"..." Pein glared at him as he coughed and rubbed at his sore neck. Sasuke loomed over Kyuubi's shoulder like a shadow, but one could see the smug smirk on his face. "It's the child isn't it... that's what you are protecting; the one that fell..."

Kyuubi said nothing as he turned to leave, but the blonde grabbed his arm and pulled on it as he stopped him.

"I'll help, un! I owe Ora's men for killing that family that took me in, un! Sasori-donna, will you help too, un?" The blonde said, looking back at the redhead who nodded silently before the ebony haired male quickly latched onto the blonde's cloak acting very much like a shy child would. "Tobi-kun's gonna help, un?"

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi help!" The male said, sounding very young even though he was a fully grown adult.

Kyuubi smirked, nodding to the three, but before he could walk out the door he heard Pein's voice calling him to stop.

"Don't just walk out, asshole..."

"What is it with you and my ass?" Kyuubi sighed.

"It's very fine, that's what you egotistical moron! I'll do the favor, but you better remember our duel when this is all over."

"I keep my promises... or rather the ones that matter anyway..." Kyuubi teased before leaving, Sasuke tagging behind him.

Pein and his group stared at the door for a while before Pein sighed, looking at Konan, who was watching him worriedly. He smirked at her and then looked at the others.

"You heard him... Find those dogs and put them down." Pein stated clearly as they nodded and vanished from sight...

**Velnia City streets**

Naruto was in awe of the different types of demons walking around. Iruka happily told the boy what they were and what their breed was most famous for. They had seen Mystic demons, much like witches and wizards to humans or Saints and Alchemists to the Heavens, but these demons fed off of souls. Iruka told them that if you make a deal with one of them they will take your soul regardless if the deal was complete or terminated.

There were a few breeds of wolves; Timber wolves were the largest of the breed while Black paws were the second biggest. The wolves there were trading handmade jewelry for money or rare items to their area of the Northern continent. Naruto spied a few earrings that would look nice on his father and happily traded one of his golden ivory bracelets for them.

"Thank you, child, my daughter will love this gift for her coming of age!" The large black Timber said.

"I hope she does and I wish her the best. Have a safe journey." Naruto said as the wolf nodded and wished him well as well.

"You seem to be a natural around others..." Iruka stated as they walked down the street. "I take it that you had no idea you were a hybrid."

"Nope... I honestly feel silly... But I'm okay now! I'll enjoy myself for now, but soon Kyuubi will have to take me back home... I miss my mother, too." Naruto said, heaving a small sighs as he was beginning to feel a bit depressed.

"Ahh..."

They jumped hearing Kakashi as he suddenly appeared before the, but he was facing a group not that far from them. They were clad in animal skins and feathers with jewelry made from bones, beads and precious rocks. Iruka gasped seeing the irons and chains around their feet as they sat in the hot sun while a short, portly man sat in the shade with what looked like a young female Snow Rabbit at his side.

The man was cruelly teasing them by drinking cool water and munching on delicious fruit, even the poor demon at his side was suffering, looking longingly at a vegetable cart not too far from them. Naruto took one look and gasped in horror. Iruka didn't even get to look at him before he dashed off ahead of them as Kakashi turned into nothing but a silhouette and tailed the boy.

"Hoka!" He cried out, rushing to the group.

The boy looked up as his name was called. Looking around he spotted Naruto and gasped, his brown eyes lighting up as the blonde dropped to his knees beside him.

"Hoka, what are you doing here? What happened!" Naruto asked in a panic, looking the boy over.

"We were attacked by some mean men looking for you, Naruto! They said you were evil and needed to be caught. Grandpa didn't agree and they attacked, no one was killed, but we were all brought here, where that man tries to sell us off as slaves and...'whores'..."

Naruto's cheeks flamed as he heard the boy say the word with a confused face that only the most innocent of children could use. Noting the women and older children also grew a bit of pink in their faces, Hoka vaguely wondered what the word meant, but jumped when the short man walked over to them.

"I see you are interested in my slaves..." He said; eying the finely dressed boy and wondering where he was from and what materials were used in his fine clothing.

Naruto, upon hearing the voice, stood up and faced the man with a cold face, bright blue eyes darkened to ocean blue as he spoke clearly.

"How much for all of them?" He asked.

That threw everyone in the area for a loop. Hoka's eyes grew wider as a few of the adults growled in anger, but Naruto ignored it. The man twitched slightly and looked at him as if he were mentally ill. No one had that kind of money! Naruto seeing his suspicious glare behind his tinted glasses calmly pulled off his gloves and removed two more of his bracelets.

In heaven, they were common every day jewelry, nothing special but down here they seemed to hold some kind of rare value. Holding his bracelets off his finger, he removed the tear drop shaped earrings in his ears as well, the canary yellow diamonds were very rare on Earth, but only the clams of Ferisa produced them. Ferisa was a beach in Heaven where Kyuubi often went clam diving for the jewels and clams for supper once a month.

Showing the man the items, he almost smirked at his wide eyes. He noted Iruka and Kakashi standing off to the side from the corner of his eye, but again ignored them.

"I may not have my money bag on my person, sir. But these Golden ivory bracelets should cover the cost of your slaves... and these canary diamonds will be more than enough for the rabbit demon as well." Naruto stated, calmly, face schooled perfectly from sitting with his 'father' during his long council meetings and boring balls.

"Where-where on earth did you manage to get these, my lord? These are the rarest of the rare!" The man gasped, hands shaking as his mind reeled with the fact the boy was going to hand him four trinkets that were worth at the very least 50x the boy's weight in gold! "Why all this for some filthy savages?"

"Do you often question your costumers?" Naruto snapped, his tone bordering that of Kyuubi's when he was mildly annoyed with Ora.

"No! Forgive me! Take them they are yours!" He shouted, quickly running to his chair and grabbing the contracts for all of the slaves. As Naruto signed them, being sure to use his calligraphy so it was impossible to read his name, the man unlocked all the chains and irons and removed the collar to his demon pet.

When Naruto was done, the man used his seal to legalize the transaction before sticking the contracts into a brass container and handing it to Naruto. Then he happily walked off, his guards following behind him. As soon as he was out of sight, Naruto sighed and opened the container.

"Naruto-" Hoka began.

"You're free to go..." Naruto smiled at them as the contracts burst into flames in his hand, the blonde, smiling. He was glad he learned some magic from Kyuubi while back in heaven. "Good thing I had some of my useless trinkets on me!"

"Naruto-sama, we thank you greatly..." Greo bowed low at the waist as his tribe bowed to the floor, even little Hoka did the same.

"Please don't do that..."

"But we owe you a lot..." said the Rabbit demon, though he looked like a girl, Naruto cold tell he was a boy. "Gato-sama would have sold everyone off to god awful places!"

The others nodded and Naruto sighed. Iruka approached and Naruto blushed softly as he looked at the stunned priest, even Kakashi, who had removed his mask at some point, looked shocked still.

"Naruto-kun... wasn't that a bit dangerous?"

"It's fine... I bought them as slaves and as their owner I can terminate their contracts. I terminated the contracts and gave them back their freedom, besides as loopy as my handwriting was, even if you were paying attention you wouldn't be able to read my name." Naruto said, giving him a fox like smile.

"Okay, the world is ending as we know it! Sensei has cursed the world with a cuter version of himself!" Kakashi mock sobbed into Iruka's arms as Iruka laughed a bit nervously.

From all the stories the poor man heard about Kyuubi and his antics, he really hoped Naruto was not like the insane demon. Greo smiled at Naruto thanking the blonde yet again for helping them. Hoka gasped when the mark Naruto left him vanished from his hand. Naruto smiled softly, telling him that his promise was complete since they met again.

"Don't worry, Hoka… See, the mark is still there. It just vanishes when the promise is completed. And it appears again when a new one is made and this new promise is that we'll meet again before I have to return home." Naruto said as the symbol appeared once more on the back of Hoka's hand.

Hoka smiled as Naruto took off the remaining bracelets and gave them to Greo and told him to have a smithy melt them down into coins to help them get back home or somewhere safe.

"But these are incredibly rare! We cannot take them-"

"You're best bet is to just take them; Kit is giving them to you and won't be told otherwise." Kyuubi said, walking up to them, dropping his large hand on Naruto's head as said blonde whined about him messing up his hair, only to be picked up and tossed over his shoulder and carried off. "Your best bet is to move away from here… Those men will just capture you again and this time they won't spare you… they will kill you. Head to the south, the forests are lusher than the ones here and the air is much warmer, even in winter."

Greo blinked at the strange man walking away with Naruto, who had stopped protesting and was now sulking, arms crossed and cheeks puffed up in anger, on his shoulder as the other three followed after him. Hoka blinked out of his daze and ran to stand before Kyuubi.

"Why are you taking Naruto?" He asked.

"Because his mother's worried about him and we need to visit some people before we go back home to her… If you head south I'm sure you will meet Naruto again. Besides, you need to grow up big and strong so one day you can protect Naruto!" Kyuubi teased, smiling when the boy got all puffed up and gave him a 'menacing glare.' "Eek! So scary! I bow down to Master Hoka! He's a truly fine warrior!"

Kyuubi set Naruto down and was now ducking as Hoka beamed at him. Naruto giggled and hugged the boy before sending him back to his grandfather and people as Kyuubi smirked and led the group through the market.

"Will they be alright, Kyuubi-sama?" Sasuke asked, watching the tribe gather up together to have a meeting of sorts about the suggestion Kyuubi made for them to head south.

"Yes. They will be fine… after all they have a very powerful God watching over them, protecting them." Kyuubi said, smiling as the others wondered what he was talking about. "We better get the shopping done and stay for the night. We'll head off in the morning to the boarders. We still have a long way to travel."

They all agreed as they began to look around the markets…

**Heaven; Daisa**

**Minor Time Skip**

Kushina sighed as she lay in bed; thinking of her child and if he was enjoying his freedom. The tower was her only haven at the moment. Ora had been visiting everyday, bringing chocolates, flowers and trinkets, trying to show he was sorry as well as informing her that nothing as of yet about Naruto.

_"You sound depressed, Kushina…"_

She smiled as Kyuubi's voice filled her mind and soothed her anxiety.

_'You know me too well, Kyuubi… how is he?'_

_"He's fine… and he knows… he knows almost everything."_

_'Almost?'_

_"You will know soon enough as well. Just be a bit more patient. He was asking me if you were okay and if anyone hurt you."_

She felt her breath still, horror coating her thoughts as Kyuubi's voice soothed it away.

_"I did not tell him the extent of what happened, but only that you had needed me and I came to you in your time of need. He will learn soon though, Ora's men and even Danzo's men are hounding us every step of the way. We've just made it to within in the boarder of Suna. We'll be safer here from the hunters because this is all demon territory."_

_'But Naruto's-'_

_"Half God and Half Demon… He'll be fine as long as he doesn't use any of his divine powers… Heh, he's getting better at demon magic though! Set fire to my tails twice now."_

She giggled and he sighed, telling her he had to go, Naruto would be walking soon and they needed to travel more. She sighed as she felt him leave her mind, her body strangely colder now that she couldn't feel the link like a moment before, though it was still there. Getting up, she walked over to the vanity and stared at the chocolates, they were her favorites and fighting temptation was exhausting.

"One cannot hurt… besides, I could use a little pick-me-up…" she mumbled as she picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and ate it. The rich smoothness of the chocolate combined with the tangy sweetness of the strawberry made her moan and she sighed as she swallowed.

She thought for a moment to take another, but gagged. Something was wrong! She quickly ran to the basin and forced a finger down her throat to induce vomiting, but it would not come out! Her mind was fogging over, her body growing numb as her vision began to turn into a filmy grey before she collapsed to the floor, staring as if dead at the wall, a silent tear the only testament to her agony…


	11. Sudoma's Poison

Okay! I am back! Sorry for disappearing on you, but then again I was locked in a trunk! -glares heatedly at friends-

Night: Don't get mad at us! You were the one who left it on that evil cliffy! Raping Kushina and making us think she's dead… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!

It's called building suspense!

Izzy: Yea, well, you suck…. Same warnings and disclaimer people!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>**"Demon Language"**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Ten: Sudoma's Poison<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Earth; Boarder of Suna<span>**

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open from his light doze; he couldn't feel Kushina's presence in his mind anymore. And even stranger than that, he knew she wasn't dead or suffering for that matter. He growled; this had Danzo written all over it in big pink letters with glitter decorating it too! Ora was far too damn stupid to come with something like this. For now they could have her, but they will soon learn that Kushina was not one to be trifled with.

He glanced about the campsite, Iruka was curled around Naruto, the two females of their group dozing blissfully unaware of the dangers lurking around them. Kakashi had wandered off, most likely to con someone greedy fool into his belly. The hatchling was hanging by his tail from a low tree branch, his black wings covering his body from view hiding him perfectly from sight even if you stood right under him.

His senses told him there were deer nearby, plump and ready for the kill. He licked is lips, almost moaning at the thought of a fresh kill, but no need to hunt now, they were only four more days from his home and only four more days before he told Naruto everything. Sighing, he leaned back against the tree and let his eyes drift shut once more only to snap them open again and growl loudly, and startling everyone into the world of the living once more as he stood up.

Naruto whimpered, hiding against Iruka, the immortal priest holding several talismans in his hands from various demon cultures to ward off enemies. Sasuke hissed, eyes bleeding red as he looked about as well for the intruders to their territory. But screamed in pain when an arrow shot him in the back, right where his left wing connected to his body.

Kyuubi wince, he's never heard a Neighfury scream in agony before, but it was a sound he would no sooner forget. Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head as his body convulsed and twisted about, morphing until he was a long wingless lizard of some kind, lying limply on the ground. Naruto ran to him, scared that the dragon was dead, but when he touched Sasuke's head, a light musical whine escaped him and Naruto picked him up.

"Kit. Run now! Keep running until you come to a pass, take the left road and keep going until you see a rainbow growing out of the ground! Do not stop until you get to that rainbow and demand to see Goza! If they ask who sent you tell them your father did! Go now!" Kyuubi ordered as Naruto looked terrified, but quickly grabbed the small bag Kyuubi gave him and took off.

Sasuke was draped carefully over Naruto's shoulders as Iruka gathered up his own bag and took off after the young foxling. Kakashi let out a long moan, sounding very tortured as the stoic expression of his mask morphed into a twisted demonic look of rage. Kyuubi snarled in agreement as a second arrow flew at him and he caught it inches from his face.

"So… You work for Danzo?" Kyuubi asked the air. "Pity, you'd have made a fine suitor for Kit…."

"Kyuubi no Kitsune… It's been a long time… How do you like my new body?"

"Give it up, Sudoma… I am not letting you eat my eyes or my heart." Kyuubi drawled, waving a hand in the air, bored already from the demon's face. "And I liked the other mug better; this one's too damn ugly. What you do? Skin Orochimaru or something?" Kyuubi asked.

Kakashi let out a few airy grunts, which sounded like laughter as Kyuubi grinned. The old Snake demon would be pissed at him, assuming he's not already dead from old age…

**Minor Time Skip; Sasuke and Naruto**

He hid in the hollow of a tree as he listened for the hunters that were still treading about the edge of the forest. The air was a lot warm here, too warm for the pelt coat he had on, but he couldn't risk taking it off either. He just hoped they hadn't found the den he made for him and Sasuke. Thinking of the silent prince, Naruto worried his lip, it's been a few days since Kyuubi told him to run. He kept as straight a line as possible, having yet to come across the pass, but then Sasuke turned back into a human and had been too heavy to carry far, not to mention the terrible fever he developed.

Closing his eyes and counting to ten in his head slowly, he relaxed and then bolted out of his hiding place, remembering all the times Kyuubi had taken him out to camp in the forest and the fine art of hunting. Only it could also be applied to fleeing the hunter. Stopping short of a boulder, he quickly began running laps around the clearing, getting faster every time stirring up a tornado in his wake before he stopped short and threw his arms out towards where he had just come from.

He was glad he was getting his powers, but he knew if he stayed on Earth too long, he'd forget his home, his mother and his life up in heaven. Not all of it was terrible, but he would miss his mother terribly and she would be heartbroken if he didn't come home. Shaking his thoughts away, he removed the pelt and dumped it there, it was too heavy to carry and he had another one back at the den. Sighing at the cool air caressing his heated body, he shook out his hair from its ponytail and took a few steps back before he ran and jumped over the boulder.

Landing with grace on a tree branch he smiled at the ground below him, the earth was rich and fed the plant and wildlife plenty making it look majestic and even enchanting, but still he couldn't linger too long. Sighing, he checked the pouch tied at his hip once more to make sure he didn't lose anything important before he jumped to the next tree. He was going to use as much of his powers as he could while on earth before going back to heaven and getting married to… Danzo.

He heard disturbing rumors from the lowly ranked angels and alchemists that Danzo was the Heaven's version of a leech. His many bed partners and former wives all were powerful gods in their own rights, but after getting married to Danzo, that power slowly diminished until all that was left was a husk and even then, no one had any proof that Danzo was killing his lovers. But still, whether it's true or not, Naruto did not want anything to do with the new King.

Stopping on the top most branch of an old tree, he looked around once more before dropping down, the tails of his waist coat fluttered gently around him as the slightly loose sleeves pillowed out, giving him the look of an angel floating down from the heavens. Naruto touched down outside of the den he made and walked in, waving at hand at the entrance and sealing it shut. Walking a small ways into the cave he came to the fire pit that was still burning a smokeless fire while an opening in the roof of the cave allowed fresh air to enter.

Sasuke lay naked on the thick bedding of furs, mats and goose feathers, a pile of blankets and the fur coats Kyuubi had packed covering him as he shivered as if freezing but was sweating like a pig. The occasional moan of pain struggled passed his lips as his brow was creased in untold amounts of pain.

Quickly moving to the dragon's side, Naruto dug out a root he remembered Kyuubi getting for his mother when she had fallen deathly ill with fever. The black root was tick like an egg, but was all gnarled and leathery to the touch. Pulling out a small knife from his pouch he began to peel the hard skin off and then bit into it. Making a face at the syrupy sap that tasted like something he didn't even want to describe, he mumbled an apology to Sasuke and squeezed the syrupy sap into his mouth.

Almost instantly, Sasuke rolled over trying to spit it out, but Naruto covered his mouth and rubbed his shoulders as he coaxed hi softly to swallow it otherwise the fever wouldn't break. Sasuke eventually swallowed and began to cough, the bitter and rancid taste of the syrup burning his throat, but at the same time numbing it. Naruto sighed as he carefully rolled Sasuke to lie on his stomach, petting his sweat soaked hair as he hummed a soothing lullaby.

When Sasuke finally settled back down into a calm sleep, Naruto took out a few more herbs and roots to make a paste out of them. He found the medical supplies in his bag, silently laughing at the little inside joke he and Kyuubi had about Naruto having no other talent than being a doctor when he was still a small toddler. Taking the mortar bowl and grinder, he took some leaves and a bit of moist earth and began to smash them into a greenish brown goop before he cut up a few herbs and taking the skin from the root he gave Sasuke, began to grind it all together.

It took a while, his hands and arms sore from the effort, but it was a good kind of sore. He sighed and looked at Sasuke; this was going to be the worst part for the dragon hybrid. Grabbing the knife again he cleaned it off as best he could with the bowl of water he set aside for cleaning his hands and tools before resting it on the edge of the fire letting the blade get hot, killing off any possible germs as well.

'I glad Kyuubi insisted I attend the Alchemist academy… otherwise…' He didn't want to think about that, he slowly moved the blankets and furs before grabbing everything he needed and setting it close to his side. Grabbing a bit he made out of strong roots that had a bitter taste to them, he coaxed Sasuke to open his mouth and bit down. This way when the pain came, Sasuke could bit it, but wouldn't bit through it completely because of the bitter taste.

He'll probably be furious when he's better, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to worry about it now. Once he secured the bit with a strip of leather, he carefully climbed onto Sasuke's back, making sure his knees pinned Sasuke's elbows down. This was going to trying, Sasuke was older and stronger, Naruto would have to be quick to keep the Dragon from throwing him off or hurting himself further than what was about to be done.

Removing his waist coat and rolling up his selves, Naruto tied his hair up into a bun and closed his eyes. Counting to three, he took the Knife out of the fire and pressed his free hand over the blackish purple bruising where the arrow had struck Sasuke. Saying a silent prayer to stead his hand, he slowly brought the knife over the wound and began to cut into Sasuke's back.

Said hybrid's eyes snapped open, clouded over from the feverish sleep and leaving him blind for the time being, he let out a scream of agony, biting down on the bit only to state coughing as he drooled heavily trying not to swallow the bitter sap of the root. Naruto winced at the screams and choked sobbing, he could only imagine how much this was hurting Sasuke but he needed to do this.

Pulling the knife out, he hushed Sasuke soothingly, apologizing for the pain as Sasuke let tears fall down his face, never having experience this kind of pain before. When he was calmed down Naruto began again, digging deeper into the wound before making a whole begin enough to slip a small set of pincers in. Sasuke was growling in pain, trying not to scream again, but the hot blade was too much and the wound was right where his left wing connected to his body.

Everyone swore from heaven to hell that it was the strong part of any winged being's body, but they were fucking wrong! It was the most hypersensitive body part because it was a thin membrane over millions of never endings and bone! Sasuke would be lucky if he can feel anything on his left side ever again! And it was worse for hybrids like Sasuke having two winged parents made his wings all the more stronger yes, but the joints were that much more vulnerable and three times as hypersensitive than the joints of pure bred and half bred winged creatures combined.

As he thought viciously about his own genetics and wishing his father the most unbearable pain imaginable, he growled and hissed around the bit, drooling like mutt as he felt the pain in his back like something was digging in and then something bigger being pulled out. The pain grew to be too much and he screamed, trying to hold still, knowing that by moving around would only make it that much worse.

Naruto wince, Sasuke was sobbing through his scream and he wanted to stop, oh he really did, but if he left this thing in Sasuke, the pain would be that much worse! Deciding quickly, Naruto grabbed a bowl of clean water and at the same time he began to pull the object out again, he pour the water over it, the sharp contrast between the heated flesh and the cold water caused a numbing sensation.

This allowed Naruto to pull the object out to see it was a hollow arrow head and that something was leaking out of it. Tossing it in a bowl of disinfectant, Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke and gasped as sickly grayish yellow pus began to bubble out of the wound. He needed to clean it out, but how could he; he didn't have the right herbs for a pus removal ointment and using disinfectant would do more damage than good to the tender area.

Thinking quickly he closed his eyes, placing his hands over the wound he began to concentrate his magic into the wound. Sasuke moaned at the strange cooling warmth in his back, it felt like it was pushing something out of him and when he opened his eyes, they had cleared up enough to see Naruto move a hand and grab a cloth to wipe whatever was coming out of his back off. When the rag was dumped into a bowl of water, he wrinkled his nose, it was putrid pus!

No wonder he was so miserable, whatever had been embedded into his body was retarding his natural healing process and in turn he had gotten sick. Sighing around the bit, he closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep as he felt Naruto's magic soothing his pain away.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the now clean wound, it was a raw fleshy pink color and he was glad there was no other sign of infections. Grabbing the paste he made he began to carefully place it into the wound; it would numb the area until it healed and repair any damage done to the nerves and bones.

When he was done applying it, he covered it with clean bandages to keep it protected from the elements. Covering Sasuke back up and cleaning up his mess, Naruto sighed, glad that Sasuke was finally sleeping peacefully. Yawning tiredly, he grabbed his blanket and curled up near the fire, sleep stealing him away instantly…

**Elsewhere; Kyuubi and Kakashi**

Kakashi moaned softly, the stoic mask that was often associated with his people looking vaguely sad. Kyuubi shook his head as he retied the bandages on his leg. The fight with Sudoma had been brutal and it seemed the little leech had devoured quite a few powerful demons and priests in his absence. It, since he no longer cared what gender Sudoma wished to portray anymore, had managed to inject him with some kind of potent poison that was retarding even his hyper healing ability in his side, a little too close to his liver for his liking.

From there the little bitch managed to break his right femur and right now it was slow going trying to at least catch up to Iruka, the priest, being human, immortal, but still human could only move so fast. Naruto on the other hand could cover distance in a day. Knowing Naruto, what would take a normal demon or even a mid level god five days the very most to get to Suna, would take his son at least a day and a half. But then again with Sasuke's injuries and being forced to assume his infant form, there's no telling if Naruto even made it to the halfway point.

Hissing at the burning pain, Kyuubi sat a moment longer before he stood up on shaky legs and began to hobble along once more. Kakashi grunted insistently, trying to stop the stubborn demon and get him to rest up some more, but Kyuubi ignored him and kept going. Kakashi sighed, fading from sight, but still lingering nearby. Since the fight, he hadn't removed his mask and faded in and out of view, scaring off would be predators and tracking down his mate and his nephew.

He stopped again when Kyuubi cursed something fierce, his body coated in a thick sweat and his eyes getting cloudy with a blinding fever. But still Kyuubi pressed on, seeing this type of determination for one's charge was rather unsettling. But then again the strange behavior he witnessed, Kakashi knew there was more to this than what meets the eye. And Kyuubi was a born liar; he learned early in life that a good liar is an honest liar.

He let out an airy sigh similar to a fond laugh at that particular thought. An honest liar, that was rich, but then again he's seen Kyuubi in action before. The demon could spin a tale around a single piece of truth and yet say nothing but the truth and you would not believe him. So something about what he's told them had to be true beside the obvious madness his teacher fell into after the death of his mate-

"Arrrugh!" Kyuubi cried out, having tripped over a tree root and landing painfully on his broken leg. Kakashi appeared by his side, grunting and moaning worriedly as Kyuubi tried to get up, but the fever proved to be the stronger force this time and he fell back to the ground unconscious and in unbearable amounts of pain.

Not knowing what to do, Kakashi quickly pulled off his mask, hissing under his breath when a sharp pain lanced through his shoulder. Ignoring it for now, he pulled his teacher up against a tree and carefully maneuvered the fox demon to hoist him onto his back. Once he settled the heavy demon onto his back began running. He could feel Iruka nearby, his bound with his mate stronger than most would think since Kakashi was a wandering demon.

Running off the path they had been on, Kakashi came to a stream and lying in the water on the bank was Iruka. His darling mate was resting on the bank, his dark tan skin moist with water and looking healthier than ever. He forgets that Iruka was blessed by a Siren to live immortally with his mate and like any merfolk, Iruka needed to be immersed in water from time to time or he would get sick and possibly die.

"Iruka!" He called and his mate snapped out of his daze and looked back at him.

"Kakashi! Wha- Kyuubi-sama?"

"That bitch, Sudoma injected him with something… I think he got me as well, but Sensei's worse off than I am… We need to get him help!" Kakashi said, dropping down with Kyuubi slipping off his back to rest against a nearby rock.

Iruka nodded, getting out of the water and donning his robes before he grabbed his pack and began looking for anything that could help Kyuubi at this moment in time…

The sun was setting, Kakashi had built a fire and caught a couple of rabbits for dinner, but they hardly noticed as Kyuubi's fever progressed at an alarming rate. Iruka had run out of ideas and nothing seemed to be working. He feared that the Great Kyuubi No Kitsune would finally pass away. When he voiced this, Kakashi shut himself into his mask, not moving or speaking, he didn't even let Iruka see him, but if Iruka moved a certain way, he could see right through Kakashi. Kyuubi lay in a feverish sleep, shivering and sweating, mumbling lowly under his voice, sometimes thrashing, trying to fight the fever.

"No… Naruto… leave him… my son… Kushina…. Mate…. Save… them…. " Kyuubi moaned as Iruka wiped the sweat from his face with a cool cloth.

"Kyuubi-sama, I'm afraid, you're dreaming… Your child and mate… they're dead, you told us yourself-"

"Kushina…. Kushina!" Kyuubi cried out, twisting and curling on himself, his demonic aura surrounding him in a cocoon as he growled and cried out. "Kushina… my mate… where-"

Kakashi and Iruka stared in shock. From what they learned during their travels with Kyuubi, Kushina was Naruto's mother and the one he was contracted too. But just now, Kyuubi called her his mate and if she was his mate then-

"He's been telling us the truth even through those lies… But they sounded-"

"So real?" Kakashi asked, removing his mask as he bent down beside his mate and shielded them both from the out lashing aura and chakra. "Sensei always said that a good liar was always an honest liar… I can't believe I didn't catch on sooner… If Sensei does pass, we'll have to find Naruto-kun and keep him safe from Danzo's men… I know he will hate us from separating him from his mother, but it's either he forgets he was a god or he marries a sadistic bastard."

Iruka bit his lip, he wanted to agree, but at the same time he couldn't cause such a sweet boy to suffer like that, but then he'd suffer far worse if he returned home. It was beginning to look like a lose-lose situation. Sighing, he nodded and looked at his mate, a silent promise to help him keep the boy safe.

"He'll hate us… but if it's to keep him safe… I'll do what I can." Iruka assured him and Kakashi smiled softly before they both jumped hearing the bushes rustle and then a woman walked out of the bushes.

She was small and was dressed in dark brown pants and a black kimono styled top. Her hair was short and dark brown, a shade lighter than her pants and her eyes were very dark brown, nearly black. In her arms was a few logs and she had a sack on her shoulder. Iruka relaxed and stood up, but did not leave Kyuubi's side.

"Are you lost miss?" He asked.

"Uhh… I thought I saw my lady pass by…." The girls said before the bushes rustled behind Kakashi and he spun around ready to put his mask on, but gasped when his body was crushed to the floor and his mask began to crack from the same unseen force.

"Demon, back away…" commanded a voice as they looked to see a blonde woman enter the small clearing by the river. "Priest move away as well… Shizune, I need you…"

Kakashi hissed, he couldn't move and his mask was going to break from the pressure. Iruka moved away slowly. The blond woman was powerful, but there was something positively demonic about her.

"Yes Lady Tsunade… but the demon cannot move if you are crushing him with your aura…"

"Hmm…" Tsunade looked at him before she turned her head to the ailing demon. "You?"

Everyone blinked, Kakashi falling flat when the pressure was off of him. He stood up slowly and backed away as she walked over to him and knelt down. The demon opened his eyes slowly, but they were glazed over, he was going blind from the fever. Tsunade knew this demon, her hand shakily moving to caress her forehead where a purplish blue diamond had been etched into the skin. Shaking off her daze, she quickly uncovered Kyuubi's body and removed his clothes and found the infected areas of his body.

Sighing, she turned to Shizune and gave her a brief list of herbs and roots to find and to make into a paste before she ordered Kakashi to find a thick black root to act as bit for the demon and then asking Iruka for his help to prepare some tools to use on the demon to get the infection out of him. As soon as everything was ready, Tsunade had everyone help her pin the demon down, knowing he would be in heavy amounts of pain from this point onwards…

**Sasuke and Naruto**

He shot up in bed with a gasp, the fog of sleep clearing from his eyes as he looked around frantically for Naruto. Spotting the blonde's curled form near the fire, he sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead before blinking in shock when he felt no pain from doing so. He shaking that thought away, he tried to gather up the dream he just had. He couldn't explain it, but he saw Naruto, dressed in a glorious white outfit standing at the alter, but it was the man he was going to marry that made his stomach twist with jealousy and rage.

He was shrouded in darkness, but judging by how Naruto pulled away from him and tried to keep as much distance from his as possible, he knew that he must be Danzo. But what shocked him about this dream was that Naruto declared 'no' at the last moment and turned to flee. It was then he realized it wasn't a dream it was a memory. But how-

He cursed, his incubus blood must have latched onto Naruto taking what it could from him to try and heal his body. With that thought in mind he crawled out of the bedding, realizing that he had almost everything while Naruto had nearly nothing. His heart fluttered in his chest. No one's ever cared from him like this besides his mother. Feeling a bit saddened at the thought of his mother, he shook it away, promising to sing to her tonight to let her know he was fine.

Reaching Naruto, he carefully rolled the blonde to lie on his back and pressed his ear to his heart. It was beating fine, almost fluttering like a song bird's as his breathing was shallow, but still deep to show that he was sleeping. Checking his pulse, he was glad it was strong and not weakened from his incubus half feeding on him. Checking his eyes, they were moving as he was deep in REM sleep, but he was relaxed and there were no markings to indicate that his inner incubus surfaced and fed from the boy.

Breathing a bit easier, Sasuke sat back and noted for the first time that he was dressed only in his leggings. He noted the pile of dirty clothes in the corner and the bandages and bowls with what looked like water, ointment and salves. Frowning his brow, Sasuke reached a hand up to his left shoulder and felt the muscle and blinked, there was no pain and it felt like there was no scarring either where the arrow had pierced through his skin. So he hadn't been dreaming a fever induced nightmare.

Naruto had really treated his injuries and took care of him! He felt his head pulse as he caught vivid and vague bits and pieces of Naruto apologizing for the pain he was in, singing softly, cooing too him and trying to ease his pain as best he could. Then he recalled feeling a numbing warm in his body, like magic. Naruto had used his magic to help heal him. Closing his eyes he felt his inner incubus purr from the memory of such delicious energy and his inner demon had moaned in want for such a being to be his mate.

'My mate…' Sasuke thought, looking down at Naruto's innocent face as he curled up on his side, curling into Sasuke's warmth as he let out a content sigh, smiling in his sleep. 'A godling for my mate? Hah… I've gone mad… Of course I'd take him, but the heavens… they will declare war just to get him back… Like I'd let them.'

He smirked as he watched Naruto sleep a bit more before he moaned, the sound unintentionally making Sasuke's body heat up with lust. The sound was just that sweet and tender; it shot liquid fire to his core and fueled the fire burning there to roar throughout his body. Sasuke barely stopped himself from marking Naruto when he heard shouting above them.

Eyes bleeding red faster than a bolt of lightning, he glared up at the opening where he saw hunters gathered around. Cursing darkly, he grabbed Naruto and picked him up. Finding an alcove in the wall big enough to fit the blonde into, he carefully placed him in and covered him up tightly since the earth and rock around him was cold. Naruto moaned and opened up his eyes, but before he could properly react, Sasuke shushed him and told him they had company.

Naruto nodded and quietly hid from sight as Sasuke moved back to the center and watched the first hunter jump down into the hole on a rope. He landed and looked around at the cave before looking at Sasuke. Naruto could only see the shadow of the hunter on the cave wall just outside of the alcove. He felt a horrifying sense of déjà vu as he felt as f he were five years old and hiding from Ora in the stables. His 'father' had been drinking heavily and had dragged a servant girl into the stables with him.

He remembered her hiding him in the small alcove behind the hay bales because he had snuck out to go see Kyuubi, who his father didn't allow to live in the mansion during his earlier childhood. He remembered seeing their shadows on the wall of hay in to the side of his hiding spot and he remembered Ora yelling and slurring, the girl trying to get him to go to the mansion only to be slapped and then he heard her screaming for help, sobbing all the while their shadows had morphed into some kind of monsters. Naruto had been so terrified that he ran out of the barn only to crash into Kyuubi.

He told him about what had happened and how scary it was and Kyuubi promised him everything would be fine and it was. Kyuubi walked out of the barn with the girl in his arms, one of his tails sweeping Naruto up as they headed to the servants quarters. He remembered visiting her until she was better and she would assure him she was fine, but she wasn't. She died a few days after that night and when he asked Kyuubi, he told him that the Angel of Death ended her suffering and allowed her to sleep in her warm embrace.

Naruto covered his mouth as he felt a sob build in his throat, but jumped when Sasuke roared. He looked up, hands still over his mouth as he saw the hunters surrounding Sasuke, two of them had managed to rope his arms and another had lassoed his neck. With a jerk they had him on his back, but Sasuke rolled back onto his feet and with a jerk of his own he swung all three into the walls.

"Don't think you can capture me…" Sasuke snarled. "I'm not some poor helpless child you can attack."

"Tsk, we know the criminal is here! Hand him over!" One hunter shouted. "We can feel his energy still lingering in the air…. That lousy demon is hiding him, we know it!"

Sasuke hissed as he glared at the men surrounding him, but made no move to attack. He tossed the ropes to the ground and stood up tall, the normal red of his eyes bleeding a toxic green as he smiled almost viciously before opening his mouth up, He breathed in, a high pitched sound echoing off the walls and hurting their ears before he threw his head forward, spitting out five blasts of dark blue fire at the hunters, engulfing them in the flames as they screamed their final breathes.

Sasuke spit at the floor, eyes turning back to their onyx black color as he quickly gathered up his clothes and donned them before he turned to Naruto's hiding spot and smiled at him. Nodding for the blond to follow him, Naruto nodded and followed him into the center of the cave. Sasuke nodded and flew up and out of the cave. When he was sure it was safe he looked back into the cave and nodded his head.

"It's clear… move aside." Sasuke called down, jumping down into the cave once more. "We'll take only what we can, so gather whatever you can carry, we have a long way to go… I only hope we can find Kyuubi-sama…"

Naruto nodded ad began to pack his pack as Sasuke did the same, making a mental note to wash everything in the closest body of water or to hunt and skin a few animals to make new bedding. Once they were sure they needed nothing else, Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him and jumped back out of the cave and then spread his wings, picking them up into the air and letting the feel of the wind passing around the delicate membrane of his wings wash over him.

Snapping his eyes open he let out a howl befitting his breed of dragon before taking off. Naruto clutched tightly to Sasuke's body as the demon carried him over the forest, passed the plains and finally to the deserts edge.

Sasuke was pretty impressed. Naruto had covered a great distance by foot, he made a mental not to never piss off the young godling as there is no telling to where he could and would go and even worse, there would be no way to track him down. He just hoped it never came to down to that though…


	12. A Dragon's Song is Sung

Alright, many of you are going, "RYE YOU EVIL BITCH! FIRST KUSHINA AND NOW KYUUBI AND SASUKE! WILL YOU QUIT TRYING TO KILL PEOPLE OFF ALREADY!"

Dante: I totally agree with them! Stop killing off the cool peoples!

I haven't killed anyone yet! Sheesh let me build up the plot and suspense! Geez, you freaks!

Izzy: Pots and kettles,Rye, pots and kettles…

Yeah, well your mom! Same warnings and disclaimer people!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>**"Demon Language"**_

**Side Note: I had a dream about this form, but I saw it on Sasuke rather than Kakashi, but I figured I'd use it on Kakashi since it makes sense because he's a Noh demon. Anyways, think of Heartless Sora from KH, but he can talk, though his voice is similar to Jafar's voice. This form is called simply called Silhouette or Shadow; depends on who sees it. Basically Kakashi is a ghost and depending on the person or demon they can see him as only a Silhouette or as a shadow, very rare that someone can see his 'Heartless' form. This is pretty much the final stage of his demonic form and what makes it dangerous is that unlike his normal demon form, Kakashi CAN talk and well…. Talking's not a good thing because it's the last thing you'll ever hear before you die. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Sharigan and Tsukiyomi: the Sharigan is not just and Uchiha trait, quite a few people can uses it, Kakashi for instance can and later on, maybe a few others. Tsukiyomi is being tied in with the Furie's ability to pull living humans into a dreams scape of some kind usually to torment or feed from a human without alerting others. Sorry this is a crappy summary of their uses, but they'll be clearer as you read on.**

**Sasuke's Eyes: Now then, Sasuke's eyes will turn red from time to time because of the Incubus blood in him, but actually his 'Sharigan eyes' are green. And let's face it I did Itachi with green eyes, now it's Ducky's turn! And FYI, there will be several Ducky jokes to come.**

**Sasuke's Lightning Attack: I'll give you one good guess as to what it is! Come on guess it! If you're right you get a cookie and a special Opening Notes Spotlight!**

**ALERT! BORROWED SCENE! I borrowed the scene from Howl's moving castle where Howl and Sofie are fleeing the valley and Howl turns into a Bird Hybrid as Sofie keeps running while holding his hands as he flies back to the little shack where they entered the Valley from the castle. So DON'T EVEN THINK about saying I stole it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eleven<span>**

**A Dragon's Song is Sung**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Suna, Grand Palace<span>**

Things were quiet that morning, the servants having finished their chores for the day and with nothing better to do, they wandered about, some took naps others spent time with their families. The nobles did their work at a lazy pace, asking either the crowned princess or prince for approval or advice seeing as the King lay in bed, weak and very depressed. It seemed the years of guilt had finally begun to take their toll and eat away at his body.

They weren't sure how much longer he would last. And to top it off his heir was away from home to assume the throne. The most they could do was make sure he was comfortable before he passed, though they knew he would die with a heavy heart, after all he could not apologize to his younger twin brother. The crown princess sat beside her father as he laid sleeping, looking sickly and very weak. He had trouble even sipping at water and she had to help him as best she could so he wouldn't waste away.

"Daddy, just hold on… I'm sure Gaara will be home soon…" She assured him, her blonde hair down; she hadn't been taking care of herself as much since her father's failing health was worsening by the day.

"Go… Temari… rest you… need it…" He wheezed out, coughing into his hand. The sound was harsh and wet, almost like he had flem stuck in his lungs, but when he pulled his hand away, it was speckled pink with blood. Temari's eyes widened and she ran to the door, shouting for her brother and the healers. It was only seconds later that the second prince arrived with their healers, the doctors quickly moving to the King's bed as Temari sobbed into her younger brother's shoulder. The reddish blonde haired prince closed his eyes and held her close, trying to be strong as they listened to the doctors and their father's labored breathing.

"Kankuro… he's dying…" she wailed into his shoulder and he just shushed her as the doctors backed away, he was sleeping now, but he looked worse than before and when the head healer looked at him, shaking his head, Kankuro's lips thinned and he dismissed them.

They left the three alone as Kankuro walked Temari to sit by their father and just stood like a silent sentinel over them. Temari busied herself with fluffing the pillows and tucking their father in once more. Trying in vain hope to make him comfortable, anything so he wouldn't die, but it was looking hopeless as everyday that passed he grew that much worse. She could hardly remember a time he looked healthy. Sure he looked happy and ecstatic that her brother's had been born before their mother passed away, but even still, he's always been rather… sickly.

Sighing, she was about to sit down when there was a commotion out in the halls. Kankuro growled, eyes blazing that someone would be making such a racket when the whole kingdom knew it was only a matter of time before his father passed away! But before he could go murder anyone, the doors flew open smashing into the stone walls as tentacles of sand lashed about in fury as Gaara stormed into the room.

"G-Gaara!" Temari gasped, shocked to see him home and looking so furious.

**_"FATHER, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"_** Gaara bellowed.

The sound of Gaara yelling was more than enough to wake the dead and in thus doing the same to his father, jolting him back into the world of the living as his siblings, and a horde of servants and guards paused outside the door, all staring in shock. Gaara had always been a very quiet child, rarely speaking and always short and curt answers when he does. So to see and hear him yelling was truly frightening as it was shocking, they didn't think he could be so loud.

"Ga-Gaara…." Goza wheezed out, still startled that his son yelled.

**_"Get up right now! Get dressed and for fuck's sake wipe that miserable look off your face! What's uncle going think seeing his big brother looking like a whining bitch on her menstrual cycle!"_** Gaara roared; eyes blazing gold on black as everyone gaped at the normally emotionless and very quiet prince.

"Wh-what-?" Goza blinked, not sure if he heard his son right. "Di-did you find-"

"Yes father and he said that if you didn't get your ass up I was allowed to kick it from here to Cardesa!" Gaara snarled, infuriated with his father's sheer stupidity. "And I suggest you start whipping the men into shape because Uncle's bringing someone with him-"

"A mate!" Goza gasped, suddenly looking much better before he jumped out of bed, only to collapse when his legs were suddenly put to use after being immobile for a few months now. "Gaah… Well you morons don't stand there! Tell the guards and prepare an escort! Head to the board and as soon as you spot my brother's ass, drag it back here!"

"No dad-"

"Hush Gaara! Daddy's talking right now!" Goza chastised lightly as Gaara sighed, crossing his arms and brooding in his little corner, though if you looked closely you can see that he was actually pouting.

Temari and Kankuro stood in shock as their father barked orders as if he hadn't just been lying on his deathbed a few short moments before. He looked to be full of energy and even as he coughed and spit up more blood, collapsing every time he tried to stand and all around looked like a walking corpse, he looked almost as if something had chased off death and allowed him to live.

Gaara, sighed, wanting to very much throw something at his father for shutting him up several times. Finally when his father was back in bed and the last of the servants left to prepare for Kyuubi's homecoming, Gaara glared at him once more walking up to the bed and slapped his father in the back of the head.

"Uncle said that was for letting Fugaku-sama rule." Gaara stated. "Be glad that I've hit you a lot softer than he is going to when he arrives. He's bringing a group with him. Sasuke-"

"Eh? But I thought Fugaku never allowed Sasuke-kun to leave the castle for anything…" Goza mumbled. "I've missed a lot, haven't I?"

"Yes father…" Temari said, but she was glaring at Gaara. The redhead ignored her and sighed, rubbing his temples.

**_"Listen to me!"_** He hissed and they all jumped back, staring wide eyed at him. "Thank you…. Uncle's bringing a group. Sasuke is with him as is his uncle Hatake Kakashi and his mate, Father Umino Iruka… The one you assume is uncle's mate is his ward, Naruto. The boy fell from heaven-"

**_"WHAT!"_** Goza's voice could be heard all the way down in the dungeons, startling everyone with the sudden yell.**_ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HE'S FROM HEAVEN!"_**

Gaara blinked a few times, never once knowing his father to yell other than to command the army before his health really hit rock bottom. Shaking his head, he tried again to explain what was going on, but when his father and siblings yelled again, he just stormed out of the room cursing loudly about moronic family members needing to die off so he can finally get some peace and quiet…

**Kyuubi and company**

Kakashi hissed as Kyuubi's pained screams echoed around them. The demon's eyes were wide open, tears of blood falling from the corners of his eyes as his body arched off the ground. Iruka held the bit in his mouth tight, keeping him from trying to bit his tongue while Shizune focused on holding his legs still. Kakashi was pinning his arms down. Luckily the terrible fever had weakened the demon dramatically otherwise; they'd all have been thrown off.

Tsunade pulled the hallow tip of a nail cap from out of Kyuubi's side and dropped it into a bowl of disinfectant before she grabbed the kunai that Kakashi had lent her out of the embers and quickly climbed onto Kyuubi's chest, pinning his upper chest down with one leg and his hips with the other, centering her weight so she wasn't so easily thrown off of him, she began to press her free hand on the blackened skin, forcing the wound to open wider and quickly pressing the blade into it. Kyuubi's eyes rolled back as he let out a scream too painful to even begin describing. Iruka felt himself cry at the sheer amount of pain the young demon king was going through, but knew things could be a lot worse.

Kakashi grunted, Kyuubi's claws digging into his arms as a form of trying to ease his own pain. Shizune had to wrap both her arms and legs around his legs so he wouldn't kick around too much. Tsunade pulled the blade out and set it back in the embers before she began to knead his flesh from the back to the front, forcing the rancid pus to ooze out.

They all gagged, it smelt like a thousand rotting corpses baking in the midday sun of Suna Desert. It was bubbling and hissing as it oozed out of his wound. It was a sickly green and yellow; grayish in some spots and black in others. Grabbing a cloth she dipped it into a numbing agent and wiped the pus off and dug some more out of the wound beginning the process again.

If anyone had been in the forest, or any demons hunting, they were all scared off by the screams, even Ora's and Danzo's men ran away in terror. Screams like that could only come from something being brutally murdered and whatever was murdering it had to be extremely powerful. Pein looked up from the trail he had been flowing, frowning as he heard the screams. He knew them far too well. He looked to the others of his group and nodded his head to keep going. They all hesitated, but followed him never the less; those given missions left as fast they could, the screams chasing them as they went.

Pein sighed as he came across a whole in the ground and looked in, it was a cave. Konan and Kakuzu both jumped in before he did and they saw it was used recently, maybe a day or two again. Konan blinked, she was examining some bowls and empty bottles that were carelessly tossed aside. Some of them were covered in some strange black gunk and blood.

"Pein…" she called and he came to look at them.

"Sudoma." He stated after examining the black gunk. He knew that Leech's poison anywhere. He had bought some from it, but never used it after seeing some of Sudoma's previous victims, or rather the remains of some of them and the others on their deathbeds. "Dragon's blood… What's a dragon doing all the way out here?" He wondered. "I don't remember seeing a dragon with Kyuubi's group."

Kakuzu blinked his bright green eyes lazily before he tapped his boss on the shoulder and handed him what he found. It was the hair ribbon the blonde boy had been wearing. So that meant that he was here and with the injured dragon, or the injured dragon was here before the boy… Ugh, it was too much to think about.

"Kakuzu; track the boy down and keep to his shadow. I'll send Hidan after he gets back from talking with the heads of Ora's Temples." Pein said.

Kakuzu nodded, his ashen tanned flesh ripping open at the seams as black shapeless tendrils wriggled about, in the center of them was a pair of bright green eyes before it the whole thing vanished into the darkness of the cave. Konan took the ribbon and placed it in her hair so she wouldn't lose it before she and Pein finished looking for clues to try and understand what was going on…

Kyuubi's screams finally fell mute, but his body was still tense and trashing as his tears fell from his eyes. Tsunade sighed, she had just scraped out the last of the pus from the wound, which she had to cut open wider to fit her hand in. She got off of him and grabbed the salve she had made and the bowl with the numbing agent and poured them into the wound before she began to rub it in and around the wound before taking clean gauze and bandages and wrapping his sides.

Once that was done, she moved to his legs, Shizune moving out of her way as she grabbed his right leg and with quick hands, she pulled his leg back into place, snapping the bones back into proper alignment before she rubbed more salves onto his thigh and bandaged it. By this time, Kyuubi had passed out from shock and lay motionless, though his nerves caused him to twitch every now and again. Sighing, she sat back on her heels and began to clean her hands and her tools.

"He'll be fine with rest and this herbal tea. Make sure he doesn't try to move for a few days." She said. Gathering her things, standing to leave, but Kyuubi's hand snapped out and grabbed her ankle and she blinked and looked down to see purple eyes glaring at her.

"Don't even think about it, Witch." He hissed before passing out, his grip going lax as she blinked her eyes, why did this demon—

She gasped, grabbing her forehead as memories burst to the forefront of her mind. A man covered from head to toe, red eyes, sometimes purple, a pregnant red haired woman, an infant-

"You gave me my immortality…" she gasped, eyes going wide as everyone blinked and looked between the sleeping Kyuubi and the shell shocked woman. She let out a small moan as she fainted, Kakashi catching her before she fell into the river and drowned as Shizune and Iruka quickly got a second bed set up and Kakashi laid her down.

Iruka worried his lip and looked up at his mate, his silent request loud in his eyes as Kakashi nodded. He stepped back away from them as he pulled off his eye patch and the cloth mask that covered the majority of his face. Shizune blushed at how handsome the man was but gasped when black markings similar to the Harlequin mask he wears appeared on his face as his body began to shift and change until he was hunched over, his arms hanging almost uselessly before him as black wisps began to swirl around him.

Shizune screamed when he suddenly vanished, but Iruka didn't react, looking to his right where his mate's shadow appeared beside him, looking into his eyes with cold unfeeling red eyes; eyes of a killer. Kakashi's hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at him, but Iruka wasn't bothered, or scared. He trusted Kakashi with his heart and knew his mate was only making sure to imprint his face and scent to memory. It was very rare he became like this and as a result had to re-familiarize himself with those closest to him so he doesn't accidently eat or kill them.

When he was done with Iruka, Kakashi snuck up on Shizune scaring the poor young woman to near death as he invaded her space and moved her around almost roughly as he memorized her. Next was Tsunade, the woman's large breast being the only thing his eyes seemed to lock on, though the cock of his head told Iruka he was wondering if they were real or not.

Finally looking at Kyuubi's prone form, Kakashi hummed, almost purred at the sight of unconscious demon, but turned and vanished again before the area around them was engulfed in dark shadows, the sky becoming black with white clouds and a red moon. The trees were white with detailing in black as the water was red that reflected white and seemed to have a thin layer of black above the surface. The ground was black with white grass and red details. It was so strange.

"Relax…" Iruka said calmly, moving himself so his bare feet could rest in the water again as he laid down on the ground and stared up at the sky. "This is the Tsukiyomi… Only those with the power of the Sharigan can make this world. Kakashi is protecting us here, speeding up the healing process as well."

"But-"

"Don't worry, he was only making a memory of us… Kakashi never really uses his more powerful demon form. He only does it when there's not much else we can do… And since we were trying to catch up with a young boy in Kyuubi-sama's care, he's leaving us here while he scouts ahead." Iruka said.

"So… we'll be here for three days? What about food?"

"That's the beauty of this place, you don't fell thirst or hunger." Iruka laughed, smiling contently before he began to hum softly, a song he learned from a group of Terror dragons. As he hummed, it echoed around them, eerily so, but it was more soothing than frightening so Shizune settled down on the ground, not sure what she was going to do for three days. She didn't even know if they could leave the area. She looked towards the fire and blinked, it was black, but seemed to brighten the area; odd.

Iruka just kept humming, he knew it would feel like three days here, but really it would be barely a blink of an eye in the real world. He wouldn't tell her that, he wasn't sure if she and Tsunade were friend or foe…

**Sasuke and Naruto; Somewhere in the Desert**

Sasuke was growing tired, but he refused to land just yet, the border of Suna was crawling with hunters! He could tell what their specialized in even from his high vantage point in the clouds. But Naruto was shivering, his teeth were chattering and his body shuddered so violently he feared he'd fall off his back. They've been flying for nearly two days straight.

At some point, they stopped long enough for Naruto to change his clothes, the ones he had been wearing were beyond filthy and the poor thing couldn't stand not bathing. After that Sasuke had taken his dragon form, allowing the blonde to climb onto his back before taking off again. Growling to himself, he looked back down at the forest, there was nowhere safe for him to descend from the clouds until night, but by then Naruto would be either dead or suffering from hypothermia.

Thinking quickly he shot a burst of white flames ahead of them, the flames hit a cloud causing a rush of steam to trail over them. This brought a sigh from Naruto, said blonde relaxing with the rush of heat on his skin. He did it again a moment later to keep Naruto warm before he angled them higher up, the air much thinner up here above the clouds, but it was the best they could do for the moment.

Naruto moaned softly, opening an eye and blinking the other open when he noticed that the clouds were below them. He didn't bother sitting up, he was still too cold to move from the heat coming off of Sasuke's back. Up here he could see the sky bleaching out as the sun sunk below the horizon, a sea of black chasing after them as it did so. Brilliant stars shone through and Naruto gasped in awe. It was so strange, he's always lived above the clouds his whole life and never once did it look like this.

Sasuke chuckled, the boy had no idea what heaven to demons was. This was his heaven, the night sky, the darkness shadowing him even when he was in plain view. He let out a low rumble and Naruto blinked down at him as he began to ease them back into the clouds and out beneath them. The forests were dark now, camp fires dotting the clearings that seemed too close together for his tastes.

Naruto held tight to Sasuke's thick neck as he began to dive, time for some payback. Naruto winced as he picked up a screaming sound, it seemed to build and get louder and louder until Sasuke pulled up, his wings snapping open and jerking them back as a bolt of thunder shot out of his mouth and tore through four clearings, setting fire to the forest and killing the hunters camping.

Smirking he took off back into the sky out of their sight as the blaze danced and spread making it impossible for the hunters to focus on the dragon. Repeating this tactic two more times he finally took off heading for Suna…

~Minor Time Skip~

It was almost two hours later that he landed on the plains just at the edge of Suna. He plopped down and began to pant heavily. Naruto got off and removed the packs they strapped to Sasuke's lower back, and hurried around to Sasuke's front. Toxic green eyes looked at him, seeming to smile as he laid there catching his breath. Naruto looked worried, but Sasuke morphed back into his human form, grinning almost stupidly at him as he laughed.

"That was fun… I've been dying to blow off some steam for a while now! I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Though I shouldn't have used three of those, wiped me out… I don't think I can spit out fire for a while." Sasuke said, rubbing his throat. "Come on, we still got a ways to go and I want to put as much distance between us and those demon hunters as possible."

Naruto nodded and grabbed his pack, but Sasuke took it and slung both on his shoulders before grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Naruto felt his face heat up at the innocent gesture. Sasuke had looked so cute laughing the way he did moment ago and his smile was beautiful. But why didn't he smile often?

"… You have a beautiful smile…" Naruto sighed, gasping and covering his mouth when he realized he voiced that. "I-I mean-"

Sasuke laughed, not cruel or mockingly, but warm and slightly sheepish. His pale cheeks flushed as Naruto blushed as well, giving him a cute, shy smile.

"My mother said the same… But if you think mine's beautiful, you should see hers… It's like watch the sun rise on a perfect day. I miss watching her eyes light up though… ever since she went blind, though they do sparkle in their own way when she smiles." Sasuke mused aloud, blushing when he felt Naruto's eyes on him.

"You're mother's blind?" Naruto asked

"Yes… It was bound to happen really. Itachi and I are the only ones who survived as hatchlings, the others… well hunters attacked my mother, trying to capture her to sell her off like some pet-" He snarled, his handsome face twisting into an ugly snarl as his eyes flashed red and then green. "I'd of had 8 older brothers and sisters now if the hunters didn't attack…

Mother, she got badly hurt. Father and the doctors thought she would be fine, but then it started with colors, then having trouble reading, after that she couldn't cook because she had trouble seeing the spices and telling how much distance was between her and the pot, and then finally one day she went out on a stroll and went missing for several days.

By this time Itachi had turned 9 and I was just turning 5. She had gone completely blind and walked off a cliff. She lay in her dragon form until the search party found her. Ever since, she hasn't been allowed to leave the castle, let alone fly. She rarely smiles now."

Naruto looked at him with soft eyes before stopping. Sasuke turned to ask if he was alright, but blinked when Naruto brought his hand up to his mouth, those plump lips pressed to his knuckles as silent tears gathered in his eyes. Sasuke felt a deep blush filling his face as his hand felt tingly and warm where Naruto's lips had touched.

"I'm sure she misses seeing you smile… I'm also sure she misses hearing you laugh… I'd love to meet her one day, but I don't know how much longer I'll be here on Earth… I miss my own mother as well; she's probably worried sick right now." Naruto said, hanging his head a bit.

"Hey, don't do that." Sasuke said, using his free hand to cup Naruto's chin and lift his head up before pulling his other hand away from Naruto's to gently brush off the tears. "Don't make yourself feel guilty for running away from a bad situation… From what Kyuubi-sama has told us, you were going to marry an older and power hungry god."

"Yes… Danzo's the new King of Heaven and the only reason anyone would marry someone as young as me is to make sure I never inherit my powers and became a God, or Arch Angel or Saint…" Naruto admitted. "But even still I don't have any special talents because my 'father' said I was useless and too pretty to learn how to be a God."

"And Kyuubi-sama said otherwise." Sasuke summed up, laughing a bit as he got a mental image of the red head sneaking Naruto out of some grand manor and into the forest where he then began to teach him how to use fire magic. "Maybe one day you could meet my mother… and I'd very much like to meet yours. From what you and Kyuubi-sama say, she sounds like a demon born into a Goddess's body."

"Well, mommy's the Goddess of Infants and Children…" Naruto said.

"That explains a lot." Sasuke paled imagining her being three times worse than his own mother. He shuddered and let out a whimper; mentally crying in terror. "Uhh, let's go…"

They began walking again, chatting about their mothers, laughing a bit at some of the stories they told one another. Naruto admitted he was envious, he wished he had a sibling like Sasuke had Itachi. The two were so funny together! He did feel terrible that Sasuke was ignored most of his life by his father and only recently became the 'Golden Child' because his brother was sterile.

He also learned Sasuke was a hybrid demon between Dragon Class: Neighfury and Furie Class: Incubus/Nightmare. That would explain his devastatingly handsome features and body, but also why he refrained from too much bodily contact. Not to mention the amount of power he has.

Sasuke learned that Naruto's had a fairly complicated life, always in danger of being kidnapped because his mother's family was one of the richest in the heavens and well known even on Earth and in Hell for being one of the three most powerful families in Heaven. He also learned that Naruto learned most of what he knows from Kyuubi and that Ora, his 'father', hated that Naruto was so close to a demon.

"Tsk, it's not like he was acting like much of a father… Has he ever drunk himself stupid before?"

"Yes… The first time I saw him like that, I was still a toddler, about five or so… I had a terrible nightmare and my mother wasn't home, she was off at a relative's manor for a few days. I never go to my _father_, he would only yell at me and tell me to man up and stop being a little pussy. So I would sneak out to see Kyuubi."

Sasuke blinked, he thought Kyuubi lived inside of the mansion with them. Seeing the confusion of the demon prince's face, Naruto quickly explained that during the first few years or so of his life, Kyuubi slept out in the barn or fields because his 'father' refused to allow a demon into his home.

"I walked into the barn, a servant girl was with me, and her name was Belle. She was pretty meek and not very pretty; sort of a muted beauty…" Naruto mumbled, trying to put into words how she looked. It was true, Belle wasn't exceptionally beautiful, but she wasn't plain either. "Anyway, she was helping me find Kyuubi, but I guess _father_ saw me sneak out and came after me. But he was falling down drunk by then."

Sasuke growled lowly, he's never met the man and already he wanted to gut him and stuff him like the fucking pig he is. He sensed Naruto's sudden change and felt him begin to shake in his hold. Letting go of his hand, he pulled him into a hug, stopping their trek as he held tightly to the sobbing boy.

"Belle heard him… he was yelling, though his words were slurred. She hid me in an alcove behind some hay bales just in time because he came in yelling and staggering about. I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, she was screaming for help, begging him to get off of her… I only saw their shadows and it looked like a terrifying monster."

Sasuke's face twisted and pinched into a pained look. Images began to float to the forefront of his mind he could see the shadows on the wall, exactly like Naruto said, hear the screams and the slurred yelling. Could feel the pain, anguish and terror fill the memory as well as the heated lust and anger, he shook his head, focusing on Naruto even as an image of Kyuubi came to mind; though his hair was blonde and red this time, rather than just plain red.

"I finally couldn't stand it anymore. I ran out of hiding, passed them and out into the night. I hardly got a few feet from the barn when I crashed into Kyuubi… I told him that _father_ was hurting Belle and that she needed help. He told me to go back home and wait for him there. I did as told and the next morning I was down in the servants' quarters. Belle was in bed, the healer having treated her as best he could."

Naruto smiled almost bitterly as he recalled how back then everyone treated Kyuubi as if he were lower than a dog. If they had let him treat Belle, maybe, just maybe she would still be alive today.

"No one trusted Kyuubi, they believed he was the one to hurt her, but she defended him to the last. She died a few days later. The healer didn't notice some of the injuries on her body because of all the bruising she got on a daily basis from tending the barn and fields. If they had let Kyuubi look at her like he wanted to… She would still be alive…"

Sasuke growled, holding Naruto tighter before he sighed and opened his eyes, the reds of his eyes blazing as flecks of toxic green gave him an exotic, but hellion look.

"It's alright, Naruto… it's not your fault. You didn't know that would happen nor did you mean for it to happen… It's you father's fault, he was the drunken mule to hurt her like that. You were smart to find Kyuubi and tell him. If he didn't save her, she'd have died that very night and you know it." Sasuke said. "You don't have to tell me more if it upsets you… for now let's keep walking. We still have some ways to go before we can stop for the night."

Naruto nodded, wiping away his tears and smiling softly at Sasuke before they began walking once more, Sasuke's arm still wrapped over Naruto's shoulders. They traveled for a few hours, comfortable silence hanging in the air before they came across a ridge. Sasuke smirked, it would be perfect for the night. Spreading his wings, he wrapped his arm over Naruto's waist as he began to walk faster and faster, quickly going into a jog then a sprint before he jumped, his wings carrying him as Naruto kept running, now holding onto Sasuke's hands before they were finally airborne.

Naruto kept his legs in a running motion since they weren't flying for too long and soon the flat top of the ridge came into view and Sasuke lowered them once more. Naruto let go of his hands a moment after his feet were back on solid ground and kept running for a moment or two before stopping. Sasuke kept flying before doubling back and circling much like a vulture would and finally landed. His wings closing and wrapping over his shoulders like a cloak.

"We'll rest here for the night. Those hunters will be busy for a day or two trying to put out those fires I caused. We'll rest here for the day as well, I'll need a lot of rest to restore the lost energy I spent. And traveling at night will be safer for us since I blend in so well. You're tiny and will be hidden from view so we don't have to worry about anyone spotting you. Unless there are other winged demons in the area." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded his head as they began to set up a small camp area. Sasuke made a tent for Naruto and a fire before he took his dragon form once more and sat up on the edge of the ridge. Large eyes looking up at the moon as his ears twitched and arched. Naruto sat by the fire, cooking their dinner, not sure what Sasuke was doing, but he looked like an oversized cat, what with the way he fidgeted and his tail swayed lazily before he suddenly threw his head back and a low lowing sound came out.

He blinked, as he watched the dragon prince. The lowing soon turned to a droning sound before a high trill, only to drop into a low hum before a light lowing and into a deep trill. It was odd, it sounded even odder, but it was beautiful, as if he were singing. Sasuke did so for hours, well into the night. Naruto had fallen asleep curled beside him listening to Sasuke sing.

Sasuke smiled at him as he finished his song, he wasn't the only one singing. His mother was singing as well as the few remaining members of their breed. They were all excited, their prince finally found a mate. His mother was especially ecstatic, wanting to meet her future son or daughter-in-law as soon as possible. He told them about what he observed in Naruto, his cute little ticks and tocks, his flaws, though Sasuke wouldn't call them flaws, they were what made the blonde, well him!

He told them of about Kyuubi as well since the boy and the former King were so chummy, though he felt it might be deeper than that. And about the possible war about to break out, should the new King of Heaven step a single foot on Earth. His mother's answering song told him that his brother and father had a fight and that Itachi left the palace in true Uchiha fashion.

It made him laugh, no one could pull off a storm out like his mother, even blind, she could pull off the perfect storm out and leave chard stone in her wake if someone pissed her off enough. So his brother finally escaped the hellhole; that was good. He learned that his sister in-law allowed the marriage to be annulled, but not without a steep price as compensation. His father was livid. She also told him of the hunters and many of their people ending up missing or killed, the others being bought and sold like cattle and being raped for the humans' pleasure.

It disgusted them, him especially since he fed off of the lust, but his cup of tea was the bitter taste of agony and pain when he fed and rape was the best according to his inner incubus. He hated himself sometimes.

He sighed, his song ending in a soft purr as he shifted himself to lie down, wrapping a wing over his head and the other scooping Naruto up into it and against his body so he could keep warm…

~Another Minor Time Skip~

Naruto sighed as he leaned on Sasuke's back, a fur coat covering his body as they flew above the clouds. Like Sasuke had said, they spent the night and the following day on the ridge. Sasuke having slept most of the time, getting up to heat the rocks every now and again before he awoke late evening, the sun nearly gone from the sky, to eat and then pack camp. He then took on his dragon form once more and Naruto mounted him, the packs secured to his back and off they went. Flying the entire night, Naruto was amazed at how far they were traveling. The desert was vast, seemingly endless.

The next two days passed in the same manner, Naruto removed the coat during the day, too hot to wear it, but donned it as soon as night set and the air was freezing. It was now close to evening, they were a day and half away from the nearest village. They would be stopping soon for a small rest and to eat before taking flight once more. Naruto closed his eyes, sighing again, he was sleepy-

"Sasuke-san, bank left now!" Naruto screamed, eyes opening wide as Sasuke quickly dodged left, a spear fly passed them before canon fire startled the dragon to jerk back or risk his head being blown off by the 30 lb ball of iron. In doing so, however, Naruto lost his grip and fell from Sasuke's back. He gasped, eyes widening as he began to fall towards the earth. Flashbacks of his first fall coming back as he suddenly felt weightless, the wind gathering around him as it swirled before him.

Closing his eyes, he let his body fall. An intense heat rushed through him as the cold air rushed around him before his eyes snapped back open. Sasuke gasped when he realized he dropped Naruto and began to dive after him, but had to constantly dodge other attempts to impale him with spears or kill him with canon fire. He was so close, almost touching the blonde when suddenly he was shot back up into the blackness of the night sky by a gust of wind.

But it was unnatural, seeing as wind never came from the earth. And then he realized it wasn't the earth, it was coming from Naruto! He looked to see the blonde land in a large spiraling design of some sort, having righted himself before fire erupted from the same design, forming towering pillars of glass and crystal around the blonde. It shocked him to see such power, but then he was quickly brought back to himself as he noted those attacking him were now moving towards the blonde.

Growling, he dove once more, opening his mouth as a black flame built up in his throat, his scales and all flaps on his body opened up creating the signature screech, that the mortals and demons came to fear before his wings snapped open, jerking him back as he fire the blast of fire at the catapults and canons, destroying them before quickly flying out of sight, not that hard now that the night had fully set and their attackers could no longer see him. He preformed this attack two more times before he was attacked by a Griffin, the mixed animal having night vision, saw him as he was gathering up ions for another blast and clamped his jaws shut, forcing him to breath the fire out of nearly invisible nostrils.

They crashed to the earth, the Lion/Bird pinning him as a woman walked up to them, her red hair was messy and filthy, a result of his attacks. Even as she glared at him, and the Griffin held his jaws shut, he laughed at her. But quickly growled when a male with short silver hair walked up to them; Naruto tossed over his shoulder like a fresh kill.

"Tsk, those asswipes couldn't take this down? It's pathetic…. All well… Juugo. Let'em up." The male called as the Griffin got off and released Sasuke's mouth.

Said Neighfury spun around, clamping his sharp and deadly teeth into the Griffin's wing, jerking him around and throwing him a few feet away before turning human, only to allow his Incubus blood to run wild, fueled by the distressed thoughts emanating from the unconscious Godling. The two people gasped, recognizing the tribal markings on the pale skin as well as the jewel embedded in his forehead. It was their Prince Sasuke.

Both quickly laid Naruto before them like an offering before dropping to their bellies and begging for forgiveness, that they didn't know they were attacking the crowned prince. Juugo, the Griffin limped over and bowed down as well.

Sasuke snarled, eyes wild and full of bloodlust, but he killed it off and took his human form, his features smoothing out, his markings fading and he stood there like an ordinary human being before he glared at them.

"Who are you and why have you attacked me and my companion?" He asked.

"The hunters… They've invaded our village and forced us to capture that boy. They say he's a criminal escaped from heaven… they didn't say he was a strong Angel!" Said the smaller male, the one who had been holding Naruto, while his companions nodding their heads in agreement.

"They promised to let us live if we captured the boy before he could make it passed the boarder… But if he's with you then he is not a criminal?" the girl asked, sounding unsure and confused.

"He is no criminal. He's only a child who fell from his home and needs the help of the Demon King to get him back." Sasuke said, smirking; he was going to enjoy this. "I was given strict orders by him to take the child to see the Sabakus. If you wish to take the boy, then go ahead, but know that Prince Gaara will be furious."

That did the trick, they quickly jumped away from the boy as if he were the foulest demon from the depths of hell, cowering in fear. Gaara was famous for killing for no reason at all, they were afraid to find out what he'd do if anything happened to the child.

"He's merely sleeping, Sasuke-sama! I sedated him so he would not cause us trouble and to minimize his own injuries!" the silver haired male said again.

"Hn… You three, who are you and what are you? I know he's a Griffin." Sasuke asked, thinking about how well the three worked together. He was impressed and he didn't want to waste such talent. After all they did take him down rather quickly, much to his own carnage.

"Juugo, your majesty… This is my younger stepbrother, Suigetsu; he is a sand shark… And this is Karin, a Witchling." Said the Griffin as he spoke for the first time since this mockery of a battle began. "We didn't mean any harm, but we wanted to protect our home and our people…"

Sasuke nodded his head before he bent to pick up Naruto. He sighed, the boy was unharmed and there were no injuries he could see or smell. Looking at the three again, he walked passed them.

"Gather your things and take me to your town… I am in need of rest as well as supplies… Then you are to accompany myself and the boy to Suna. If you do this job well, I will speak with the Demon King and see if he will provide your town with protection as well as reward you for your services." He said as regally as he could while laughing mentally at the nervous breakdowns that were bound to happen when Kyuubi heard everything.

Call him mean and a bit vindictive, but hey, his pride was bruised and it needed soothing! The three quickly got up, gathered their things and began to follow Sasuke. As they passed the strange symbol on the ground, Sasuke noted that it was the mark of the Goddess of Children. So Naruto really was her son, well they better get him back to her as soon as possible before she caused it to hail fire and brimstone…

**Abandoned Village**

They arrived at the village a day and half later, Sasuke hidden under his cloak and hood so no one else recognized him. Naruto was happily chatting with Karin; the witch was in awe of the beauty of Naruto's home in heaven.

"And we have Pegasus-" He was cut off by Suigetsu's gasp of awe as he looked at him.

"Seriously!" He asked, eyes wide. "My mom always told me about them!"

"Yes… my mother gave me one when I was still a baby. She use to taking me riding with her and my guardian! I love flying, it's relaxing, but I've never done anything like what Sasuke-kun does!"

Sasuke blushed at the complement the boy gave him and smiled for only him. Juugo let out a growl, the sound vibrating throughout his body and making Naruto giggle at the sensation. The griffin lowered his body, allowing Naruto to slide off of his back before changing back to normal.

"We're here…" Juugo growled, his body tense. "Karin, do you sense anyone?"

The redhead closed her dark eyes and tried to feel out the villagers. There was nothing. She shook her head as Suigetsu hissed and dove into the sands. Juugo growled more, all he could smell was the hunters, either they killed everyone or they ran away. Figures, the cowards couldn't even defend their own homes.

"Is something wrong, Juugo-san?" Naruto asked, lightly touching his arm; flinching away when the orange haired male pulled away suddenly.

Sasuke glared about, there was something wrong-

He grabbed Naruto and hit the ground, covering the blonde with his body as arrows filled the air. Juugo grabbed Karin, the witch putting up a barrier to protect them from the attack. When it stopped, the same demon that attacked them days before walked up to them, clapping its hands; grinning almost insanely as it looked them over with hungry eyes.

"Impressive… Ah, I see you are still alive… I'd have to try harder next time… I've never had Neighfury before…" It purred out, liking its lips. "Hand over the child and I will kill only one of you. Or I take him by force and kill all of you, choose wisely."

Naruto whimpered, that demon had caused Sasuke a lot of pain and almost killed him. Karin glared hatefully at the Leech, it had killed her mother years ago absorbing her powers and using them to keep an iron grip on the village. Juugo snarled lowly behind her, his body tensed as he waited for the right moment to attack. Suigetsu was somewhere under the sand either searching for the villagers or hiding from Sudoma since Sand Sharks were very rare in these parts. They were normally lived and bred a lot more closer to the oceans and seas than inland.

Sasuke glared at the Leech, it appeared male, but sounded female and was a combination of various victims. He recalled hearing about this monster from his brother. Sudoma was once a beautiful demon, it used to be a man too. He could lure anyone with honeyed words to his bed and devour them when he was done seeking physical pleasure. It wasn't until he began to age and weaken that he began absorbing others. He discovered this horrific 'Fountain of Youth' when a maid brought him a young Mandrake child to feed him.

He didn't kill the child right away, but absorbed his energy. After he did so he found his body returning to its youthful appearance and his strength and power growing. He did this until the child was of age and finally devoured him, absorbing his power. For many years after he looked and felt like he was young again, but then he began to age, at faster rate, weakening quickly as well. He devoured his maids and servants over the centuries, but every time his youth and beauty lasted less and less and soon he was constantly devouring others.

Desperately wanting to remain young and beautiful forever and when he came cross someone he envied, he'd drain them dry, absorbing them completely and assuming the features he liked from them. It wasn't until he ate a necromancer that he learned that instead of eating demons whole, he can take parts of them that held the most power: Eyes, tongue, hearts, etc. It wasn't long after that he came across Kyuubi and if Sasuke was right about this, Sudoma wanted Kyuubi's eyes.

Seeing as Sudoma's eyes haven't changed nor has he gained anymore power since they last met, he was safe to assume Kyuubi wasn't dead… yet. Sudoma learned many things over the years and that poison he developed was his most deadly weapon since there was hardly anyone who could cure it, let alone know the medicines or the herbs to do so. He got lucky Naruto helped him and healed him with his magic or he would have been dead long ago. Tensing, he ducked his head a bit more, his mouth pulled into a tight frown.

"You know what I am?" He asked.

"I'd have to be a fool not to know the second prince…" Sudoma laughed. "It's rather amusing really. For years I wished to devour an Uchiha's heart and liver, and here the gods blessing me with the second Prince! Not only are you an Uchiha, boy, you're also a class S! And even then you're not a pathetic 3rd ranked one either! Between you and Kyuubi, I'll be able to last a few million years without aging!"

By now Sudoma was laughing in hysteria, eyes wide and crazed as he talked about the sheer power and beauty he would gain from eating two top ranking class S's. Naruto paled, it was impossible. This monster couldn't have killed and eaten his father! NO! His father was the most powerful demon in existence, more powerful than the Devil himself! Feeling a bit of rage boiling in his gut, the sky began to slowly pale to a dull grew and darken. Thunder drummed ominously in the distance, promising a terrible storm.

This didn't escape their notice before Sudoma's eyes landed on Naruto's bowed head. The child was strong, very strong. Too bad he promised Ora he'd return his little brat to him. Ooh yes, Sudoma knew who Naruto really was, but for the sake of keeping the child safe and pure, they will treat him like a criminal. After all only the weak were considered criminals since they gave into temptation so easily. But, maybe he could absorb enough energy from him to knock him out. He won't die, but Sudoma would get a nice 'Virgin Cocktail' out of him!

"You seem angry, my dear child… whatever could be the matter?"

"…" Naruto said nothing, the wind picking up and blowing by at nearly 35 mph as the first sign of rain fell.

"Ooh, it looks like someone's going to be a weather god!" Sudoma laughed loudly. "Nature and Elementals are the strongest of the brood, but… you don't seem to be of age… no too young to be…. I wonder, could you be-"

_"Shut….. Up…."_


	13. Welcome and Preparing for War

Okay my peeps! One of the moments you've been waiting for! Someone's gonna lay the smack down on Sudoma! So I suggest getting some popcorn and soda because this is going to be good!

Dante: Or as good as a fight scene Rye can make.

True… I do suck at writing fight scenes…

Izzy: Just keep trying, you'll eventually master it. So without further ado, the Next Instilment of DIVINE LOVE!

Leo: Same warnings and disclaimer people!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>**"Demon Language"**_

**Side notes**

**Well due to popular demand, Naruto's going to cause some serious damage to Sudoma! Hope you're all happy! XD**

**SSB Brawl Ref!- Karin's little floating maneuver is borrowed from Brawl! This is one of Peach's moves, or rather one of her jumps. You see when she's in midair after the first jump; you press and hold it a second time and she starts to float back and forth. I am using that as a base for Karin's float, though while floating Karin can still attack and remain in the air.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twelve<span>**

**Welcome and Preparing for War**

* * *

><strong><span>Abandoned Village<span>**

Sudoma frowned minutely before its smile was back, even letting out a somewhat crazed laugh tumble pass its lips. Shaking their head, Sudoma looked at the child and flicked long teal and silver hair out of their face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that? Are you so angry that you're reduced to unintelligent rabble? Or perhaps you're too frightened of me? Not to worry, I will not devour you, boy… I work for your loving father!" Sudoma said smiling away as he cooed in mockery at Naruto.

Naruto's head bowed further; the thunder, now much closer than before, rolled once more as lightning danced across the sky. Sasuke glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye; was the boy that powerful? Or was it the Witchling? Whatever, he didn't have time to stew over this little mystery.

**_"Shut up, Sudoma!"_** Sasuke snarled. **_"We're not giving him up without a fight!"_**

Juugo growled loudly as Karin jumped up, twirling in place as she began to float, her hands sparkling with her magic as she glared at Sudoma. Sasuke pulled his hood off as his face contorted into a feral snarl, the black tribal markings adorned his body and face, the gem glowing brightly in his forehead as his horns grew from his temples, twisting upwards as his tail whipped out from behind him.

"Ooh, I'm so scared…" Sudoma laughed. "I'll kill you all and take the boy back to his father, though I'm disappointed, I thought you wanted to see your mommy…"

Naruto's body went rigid, finally the blonde had enough. He began to shake, his hands held in fists as his lips quivered and his body shook with the effort to keep from lashing out in anger. All the lessons, all the training and practicing that Kyuubi, his real father, taught him came rushing to the forefront of his mind as the shaking died and finally stopped. Slowly lifting his head, Naruto spoke without revealing his eyes.

_"You will pay for hurting my… you will suffer for all those you've hurt and killed…"_ Naruto hissed, the whiskers on his cheeks growing bolder and darker as his perfectly white teeth grew into fangs and finally his head snapped up completely, allowing Sudoma to gasp as the once blue eyes were a violent red. They gasped, not expecting the sudden change.

Sasuke, wasn't sure if he was worried or turned on at this very moment. The sheer power rolling off of the small Godling was intoxicating, his inner incubus was practically in orgasmic bliss as his inner dragon swelled with pride at his future mate's display of power.

"Naruto?" He asked softly, stepping closer to him and raising a hand to rest on his shoulder.

Sudoma hissed. "I will be taking you with me, child! After all, Lady Kushina is so worried about you… She bestowed upon me this…"

Sudoma reached into a pouch on his hip and pulled out a black corded necklace with a simple blue crystal in the center surrounded on both sides with smaller white and green crystals. Naruto's eyes widened before he snarled and threw a fireball at the Leech, who barely dodged it, dropping the necklace in the process.

**_"What did Danzo do to her!"_** He demanded, shocking everyone by speaking in the language of the demons. **_"Tell me!"_**

Sudoma came out of his shock before he just laughed, waving a careless hand as if it wasn't even important to discuss. "She's alive and well, nothing to worry about, but if you must know, she's currently paralyzed within her own body. She can move on her own, yes, but she's like a doll. She can't speak, she can't think, and she has no will of her own… And I must say Ora's been using it to his advantage. After all, he doesn't have to listen to her deny him, nor make up excuses to not sleep with him… Ooh a sore spot?" He asked laughing at the furious look on Naruto's feminine face.

Naruto screamed in outrage; an arcane symbol appearing below Sudoma and bursting with a bright white fire. Sudoma screamed in agony, unable to escape.

**_"What is this!"_**

_"…That fire is called the Eternal Rest. Something I created to help ease the souls of those, especially children, who become hellish ghouls and Shinigami after their untimely deaths. It sooths the blazing fires of rage and hurt like the warm and loving embrace of a mother, lulling them to an eternal peace." _Naruto explained, shrugging his shoulders as he looked at Sudoma with a hard look in his eyes. **_"Besides I'm still young, so it's not as powerful as it should be, but for a few millennia old parasite like you, it's more than enough to destroy you…"_**

Sudoma screamed as he felt his body grow weaker and weaker, the wisps of souls leaving his body as the arcane symbol then glowed blue and shattered. Sudoma wheezed, his body gnarled and practically bone, his skin yellowed and peeling, nearly rotten as his hair was dull gray and falling out by the bunch. Looking up, his face was sagging, wrinkled and full of splotches of rotting skin, eyes dulled and looking glazed as if he were blind or dying. His voice was frail and grating as he tried to curse at the Godling.

**_"H-how…."_**

Naruto snorted and with a wave of his hand, one last wisp flowed out of the decaying Leech's body and formed a black ball in his hand before he crushed it in his fist. Sudoma's body collapsed instantly and turned to dust. Naruto relaxed as his red eyes turned to Sasuke.

**_"We should get moving and hide for a few days... The amount of magic I used will act like a beacon to the Alchemists that Danzo's most likely sent down. They will try to track me down using that."_** With that Naruto's eyes returned to their original blue color before they rolled up and he collapsed into Sasuke's waiting arms.

"Wh-what was that!" Karin asked, looking at the small blonde in Sasuke's arms.

"_THAT'S_ what I want to know…." Sasuke said, wondering about the innocent young man in his arms. "We need to get going. I'm sure every single last demon, hunter and angel within the next 20 miles felt that mass amount of power just now."

Juugo nodded as Karin shakily agreed as well. Suigestu finally reappeared, looking a bit frazzled, but otherwise unharmed and he had a large pack filled with medicines and rations.

"No one was in the village, I would have come back sooner, but figured we would be needing supplies so I packed as much as I could into this… sorry for the wait." Sui mumbled, smiling sheepishly. "What was that massive influx of power just now?"

Sasuke shook his head, not wanting to talk about it as Karin told him that they needed to move before more hunters found them. Sui nodded, figuring that he rather not know what caused that arcane burn mark in the ground nor the white pile of ashes the wind dared not to disturb…

**Kyuubi and the others**

**A few days earlier**

Iruka smiled almost evilly at Shizune as she tried to understand that the 'three days' they spent inside that strange world had barely been a second in the real world. Kakashi merely cocked his head to the side, his emotionless eyes watching the pair. He had come back a few moments after they recovered from their little 'trip' and was content to keep close to his mate.

"Okay, let's try this again." Iruka said, smiling almost indulgently of the young healer. "Kakashi's one of the few demons who possess the ability to use the Sharigan. And even more rare, he's one of the few able to use the Tsukiyomi… The Tuskiyomi is where we were. We've been in there for three days, but out here, hardly a second's passed. He merely helped to speed up the recovery time for Kyuubi-sama."

"But…. Oooh, never mind, this is too much…." She groaned, laying her head on her knees as Iruka laughed softly.

"I should go gather food- ah, Kakashi? Are you going to go get us food?" Iruka asked, when Kakashi had shifted behind him and moved into the darkness of the forest. Not sure what to make of his mate's odd behavior, Iruka sat back down and waited…

A couple of days passed in this manner, Kakashi vanishing to hunt for food, bringing back an assortment of things to eat and watching over the group. At some point Tsunade recovered and was now waiting on Kyuubi to finally awaken once more…

~A few days later (almost matching up with Sasuke and Naruto's time frame)~

Kyuubi groaned in his sleep, first the noises of the forest came back in loud screeches before fading into white noise at the back of his head as his nose was assaulted with the scent of sick, decay and putrid poison. Then like a wave crashing over his head, everything came back, his fight with Sudoma, the poison that was slowly killing him and finally the unbearable pain that was sure to do him in long before the poison.

He recalled Sasuke being hurt in a similar manner as Naruto too off- wait; NARUTO!

Shooting up, he scared Iruka and the others. Said priest quickly ran to his side to steady him, the larger male suddenly dizzy from his hasty movement.

"Where's Kit?" He growled out through the pain and the nausea threatened to make him empty what little he had in his stomach.

"We don't know… We haven't caught up to him nor have we been able to travel very far… Forgive us." Iruka pleaded as Kakashi ushered back into the clearing, a dead boar being plopped by the fire as he cocked his head and looked at Kyuubi.

Said fox demon stared at him as well, before Kakashi suddenly lunged at him. Tsunade barely pulled Iruka clear as Shizune screamed in shock of the attack, but Kyuubi's snarl stilled everything and everyone. Kakashi dropped to a crouch, merely 5 feet from the weakened demon. Kakashi knew this to some degree and tried to attack, but something at the back of his head told him attacking was a foolish thing to do even if the other was very weak.

Iruka pulled free of Tsunade's hold and ran to his mate, holding him close. Kyuubi growled lowly, trying to make Iruka move away without touching him, but Iruka was a stubborn man, holding tighter to his mate as Kakashi slowly returned to his human form. Once in that form, he collapsed into Iruka's arms, passed out from the prolonged use of his demonic form. Iruka only cooed and coddled his mate, easing his mind even as he slept.

"That was dangerous, Father." Kyuubi stated.

"I know, but Kakashi's never harmed me… to some level in his mind he knows I'm his mate and as such he can never bring harm to me." Iruka agreed, petting limp silver locks. "It's been a week or so since the attack from that demon… If I'm right we're about a few days behind Naruto-kun. Assuming he and Sasuke-kun managed to escape."

Kyuubi nodded, he was pretty close to his son, but not close enough. He sighed before looking at Tsunade, snorting as she stared right back at him with wide eyes.

"You… You delivered my child." Kyuubi said. "Hm… I never noticed it before but you're rather attractive, for an old woman."

"Yes. It's is wonderful to see you again, Kyuubi-sama…" She bowed low and Kyuubi snorted.

"Get up… How bad is the damage? I don't want Kit out there alone for too long. Sasuke's been hurt and there's no telling if he's even alive still." Kyuubi frowned heavily as worry warred with his anger. "Sudoma's after Kit and if I know that Leech, he'll devour him whole…"

"What!" Shizune gasped, paling as Tsunade did the same.

Nodding her head, Tsunade sat beside him and began to examine him. His body was severely weakened from the poison and the lack of food, but he was healing. His muscles and some of his tendons and a few organs were regenerating themselves at slow pace. His leg was still broken and the wound in his side still a large gash. Over all the King of Demons looked like Death kicked his ass and left him to rot.

"The good news is the minor injuries are healing and it seems your own healing ability has started to work on the damage caused by the poison that spread, but the wound in your side and your broken leg, will take much longer to heal… I fear about a month or so…" She explained, sitting back as Shizune wrote her findings in her log book.

Kyuubi growled; this was bad. Kit was out there somewhere in the desert, probably all alone and scared out of his wits. Just as he was about to demand Tsunade to heal him, everyone gasped as they felt a massive influx of magic in the air. They all snapped their heads towards the far East, trying to figure out what could have that much power.

"Kit…" Kyuubi breathed. "Shit! I'm sure many felt that and are no hot on his trail! Tsunade, treat me as best you can. I need to catch up with Kit!"

Tsunade was ready to protest when Iruka growled at the shaking bushes to their right. All eyes watched the bushes before Pein stepped out of them, Konan behind him with a strange plant like demon behind them. Kyuubi sighed as the immortal hunter looked at him and snorted.

"So you were also attacked by Sudoma…" Pein stated. "We found a cave not far from here that looked like it had been a war zone. We found items to indicate someone had been treated in there and then there was also the remains of a few hunters. Either dragon nested there for a while, or the dragon was WITH the boy in the cave."

Konan stepped forward at this and gave him the hair ribbon she had tied in her own hair for save keeping. Kyuuhi held the ribbon in his fist, catching the fading scent of Naruto's hair on it. The boy always smelt of vanilla and honey, a sweet scent that made him feel calm, the mania dispating for a while.

"Believe me, the Dragon's no threat to him." Kyuubi said, smirking as he put the ribbon away in a pocket. "How are things for you Pein?"

"Interesting to say the least… The others left to carry out their own indivigual missions-Tsunade-sama." Pein bowed his head. "Deidara's not with us… he's-"

"I know where my son is… I always know." Tsunade cut in. "You forget Pein. He's a cross breed between a Witch and a Demon. We witches keep our eyes on our children even when they are far from the coven."

Pein nodded before turning back to Kyuubi.

"You met her son, the small blonde with the redhead and the masked boy." Pein said.

"I figured as much… Tsunade-"

"No, Kyuubi-sama, I cannot… My magic will only aggrivate your healing ability since it's still in shock from having that Leech's poison in your body." Tsunade ordered. "I'm afraid you will have to remain laying there until you are able to move."

Kyuubi growled, but never the less relented and laid down with her help. Pein sighed as he nodded to his own wife, the Nymph nodding as she turned to the plant demon behind her and together they took off.

"I'm sending them ahead to catch up Kakuzu…" Pein explained. "I had originally sent him to tail the boy. I figured the bulk of Danzo's men would go after the boy."

Kyuubi scowled, but nodded his head. Pein looked at the others before nodding his head as well and walking off. Just before he vanished once more into the forest, he paused, glancing over his shoulder.

"I hear that Prince Itachi's mating was annulled and that said prince is now roaming the lands. I also heard that the Second Prince has been missing for months, it seems he's been banished."

"Interesting… Why are you telling me?"

"I also heard that Fugaku-sama has heard that someone fell from the heavens and well… I believe he's planning on either mating them himself or mating them off to his eldest to secure his reign." Pein added. "I suggest you be wary of Furies and Dragons…"

And with that he was gone. Tsunade looked at Kyuubi, said demon snorted a laugh before saying, "As if I'd let him take, Kit."

**Sasuke and Co.**

They were setting up camp in the shadows of a small mountain range for the night. Karin sat in the tent with Naruto, the boy had been unconscious for a long time now. They were beginning to worry. Suigetsu and Juugo had gone off to collect wood for the fire as Sasuke found a ledge to keep guard from. The Neighfury kept his gaze on the horizon, a sinking feeling in his gut telling him that something was there. His ears perked at the tiniest of sounds even as his gaze stayed locked before him.

Karin made some broth, something to keep them from feeling hungry, but also light so as not to slow them down should they have to fight. Juugo and Sui came back with more fire wood before the Griffin came up to the ledge and took over the watch while Sasuke rested a for a while. The prince said nothing as he walked into the tent, sitting down beside Naruto and keeping his ears perked high.

It was a while later that Karin walked in and handed him a bowl of broth as she set Naruto's down to cool off and sipped at her own. They sat in silence for a while before she finally spoke up.

"He's powerful for a Godling…" She whispered.

"That he is." Sasuke agreed.

"He hasn't even fully matured yet and he was able to destroy Sudoma… Not even the Kyuubi no Kistune could do it." Karin pointed.

"… It's because Sudoma was playing with us… He got cocky and paid for it… if he had been serious, none of us would be alive." Sasuke told her, recalling how easily that Leech had crippled both him and Kyuubi. "Eat and sleep, we leave in three hours to head towards Suna."

She nodded her head and went back to drinking her broth. He sipped at his own bowl, the takes was kind of bland, but it was homey. It was the effort that counted and it helped him relax. Suddenly his ears perked up and he growled, standing up and storming out of the tent. Karin joined him only to have a sword aimed at her throat. It was a unit of guards from the main city.

"Who are you and why are you out here?" Demanded the captain as he walked up to them, glaring from one face to the other.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, leave to an idiot to not recognize the Prince of Demons. Sui and Juugo were standing with their hands behind their heads and glaring at the guards, but made no move to attack or flee. Sasuke sighed as he brought a hand up and scratched at the spot his horns normally grew from.

"We're on a mission to Suna… We're to deliver someone there safely." He stated.

"Oh, but none of you are dressed as Shinobi and we were not informed by the King that there was to be an escort arriving…" The captain stated, eyeing them suspiciously.

Not long after he had spoken a hawk's cry was heard before a soldier held up his arm for the bird to land on it and took the scroll tied to its leg and handing it to the Captain. He read it over and looked up at the group before he ordered one of his men to check the tent. Sasuke growled in warning, blocking the man as he glared at the Captain.

"Move aside, boy…" hissed the Captain.

"Boy? How dare you-" Sasuke began, but Naruto's tired and groggy voice cut him off.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called and stepped out of the tent, collapsing into said dragon's arms when his body gave out. "Wh-what's going on?"

The unit all blinked before they paled. Sasuke glared at them as they stared from him to the boy and back before they dropped to their knees, fist across their hearts with their heads bowed.

"Forgive us, Prince Sasuke, we did not recognize you with such short hair or plain clothing… We just received word from Lord Shukaku, informing us of your arrival… but what are you doing with Lord Kyuubi's mate?" The Captain asked.

Everyone's eyes went big. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo looked ready to pass out from shock as Sasuke's own eyes looked ready to fall from their sockets as his mouth unhinged itself. Naruto stared for only a couple more seconds before he burst into a fit of laughter and then shook his head.

"I'm not Kyuubi's mate! I'm his ward! I'm Naruto!" Naruto greeted, a chipper smile and a warm glow on his face. Many of the men blushed at the adorable sight.

"Ah, forgive me... Well our orders are to escort you back to Suna and to the Palace… Give me a quill and parchment!" The Captain ordered before he used one of his men's back as a table and quickly scribbled a note and bit his thumb to press his blood seal on it before they tied both parchments to the Hawk and sent it off to the other units. "Rally the horses! Please pack up so we may leave as soon as possible. There are invaders in these parts. Demon Hunters."

"Yes, we've run into quite a few of them already…" Sasuke said. "But we should leave in an hour. Naruto's still too tired to make a long journey and we are still battered and bruised from all the fighting."

The Captain nodded and allowed them an hour more of rest. In that time, Sasuke managed to make Naruto eat three bowls of broth, finish his own and repack camp. Everyone watched the prince move about with awe since they've never before seen Sasuke pulling his own weight before. It's not that Sasuke was lazy, it's just as the Prince of Demons, he's never had to lift a finger before in his life and yet here he was working like it was something he did everyday of his life. As soon as the hour was up, Sasuke wrapped Naruto up tightly in a fur cloak and sat him on the Captain's Horse as the Captain climbed up behind the blonde and held him securely.

"Are you sure you do not wish to ride, my lord?" The Captain asked.

"Why would I want to ride when I can fly?" Sasuke answered with a question of his own, spreading his wings and lifting himself up into the air above their heads. "Besides as soon as we get to Suna, I don't know when I'll be able to stretch my wings again. I'm sure by now rumors are spreading far and wide that I've left home."

Nothing more was said. Suigetsu jumped into the sands, his dorsal fin appearing every now and again in the sand ahead of them as Karin sat behind one of the soldiers, holding on tightly as Juugo walked beside the captain, a silent guardian over the exhausted blonde, who quickly dozed off to sleep once more…

The escort took up to three days to make it to the City Gates and by that time Sasuke had finally taken a horse, Naruto sitting sidesaddle behind him with his arms around his waist as the Captain road beside them and the others formed ranks around them. They paraded into the main city of Suna, the people in the streets stopping to stare in awe of the unit, not sure who the handsome black haired man or the beautiful blonde behind him was.

Karin and Suigetsu sat on a horse, the Witchling held onto the Sand Shark as he looked about the various classes of demons and humans watching them. Juugo had remained walking the entire time since he was far too heavy for a horse to carry him, but now he was beside Karin and Suigetsu. He merely snorted as he heard the rumors start up and spread like weeds. They arrived at the palace doors without incident and the towering solid wood doors opened and they were allowed in.

"Relax…" Sasuke breathed when he felt Naruto tense up and begin to shake with fear.

Naruto muffled a whimper into his back as he pressed closer as they walked through the inner Castle Town. Nobles, Knights, servants, farmers and more stared at them, mainly at Naruto. Was he that strange looking? Sasuke growled in annoyance and the Captain seemed to pick up the pace by half a step. As soon as they got to the iron gates of the Castle, they opened up and out came a small badger that lunged at Sasuke.

Everyone got into an attacking stance, but blinked when they noted the badger, jumped off Sasuke's shoulder and into the boy's arms. Naruto giggled as he hugged the sandy little creature and nuzzled it.

"Hi Gaara." Naruto greeted as the badger then wiggled out of his arms and dropped to the floor turning into the red haired prince.

"Naruto, I'm so glad you finally made it and are alright… Where's uncle?" Gaara asked, noting Kyuubi's missing presence.

"We got separated by a demon… He hurt Sasuke and tried to take me away… He told me that something happened to my mom…" Naruto whispered, feeling depressed as he clutched the necklace Sasuke had taken from Sudoma's remains.

Gaara growled and helped Naruto down from the horse before he pulled him into a one arm hug.

"Have you sent word to the other units to look for Uncle?" Gaara demanded of the Captain as the others climbed down from the horses and came over.

"Yes. I sent the hawk off with a letter of my own to the other units to inform that the boy was not Lord Kyuubi's mate… Also Prince Sasuke is here." The captain indicated Sasuke who stood petting the horse's nose, ignoring the others for the time being.

"I knew that before you did." Gaara pointed out before he turned to his long time friend and smirked. "Find any possible mates yet?"

"One." He stated before he turned to look at Naruto, who was currently snuggling Gaara.

Normally Sasuke would rip the other male to pieces, but it was one: Gaara, his closest friend and two: the two looked like a pair of siblings cuddling. Gaara noted the soft gaze in Sasuke's eyes and frowned lightly before he noticed the other three.

"Who are they?"

"Karin, a Witchling. Juugo, a Griffin. Suigetsu, a Sand Shark." Sasuke stated, indicating them in order as they bowed to the Crowned Prince of Suna. "They helped escort Naruto and myself."

"Thank you for protecting my friends… come in side. I'm sure you're all tired. Captain, rest for the day, you leave tomorrow to look for Uncle." Gaara ordered.

"Yes your majesty." The unit bowed before they headed off to the barracks and stables to unload and relax until they left in the morning.

Gaara then led his guests inside and it was barely a second later that Gaara found himself shoved face first into the wall by his father, who was holding on tightly to Naruto.

"I'm so sorry, brother! I'm so sorry! I should've never said those things to you-"

"Dad! You're crushing that poor boy! Let him go!" Temari's voice rang out as she and Kankuro hurried over to pry their father off of Naruto.

It took a moment before Naruto was free and the older male looked ready to start bawlin his eyes out, but he blinked and narrowed his eyes when he got a good look at Naruto.

"Kyuubi… why are you… so…TINY?" Shuakau then burst into a fit of laughter as Naruto blushed and scowled at him, feeling insulted by the Tiny comment. So he wasn't tall like Kyuubi and Sasuke, big deal!

Sasuke and Gaara twitched before they both grabbed the nearest object and chucked it at Shukaku. The double yelps they got were satisfying before Gaara wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders once more and guided him up to his room, Sasuke following with the others since they would all be in the same hallway…

**Heaven; Ferha**

Kushina sat in front of the vanity, a maid combing her hair as she stared will dull glassy eyes. Ora leaned on the door eying his wife lustfully as he waited for the maid to finish. The poison Danzo had given him to put in the strawberries worked wonders. Kushina did everything he told her to without question and without argument. He was no longer in hot water with the other gods since he had his beloved wife spoon feed the council crap about Kyuubi controlling him to rape and beat his wife. Danzo had sided with him, confirming that even if the demon's powers were sealed, it was still powerful enough to manipulate others and had also manipulated Nartuo into fleeing the Heavens.

Now all of Heaven was gearing up for war, the two weeks Danzo had given Kyuubi to find Naruto was almost up and he was looking forward to the war. The maid bowed and left as Kushina stood and walked to him, starring with those doll-like eyes.

"You look stunning, dear… Come, Lord Danzo has a gift for you…" He purred, pulling her close and cupping her breasts, something she never allowed him even during sex. She didn't say anything, didn't blink; didn't react.

He smiled cruelly before taking her hand and leading her outside. She was dressed in a bright pink empire dress that made her hair look blazing red against it. It was the latest fashion with a hoop skirt, yards and yards of ruffles and puffy lace. He liked it and the servants agreed though there were whispers of how much they missed the Demon's designs and fashion sense. He grudgingly agreed, the demon made wonderful clothes for Naruto and Kushina to wear.

Shaking his head, he ignored the whispers and soon they were outside, mounting his Pegasus flying them to Danzo's castle. Danzo assured him that a parasite demon would kill off Kyuubi and bring them Naruto, even had Kushina hand over the strange necklace she never took off and was planning on giving to Naruto when he came of age and inherited his God powers. It had been a couple of days and he was sure Naruto was safe and sound in Danzo's castle awaiting to see his mother again.

He snorted, his wife and son had a very deep bond; the boy would cut out his eyes and tongue for her if she asked him to. He guessed he was jealous, but he had his reasons. Danzo's palace came into view and soon they landed. The King stood outside to greet them, but the grim look on his face made Ora frown as Kushina walked up to Danzo and bowed to him.

"Come inside… I have news." He stated.

They walked into the palace and down some corridors before they reached a private study and entered it. Ora sat down and Kushina dropped to her knees between his legs and began to unfasten his pants and then pulled his cock out and wrapped pink painted lips around it. Danzo chuckled at the display, his good eye watching with lust. Kushina was a beautiful woman and Naruto shared that same beauty, so to see her on her knees like this gave him a little more than an idea of what the child would look like on his own knees between his legs.

"I see you are enjoying her new attitude change… Training her?" Danzo asked, beginning with idol chat to get not only Ora relaxed and ready for the news but to also gauge Kushina's reaction. The poison he gave Ora was strong, but Kushina was a high class Goddess and it would only work for so long before she breaks free of its hold.

"Yes… Though I've never seen her use such skills… I figured she has a lover, but then again if she did, then why is she not pregnant with another child? Or perhaps she's been pregnant many times before and had the demon kill the child before it could take root in her womb." Ora reasoned.

Danzo nodded his head almost sagely before he looked into the fire and sighed, "Sudoma has failed… My Alchemists found an Arcane mark burned into the ground with a pile of white ashes that the wind dares not to disturb. And some days before in Earth's time they found a similar burn, but it was Hellion in appearance. A swirl of some kind."

"The demon?"

"No demon, no matter how powerful could use Arcane magic." Danzo hissed.

"Then Naruto killed Sudoma? But that's not possible! The boy's too weak and too soft to even harm a fly!" Ora growled out in shock. "So that means that Naruto's not here and we've come for nothing… I had hoped he would be here so Kushina could offer him the same strawberries I feed her to him so he would not disobey either of us again!"

Danzo nodded again, glaring into the fires.

"Kyuubi's time is nearly up, in one more week if he does not return by then with Naruto; it will be a declaration and an act of war." Danzo growled…


	14. Reunion and the Whole Truth

Well! It seems things are starting to really heat up! And yes I know, Shukaku's a fucking moron.

Izzy: I think it's because he's both blond and was dying.

Hey! I'm blonde and I'm not THAT dumb!

Dante: But you do have your moments.

This is true… HEY!

Night: While Rye tries to figure her way out of this verbal loophole, I'll announce this: Same warnings and disclaimer people!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>**"Demon Language"**_

**Side Note**

**Dominant Alpha- The Dominant Alpha is the Alpha of all Alphas. In this case Shukaku, Gaara, and Sasuke are all Alphas, they can command anyone weaker than them and even frighten them or for them to submit, even if they are an Alpha too. But only a true Dominant Alpha can make everyone, Alphas include, quake with fear and submit to their will.**

**Naruto, Kyuubi's Anti-drug- Kyuubi's gonna need a lot of Naruto's TLC if he's gonna survive telling everyone the truth!**

**Itachi- I'm sorry Itachi-baby, I don't mean to pick on you! TTxTT**

**PWNED!- Because Mikoto's beast!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Reunion and the Whole Truth**

**Kyuubi and Co.**

They had managed to travel slowly, it took them nearly a week to reach the Savannah that laid between the desert and the forest. Kyuubi managed to take on his fox form, making it easier for himself to be carried and because he was smaller it allowed his body to heal faster. Tsunade and Shizune stayed with them for a few reasons. One being that Tsunade could see her son once more. Two being she got to see Kyuubi hand his elder twin brother his ass on a silver plate. And the most important one of all, see the infant she had delivered so long ago.

They took a break, the Noon time's sun was blazing hot and the humans were tired. Kakashi scouted the area ahead to make sure they didn't run into any trouble when their break was over. Tsunade busied herself with re-cleaning the wounds and replacing the splint and bandages on Kyuubi. Iruka was forced to remove his priest robes and replace them with dark golden beige pants and sleeveless shirt. The new outfit was skin tight and the priest had mess under armor under them to protect him from attacks and he had Shizune French braid his hair.

"It's clear. When you are ready, we shall get going. Try to conserve your energy and water. It's three days to the nearest village. Not to mention we need to avoid those Hunters and the Alchemists." Kakashi stated, as he returned.

Kyuubi nodded as Iruka picked him up, carefully settling him over his shoulders as Kakashi grabbed their things and the two women gathered their own. Once ready, they set off walking, hoping to cover as much distance as they could. By the time sunset was upon them, they had found a nice rocky ridge with a cave to sleep in for the night. But before they could get comfy they were suddenly surrounded on all sides by desert panthers all prepared to attack and kill if need be.

"You are trespassing onto Suna Territory." Called the leader.

**_"We have business here."_** Kyuubi replied from his place on Iruka's shoulders. **_"We are heading to the capital to speak with your King."_**

"Why are you hiding your form, Fox?" The leader growled out, but paused when a hawk's cry met his ears before one of the lower ranking soldiers brought the bird to him as well as the two scrolls tied to it.

"Message from the King and Captain Higai…" he stated as his own Captain red them both.

"Hmm, good at least the child is safe at the palace." The captain stated having read both letters.

**_"Child? Kit made it to Suna?"_** Kyuubi asked as he leaned up on Iruka's shoulder, his tail wagging in joy and concern.

"Why would you care, fox?" Growled the sand panther. "You're too far from the forest!"

Kyuubi sighed as he jumped from Iruka's shoulder and began to revert back to his human body and as the red head stood the unit quickly dropped to their bellies. He glared down at them and the Captain stood, head still bowed.

"Forgive me, Kyuubi-sama I did not recognize you." He apologized and Kyuubi snorted.

At the snort the captain looked up in time to see him waver and fall, transforming back into a small fox as the one he was been draped over caught him and held him steady for a woman to look over.

"I told you not to exert yourself… hold still." She sighed, her hands glowed a gentle green color as she passed her hands over him, nodding to herself. "Good, you did not agitate your injuries… Rest and try not to move too much, my lord."

Kyuubi huffed tiredly as Iruka placed him back across his shoulders and pet his head until he was sleeping. Kakashi relaxed as did Shizune, both ready to jump into action if anything was wrong with the demon king. The captain stood, worried he caused any type of strain on his lord, but jumped when Tsunade's harsh glare was suddenly on him.

"Bakayaro!" she hissed at him. "He's barely alive! Do not excite him so!"

"What happened-"

"He was attacked by Sudoma." Kakashi growled, glaring at the suddenly pale faced men. "You are lucky he's strong or he'd have died days ago… He's barely alive as is; now will you take us to the palace or are we to get their on our own and one less?"

That got the men to jump into action quickly setting up a formation and allowing the females of the group to ride horse back as Kakashi walked beside his mate and his teacher, muttering about morons and blind fools. Iruka only giggled and moved the fox to rest on the saddle under a white blanket to keep the heat of the sun from bothering him. As soon as they were ready, they set off at a fast pace for Suna…

It took three days of non-stop riding to reach Suna, the horses were exhausted and looked ready to collapse at any given second, but still they pressed on, walking into the city and towards the palace. Kakashi shook his head as he heard the gossip filling the air and Iruka frowned a bit as well. Some people just had no lives whatsoever. When they entered the courtyard, stable hands came to take the poor horses to rest as servants came to greet their guests.

"Father Iruka!" A voice called out and said male looked up and smiled brightly when he saw Naruto, dressed in simple breeches and a tunic running up to him with a happy face. "Kakashi-san!"

The silver haired Noh demon laughed when the boy embraced them both, hugging them tightly before he blinked and looked around. Iruka knew who he was looking for and carefully pulled Kyuubi off his shoulders. Said fox growled at being woken up but upon opening his eyes and seeing familiar blue ones, he transformed into his human form and hugged Naruto tightly, breaking down into tears as the boy did the same.

Everyone stared at the touching moment, some getting a bit teary eyed as others wondered why the stranger was hugging the boy. Kyuubi pulled back, laughing as he smiled down at his Kit's smiling face before it turned sad and be began to bawl into his chest speaking in mumbles and sniffles as Kyuubi shook his head and pet the boy's head.

"Shh, Kit… shh… I'm here. I'm here." He cooed before he looked up and smirked at Sasuke, the Neighfury bowed his head low in respect to the former King and smiled. "You're looking much better than I am, brat."

"I have Naruto to thank for that… He's a wonderful healer." Sasuke stated, smiling softly at Naruto, who in turn blushed and gave a shy smile back.

This didn't escape Kyuubi's or Kakashi's notice, but neither male said anything and just as Naruto pulled away from Kyuubi, the poor red head was tackled and off of a sudden an all out brawl broke out in the courtyard. Everyone quickly scattered giving the two demons a wide berth to duke it out in. Sasuke was holding Naruto close, growling in a protective manner at the two demons.

Naruto stared wide eyed in shock as he saw his father transform into his true form, though keeping it no bigger than a horse as the other demon a sand badger covered in black tribal marks with crazed gold on black eyes, slightly bigger than his father. Both snarled at each other, baring deadly fangs before the Badger roared, the sound sent everyone cowering even Sasuke hissed in fear, but didn't flee. When the roar silenced, the sandy demon looked smug as hell. Kyuubi on the other hand actually just yawned, one of his tails coming to wave in front of his face as if to say 'Was that it?'

Kyuubi stood up, shaking his body lose and took a stance Naruto knew well. He fought Sasuke's hold, breaking away when he stomped on his toes. Sasuke jumped about holding his abused foot, yelping as he did so. He didn't expect the blonde to know how to cause pain like that. His last two toes were very sensitive to pain and hurt the most out of his feet. He set his foot down and looked at Naruto who was trying to stave off Kyuubi, but the former king only began a low menacing growl.

Everyone felt the air become so cold it burned at their skin, the hairs on their necks stood high up. Sasuke looked to Gaara, the red head glanced at him from the corner of his eye, his very thin brows were frowned as he bared his teeth silently. Sasuke nodded, his own teeth bared as well though he was visibly growling. Naruto didn't seem to notice the changes around him as he tried to get his father to look him in the eyes and not fight. He tried to plead with him, whimpering when he was ignored.

And then the roar came, Kyuubi threw his head back and let it bellow out from his gut and out of his throat. Glass shattered the earth trembled and everyone dominant and submissive hit the deck, all whimpering in fear before those blazing eyes looked back at the bowed Badger demon snarling loudly. Then his gaze dropped to Naruto, his sweet little Kit was the only one still standing, no correction, his child and the Dragon prince were still standing.

He silenced his snarls and slowly laid down, huffing as he felt pain race through his body, but otherwise was not bothered. Naruto ran to his side and began to hum a healing hymn as his hands glowed a soft white light. Much like Tsunade would, Naruto passed his hands over his father's body taking away any pain or infections, healing any wounds and mending broken bones. Kyuubi began to hum as well, eyes closed and a content smile on his face while Naruto kept working.

Everyone slowly got up, staring in awe of the strange little boy as he moved around Kyuubi humming and seeming to be petting him. Was he some kind of Charmer? Sasuke walked over cautiously, watching Kyuubi for any hint that he was a threat. One golden eye looked up at him, a taunting smile in its gleam before it closed and he went back to humming with Naruto. Sasuke approached as the blonde finished, humming still as he rubbed his father's right ear, laughing when he purred and huffed when he stopped.

"That was dangerous you know…" Sasuke stated.

"I was fine. He'd never cause me harm, I know it. I was more worried about his injuries getting worse as well as Gaara's father's safety."

_"Kit, don't worry about your uncle, he's a damned idiot anyway. If he hasn't dropped dead yet, it ain't gonna happen any time soon then."_ Kyuubi growled out making Naruto laugh.

"What did he say?" Gaara wondered, walking up to them.

"That your dad's an idiot." Naruto told him.

"More like a fucking moron if you ask me."

"GAARA!" Shukaku barked at his youngest only getting a huff in response.

Kyuubi turned back to his human state, standing up and smiling when he felt much better than before. He grabbed Naruto and picked him up and hugged him close. He had been worried sick over him.

"Now that we've established who the Dominant Alpha around here is, let's get inside and leave everyone else alone. I'm sure everyone in all of the Land of Wind knows I'm back and I'm not gonna be leaving any time soon." Kyuubi stated as his brother stood up and walked over to him.

"Little shit." Shukaku hissed, but playfully mussed up Kyuubi's hair. "Now if we had been serious, there's no way this little one could have stopped you."

"You be amazed at how easily I can be stopped by this child, brother… Naruto, what on earth are you wearing? Gods, did Shukaku dress you!"

Naruto nodded and Kyuubi sent a nasty glare at his brother while muttering about finding material to make Naruto proper clothing. Said blonde only giggled as he allowed Kyuubi to carry him back into the palace where the Servants were hard at work repairing the glass and cleaning up the mess from Kyuubi's roar.

Soon everyone was called into Kyuubi's parlor room, the demon King sitting on an armchair with Naruto between his legs, a brush in one hand, Naruto's hair in the other. Shukaku stood by the bookcase, idly scanning it as Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi sat on one sofa, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro on another and Tsunade and Shizune on the love seat Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo sat on the floor around the coffee table looking confused as to why they were asked to join this rather personal meeting. Naruto was in bliss as his father brushed his hair, a soft hum, almost purr sounding, coming from his chest.

"Don't fall asleep, Kit, the floor's not comfy you know." Kyuubi teased as Naruto growled at him but otherwise didn't seem to care. "Sit down, aniki… There's much to say and well… almost all of it is rather shocking."

Shukaku turned to rebuttal, but upon seeing the serious face his younger twin was giving him, he took the other armchair. Once he sat down, Kyuubi sighed and began brushing Naruto's hair once more.

"As some of you are aware, I was in exile almost 18 years ago." He began. Everyone automatically knowing he was counting in demon years rather than human years and quickly did the math in their heads. "Though I should be more correct: 18 years ago before I left for Heaven."

No one said a word though the darkening of both the Demon Kings faces told them that some old wounds were being ripped open to bleed out. Even Tsunade's eyes took a glassy sheen to them.

"My exile was the result of both a legitimate reason and a petty fight between brothers. THAT was over 25, years ago. 7 almost 8 years later, I was near a village and it was the dead of winter. It had been rather harsh that year hardly any food to hunt and when a village girl wandered too far, I attacked."

He didn't flinch at the gasps nor did he react to his brother's scolding, keeping a steady hand and a steady tone as he continued:

"She begged me to spare her and I did, I even gathered the firewood she had been trying to gather for her. That same spring I'd found her village and, for lack of a better term, stalked her daily. One evening she went up to the Temple of Mothers and was praying to the Goddess. I had snuck in and well…"

He dodged a book, the tea pot and a few paperweights that were chucked at his head from his brother, Tsunade, Iruka and Temari. The others just scowled darkly or stared neutrally. Naruto had a slight frown on his face, he had heard this story every night as a child so he wasn't shocked, but he still didn't approve his father's first Mating with his mother.

"I visited her three more times in the same manner until one night she broke down in tears and I stayed with her, trying to consoul her even though I was the one who caused her the pain and terror she felt. Soon I was visit everyday, helping her with chores and even began a business of tanning hides from game that had been caught."

Many blinked, know solving the mystery of why Kyuubi was so good at tanning and made such a profit from it.

"She became ill and I worried that she was dying. I fetched a healer and the old woman told me that she was merely suffering from the symtoms of her pregnancy. We were both overjoyed and spent the months to come preparing for the baby to be born. Then the night came when she went into labor and I had to quickly fetch the old healer again, but while I was gone another came into our home and slew her. He held the babe in his hands about to drop it had I not saved my child."

Naruto blinked, so this was where the story turned to a minor lie? He leaned his head on Kyuubi's thigh, nuzzling it to try and comfort the older demon as he kept speaking.

"I killed my mate's murderer and carried her corpse out of the room. I intended to bury her when a Goddess appeared before us, bringing my mate back from the dead, but in doing so revealed that my beautiful human mate was actually a young goddess with flaming red hair and the bluest eyes anyone has ever seen… eyes she passed on to our child… The goddess was overjoyed to have her daughter back, but was not pleased with us being together and told me I had a few choices: Stay with my mate and have both her and our child killed for mixing blood. My mate and child go back to heaven and I remain on earth. Or I become the servant of my mate and the shadow of my child… You can guess which choice I took."

There was long pause here, Naruto turning so he rested on his knees, his head laying on his father's thigh as he looked up at the glassy red eyes that stared at nothing but memories long passed. Suddenly there were several gasps of realization and Kyuubi gave a humorless laugh.

"The healer, the old woman was the only witness and I blessed her with immortality and youth if she would keep that night a secret… It seems she kept her promise to me, didn't you Tsunade?" He asked as the old witch nodded her head.

"Yes… A healthy boy if I recall, so tiny and so beautiful…" She smiled holding her hands up as if she were holding him at this moment in her hands, in awe of the tiny life that had come from the womb of a mother.

"Yes… As soon as we arrived in Heaven, the Goddess spun her lies of how the God of Hunters, Ora had found her daughter on earth and slept with her, but returned to heaven soon after and left her pregnant with HIS child." He snarled here, fangs bared and eyes wild with rage, but a soft whine snapped his red haze and he smiled kindly down at his sweet little Kit, petting his silky locks. "And that when she had giving birth demons attacked and she struck a deal with me. The others believed it without a second thought and had me bounded to her as a servant. But the Goddess had her daughter's memories repressed so she believed in those same lies as well and married Ora, whom she believed to be our child's father."

Shukaku's eyes went wide as did many others, gasping at the horrible web Kyuubi had somehow found himself trapped in.

"Oh yes, the snake was a sly one… I got to see my mate and child every day for nearly 18 years, but she would not remember me and my child would never know I was his father. Ah, but Fate seemed to take pity on me because barely a year since, she began to remember me and soon she and I were reunited, but because we feared what would happen to our son, we pretended nothing had change though secretly we would re-kindle our Mating Bond. I watched over my child, stood silent when his 'father' was discipling him or bonding with him. I wiped away so many tears and treated so many scraps that even my sweet little boy thought of me as more of a father than his 'father.' Ha, ha, ha… 'If only he knew' I thought…"

Kyuubi was leaning back now, one hand covering his eyes as a wry smile curled his lips as tears silently fell down his cheeks. He smiled softly when he felt Naruto wipe his tears away with his hankie, trying to sooth Kyuubi as he struggled through this.

"Then a week ago or so, the bastard Ora is attacked by Fallen Angels. And what does that pig do? He haggles for his wife alone, but what of his son?" Kyuubi felt rage boil in him recalling Naruto's terrified face when the Fallen Angels made to escape with him since he was the one they wanted. "Had I not been there to rip their wings off and gut them, my only child would have been taken away and sold on earth to be some sick pervert's toy or personal well of wealth. And if that wasn't enough, he strikes the child and tells him to be ready for an important guest to arrive. And who is this guest you ask? Danzo."

There were many angered snarls in the room as Kyuubi stood up, gently moving his kitten away so he could pace before the windows, Naruto curled up in his chair, peeking over the back to make sure his father didn't fly into a rage as he was prone to do from time to time.

"And here's the best part! Ora promised my child to Danzo as his bride for when he assumed the throne as King of the Heavens!" Kyuubi's maddened cackle send shivers of ice down everyone spines as he spun around facing them with a manic grin. "A God as old as I am marrying my son! The fit my sweet little minx threw was splendid and the angry sex was even more so! But we could not deny or fight it because it would be treason. So a few days later I am watching my son get ready to marry a man he neither knows nor loves. He's terrified because the man who was to be his husband had also struck him the day before for a minor infraction."

Sasuke felt his blood boil, his vision going red. Gaara was up and pacing, hands twitching as sand moved all around him like wild tendril as Kakashi shifted between his forms. Kankuro, Suigetsu and Juugo growled, plotting the bastards deaths as Shukaku stood up eyes wide and looking ready to declare war on Heaven at any given sexond. The females of the group: Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, Karin and Iruka were looking faint. Naruto whimpered silently recalling the events, wanting to curl up and disappear.

"I wanted to break my vow of silence then and there, but then the possibility of seeing my kit killed made my tongue turn to led and forced word vomit to convince him to marry the man. I wanted to rip my own lying tongue out! But I have to say my sweet little boy was a vision of beauty walking down the aisle. Looking as angelic as his mother. And when I thought his fate would be sealed but his own mouth, he shocked me and everyone. My son, my SON, told that old fart no! He denied the King his hand in marriage and fled!"

Now Kyuubi was doubled laughing in hysteria tears pouring down his face as his emotions lashed out in disarray much like when Kushina had been murdered. Everyone is nervous because it seems the madness that Kyuubi had to endure for so long was finally coming to the surface all at once and the poor man did not know what to do with himself.

"I caught up to him and he told me he couldn't. He just couldn't! He begged my forgiveness and vanished. It seems my child's magic was developing quickly with the emotional stress, or was it because he was going to be a mature God soon? I didn't care. I tried to follow, but I when I arrived, he was gone. A note begging my forgiveness and telling me how he always viewed me as his father than Ora made my heart swell with pride. Danzo was embarrassed, Ora was embarrassed and they sent me back to earth to retrieve the young godling, who in an attempt to jump worlds ended up falling here…"

He then stood up, seeming to suddenly snap out of his mania induced hysterics and righted himself, straightening his clothes and re-taming his red locks.

"I agreed, but only because I was worried about MY son's safety and well being while here on earth. But it seems things were not so well up in heaven because Ora, the drunken fool beat and raped my mate to an INCH of her life! I had to make sure she was alright and heal her, but when I made to take her with me, Danzo had her arrested for High Treason! If did not bring Naruto home within a Fortnight, she would be publically executed for bringing a demon to heaven and harboring him in her home. She begged me to worry about our child and I did as she asked. But still Danzo wishes to mess with me still! I finally tell my son the truth of his creation and the lies his grandmother had spun only to lose my connection with my mate!"

"What! They killed her off before a Fortnight had passed?" Shukaku screamed out, looking like wanted to be sick and at the same time go and bring back those lying pigs heads.

"No, they did not kill her, but whatever poison they gave her… She nor longer has her free will that I can be sure… And if that wasn't enough, Sudoma attacks us while we made our way here. He takes out Sasuke and myself, my son fleeing with Sasuke's limp form in his arms as the others are forced to help me fight him off… I swore I was going to die and because I didn't know where Kit was, I was sure that bastard had captured and absorbed my son! And then Fate favors me again with Tsunade coming to aide me and again when you're idiotic guards stopped us on the board and they told us that my son was safe with you!"

By now everyone was looking at Naruto, the blond boy sitting in Kyuubi's chair blushing as he felt uncomfortable with the stares. Kyuubi frowned at this and gave a sharp bark that forced everyone to look away from Naruto.

"Now that you understand what is happening. I'll make this very simple: Danzo can kill my ass and suck my dick! If he wants a war he's got one because I sure as hell am not letting him fuck let alone touch my Kit ever again!" He bellowed, his eyes taking on that crazed look again, everyone quickly backing away as Shukaku marched up to him.

"Minato! Focus!" Shukaku suddenly yelled, grabbing his brother's head and forcing them to meet eye to eye. "Focus… You're mate is still in their hands and we have less than a week to either return him to the heavens or have her killed again… Please fight this mania! You've done so for 18 years! Please fight it and think!"

Kyuubi stood still his mind at war with his illness, but nothing seemed to break through until they heard soft singing. Everyone blinked and turned to Naruto. The young Godling was singing a song, in a language none understood, minus the Neighfury. Sasuke remembered the tune, it was the one he sang with his people that night a few human weeks back. He began to hum as well. His deep voice harmonizing with Naruto's lighter voice perfectly.

Naruto sang on, calming and soothing as Sasuke echoed him. Kyuubi's mania seemed to be subdued and allowed the demon to force it back into its dark corner before he gave a sigh and passed out into his brother's arms. Naruto finished the song and stood up to walk over to his father and uncle and smiled softly as he held his hands over his father's head.

"I can't banish the mania, but I can sooth it for a while…" Naruto explained as his hand glowed a soft red light and he touched his father's forehead. "I didn't know until recently that he was my father and I knew that he was suffering in silence long before that… I'm afraid he'll never be sane ever again, but then he wouldn't be my daddy if he was."

"Only you would want an insane father…" Shukaku sighed.

"Be quiet Goza… let Kit enjoy himself…" Kyuubi mumbled into his chest, still sound asleep. "Mmm, Kushina…."

Naruto's face turned bright red as his father moaned that, Shukaku looked ready to drop his brother, but thought better of it and carried him out of the room.

"Until the crazy one wakes up again, I suggest you relax or train…. Something as long as it does not involve running off to war without the approval of Minato…" Shukaku sighed before he left…

**Cardessa**

Mikoto hummed as she sat in the garden, a lazy smile on her face. The breeze was warm and the scent of the flowers made her feel a bit high. She was positively tingling from finally hearing from her youngest baby on weeks ago. He had sung about his travels and that he met interesting friends and a possible mate. A mate who was as kind as they were beautiful. He sung of how said mate treated him when he was at the brink of death.

She giggled gaily as she tried to conjure up images of this mate, but because her son was careful not to give details such as gender, breed or even a lineage, her mind went wild painting pictures for her. She stopped her humming and giggling when the wind changed and was chillier. Straightening her back and keeping her face blank she turned her head and said:

"It is impossible to sneak up on a blind woman, Fugaku."

"Mikoto, my dear, why are you out here alone?" Fugaku asked, knowing he had to be careful with his words and his tone. Male Neighfuries were short-tempered and the Females were volatile in comparison.

"It was stuffy in the castle and I wished to be alone." She huffed, getting up from the bench and then as if she could see as clear as day, she marched right up to him in an elegant glide and jabbed her finger into his chest. "Do not try to play the loving husband now, Fugaku. You have been no more my husband than you have been a father to either of our sons. And do not think I don't know that you sent out your 'pets' to fetch the Heaven being."

Fugaku fell silent then, glaring at the blind woman, but she only smirked.

"So angry, husband…. Tch, tch, tch; temper, temper!" She sang out. "We mustn't make asses of ourselves least someone sees and rumors spread like poison in the water."

"Stupid woman!" He growled grabbing her arm as she made to walk passed him. He shook her hard and held her tight as he bared his fangs at her in a deadly display of dominance that held no effect on her since she could not see. "Do not mock me! And you know nothing!"

"I know nothing? Says the man who's banished his youngest after ignoring him his whole life! All because he took after me! I'm sorry if I happen to be a Neighfury! And I'm sorry that those hunters killed off my other hatchlings before they could be born! And I'm sorry if only one of our children is a sex monster like YOU!"

Fugaku's temper flared and he back handed his wife, causing the woman to stumble and collapse, hitting her head on the bench she had sat on only a moment before. She hissed in pain as her world was turned over and now she was truly blind as to where she was and where to go. She snarled at him and stood up. Fugaku paled realizing he stupidly pissed her off and he only managed to cover his ears before she let out a roar that sent terror down many high ranked demons' spines before she storm off, calling for her servant to take her to her room and pack her bags, she was going on retreat until her mate pulled his head from his ass…


	15. May I mate your son?

So…. I heard you like Mudkips?

Leo: That was so random…

Night: I'll consume you!

Leo: …. Okay?

Izzy: Puny God.

Leo: Really?

Dante: Yeeeeeaaaaaah, no comment other than this: MIKOTO FTW BITCHES!

Anyway! Same warnings and disclaimer people!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>**"Demon Language"**_

**Side Note**

**Mikoto- Okay some of you obviously do not understanding something here. Mikoto IS blind. Sasuke explained it a few chapters back and I've retouched on it a few times as well. Hell she's been blind since chapter one! No, Fugaku did not make her blind; she went blind between the attack on her while nesting and just before Sasuke went from toddler to child.**

**Kyuubi's mania- This will be a continual problem for him as the story winds up to its finale. So expect to see him range from haha-crazy to padded walls and strait jacket –crazy. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>**

**May I mate your son?**

**Cardesa; Fugaku**

* * *

><p>It was an hour later that Fugaku stood on a balcony watching the coach that held his mate drive away. He glared coldly after her. She had been the finest choice when she was not an invalid, but now he regrets mating her. Not only is she barren now, their litter of eggs had been destroyed because she was too weak to protect them and it was her fault that his eldest was sterile! She even filled their heads with nonsense and foolishness!<p>

"Love she says… Love has nothing to do with mating nor with producing strong offspring…" He spat.

He stood there scowling darkly as he recalled the fight with Itachi after his mating with Yukira had been voided and the greedy little bitch took off with more than she deserved. Itachi demanded they find Sasuke and bring him home, mate or no mate. He refused; the terms of the banishment were final! But Itachi -curse the clever boy- pointed out he that he never made it public that Sasuke was banished and that in a year's time the banishment would be lifted. Fugaku was embarrassed as it was telling Ebisu that Sasuke took banishment over marrying his daughter.

But the only light he's seen in a long time is the Heaven child, who fell to earth and is lost somewhere out there, waiting to be plucked. Speaking of which, he turned his head only slightly to note his spy, an almost exact copy of Sasuke minus a few minor details.

"Speak, Sai." He ordered.

"As you know, I ran into Sasuke while I was investigating the area the child fell in… Unfortunately nothing much was found other than this… I took it off a Slave Trader after I dispatched him…" the pale Raven demon said as he pulled a cloth from his pouch and handed it delicately over to his lord.

Fugaku opened it and smirked as he saw the delicate ivory gold bracelet. Only in heaven could this material be found and its value was much more than he could ever imagine.

"What else did you find out?"

"He sold some slaves to a blonde nobleman who gave him the bracelet. Said the young man was too beautiful to be human and was decked out in white… I recall such a man in the village that the first Heaven child fell and resided in. I thought nothing of it until the headman's son came screaming about demons. Though by then they were long gone…" Sai explained.

"These slaves, do you know where to find them?"

"No... The man was not inclined to tell me. But I did hear a rather interesting rumor. It seems his Excellency had finally returned." Said murmured.

Fugaku stared at him with wide eyes before rage boiled in him and he smashed his fists onto the railings of his balcony cursing something most foul.

"But it's only a rumor… And this nobleman, I've seen him; in fact I drew his portrait." With that Sai stood, pulling his sketch book from his back and flipped it open to a detailed picture of Naruto sitting in the front yard of the small hut surrounded by foxes and little birds.

Fugaku took the picture in his hands and marveled. The being in the picture was just too real to be nothing but kohl and ink. He lightly traced the boy's face with his finger before his mouth seemed to find its tongue and ask:

"What does he look like?"

"Blonde hair; spun of pure sunlight. Blue eyes, bluer than the sky and oceans. Effeminate, slender, mile-long legs, long arms, small hands… A firm little ass." He smirked when Fugaku jerked up and growled. "I only smacked it, I didn't do anything else."

"I don't care where you have to go or who you have to murder: Bring me that child!" Fugaku ordered.

Sai smiled, took back his sketch book and bowed. When he stood, he seemingly vanished before the other's eyes. Fugaku turned back to HIS kingdom and smirked.

"I will make sure that child is fat with my children before the Summer Solstice…" He promised the air…

**Suna; the Palace**

Sasuke stood in the shadows of his balcony, looking up at the night time sky. He was lost in deep thought, but he knew Kakashi was there. The Noh just silently pacing around the room behind him.

"You want to talk to me about my choice in a potential mate." He stated, startling his uncle before the demon stepped up beside him.

"Exactly like your mother… How is she?" Kakashi wondered, having not talked to his stepsister in so long.

"I don't know… I haven't spoken to her since a little before Karin and the others found us." Sasuke admitted. "We can't sing to each other unless we are comfortable with our surroundings and since mother's blind and father keeps her under lock and key…."

Kakashi nodded his head, sighing almost as if he were tired. He reached up his hand and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"It's getting longer again… Do you want to cut it?"

"No…" Sasuke sighed. "She was upset I cut it the first time… It's the only bonding we have with one another since she can't fly anymore…"

"Yeah, Miko-chan was always happiest when she was in the air… I wish I could be there for your mother and for you and your brother, but Fugaku and I don't see eye to eye and well, that Furie is pissing me off."

"Yes… Mother did tell me that Itachi demanded that father allow me to come back home, mated or not, but he refused. So Itachi left, going into his own exile. It seems his mating with Yukira was voided because they could not produce a child together."

"What?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"Itachi's sterile…"

"I knew that from when you first told me that Fugaku was forcing you into mating so you could produce an heir for your brother. I'm shocked that the mating was voided!"

"Ohh, but she asked a hefty price for her silence about Itachi's inability to impregnate anyone… But we're off topic. You came to talk to me about Naruto."

"Yes…" Kakashi sighed. "He's a sweet boy, an excellent choice really, but you do realize that what Sensei told us will most likely happen to you as well… You saw him."

Sasuke nodded, his face suddenly grim as he frowned deeply, looking down. How could he not see? They traveled for weeks together, Kyuubi always seemed so different without Naruto near; it was as if the child was a drug to him. The gods were sick bastards to torment him like that.

"To be honest… I don't care. They could torture me 'til the end of time, break my bones, sow my mouth shut with Angel Silver and inject me with Saint Tears! I'd endure it all because I really do love Naruto!"

"Good to hear, brat."

Both demons jumped, Kakashi shooting three feet into the air and clinging to the pillar just before the balcony doors as Sasuke fell over, holding his heart, eyes wide. The poor thing was close to suffering a heart attack. And then when he saw who spoke he really did have one. Passing out for a moment, he came back to the world of the living and nearly fainted again.

"You both act like you've seen a ghost." Kyuubi sighed, chuckling at the terrified demons before him. "Leave us."

Kakashi nodded, dropping down and quickly striding out the door, running off to find Iruka to cling to him in fright as soon as he was out of the door. Kyuubi chuckled softly as the door shut behind the scared Noh and he turned to Sasuke. The dragon quick composed himself and stood up, putting on his best game face as he looked at Kyuubi in the eye. For a long time they stood in front of each other, staring the other down before Kyuubi closed his eyes and smiled at him.

"Kit tells me you have been wonderful to him, that he's sad that when our time is up here, he may never see you again… Naruto's not like most children, as I'm sure you noticed since he first arrived. He's in tune with the earth, the heavens and even the ocean as far away as we are from it." Kyuubi chuckled, moving to lean on the balcony rail and look down into the garden where Naruto was playing with some foxes, all happy and innocent.

"He's powerful as well, I'm sure you're proud of him as well as scared for him… When he killed Sudoma, he unleashed so much power, we were sure Danzo's men would be on top of us before we even made it a day's travel away from the area." Sasuke admitted, his eyes going glassy as he lost himself in the memory of the raw power the boy produced and the chilling fact that Naruto had yet to mature into his FULL powers yet.

"Yes… There is a reason why those in heaven fear the offspring of Gods and Demons… They hybrids are not like half breeds here…. Though the human blood does delude the demon's blood, the half-breed is still rather powerful, even if it's not very pretty or is deformed in some manner." Kyuubi looked up at the stars, a smile playing on his lips. "Hybrids are different, they are beautiful, too beautiful… And they are even more powerful than either of the original parents. But the heaven's are racist and refuse to allow interbreeding, hell they don't even allow mixing powers among their own people!"

Sasuke stared in shock at this. He knew Heaven was always hyped about purity and keeping the powers of heaven in heaven, but he had no idea that they would go as far as to try and control breeding among their people.

"Naruto's an exception. The Son of the God of Hunters and the heir to the Uzumaki family, they could not deny his life nor his power since the Uzumaki's are dying out, slowly but surely. They even allowed Danzo, their new king, to take the child as his bride and breed him like the Omega of a wolf pack!" Kyuubi hissed. There was a reason he liked the servants, they all knew things that no one else did, they were the best spies in any kingdom really. "They treated Naruto like a prized possession since he was an Uzumaki male, they knew automatically he would bear children to anyone man he married. They pretty much forced him to like men since he was an infant!"

Sasuke placed a hand on the back of Kyuubi's neck, pinching a pressure point to relax him so he would not go into another fit. After a moment, he dropped his hand and Kyuubi gave him a wan smile, dropping to his knees and leaning on his arms which were resting on the balcony rail. Sasuke began to transform into a hybrid form and jumped onto his railing, his clawed toes holding him to the stone as his tail acted as counter balance to hold him up right, his wings, folded lazily against his back.

"So they made sure he would have no interest in women… How dare they do something like that and yet preach it is a sin to force someone to bend to your will or the will of others. That Free Will is a gift to all?" Sasuke growled, recalling a small temple monk preaching in the streets about such a thing.

"Because we are not allowed to be in heaven, therefore they need not worry about us seeing that even they do not abide by their own rules and laws. Naruto's child for my balls sake! A CHILD!" Kyuubi growled. "And he's marrying a man nearly as old as I am and I'm fucking ancient!"

Sasuke blinked, Kyuubi didn't look old, but then again the Great Nine were known to be Immortal among their people. So it was very possible that Kyuubi was as old as he said he was, even if he didn't look like he hit the 600 years mark yet. Silence fell between then, only the pleas of laughter coming from the courtyard below seemed to be the only noise.

"Kit plans on returning home… he doesn't want me or Kushina being punished or killed for not returning in time… But I know he doesn't want to marry Danzo either." Kyuubi mumbled.

Sasuke looked at him and it was like seeing him for the first time. Kyuubi looked old, tired and defeated. His hair was not as bright; it hung limply around him as his eyes looked dulled and glassy with the early signs of going blind while his face looked to be growing wrinkles in rapid succession. It must be hell living up there, in Heaven. It must've been worse to watch your mate marry and sleep with someone else and have you child raised by that person.

"I meant every word, Kyuubi-sama… I love Naruto, I'd rip my eyes and tongue out for him, let you carve out my heart, hell I'll put myself through that torture you were forced to endure if it meant I could keep a close watch over Naruto for the rest of my life… what's the point of sanity anyway? We'll eventually lose it, but we both know that only the love of our mate and family can heal it…" Sasuke slammed a fist over his heart, as if he were nailing those words into his heart to prove he was serious.

"I know, brat… I know…" Kyuubi sighed, closing his eyes as he laid there for a moment before he stood up suddenly back to his former glory, his eyes bright as his smile hinted at insanity once more. "I will trust you to be ready to follow after us… I don't plan on letting Danzo getting away with anything. I know that bastard is out for war, and as I said he would get one, but he's getting it on my terms!"

"Yes… I wish I could say you have my people at your disposal, but I'm sure the rumors have met my father's ears by now and he's probably trying everything in his power to keep his status as King…" Sasuke growled. "He cares for no one but himself and his reputation…"

"Yes… I heard. It must be embarrassing to know that his pigheaded pride cost him something so important and even more so the love and respect of his own family." Kyuubi's dry laugh was anything but humorous. "And I'm sure word about Naruto has reached him as well… I'm trusting you, Sasuke… Nothing happens to my son or I will unleash the Legions of Hell upon you and everyone else for that matter."

Sasuke nodded, bowing when the King stood up to his full height and left his rooms, but not before calling out a piece of advice.

"Naruto likes music and animals… Just a thought." Kyuubi called, winking at him before he shut the door and silently disappearing down the hall.

Sasuke had figured those out when Naruto had been lulled to sleep when he sang that night and watching Naruto playing with the foxes in the yard. He leaned on the rail once more, watching his future mate snuggle up in a furry pile with the foxes before he got a sudden idea. He turned and quickly changed his clothes before he dug in one of his bags and pulled out a piece of seemingly plain chalk. He walked over to the wall and after clearing a space big enough for three people to stand side by side, he began writing on it with the chalk that acted like a type of acid.

It ate holes into the wall in the shape of the characters and runes before said shapes began to push out of the wall and begin to spin as the center of the circle of writing turned black and then white as if a tunnel had opened up. He smirked to himself and stepped through, he would be back by day break so he had nothing to worry about…

Kyuubi walked out into the garden and smiled as he saw Temari and Kankuro gently waking the foxes as Gaara coaxed Naruto into his arms to carry him to bed. The cousins were still in shock over the revelation, but welcomed Naruto with open arms never the less. Temari adopted Naruto as a younger brother while Kankuro saw him as the baby of the family and therefore tried to spoil him as well as keep others away from him. Gaara didn't change much other than that he was more touchy feely.

"Tuckered huh?" Kyuubi chuckled as the foxes all pranced to him and bowed low at his feet. "It's good to see you guys as well… Thank you for watching my Kit for me."

The eldest fox mewled and then ushered the little pack of foxes into their burrow to sleep as Gaara pouted at Kyuubi, holding Naruto tighter in his arms.

"Relax, I'm not taking him… You guys can sleep in my room tonight, just try not to scare him in the morning with your hybrid forms." Kyuubi chuckled.

Kankuro only snorted. Temari and Gaara stuck their tongues out at him, but otherwise took off to his bedchambers to use the massive bed to fit all four of them comfortably and sleeping in a fur pile. Kyuubi chuckled at their antics and sighed. Danzo and Ora were up to something. Naruto was maturing at a faster rate than he expected, but was nevertheless proud and impressed. He walked around the garden a while longer, noting how much his home has changed since his banishment. The gardens were as beautiful and full of life as always, something he knew Naruto and Kushina would enjoy endlessly, when they rescued her and brought her here.

He noted some new additions to the menagerie. New breeds of demonic beasts, hybrids and even normal animals from around the world. They sensed he was the king and showed a humble gesture of respect. A panther slithered up to his side and curled about him like an oversized domestic house cat. He pet her head and smiled.

"It's been so long, Ellie… How are you?"He wondered petting her head and she purred.

He smiled and pat his leg in a manner she learned to mean 'follow.' They traveled the rest of the menagerie before heading inside and to Kyuubi's chambers. He stopped at his bedroom door and walked in, Ellie blinked at the pile of Tanuki and Kistune sleeping on the bed before walking over and sniffing them curiously, easily picking out the smaller fox as a kitten she's never met before. Turning to look at her master with a curious tilt of the head Kyuubi laughed silently and made a motion for her to stay.

She nodded and climbed up on the bed, curling around the furry pile and resting her head on her paws. Kyuubi then left the room and walked to his study down the hall. He walked in and over to the large oval shaped table that had maps and documents strewn about in a chaotic, but organized mess. He smiled softly, fingering the parchment before grabbing his quill and sitting down to work. While they waited for the next move to be made, he would make sure they were not left unprepared.

'I will not lose my son or my mate…' He promised himself, working well into the night…


	16. Love is in the Air

It is official, everyone here wants to kill Danzo, Ora, Fugaku and their little minions because they are trying to drive everyone away from each other, marry Naruto for selfish reasons and go to war! But not to worry! We have people like Kyuubi and the gang to throw a few monkey wrenches into their plans!

Dante: What about Pein and his group? And Itachi and Mikoto?

Leo: Let the woman write! She's been behaving so far…

Izzy: Something tells me she's gonna leave another nasty cliffhanger that we're gonna kill her for.

Love you bastards too…. Anyway! Same warnings and disclaimer people!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>**"Demon Language"**_

**Side Note: Naruto unleashes a taste of hell!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Fifteen<span>**

**Love is in the air**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Suna; Palace<span>**

**Time Skip; Three days before the Deadline**

Naruto giggled as he ran through the garden, Ellie hot on his heels. They were having a blast with a friendly game of tag. Gaara sat on a tree branch above them, watching with laughing eyes while Kankuro was sitting on the patio, talking with Suigetsu and Karin. Juugo was silently lounging on a rock in his demonic form sunbathing. He frowned however since they haven't seen Sasuke for a few days.

After sleeping in the furry pile, he had woken up early and saw his friend donning his cloak and mounting a horse. He told him that he'd be back before the Kyuubi had to take Naruto home, saying he needed to do something first. Gaara wasn't sure what the Neighfury was up to, but he trusted his friend to keep his promise. He looked down when Naruto's scream of mercy rang out and he saw that Ellie had finally caught the blonde and was now licking his face mercilessly, growling playfully at him.

He jumped down and she pounced on him, licking him too as he sputtered and tried to wriggle free. Naruto sat up and giggled before he pulled on her tail softly to get her attention.

"I think he's had enough!" He giggled and she got up, moving to curl around Naruto, purring loudly as he pet her.

"Having fun I see." Iruka chuckled as he walked over to them in his priestly robes.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to…" Gaara mumbled as he stood up, but when he took a deep breath, he choked on his own spit and his face burned nearly as bright as his hair.

"Are you okay?" Naruto wondered, patting his back as Iruka's own face turned red when he realized what Gaara had smelt.

"I'm fine…" Gaara croaked. "Gonna get some water…"

He hurried off as Naruto blinked and wondered what that was about, but shrugged it off and went to hug the priest and began telling him about all he missed in the last few days. Iruka nodded, secretly thanking his stars that Naruto was blissfully ignorant of what Iruka smelt like.

"Hey, Iruka…" Naruto called. "Why do you smell funny?"

"Uhh…."

"Because Iruka and I have re-established our bonds as mates, Naruto-kun…" Kakashi suddenly said, removing his mask and appeared behind them.

Iruka whirled on his mate, face a dark maroon with embarrassment and rage as Naruto blinked a few times before his cheeks colored a bit. But then he smiled and congratulated the pair on their bonding. Kakashi sat down and began rubbing Ellie's belly; the panther writhed on the spot, tongue lolling as Iruka laughed at the deadly feline's antics. Most wouldn't think she was nothing more than an oversized house cat than a deadly predator.

"Um, Kakashi-san… have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled, sounding a bit wounded.

"He had something he needed to do, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Kakashi assured him. "And I'll bet he'll be here by evening! After all he has a very cute Kitsune waiting for him!"

Naruto blushed as said fox ears appeared and drooped down in shyness. Iruka only cooed and played with his ears, making Naruto mewl in pleasure and nuzzle up against him for more. Suddenly, Ellie jumped to her feet, snarling low as her ears flicked up and her tail stiffened. Kakashi growled as well, hand holding his mask at the ready as Iruka pulled Naruto closer to his body, looking around just as alert as the panther and his mate.

"Kakashi… I'm not sensing anything…"

"It's a demon… A Raven…" Kakashi growled.

Iruka gasped and pulled Naruto even tighter to his body. Temari and Kankuro rushing over to them as the palace guards all began rushing about, sensing the impending attack. Gaara walked over with Kyuubi and Shukaku, all three dressed in only a few layers of clothes, no armor or under armor. Shukaku had a sword in his hands as Gaara carried a gourd on his back. Kyuubi simply stood still, unarmed and eyes narrowed into tiny fox like slits. Soon everyone settled into a neutral stance.

Nothing moved; the wind stirred the sandy ground before suddenly dying off. Iruka suddenly yanked Naruto out of the way as a claw tipped chain buried itself into the sand, having missed its target.

"Come out here coward…" Kyuubi snarled, his temper flaring.

How dare this punk attack HIS baby! His eyes looked everywhere for the demon before he looked to Naruto, his son's ears pointed towards the left of the garden and he quickly threw four knives in that direction. Everyone jumped when something shot out of the bushes and into the air only to gasp when Kyuubi shot up after it and then crushed it into the ground only for it to burst into a puddle ink. Looking up, he snorted and stepped out of the puddle, his body heating up and evaporating the ink into nothingness.

"Father, take him inside. Temari, Kankuro go with them." Kyuubi ordered.

Iruka nodded and quickly ushered Naruto along with him, but before they got too far a second clawed chain shot out, catching Iruka in the shoulder. He screamed in pain, but Kakashi grabbed the chain and yanked on it only to have it fall lifelessly to the floor. Snarling darkly, he tended to his mate and made sure no further attacks were aimed at Naruto and Iruka.

Temari took a step towards the three, but pulled up her fan and spun it open, blocking the series of knives that flew at her. Kankuro roared in anger; how dare this prick attack his elder sister and little cousin!

Gaara stood calmly, eyes closed as he listened closely to everything around him. It was a Raven, a Death Raven seeing as they could not sense it nor smell it, but they could feel when it attacked. But it was game of chance. They managed to avoid two of its three attacks. But Naruto had been able to pinpoint where it was before his uncle got the copy. He sighed and felt the grains of sand shift below him, the sand in his gourd churning slowly.

His eyes snapped open wide as the sand shot up in spires into the sky, a pained grunt before the sand fell lifelessly to the ground told him that he hit his target. Looking to where the Raven was hobbling away from them, ink black feathers melting away to reveal deathly pale skin, a deep gash in his left shoulder, and dulled ink black hair.

"You again…"

"The redhead… and the older redhead… I should have known…" The male laughed, standing up and looking from Gaara to Kyuubi. "But what was the Angel doing in your company, I wonder? Could it be that he's already slept with both of you? Such a shame that he will not be a virgin on his wedding night, but Fugaku-sama will not mind too much, seeing as his mate will know how to pleasure a Demon male."

Naruto's cheeks enflamed as many of the demons there saw red. Kyuubi moved before anyone could blink, holding the Raven by his throat as his eyes stared blankly, his hand becoming hot and burning the Raven. Naruto struggled in Iruka's hold before slipping free and running up to his father; he reached his hands up to his arm and tugged softly. Everyone held their breath, Kyuubi was famous for his temper and they fear he would unleash it on his son, but to their shock and awe, he dropped the Raven and wrapped his arm over Naruto's shoulders.

"Get the fuck out of my palace, pissant." Kyuubi snarled. "And if you think about trying to take Kit again, I won't let you live."

"Tell me, Dickless, what's it like being the King's Whore?" Sai laughed.

He cackled as he sat up smirking at the stiff blonde. Naruto calmly turned around, head bowed down so his hair covered his eyes, but Kyuubi was backing away from his son, a smile that could only be described as 'heart attack inducing' played over his lips. Shukaku and Gaara were ready to attack the Raven, but froze when the skies began to darken, thunder rumbled in the distance as the wind began to blow unnaturally. Sai's laughter died as he looked around himself confused, the sky was dark, but it shouldn't be, the raining season wasn't for another 5 human months.

He got up; looking at everyone in the yard, wondering what was going on, but gasped when something shot at his feet. Jumping away from the attack he looked up to see Sasuke land in dragon form, snarling as his wings covered his body and face, only the narrow green slits of his eyes could be seen before he was completely covered by his wings and tail, the image of an oversized egg coming to mind. Shukaku and Kyuubi had curled up together, though he could see their eyes through Kyuubi's tails.

The Sabaku siblings were also piled up together. The others -he had no idea who they were- had taken refuge under some nearby bushes, also watching as the unnatural wind began to focus into a central point. That's when Sai finally made the connection. Turning his eyes to Naruto, he saw his hand held out as if he were waiting for someone to grab hold of it. At first, he didn't understand what was happening until he saw a sphere begin to form in his palm. As it did so, a pattern began to carve itself into the ground beneath his feet a swirling sun.

"Impressive show, Dickless…" Sai commented. "But not good enough, not nearly as scary as Kyuubi's lightshows!"

Kyuubi growled low, but then began to chuckle as he curled up tighter, his fur standing on end as the air began to ionize with the thunder and lightning flashing over them, the wind picking up all the more fiercely. Everyone watching with awe as the young blonde finally began to move, curious as to what this ward of their King could do.

Naruto closed his fingers over the orb that spun wildly in its confined space, the wind suddenly stilling as he looked up, but to everyone's shock, minus a select few who've seen it before, his eyes were a solid red, his pupils a demonic gold as the markings on his face became bolder and he bared deadly fangs at Sai. Sai yelped in shock at the sudden change in the 'Angel' and began to back away.

"Naruto-kun… come now, I meant none of what I said! Please calm down! I was joking!" He begged becoming nervous as Naruto walked up to him.

He backed away a few feet before gasping because suddenly Naruto was right in his face. Said hybrid cocked his head to the left, blinking his eyes in a fox like manner before giving a grin worthy of Kyuubi and thrusting his hand, with the orb, into Sai's belly. The orb spun at a critical speed before bursting, causing a similar spiral pattern ripped through Sai's clothes and his body. It looked like nothing happened before Sai was suddenly launched backwards, spinning from the momentum of the attack.

He managed to stabilize his form while in the air, but gasped when he was faced with Naruto again; the blond smiled as he held a bigger orb, but instead of it being blue it was a devilish red. It slammed into him and again it ripped through him, but unlike the first where his insides felt like they were turned to water, it felt like they were burning away as he spiraled down into the ground. He coughed up blood and wheezed as he slowly stood, but gasped when he saw Naruto standing there, but the blonde wasn't holding anymore orbs, the thunder clouds were rolling away peacefully.

He got the distinct feeling this was the calm before the storm and quickly jumped away from Naruto, holding his stomach as he felt his insides disagree with him and he threw up blood and bile mixed together. That horrified him as he looked to Naruto. Said blond was staring at him with those red eyes before he suddenly smiled and shook his head, two fox ears appearing before he smiled and did a handless cartwheel and landing with his back to Sai as nine tails appeared as well before he spun around and grinned.

"Your king can suck on a Danzo's stub for all I care. I'm no one's prize." Naruto stated; voice dark and full of malice. "Leave, Sai… I will not be nice the second time around… I already killed Sudoma; don't make me add you to my list."

Sai paled, he knew who Sudoma was and like any other demon, feared him. But to hear that this child was the one to kill him—

"What are you?"

"Complicated…" Kyuubi growled.

"… He's from heaven! How can he have demonic—oh? Ooh this is rich!" Sai suddenly began to laugh, coughing up blood as he did so. "YOU FATHERED HIM! You committed Taboo!"

"Daddy?"

"Yes Kit?"

"How long do you think it would take me to reduce a Class B demon to ash?" Naruto wondered, eyes back to their normal blue color, but the hot iron smell in the air was the only warning that Naruto's powers were still ready to go.

"You reduced three Fallen Angels to ashes in less than 3 minutes… I said a raven will take 2." Kyuubi chuckled, petting his son's head as Naruto purred in contentment at the attention.

Sai's eyes bulged as he quickly took off into the air, but Sasuke was hot on his trail along with Juugo and a few of the Suna Army. Kyuubi smirked as the air began to clear up and his fur and skin no longer felt tingly. He then let out a very unmanly squeal of delight as he hugged his son and spun around.

"I'm so proud of you! Ooh, Kushina would be so ecstatic to know you have both our powers and more! Ahh, but—never mind, I'll just sic you after Ora later! I'm so friggen happy! My baby's maturing!" Kyuubi sang gaily as Naruto just grinned at his father and then looked at his family and friends.

"Kyuubi?" Shukaku called.

"Hmm?"

"You broke Taboo."

"You just now realized that? Jeez I told you I did!" Kyuubi growled, muttering about idiot blondes only to get his toes stomped on by his own son. As he hopped about on one foot yelping in pain, Naruto tried to glare at him, but only ended up pouting cutely.

They eventually went inside and calmed down. Unfortunately Sai got away and those that went after him came back and reported the failed capture. Once that was done, Kyuubi ordered a meeting and had everyone meet in the throne room, where everyone within the castle gathered around to hear the story and what it was they saw just moments ago. By the time Kyuubi was done, everyone was fawning over Naruto more than ever. Iruka and Karin were fanning Kakashi and Suigetsu, both fainting from the fact that Naruto was the first of his kind and not to mention the Princess of the Nine Tails Clan, something that's never happened before. On top of that, Naruto wasn't even tapping his full powers yet.

Gaara and Kankuro were sulking in a corner, both were depressed that their baby cousin was more powerful than they were. Temari and a few other Mira were all forming a fan club in Naruto's honor. Sasuke stood beside Naruto the whole time, highly protective of the small blonde he intends to mate, Juugo behind them, a silent shadow as always, though he was radiating some nasty waves of anger. It seems he was highly upset about losing Sai, but what was done was done and this was the second time Naruto's tapped into his powers, though it was more demonic than Angelic.

He looked down at Naruto, who tugged on his sleeve, much like a little child would and he leaned down so they were level.

"Hn?"

"Umm… Daddy told me you wanted to talk to me…"

"When-" Sasuke looked at Kyuubi who smiled at him as Naruto spoke up.

"Daddy says we can go to the inner garden for both privacy and protection… follow me…" Naruto told him as he took his hand and tugged him down the halls as if he didn't just unleash hell a few hours prior.

Shukaku saw them leave and was about to tail them, but Kyuubi grabbed his nosey twin by the tail and yanked him back into his throne.

"Leave them be…"

"Kyuubi-" Shukaku began but stopped when his eyes locked with his brothers and then gasped. "But he's going to suffer—they both will!"

"No they won't; not if I can help it… Besides if you heard Sasuke a while ago, you'd know he's willing to go through the same hell and even worse than what I did just be with Naruto… That's true love if I've ever seen it before."

"It's also pure insanity…"

"Hey they did say Love makes you do some crazy things. You had three kids when you were hell-bent on never getting a mate!"

"And you went from Haha crazy to utter batshit crazy, with a smidgen of womanly wrath tossed in." Shukaku groused.

"Yes—DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WOMAN!?" Kyuubi screeched in anger tackling his brother to the floor…

Sasuke followed behind Naruto, the blonde was very much still a child, not even fully matured yet. H smiled as Naruto greeted the servants and helped or chatted with a few. Giggling and skipping as if he had not a care in the world. The inner Garden was a fortress of glass. Various types of glass went into this room from very thin and fragile to extremely thick and near unbreakable.

And the plant life was from all over, creating a paradise under the unseen barriers. Naruto pranced over to a ring of Foxglove bushes and sat down in the warm grass and patted the floor beside him. Sasuke smiled and did as told. For a moment, neither one said a word, Just a calm silence between the two of them.

"How did Kyuubi-sama tell you I needed to talk to you? He had been silent…"

"Daddy and I can talk telepathically with each other, same with Daddy and mommy… before she went silent…" Naruto hung his head, a wave of sadness and worry washing over Sasuke like a brutal tidal wave.

"I see, his mating bond expanded to his offspring so he would always know where you are, even when you, yourself don't… He must really love your mother to attach himself like that to every part of her…" Sasuke smiled. "True Love…"

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"But that's not why we are here… I know we've known each other for a short amount of time and I know you will be returning home in a few more days so…" He moved himself to a proper position on one knee, his left fist touching the ground before Naruto's feet and his right pressed over his chest. "Princess Naruto of the Kyuubi Clan, Son of Namikaze Minato, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Uzumaki Kushina, the Goddess of Children; Will you honor this lowly hybrid and by being my mate?"

Naruto blushed brightly as he looked at Sasuke; the normally proud dragon was down on his knee, head bowed low and his body trembling with anticipation and nerves. His Elvin ears dropped a bit as his jaw clenched in a way that said he was waiting for some form of blow to the face. He had to admit that Sasuke, though silent and a bit broody, was very kind. He showed Naruto kindness and friendship. And then when he got hurt, Naruto felt like a part of his soul had been ripped out and he was nearly sick with fear and worry for the cold, older male.

Sasuke knelt there, trying his damnedest to not fidget, but he couldn't help himself, he was nervous, frightened even. This was his only chance to claim Naruto as his mate before he returned home and yet the fear of rejection was rearing its ugly face at the forefront of his mind. He was so absorbed in his fears and worries, he didn't hear Naruto speak nor see him move until he felt something soft, and warmth brush over his lips.

He jumped and his eyes went wide as Naruto pulled back, blushing shyly and nibbling on his lip as he began to apologize, but Sasuke grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him to within an inch of his life before letting him go, purring deeply as he licked his lips and tasted the sweet, wild and yet refined nectar that was Naruto's flavor.

"Never apologize for doing something we both wanted…" Sasuke growled, though it wasn't menacing. "I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention, my nerves got the best of me… Seeing as you kissed me is it safe to assume-"

"I want to be your mate…" Naruto cut him off, giggling when Sasuke crooned happily and his ears perked up as his whole face lit up. "But… I'm leaving soon…"

"You need not worry. Ah before I forget it is customary for the dominant to present his mate with a guardian… or at least in my family's case." Sasuke stood up and stepped back as he did so a portal formed in the ground and out slithered a snake. Naruto gulped in nervousness as it slithered out and slowly up his body. "It's alright, this is Kabuto… He's my most trusted friend and pet. He is a Black Mamba, though he appears white."

The snake flicked its tongue and then nuzzled Naruto and gave a slight squeeze as if to give him a hug of greeting.

"He can also assume a human form, but I ordered him not to do so until you leave for heaven. Unlike most demons, Snakes cannot be sensed by those who live in Heaven." Sasuke explained. "He'll be by your side at all times and will report to me everything that is going on. This way I know what is happening and will be able to help you should you need me…"

Kabuto hissed and nodded his head before moving himself to lazily drape over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled softly, still a bit nervous of the dangerous demon that could appear to be a harmless little pet. Kabuto only nuzzled him again, tongue flicking out every once and while, scenting the air.

They spent the rest of the evening in the garden, talking and sharing sweet kisses and cuddles. When it was time for supper, Sasuke escorted his intended to the table only to get the shock of a life time. Sitting at the table was both Itachi and his mother.

"Okasan… Aniki!? How-wha-?"

"Honestly ototo! I may be more Furie than Neighfury, but I still can understand the songs you sing… I was curious and came to see this pretty little Angel of yours… Oka-sama happened to fly into me. How she didn't hit any mountains is beyond me." Itachi sighed, yelping when his mother swiftly slapped him in the back of the head before she stood up with Gaara's help to walk over to her youngest.

Sasuke left Naruto's side to embrace his mother, a soft cooing between the two as she nuzzled him affectionately and carefully trailed her hands up and down his head and torso. When she seemed happy that her youngest hatchling was well, she cocked her head to the side and flicked her Elvin ear towards Naruto.

"Will you introduce me to this cutie you found?" She asked, blinking her cloudy eyes and smiling softly so as not to frighten said person away.

Naruto smiled softly and stepped up to her before he gave a sweeping bow and kissed the back of her hand, his upbringing showing through as he then stood and offered his arm to the Lady and walked her back to her seat, taking the one beside her and turning to face her, keeping his hand on hers so she knew he was still there.

"Hello, Uchiha-sama… My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am very honored to meet you and I see now where Sasuke gets his beauty from." He smiled as she blushed and tittered into her free hand.

"A charmer, hmm, too bad you are too young. I'd snatch you away in a heartbeat!"

"MOTHER!" She heard her sons shout. "Do you have no shame?"

"You realize who my half-brother is do you not?" She gave them a deadpan stare as Kakashi's face lit up with a furious blush and he quickly put his mask on to hid away. "The old pervert makes that stupid Ero-Senin look like a Saint."

Naruto blinked.

"What's an Ero-"

"Look Naruto! Ramen!" Kyuubi shouted as he slammed a bowl of the hot soup before his son. "You always wanted to taste did you not?!"

Naruto nodded and after breaking his chopsticks in half he tried some. Everyone seemed to lean in as they waited for the verdict.

"…."

"….?"

"…..!" Naruto suddenly yipped and dug in, eating with gusto, but still managing to be elegant and poise and utterly adorable all at once.

Kyuubi sighed in relief as everyone laughed.

"Is it good Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes!" He told her after cleaning his mouth and pushing the empty bowl away. "Papa always told me stories about the people, culture and food down here. I always wanted to taste them, see them for myself."

"How did you meet Sasuke? He told me about how pretty you are, how sweet and kind and brave you are as well. He even told me about how you saved an entire tribe of people and a demon from Slavery!"

Naruto blushed and fidgeted shyly as he told her his story from the beginning. Mikoto's face changed from awe and wonder to rage and fury then to sadness and material understanding. She felt every emotion she knew the name of and even emotions that had yet to be given names. She laughed, cried, screamed and shouted, cooed and coddled the blond and finally she sat silently eyes closed and seemingly fallen asleep sitting up.

"…. Sasuke?" She called. Said hybrid moved to kneel beside her and she placed her hand on his head, right between his horns and smiled softly. "I approve. A worthy mate… or rather, you are worthy of him. And that is not so easy. You will show him the same love, fear and respect you show me. If you EVER hurt him, I'll rip your brain out of your ass."

Sasuke yelped and agreed quickly, diving behind Itachi, the elder brother hiding behind Iruka who shook his head, muttering about spineless Kozu. The comment earned laughs from the Mira and indignant pouts from said Kozu…


	17. Clash of the Kings Part 1

So it seems that Mikoto approves! But sadly Paradise will not last long. It's time for Naruto to go home, but will things work out? Only one way to find out!

Anyway! Same warnings and disclaimer people!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>**"Demon Language"**_

**Notes:**

**Food: I've made up a few foods, like the rice Suigetsu is talking about. If it's real, tell me the name and I'll come back and correct that part of the fic and disclaim ownership.**

**Kyuubi and the Tailor: Looks like some people got their wish to see Kyuubi actually making something by hand! Yes the Tailor knows Kyuubi makes his own clothes, in fact this is a fun fact! The Tailor's wife use to be Kyuubi's Nanny! And she would sneak him out of the palace to wander around town, or to help in the shop. The Tailor taught Kyuubi how to make small things from embroidered hankies to ascots and socks and so on.**

**Confusion with the Akatsuki: I think I forgot what I had everyone doing, so WARNING! MASS CONFUSION LATER IN CHAPTER!**

**Mikoto: Someone's a bit too giddy…. You'll find out why.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>**

**Clash of the Kings Part 1**

* * *

><p>The next morning found Shukaku up early, the former king set about his old duties, startling the staff and nobles. He ordered a feast be prepared, Naruto had only another human week here and he wished to celebrate his stay with a bang! Sending out his fastest demons, he sent letters of invitation to the celebration, using Kyuubi's return as a rouse to get them to come. He woke Kyuubi up and dragged him to the kitchens to inform the cooks all that Naruto liked to eat as well as various dishes he wished to try.<p>

Said fox demon growled at his brother, yanked himself free and crawled into the dirty linen basket in his normal fox form, curling up to sleep more. He was exhausted! Shukaku growled and kicked the basket and grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck. They argued for three hours straight, Kyuubi turning his head every now and again to instruct the cooks on what foods to make and dishes Naruto wished to try most before going back to fighting with his brother. By the time the rest of the Royal household was awake, Shukaku was nursing some scratches and bite marks as Kyuubi enjoyed some fired squid.

Naruto sat in a daze at the table, his blood pressure a bit low in the morning so he wasn't wide awake quite yet, but as soon as warm fluffy buttermilk pancakes were placed before him, he seemed to snap out of it, thank the server and proceeded to eat. Mikoto sat beside him, having attached herself to the young blond, getting to know him as best she could. She liked hearing about his mother and how close he was to her. She also loved listening to his tales of Kyuubi's deeds up in Heaven.

Sasuke smiled, he was glad his mother was getting along with his intended mate, he crooned and purred whenever he saw the pair giggling behind their hands. Itachi found it adorable, evil but adorable. Gaara noted the silver-white snake that seemed to be at home on Naruto's shoulders, occasionally accepting fruit from Mikoto.

"Naruto, where did that snake come from?"

"He's Sasuke's chosen Guardian for Naruto-kun." Mikoto answered with a smile. "At least my sons know how to follow tradition…"

Gaara nodded, secretly plotting to rip Fugaku's lying tongue out of his mouth and shoving it up Danzo's ass. Iruka limped into the dining room and hissed as he sat down carefully on Naruto's free side. When the blonde asked what happened. Mikoto easily distracted him with a piece of Star Fruit which he took and nibbled on happily. Iruka thanked her silently with a hand on her shoulder which she patted, but the impish smile on her lips told him he was in for a long integration later.

"Sasuke, you're up late." Itachi called out when he noticed that said Neighfury, who had been standing in the doorway contently watching his mother and Naruto.

Sasuke growled at him, walking around the table, nuzzling his mother and kissing Naruto's cheek before he flopped into a free seat and face-planted into his breakfast, fast asleep.

"He's not a morning person, is he?" Naruto wondered.

"Nope, always been hard to wake up in the morning that he is." Gaara nodded, grabbing a buttered biscuit and nibbling on it. "Wake up, you fat lizard."

"Shut up, you dust mop." Sasuke snarled, lifting his face and cleaning it off, before shoving the plate away and resting his head on his arm. "Morning Naruto…"

Naruto giggled as he greeted the slowly waking Neighfury. They chatted about nonsense, gossip and plans for when Naruto would be leaving, Mikoto promising to kidnap the sweet little Godling, Sasuke plotting Danzo's death, and everyone else just nodded or helped plan everything in great detail. Once the morning meal was over, Naruto got dressed and headed into the inner garden to sit amongst the alien flowers. This is where Sasuke found him, the hybrid stood at the entrance of the garden watching Naruto travel lazily among the full blooms, Kabuto draped over his shoulders lazily, occasionally slipping onto a branch or two and slithering along the floor in Naruto's wake.

"Do you have gardens in heaven?" Sasuke finally asked, startling his intended mate a bit.

Naruto pouted at the soft chuckle, but quickly beamed in happiness as he spun back around to admire a few pretty pink flowers.

"Yes we do… But everything is white, gold and silver… The only color are the trees and even then they aren't even green, just a dark gray color. It's pretty monotone… I find more color in a pond than in the gardens." Naruto sighed.

"Hm… and here I thought Eden was a paradise, it sounds like some colorblind idiot painted everything there." Sasuke smirked as he wrapped around Naruto's slender waist. "These are Foxgloves… pretty aren't they?"

Naruto nodded, carefully kneeling to breath in their sweet scent.

"I wonder how they got their name… And seeing as there are so many, I guess it's either papa's or uncle Goza's favorite flower."

"Actually they are mine." Gaara suddenly appeared beside them, dressed in gardening clothes, a large hat protecting his head from the heat of the sun, gloves stained with the moist earth and a watering can in one hand. "Foxgloves have always been my favorite, their scent is soothing and their pale coloring is relaxing. They were also my mother's favorite too."

Naruto smiled softly, leaning down once more to sniff the flowers once more. Gaara chuckled as he went back to his work, where his uncle was a Tanner, he was a florist. He loved to get dirty with the wet earth, it made him feel closer to his late mother and it was therapeutic from the stress of his family, kingdom and life in general.

"Ah, before I forget. Father's preparing a ball in both yours and uncle's honor. He wanted you to enjoy your final week with a traditional Bijū Ball." Gaara spoke up as Naruto and Sasuke made to leave him be. "That means every Royal, Noble and Elite class demon will be showing up and it's expected of you, the submissive child, to perform a song or a dance."

Naruto gulped.

"Great… I bet Kyuubi-sama's not pleased."

"You're kidding right? They were up at dawn fighting in the kitchen and ordering the cooks round at the same time. They are going through with this ball. Though I get the feeling Uncle's got something up his sleeve." Gaara stared up at his friend incredulously.

"Um… I've never danced before… And… and I don't sing… rather, I don't sing in front of others…" Naruto blushed cutely, fidgeting nervously.

Gaara stared at him in shock before his face softened into a smile; Sasuke knew that look and smirked as well.

"Ne, Naruto. Why not spend most of the day with me so that Gaara can get his gardening done and later on after lunch, you spend time with you cousins and learn the dances, manners and etiquette that are expected of you in a Demon's Ball." Sasuke suggested. "I'll be helping mother mostly so I won't really see you until the ball, but I promise to spend every free moment I have with you…"

Sasuke kissed the blonde's knuckles making him blush and nod his head shyly as Gaara smirked and set about his gardening once more while the pair left with a promise to see him later…

Sasuke laughed as he rode the horse through the farmlands, Naruto clung to his back, giggling as they raced across the open fields with Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo on their tails. The Sand Shark was shouting threats at them, mostly Sasuke for kicking him into the mud and ruining his new clothes. Karin raced beside him, laughing as Juugo rode on silently, a tiny hint of a smile on his face. They came to a stop near a farm that grew a rare type of rice only found here in Suna. It was a medium grain, a pale yellow color and smelt of saffron and red spice. The air was rich with the scent, almost heady.

"Don't breathe too deeply, my love, you'll become lightheaded if you do…" Sasuke chuckled softly as he looked at Naruto's nearly blissed out expression.

Naruto pouted cutely but nodded as he took one last deep breath before he startled Sasuke when the steady beating of his heart slowed and quieted. He opened his eyes and smirked at the hybrid.

"I know how to control my breathing and my heart rate. I can make it so that I would be mistaken for dead if I need to…" Naruto assured him as the others caught up to them.

"Mmm, I hope we're having Fire Rice at the Ball!" Sui moaned, forgetting his anger in favor of breathing in the heady smell of the rice, almost purring at the scent.

As they stood on the road, breathing in the scent of the rice, a few farmers wandered closer. Sasuke looked at them sharply, his instincts telling him to be wary, that all could be a threat to his intended mate. Naruto felt the Neighfury's sudden tension and saw a few farmers moving closer before they were on the side of the road bowing to them.

"It's a lovely morning, is it not Sasuke-sama?" A man asked, smiling warmly, his face a dark bronze from his days in the sun, his large vulpine ears arched in happiness and to catch even the tiniest of sounds.

"That it is." Sasuke nodded.

"New friends I see, what a lovely young Witch!" Crooned a bird demoness as she walked up to Karin's side and took her hands gently, "You're hands are lovely, deary, take very good care of them. After all they are your Craft!"

"Thank you, ma'am…" Karin blushed, pulling her hands back and smiling warmly.

"What are you all doing here, Prince? Figured you be hiding away in the castle. What with the rumors of Heaven gearing up for war over an escaped criminal? Some Angel that fell."

"Don't believe everything you hear, Hiro-san… From my understanding, even if the Angel didn't fall, war would still be waged. Best you gather all you can and prepare. No telling when the first strike will be or where it will be."

"Hmm, that's true… ah, young lad, I didn't see you! So new here…" Hiro blinked his eyes up at Naruto. "Hmm, pretty young thing, ain't he, Prince Sasuke?"

"This is my intended…" Sasuke smiled softly as Naruto gave a shy smile back, blushing gently.

"Ohh! Such a cutie! Our Prince Sasuke is very lucky!" Crooned the Bird Demoness as a cat and monkey female demons giggled and moved close, careful not to spook the demonic horse, much like their mortal counterparts, demon horse got nervous when you stand behind them or move around where they can't see you.

"Hi, sweetie!"

"Ooh, you're adorable!"

"Such blue eyes; haven't seen eyes like those since Minato-sama was a little boy!"

"Are you hungry, deary? I have some rice balls!"

The women kept cooing over Naruto and said blonde bloomed under the attention, his smile was radiant and his eyes glowed with mirth and peace. Sasuke eventually shooed the farmers back to their work, telling them that a few servants from the palace would be by soon to gather what they can for the Ball. The women were chattering away about clothes and who would be there, also tittering about how cute Naruto would look as well as the joy that would come to their peoples at hearing Sasuke's formal Engagement.

Sasuke shook his head and nudged the horse into a jog, Juugo pulling up beside him.

"Juu?" Naruto wondered.

The orangette pointed up the road and Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw a familiar blue haired woman standing there. Karin rode up ahead, circling the woman as Suigetsu took up Sasuke's other side, nearly brushing legs with him as he had his hand ready to yank Naruto onto his horse and bolt at the first sign of trouble.

"Ah, Kyuubi's Ward…" The woman mumbled before she looked at Sasuke. "Greetings, your Highness… What are you doing here?"

"I'm sure you heard the rumors…" Sasuke stated coolly, looking down his nose at her, not in a snobbish manner, but in a challenge.

"Yes… but I meant, what are you doing here with Kyuubi's ward? He never lets the child stray too far from his sight."

"And what makes you think I'm too far from Kyuubi?" Naruto asked her.

She shivered. Naruto's tone wasn't cold or flat. It was polite and his face was curious, but his eyes narrowed in on her as if he were looking deep into her soul, daring her to lie. She held his gaze and said:

"If what you say is true then you'd know you just walked into an ambush."

"And you just foolishly let me do this." Naruto told her, snapping his fingers and within seconds, dozens upon dozens of foxes attacked.

Konan screamed and tried to get them off, a few others jumping up from their places, a few laughing as they realized the foxes weren't attacking-attacking, but actually tickling them or nuzzling them into submission. Sasuke snickered as Karin and the others laughed, in Juugo's case he just smiled.

"Enough, they learned their lesson!" Naruto called to his fellow kin, smiling when they all dashed back into the tall grasses, hidden like a lioness on the hunt, ready to spring at the given order. "If you're done playing around, I think it's best you follow us to see Kyuubi."

Pein stood up and nodded, whistling to the others. Sasuke noted a few were missing, but said nothing. They made sure no one was seriously hurt before following behind the teens on horseback. Sasuke noted at they got to the inner city, a guard detail was milling about before a fabric shop. Naruto giggled and told Sasuke to get closer; they did so and gasped seeing Kyuubi sitting in a rocking chair with yards of fabric around him, his hair picked up in a bun with glasses on his face and needle in thread in his hands.

"Kyuubi!"

"Had fun Kit?" He asked without looking up. "Come here. I need to see how these look."

Naruto smiled as Sasuke got off first and helped him down, lightly kissing Naruto's lips before said blonde pranced to his father's side and stood still hands held out to the sides as Kyuubi draped fabric over his arms and shoulders, mumbling as he tossed what he didn't like away or what would be for casual use in one pile formal in another. Naruto chattered with him about the color combinations, the type of material should be used for various outfits and generally enjoying a brief moment with his father as Kyuubi worked and smiled, keeping a sharp eye on his hands and the cloths.

"Alright, get." He shooed Naruto.

"But Pein-san is here…"

"I know, you get going, he can stay as long as he doesn't bug me while I work." Kyuubi shooed him of once more.

Naruto nodded, prancing out of the store and smiling brightly at the guards and Pein, telling him in an innocent voice, "Kyuubi's cranky so you might want to wait until later to talk to him unless it's very important and if it's anything about that jerk Sai, we know and I WILL not be so nice the next time I see his face."

He walked back to Sasuke, who chuckled darkly at the fear filling the air before he picked up Naruto and placed him on the horse once more and climbed up into the saddle behind him this time as they headed to the castle, Pein and his group choosing to follow rather than risk Kyuubi's ire…

**Later; Music room 4**

"And one two three, change direction, two three four, bow, step back, three four." Kankuro called, clapping his hands in rhythm as Gaara and Naruto waltzed around each other, their right hands lined up evenly down to their elbows before switching the left and then taking a step back to bow. "And travel, two-two three four."

Gaara wrapped one arm over Naruto's waist, holding his right hand just behind his back as their left hands were held together with Naruto's arm out stretched to be almost parallel with Gaara's left shoulder. They kicked their legs like a horse's cantor, the tops of their feet turned out word and their heels inward. They traveled across the ballroom in four quick glides before Gaara spun them around, allowing Naruto to twist, dipping a bit and standing straight with his right arm over Gaara's shoulder and his left outstretched while they waltzed in a circle. Rinse and Repeat.

"Excellent job Naru-chan!" Temari cooed. "You're learning so fast!"

"Thank you…" Naruto blushed.

"Shall we go over it again?" Kankuro asked as Temari stepped up to her bother. "This time with the shuffle?"

"Yes." Naruto agreed as he and Gaara got into place once more.

Kankuro turned to Iruka, who smiled and turned the handle of a record player that began to play soft waltz music and they began with the Travel.

"Alright, the Nine Lords of the Land. Who is the Gobi?" Temari questioned.

"Lord Kokuou of Iwa, the Northern Kingdom; to close friends and family he is called Han. He is an Ally of the Suna Kingdom." Naruto answered. "He is the Five Tailed Horse. He is very good friends with Dad and Uncle Goza."

"The Nibi?" Gaara asked as they pressed their right hands together and turned, pausing to switch after a complete circle.

"Lady Matatabi of Kumo, The Southern Kingdom. Former bride candidate for Dad; after being turned down, she became aggressive. She's no longer on friendly terms with Uncle or Daddy. Though she is still an Ally with Suna." Naruto stated as they switched partners, now he was with Kankuro. "She is the Two Tailed Cat."

"The Nanabi, Rokubi and the Hachibi?" Iruka smiled softly, impressed with how well Naruto was learning. It seemed the young man's memory was very impressive.

"Lord Gyuuki of Kumo, The Northern Kingdom is the Hachibi. Lady Choumei of Taki is the Nanabi. And Lord Saiken of Kiri is the Rokubi. All three are Allies, much like the rest of the Nine Biju. Lord Gyuuki, or simply B is the adopted brother of his highness, King A. An aggressive young man to those who threaten his family; he is hostile towards Daddy. Lady Choumei, or Princess Fuu is a tomboy and can be rather… physical with her emotions. And Lord Saiken, or Utakata, is the youngest Prince of Kiri, he is to succeed his father, King Harusume when he steps down."

"Excellent. Can you-"

"Lord B is the Eight Tailed Ox, Lady Fuu is the Seven Tailed Kabutomushi, and Lord Utakata is the Six Tailed Slug." Naruto cut in, as Kankuro picked him up and spun him about before they switched again and traveled the room again. "This leaves Lord Roushi, Lord Yagura, Gaara and Daddy."

"Alright. Who is Lord Roushi?"

"The Son Goku the Yonbi or rather the Four Tailed Monkey. He is an older male and ruler of the Southern Kingdom of Iwa. Neutral to Daddy and Uncle, not much else is known about him."

"Lord Yagura?"

"A young King, Fourth ruler of Mizu, the Sister Kingdom of Kiri and Harusume-sama's Nephew. He is also the Sanbi, also known as the Three Tailed Turtle. He may be young, but he is ruthless and cunning. He has a powerful adopted brother by the name of Momochi Zabuza. Nothing is known about Momochi, but Yagura is only Allied with Suna because Utakata is, Yagura values his family over anything else and will do whatever it takes to protect them."

"That's frightening how you do that." Kankuro said as they finished the dance and Iruka stopped the record.

"Subaku no Goza is the Former Ichibi, when he fell ill, he passed the Title and power to his Heir, Gaara, ruler-to-be this coming Summer Solstice. And Manito Namikaze, the current Kyuubi, the power and Title I will have when the time comes. Gaara is the Suna no Shukaku and Daddy is the Kurama no Yoko."

"Wonderful!" Temari cheered.

"That's still creepy." Kankuro muttered.

"Shut up, brother, you're just jealous Naruto's memory is much better than your own. I believe you are ready. Temari will take you to get bathed and outfitted for tonight, I'm sure by now, Uncle has made your clothes. Also don't worry, we'll all be here for you and don't forget many of the lower ranked Kings, nobles and Elite families will be here."

"It's like one of Ora's Balls, only instead being bored out of my skull, I'm going to be entertained to see how everyone reacts and behaves when they learn Daddy's back and that I'm his son and the rightful Heir to the Demon Kingdom." Naruto giggled. "Besides if I were to get nervous, you'd never know!"

Gaara blinked as Naruto and Temari left, Iruka laughing as he put away the record and the record player.

"Naruto-kun is full of surprises, my dear princes. He is after all, Kyuubi-sama's son and the Heavens only knows what Kyuubi-sama has taught him." Iruka told them, before ushering them off to get ready…

**That night; Bijü Ball**

Pein stood in front of the mirror in the guest changing rooms, the rest of his group all fidgeting with their clothes as well. Kakuzu, the Shadow Demon had appeared some time ago, reporting to him everything he learned from the boy and Kyuubi. It was too much to absorb and put a new spin on things. Pein had found it so odd for someone of Kyuubi's standard and status to be so highly attached to someone who was not his family be it blood or not, but still the boy, the child of Heaven was Kyuubi's biological son!

"Damn and just when I was going to get my duel too… if I kill Kyuubi, I'll be robbing his son of his father… But I don't want to lose either, nor throw the fight out of pity." He grumbled. Kakuzu also told him about the war they were facing as well as from what he had gathered on the boy's power. Naruto could very well be the most powerful being in the universe, if the amount of power he's displayed so far is barely even a drop in an empty glass of potential.

"Then don't, you will not lose face nor honor for backing out of a fight you know you cannot win." Konan told him, kissing his cheek as she stepped out from the changing curtain in an elegant navy blue dress. The Sweetheart bust line hugged her ample chest in a subtle, but enticing way. The inner dress hugged her curved frame like a glove while other empire waist dress made from a sheer silk flowed around her like rippling water. It was lovely and Pein felt he could not take his eyes from her.

"But-"

"If you duel and you win, the boy may as well be an orphan, his mother trapped in Heaven and he's trapped on earth with his father dead. Or if you duel and you die, I will be mate-less and the baby I am carrying will not know their father. Do not let pigheaded Pride blind you." She stated sternly, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach where she felt the small well of mana that told her she was carrying another life. "If not for the boy, then do it for me and our child."

Pein was speechless, the others looking shocked and awed, before giving their boss a look that said 'Do as she says or we'll kill you!'

"Then I shall do as you wish… How long have you known?"

"A week… I felt weak and tired when I know I've eaten well and slept more than enough, not to mention Deidara's been shadowing me since we arrived. I have no idea when he arrived or Hidan for that matter."

"Hey! I got 'ere four days ago! I was lying low, ya know, my kind ain't favored here!" The Necromancer grumbled, while his own lover, Kakuzu, chuckled darkly. "And ya! Dun try 'n' get cute wit' me! Ya left me sweatin' for those four days, ya jerk!"

"Someone shut him up. Surprised he hasn't started cussing yet…" Grumbled the tall shark demon while he finished fastening a silver and smoky grey sash over his hips, securing his ocean blue tunic into place and then he bent over to tuck the pants legs into the mid-calf boots.

"Well forgive ME for bein' raised inna ghetto, ya princey bitch!" Hidan snapped.

Kakuzu clamped his hand over the smaller male's mouth as the Shark glared at him. Being a Great White, made him royalty among the Merfolk, but Kisame was anything but a prince. He turned to Deidara, the hybrid was helping Tobi tie the buttons on his shirt, while coaxing him to remove his mask for once. Sasori sat not far away dressed in a deep burgundy kimono with a sand gold obi tied loosely around his hips. Zangetsu stood in the corner, dressed in a simple green kimono, the white and black demon was silent like always, staring at nothing and yet seeing everything.

"Well are you all done?" Kyuubi groused as he poked his head in and then smiled. "Oh good, everything fits! Konan, you do that dress justice! I knew navy was your color! Well come on, the guests are arriving and I'm gonna need someone to keep me sane until Goza's done playing ass kisser."

They snickered and followed Kyuubi out and to a side parlor from the ballroom. Inside Mikoto sat in a rich orchid black gown that was cut and styled like the Muses of the Temple of Zeus. The loose and airy toga hugged her body where it counted and the loose folds fell in a mysterious, but alluring manner. Her hair was done up in braids and curls with pink pearls strewn about making her look beautiful. Kakashi and Iruka sat in the room as well.

The Immortal Priest stood in a long robe, but unlike his priest robes, this one was made from various fish scales all varying shades of blue, green and white and painstakingly sewn to make it look like Iruka was walking in a rolling wave. Kakashi was dressed in a formal uniform with the Hatake clan symbol on his back, his mask tied to his hip and his cloth mask and eye patch in place seeing as his hair was combed back and out of his face for the night.

Sitting in the room as well were three young demons, the two Uchiha heirs and Goza's second wife. The only reason she was here was because it was the Bijü Ball, the crème de la crème of all Balls and she wanted to spy on the True King of the demons, she was nothing more than a gold digger and power hungry bitch. Goza was close to gutting her himself, having married the woman when he was sure he would die, but now that he was well again and going to live blissfully long, he was not going to spend that time with the whore.

Kyuubi stood in what looked like sleep pants and a plain tunic.

"And you're not dressed why?"

"Someone's gotta make sure you all don't kill each other and that Kit's ready! I'll get dressed right before Go-Go makes his announcement."

"How dare you speak so informally of my mate and husband you lowly servant!" Hissed Freina, second wife of Goza.

Kyuubi looked at her and snorted. "I can speak any way I damned well please! Have done so since the day I was born and I'll die speaking the same way, though I plan on letting the biggest F-bomb drop before I do! You have no idea how much fucked up shit has happened and I've witnessed and most of it was from a woman who claimed to be a virgin!"

Everyone else in the room laughed at the joke while Freina huffed and grumbled unattractively under her breath.

"Father Iruka, Kakashi get out there. I need to know when the other Bijüs show up as well as all of the prick-faces and cum dumpsters- I mean the other lords, ladies and royalties have arrived." Kyuubi snickered. "I better go make sure those servant girls aren't cuddling Kit to death. You five get going with 'Koto-chan!"

"Aw, that's so cute, I get a nickname!" Mikoto giggled as Sasuke came to her side and took her hands. "Alright let's go. I wanna know when your father gets here so I can burn his eyebrows off! And maybe dismember him too." She grinned widely, her fangs looking menacing…


	18. Clash of the Kings Part 2

The Bijū is about to begin and fur is gonna fly, hair is gonna get pulled, shit is gonna hit the fan and I think someone just spiked Kyuubi's drink?

Dante: Drunken Kyuubi antics?

Izzy: Is that safe?

Leo: But I thought Kyuubi was always drunk.

He hasn't had a drop to drink! Even back in the Tavern! He bought the drinks for everyone else not himself! He's been sober the whole time!

Night: Anyway! Same warnings and disclaimer people!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>**"Demon Language"**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**Clash of the Kings Part 2**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rainbow Palace, Suna; Bijū Ballroom<strong>

The Bijū Ballroom was a whole building onto itself with side ready rooms, wash rooms, and parlors so one did not have to run back to the palace for anything other than bed. The building was massive dome shaped coliseum was nearly as big as the whole ground floor of the Rainbow Palace, or to some: the Glazed Palace. The dome was made of crystal clear crystals and supported by Nine great columns that were carved from a rare kind of marble known as Mone Marb.

The bluish white stone pillars were carved to look like the full beast forms of the Nine Bijū Demons, each painted to match their respective Demon. The floors were made of gold, sandstone, onyx and precious jewels, painting a majestic mosaic of the Great Nine howling at the Moon. Chandeliers made from glass, diamonds and luminescent crystals hung above the room bathing it in a gentle, but powerful white light. Stained glass windows covered all the walls minus were the monstrous wooden doors stood at the main entrance and a few hidden, and much smaller, side doors for the royals and servants to use.

A pyramid styled Dias was sitting before the pillar that was made in Kyuubi's image. It has several tiers to it the top most tier had two thrones for the King of Bijūs, Kyuubi and his mate, below him was the throne for his brother with two more on either side of him, one for his wife the other for his successor. Below them would be the 2, 3 and 4 tails and under them would be the 5, 6, 7, and 8 tails. The bottom Tier would sit the guests of Honor and was the largest Tier, there Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, Tsunade, Iruka and Kakashi would sit with Pein and Konan while the rest sat at the base on floor cushions. That also meant that Kankuro and Temari were on the ground, but they didn't care, they were not Bijū or anyone of high authority even if they were Shukaku's eldest children.

Balconies above the room held a very impressive orchestra and singers, all warming up and tuning their instruments as maids finished last minute details, servants and waiters got the tables of food ready and drinks as well. The head maid was going over everything with a critical eye, food testers sampling the tiniest bites of food for poisons. Once they were sure all was well, brilliant fire red and orange tapestries and décor settled into place, wall candles and crystals brightly shining, the head butler opened the doors to allow the King and his children in. Gaara moved around the room quickly, but thoroughly, talking to the heads of the staff making sure everything was perfect, no mishaps or threats to deal with.

He nodded his head once everything was to his liking, Shukaku smiling proudly at the effectiveness Gaara dealt with the gaggle of clucking hens before he turned to the guards at the main doors.

"Let them in." He ordered as the servants, butlers and maids all moved out of sight, the waiters all grabbing the starter trays and as the steady stream of common folk moved in they quickly vanished into the endless sea of bodies to do their job.

Once the last of the townspeople and farmers were inside and mingling happily, Shukaku nodded to the Page, who took a mallet and rung a large gong. The room fell silent and everyone parted like the red sea. Once that was done, the guards opened the main doors once more. Landlords poured in, dressed in their best, their wives, sons and daughters tailing behind them, bowing before their rulers before moving off to either side before the Dukes and Duchesses came next, then the Earls, Counts and Countesses, Barons and Baronesses, Lords and Ladies, Kings, Queens and finally Fugaku.

"Presenting his majesty, Uchiha Fugaku: current King of Demons!" The Page bellowed, everyone minus the Suna Royals bowed low as Fugaku walked through the throngs of people, sneering down at the filth, but so full of himself, finally he was invited to a Bijū Ball! He would be formally inducted to the highest circle of Elites! He was already the acting King of Demons, now it will be solidified!

He bowed to Shukaku before they shook hands and kissed each other's cheek. He did the same with Gaara, the next Suna no Shukaku. Temari was given a kiss on the hand with a bow as he shook hands with Kankuro bowing only his head as did the middle born Prince. He stepped off to the side as the Page stepped away and an old Druid stepped up and struck the other gong as the doors opened once more.

"Presenting Lady Choumei, Lord Yagura, and Lord Gyuuki!" The Druid's surprisingly strong voice called out as the Seven, Three and Eight Tails walked in. Dressed in vibrant shades of green-yellow, navy blue and burgundy, the three walked down the aisle, stopping before Shukaku, but they did not bow to him nor did they hug him, but they did so to Gaara.

Only the Bijū could sense another Bijū. Gaara wave them to their seats and they sat down.

"Presenting Lord Kokuou, Lady Matatabi, Lord Son Goku and Lord Saiken!" The Druid called as the rest walked in.

The Five, Two, Four and Six tails walked in, again vibrant shades of blue, grey and white, red, purple and green decorated the other Bijū. After they greeted Gaara, they were allowed to take their place before Gaara nodded to his family. Temari and Kankuro taking their places at the base of the Pyramid as his father went to his seat. Gaara remained standing and cleared his throat.

"Welcome friends, family and esteemed allies. It has been nearly 20 years since we last held a Bijū Ball! Many of us barely remember them, those of us who do, recall the splendor and awe of those nights."

Murmurs and nods of agreement filtered in.

"Tonight is a very special night. As you can see behind me there are many places still empty. It is my most deepest and sacred honor to present those who will fill these places." He bowed to show his humility before standing tall as the main doors opened once more.

"The Akatsuki!" He called as Pein, his mate Konan, and their men walked down the aisle. "They have protected not only me, but my companions. Bounty Hunters they maybe by profession, but tonight and for now on they are Allies of Suna."

The Akatsuki bowed as Gaara took a sword that a servant offered him and as if he were knighting them, tapped each on their shoulder, Sir or Shield Maiden as he said their names. Then he gestured to the cushions behind him, pointing Pein and Konan to their low backed chairs on the lower Tier. Once they were settled he spoke again.

"His Grace, Father Umino Iruka of the Order of Draco! Mate of Lord Hatake Kakashi, Duke of the Noh Demons!" Iruka and Kakashi walked out next, both looking proud and sure, murmurs of awe and approval of the couple meeting their ears, few had less than friendly things to say, but Kakashi would deal with them later. Kakashi took his seat, having been 'Knighted' by Kyuubi before he 'vanished' at the last Bijū Ball.

Once Iruka was bestowed with his title as Chief Minister of Dragons, Gaara stepped aside to allow Iruka to speak.

"Thank you, my Lord Ichibi." He bowed low before turning and clearing his voice. "It is my deepest honor to present not only my sister-in-law, but also her esteemed Excellency, Queen Regional, and Alpha of the Neighfury Clans, Queen Uchiha Mikoto. and her offspring, Prince Uchiha Itachi, Heir of the Furie Clans and Prince Uchiha Sasuke, Heir of the Neighfury Clans!" After the doors opened, Iruka went to take his seat.

The three Uchihas walked the aisle; Mikoto as always was so stunning, blind and all. The black orchid dress fell around her in midnight waterfalls of silk and gossamer, the dark tones setting off the spattering of her black scales forming an elegant pattern along her face, neck, shoulders, back and arms. Her hair was carefully braided into interlocking hearts down her back with the pink pearls shimmering in her hair like the twinkling stars in the night sky. No makeup was needed, minus a coral pink lip stain that gave her pretty faces a bit more color than black and white.

She held her sons' arms as they guided her down the carpet. Both dressed in their best leggings and long kilts, Itachi opted for a sleeve less wine red tunic; no need making people hornier than needs be by going shirtless like his younger brother. He also let his ram-like horns and prehensile tail show as women and men alike swooned, panted and very discreetly touched themselves, helpless to resist the allure of an Incubus.

Sasuke was shirtless, but his chest, arms, face, and back were covered in the elegant but sharp tribal marks of his Incubi blood, the flaming red jewel at the center of his forehead shining brightly as his draconic horns twisted up from his head and his sleek, finned tail lazily swung back and forth, the fins at the tip snapping open and close every now and again.

Itachi's and Sasuke's eyes were blood red while their mother's eyes were a smoky deep forest green. These were the natural colors of their eyes shining through since they did not need to hold in their demonic powers to fool the humans. Though with Sasuke, he much like his mother had green eyes, but he held onto his power, keeping them a bright red. Not many knew this, but Sasuke was much more powerful than his elder brother; a fact that Itachi and Sasuke kept between themselves, though both were sure their mother knew as well.

They bowed to Gaara, who smiled and pulled them each into a hug, guiding Mikoto to her seat and watched her sons join her on either side with Iruka to Itachi's left and Kakashi to Sasuke's right with Pain on Kakashi's right and Konan on Iruka's left. The last space left empty for now.

"Now presenting my stepmother, Freina, Queen of Suna." Gaara called, no emotion in his face or voice as said woman waltzed right in and up to her seat, not bothering to pay any respect to the others, earning her near silent growls and promises of much pain to come.

"Lord Sasuke if you will?" Gaara asked as Sasuke stood and called out evenly.

"Honored guests, these three young demons found me and saved me from the harsh desert. It is my deepest honor to present to you, Sir Juugo the Griffin, Lady Karin the Witch and Duke Suigetsu, son of the Late Duke Suizen of the Sand Shark Tribe!"

The three misfits dressed to the nines in somewhat stereotypical clothing of their breeds walked down the aisle before they bowed to Gaara and those before them.

"Here and now, I will ask you again: Do you promise to serve me and those I hold dear?"

"We pledge." They said together, heads bowed.

"Do you promise to risk your very lives for Us?"

"We pledge."

"To undergo the severest of punishments should you ever betray Us?"

"We accept."

He nodded and Gaara waved a squire over with a pillow holding three onyx bracelets with jade stones set five times around the ring. He ordered them to stand and with each bracelet he set on a wrist, he accepted the new bodyguards of his friend and most trusted companion.

"Turn and face the crowd." Sasuke ordered; his tone soft and endearing to his new friends. "I present the Royal Guard!" Cheers and clapping went up before Sasuke held his hand up for silence and waved to the door as the three took their seats before their new lord and master. "I also present Lady Tsunade and her Aide, Shizune!" With that, he sat down once more Gaara taking over for the last time.

The two witches walked in, bowing to those before them, and kneeling before their young lord. He then presented them with their own titles of Royal Midwife/Physician and Apprentice. Tsunade took her place by Konan, after hugging her son, Deidara as Shizuna sat beside the blonde and Tobi, the three quietly giggling as they got ready for the real show.

"The final two guests will be presented by the Former Suna no Shukaku!" Gaara called and Goza, now officially the former Shukaku, stood as his son moved to his place to his father's right.

"Now many of you are wondering why now, of all times to hold such a grand ball, especially with the rumors of an Angel falling from heaven and war brewing. Yes I've heard of this even on Death's door. And no this is not in bad taste nor is it to welcome Fugaku formally into the Bijū ranks. Unfortunately for you, Lord Uchiha, one MUST be born into the Bijū bloodlines. And even if we were accepting you as the Substitute Kyuubi, I firmly believe my dear younger twin would be very upset, would you not, Minato?"

"Yes I would." Kyuubi called out startling everyone who stared at the tall red haired demon who was dressed in the royal uniform of Suna. The slacks were a deep tan while his shoes were a shiny black, his belt that held his sabre hung slightly down on his left hip as his knife was on his right hip. The jacket was a blazing gold and navy blue with ranks and awards he earned. Black gloves covered his hands as his hair was braided in four complicated braids.

He began walking down the aisle, his eyes fading from their constant red to the bright oceanic blue they originally were before his coming of age some millennia ago. His flaming red tresses bleeding back to their natural honey gold color as he stopped before his brother, who had met him at the base. Clasping hands to one another's shoulders, they grinned. The matching manic grins were full of mirth and mischief as always.

"Kurama!" Matatabi cried out as she and the others stood up and then dropped to their knees heads touching the floor as everyone else of lower rank got on their bellies, heads on the floor not daring to look at their true King until he told them otherwise.

"Stand." He ordered and they did so. Goza laughed as they talked briefly, enjoying the shocked and panicked faces before Goza retook his chair and Kyuubi moved to take his throne. He stood before it and then sat down. His eyes flashed red and he left his demonic pressure, or chakra as some would call it, out, the red energy whipped the air like his nine tails would in full demon form before he pulled it all in and waved for the others to sit, their guests being allowed to relax a moment or two as Kyuubi said nothing, letting them stew.

Meanwhile Fugaku was panicking and fuming all at once, the bloody damned redhead had been THE Kyuubi! Not some lunatic who adopted the name! He turned to Sai, who was looking paler than normal, emotion bleeding onto his face, and it was Fear of all things. Anger burned in Fugaku's blood because he hadn't seen the Angel anywhere! And if that wasn't enough, his wife and sons were sitting with the Elite, but not him! How dare they acknowledge them but not him!? He was THE KING!

He snarled lowly, glaring hard at his wife and sons, who ignored his stares. Minato turned to all those there and smiled kindly, his eyes warm and full of mirth as he looked at everything.

"Man… It's been about 20 years, our time, since I last saw the inside of this place, I forgot how beautiful it was. And I have to thank the Staff; everyone busted their asses to get everything clean and ready within thirteen human hours. The food, the music and entertainment, the décor, and the security was attended to with all the effectiveness of Dragon Poison."

Everyone laughed softly as he nodded his head to the staff that has served his family loyally since he was an infant.

"I see so many faces that I honestly miss, though I still hate a good portion of you and you know who you are. The rest know you will always be good friends and allies. Also to my fellow Bijū, I've missed every single last one of you and I thank you for keeping everything together with both the Ichibi and the Kyuubi were out of commission for such extended periods of time."

He bowed his head to his fellow leaders and they bowed their heads, a few grinning, snorting or subtly dabbing at tears.

"I honestly have to say I miss being the Leader." He laughed, settling into the plush upholstery and for a moment letting out a very deep grumble of pleasure. "Now: Yes it's true that Heaven is gearing up for war. As I'm sure you've noticed, the Order of Hunters kidnapping and selling off our Mira, killing off our Kozu or even whole villages and families. Saying they are looking for a Criminal. How many Fallen Angels come to Earth? Why not go after them? Why this one? Well to put it simply, they want a war. We threaten their 'Perfect World.' We who embrace our baser instincts, the embodiments of the Elements, Good and Evil, Sin and Temptation; we who accept our imperfections! They are threatened by US!"

A rousing cheer echoed around, clapping and whistling before he waved a hand, silence being granted in a heartbeat.

"And we will answer the call to war. They took something from me, something I hold very dear. And they nearly took another from me, but I have it here… Safe, but sadly I must give it to them or we'll be wiped out before we can gather our full force…" He whispered, but all heard him. Eyes distant and glassy as he pictured Kushina's smiling face: her bright sky blue eyes and her flaming red hair. "But enough of this depressing topic! Tonight is to be full of joy! And this Ball shall not end until we all pass out! We are here to celebrate for a full week! And why do you ask?"

He stood up and held his hands out as he grins widely with a manic smile.

"Tonight, this Ball is in honor of my son, Naruto, who is celebrating his Coming of Age!"

The doors were opened one last time and everyone turned to see the breathtaking sight of a young Mira, just barely of age dressed from head to toe in pale blue, white and frost! A mirror image of Minato, only an effeminate version! His long golden hair was picked up into four intersecting and complicated French Braids that were decorated with white diamond lotus blooms and silver vines. He wore a set of pale blue leggings with ankle high, high heeled boots that were a deep silver color with white frost designs on them. His blouse was skin tight around his torso and plain, but the frost covered blue waist coat was enough decoration needed. The sleeves were layered. The under layer was skin tight and stopped half way down his hands while the outer layer was airy and a sheer baby blue.

A formal jacket that was covered in the same lotus and vine combo hugged him enough to show off his figure, but loose enough to hide him as well. It fell to his thighs and was the only dark color he wore being midnight blue. One his hands were white gloves as he wore his Sun Topaz earrings and matching Moon Jade bracelets. He walked forward, no he flew! His gait was so fluid he seemed to fly down the aisle. Such grace, such elegance! Everyone was stunned, then like the spell breaking, murmurs and whispers began.

_"Kurama-sama has a son!?"_

_"He's so beautiful… I will mate him!"_

_"Damn! He's prettier than I am!"_

_"Him the son of THE Kurama no Yoko?! Hah!"_

_"Bet that ass is begging to be mounted."_

_"I'd fuck him 200 hundred ways from Sunday!"_

_"So delicate, definitely a Mira…"_

_"Ohh he's so darling! I bet his mother is just breathtaking!"_

_"He looks like Kurama-sama when he was just a boy! Ah, but he so thin, I'd better make him some nice meals, fatten him up a bit! The poor dear will break if you so much as sneeze!"_

_"I'll seduce him into my bed. Get him to mate me so when he becomes the new King, I'll be Queen of the Demons!"_

_"He's weak!"_

_"Bet he's a whore! No way he's stayed a virgin this long!"_

_"Those eyes are stunning."_

_"Those lips belong wrapped around my cock!"_

_"He looks too Angelic to be a demon…"_

_"Oooh he's stunning!"_

_"Why can't any of my little ones be as pretty as he is?"_

Naruto ignored them all as he climbed the dais and Minato guided him to his seat and then waved a hand, silence greeting him once more.

"I know this is shocking news and I heard every single last one of you…" He snarled low, glaring at the ones who dared to talk of his only child like he was some notch on the be post or prized bull to be won! Disgusting! But then he smirked as he recalled Naruto's quirky little temper; the smirk bleed into a full on insane grin as he crooned out for all to hear. "Do not be fooled by his pretty face or sweet disposition. He's my child, yes, but he is his mother's Son. His temperament can rival hers and if I were you, I'd be afraid. And for those of you who wish to fuck my son, you'd better duke it out and the winner can fight Prince Sasuke for him." He laughed gleefully, enjoying the sudden paling of most faces, the reddening of others and the subtle perverted giggles that reached his ears.

It seemed some of the ladies here had fantasies of male on male action; those were his kind of women. Chuckling he spoke again, his tone darkly smooth, "And we all know that anyone who messes with a Neighfury's mate will not live very long. But a dominant Neighfury with the temper of a Nightmare ranked Incubus? I do not pity you in the least."

The room shuddered with fear as Sasuke smirked coldly, his red eyes flashing their bright toxic green.

"I thought so… Now then: BEGIN!" He clapped his hands, music began and everyone slowly began to mingle, gossip spreading like wildfire as Minato leaned down to Naruto's ear. "You alright, Kit?"

"Yes, daddy… I was so scared I thought I'd faint, but… then I saw Sasuke and… it was-"

"-Like no one else mattered? That's what it's like for me and your mother… The world just fades into the background and white noise… " He chuckled and sat up once more as he saw Freina glaring at Naruto as if he stole something from her. "May I help you?"

"What is HE doing sitting in MY chair?" She hissed at Naruto before fluttering her lashes at him.

Naruto blinked his eyes lazily and then shook his head as he let out a contemptuous snort fall from his quirked lips. She glared at him once more before he stood, both being of the same height and therefore able to look one another in the eye. Naruto knew he was challenging the older woman, he'd gladly slap her if she dared to strike him; maybe he should claw her eyes out? Goodness, it seems his inner demon was raging to come out!

"HE has a name, ma'am and why would YOU be sitting beside my father?" He inquired, his tone a mix of a purr and a low growl. Minato hid his pleased smirk behind his middle and ring fingers as his leaned onto his index and thumb, lazily enjoying the very subtle cat fight before him, shamelessly betting on his son's victory. What? Don't look at him like that! He knew which bitch had the bigger brass!

"Because we're engaged, you brat!" Freina growled, raising a hand to slap the boy, who dared to offer his cheek.

"Freina!" Goza hissed, grabbing her arm and yanking her back down to his left side and shoving her in her chair, hissing at her in the Demon's language as she spat right back at him like an angered feline.

Naruto shook his head as Minato stood beside him, having stood when the woman looked ready to strike. He looked at his son, who walked down to mingle with Gaara, his cousin secretly grinning as his father and stepmother ripped into each other.

"Is she always like that?" Naruto asked in a mock whisper, allowing those on the Dias to hear him.

"Acting like a shameless whore? Oh yes… It wasn't my father's best shining moment, but even I'd marry a gutter rat over that gold digger." Gaara said equally as 'low'.

"Gaara!" Freina snarled.

"What? Did you need me to pay for another breast implant?" He demanded before huffing at the pointed look from his father. "Come cousin, I wish to dance."

Naruto chuckled and followed him to the floor where a wide space opened and a waltz began to play. Meanwhile Minato made his way down to the Bijū and sat on the stairs between Matatabi and Yagura, all the while chuckling.

"Kurama…" Matatabi began, but her face hardened and she _thawp_'ed him on the head.

"Oi! Woman! What in Father's name are you doing!?" He growled at her.

"That's for disappearing on us and leaving us scrambling to take care of everything in your absence!" She hissed, the Nekotama in her hissing in displeasure.

"Hm, you're still angry he denied you." Yagura drawled, grinning darkly.

"Shut it, Scarface!"

"So that youngen's your little one? He's a beauty… Surprised you're marrying him off so soon, though." Son Goku piped up, leaning back in his chair and smiling at the young blonde as he waltzed.

"Tsk, I had 18 years chasing off suitors and would be husbands! But I refuse to dictate his life after he turns 18. He has the right to marry who he wishes." Kurama chuckled, recalling the heated arguments he had with Ora. "Besides I fear my mate, she's got a mean left hook."

They watched him rub his jaw in fondness as he seemed to be lost in memory.

"So who's the lucky, bitch?" Choumei asked, grinning.

"Never call my wife that." He snarled at her, one eyes turning red as he glared at her, causing her to jump and bow her head in meekness. "She's home… I could not bring her with us, but I will not be away from her much longer. Besides Kit misses her terribly; I'd have to be a complete heartless monster to deny him."

They nodded softly, the bond between a mother and child was a strong one, especially if the mother was deeply affectionate and would eat, drink and breathe their child's wellbeing and happiness.

"She's radiant though. Long hair as red as the deepest fires of the sun, eyes a bright blue that shames the sky, but turn stormy and dark when angered. A minx: coy and cunning. I swear she's a Vixen, but then she's not. She's passionate and not afraid to put me in my place, well now. But in the beginning she was terrified of me." He laughed a bit before he blinked his eyes and noted that a long haired brunette tapped Naruto's should and his son stepped back to allow Gaara and the brunette to dance.

Naruto bowed to a young woman and gracefully waltzed away from his cousin with her.

"Does she have a name?"

"Kushina."

There was silence from the Bijū, even Goza stopped fighting with his soon to be ex-wife as she looked stunned.

"Are you FUCKING insane!?" Hissed Gyuuki. "She's one of THEM!"

"She's the Goddess of Children. The Mother of all Mothers. You wanna tell her that I'm not allowed to be with her and she's not allowed to see the child she conceived and birthed?" He grinned as they all paled. "There's a reason I'm the King, you idiot. And it's because I'm not afraid to take what I want, when I want. And I wanted her, mortal, demon or God. She is my soul, my heart and I'll rip the organ beating in my chest if she asked it of me."

They were stunned, it was rare to find one's perfect mate, but it does happen. Saikon chuckled lightly.

"She birthed you a fine child."

"Thank you."

"A shame we could not be around to help raise him. He's too soft." Matatabi huffed.

"You saying I'm a terrible parent?" Minato snarled, feeling insulted.

"Yes, yes you are a terrible parent for raising a Weakling."


	19. Clash of the Kings Part 3

Dante: Oooh, Matatabi don't like her throat too much!

It don't matter where you come from, that has GOT to hurt! Damn Yugito, why did you have to say that to Kurama?!

Leo: I knew shit was hitting the fan, but come on!

Night: Get the popcorn!

Anyway! Same warnings and disclaimer people!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>**"Demon Language"**_

**Shit hits the fan!-** Man, people need to learn to shut up and not touch what's not theirs.

**Naruto takes Michel Jackson Lessons!- **Naruto can defy gravity, Smooth Criminal style!

**Mikoto and Naruto share a moment-** Aww, Mikoto's going to corrupt Naruto! Sasuke you better run for the hills!

**Hinata!- **I'm sorry but I needed my dose of Hina-chan! You can't deny that she's adorable!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>**

**Clash of the Kings Part 3**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Heaven; Ferha<span>**

"You look radiant, _MY_ wife…" Ora purred kissing along Kushina's neck. She made no sound nor did she move. She sat motionless as he always liked. "Such flawless skin… but sadly that scar is the only blemish besides the marks of your contract to your demon."

She slowly blinked her eyes, the doll like stare terrifying to the servants as they flittered about them, preparing for Naruto's home coming. Ora's men had finally tracked the bastard demon down and it seems the Demon is holding his son hostage within Suna. Sudoma's death, as they described, was not a merciful one. But, and there always is a 'but' in there somewhere, it was not by demon magic or hands.

"It seems your demon has learned a few tricks… He killed your hired help… left us with a pile of ash. He has Naruto, my love. He will not give up our **'son'**…" He hissed in her ear as his hands shamelessly felt up her breasts. The servants averted their eyes with disgust and sorrow for their Lady who, according to Danzo, has gone into shock and will not respond to anyone but himself or Ora.

Many of the staff knew for fact that even if their Lady was in shock, there was no way she would allow Ora to treat her like his love pet, his pleasure slave! The head butler was tempted to poison him, but dared not to, who knows what he did to their Lady and with him dead how would they help her? There had to be a cure and Ora was the only one who would have it; they couldn't dare to think their new King would dare poison a harmless woman to suit his needs, but the seeds of doubt had been planted long ago and were growing like weeds.

"Naruto?" She whispered; a mild look of confusion on her face as she looked slowly around her and frowned even more, though still lacking the usual depth that Life brought to her expressions. "Where is my baby?"

"He'll be home soon… Very soon and then he will marry, like we always talked about, yes?"

"Marry?" She echoed and then for a moment a flicker of fury sparked in her eyes and her face pinched just enough to show that whatever was happening to her was weakening.

"Fruit?" He held up a cherry dipped in the special chocolate sauce that Danzo sent to them.

"…" She moved out of the room and headed for the garden.

Ora shrugged, he did not need to worry about her running away, he's been keeping her under the influence of the poison, keeping her as she always should have been: His to do as he pleased. But little did Ora, or even Danzo for that matter, that Kushina, being the mate of a Demon had a stronger constitution than others. Trapped within her mind as she was, some of Kyuubi's blood that he frequently fused into her own was powering her immunity system and it was clearing out the poisons, absorbing it and building up a resistance to it.

Every time Ora fed her the poison, she was slowly getting more and more resilient to it. It was powerful, there was no doubt about it, a weaker god would not be able to handle the constant dosage; though non-lethal, the long term effects could become permanent. So as she sat in the garden, her hands twitched slightly, the flower bushes around her would burst into flames, blow out or suddenly have all the water ripped right out of the leaves, killing it instantly only to be revived a moment later. Weak magic, but still magic.

'Wiggle your big toe.' She mentally told herself, shouting against the heavy fog of poison blocking her inner conscious from controlling her own body. A servant walked by then, offering her some water mixed with herbs best suited for detox. Kushina twitched her lips, a second long smile and the servant helped her drink. The herbs would help a little, but not much. Once the glass was empty and the servant walked away, Kushina's lips quirked again this time holding its place because hidden by the hideous puffy dress, her toes were wiggling…

**Rainbow Palace, Suna; Bijū Ballroom**

Minato stood, eyes a very deep red as he loomed over the Nibi, the woman looking terrified as he leaned into her face, his elongated fangs gnashing centimeters from her face as he growled so low in his chest it sounded like the distant roaring of a severe thunderstorm.

"Tell me, Yugito-tan, if you met your perfect mate. Head over heels, chasing-your-fucking-tail-for-them in love, and they got pregnant. And then the night your child is born, seconds after said infant takes his first breath of life outside of the womb and your mate is murdered. Practically before your eyes! And then while blinded with agonizing sorrow and rage a goddess appears before you, reviving your mate, only to find out said mate is their child and they are being taken away from you and your child too.

But then the god offers you a chance to have your family, but instead of it being as it should be; you're forced to watch your mate forget you completely and marry another. Have that bastard touching your mate, raising your child and you can say and do nothing for fear of what the rest of THEM would do to him should they ever get an _inkling_ of what he truly is. You sit on the sidelines watching as your mate and child are used and abused while you can do nothing. Years of teaching your child to hate half of whom he is, to fear half of who he is.

Years of trying to love your child without seeming too attached, or having ill minded fantasies of said child. Then to learn your child, about to turn of age, is being married off to another god old enough to be his grandfather! And you cannot say anything, your mate, if they remember you, barely able to consul themself as well as you! And the day of the wedding, your child has enough of the abuse and being a doll, runs and almost gets himself kidnapped and raped before you can get to him here where demons see him as a Prize! Tell me, Yugito-chan, are **YOU** a _bad_ parent?"

She was stunned into silent tears as Minato stepped back as a small hand gently pulled him away. She gasped seeing Naruto there, pulling his father away from her and with gentle words and gestures pulled him to the dance floor, away from the others who sat in stunned silence, those who did not hear the story before.

"That…"

"Shut up." Utakata sighed, getting up to find something to eat. Though with the way his stomach roiled at the images of Kyuubi suffering so terribly, food was the last thing he wanted.

"That was extremely uncalled for Nibi…" Goza growled low, frowning in disapproval. "You above all others know how much Mina's been wanting kids! You know he's a perfectly capable father! That was just plain cruel! You're lucky Naru-chan's able to calm his father's temper so effectively… You should have seen him when he got here…"

They had grim faces, only imagining the sheer insanity the youngest Bijū was suffering.

"Naruto for all of his life never knew until he came HERE that Mina was his father. He grew up wishing that the strange Demon his mother kept around was his birth father, never knowing how true it was and how much it hurt Minato to watch him call another Daddy. To watch his wife lay with another, whom her heart did not love. She bares the scar when she died."

Roushi rubbing his goatee in deep thought as he watched Kurama pick up his son effortlessly, spinning him in a wide circle as many of the party goers giggled and laughed at the delighted plea of laughter.

"You're not telling us something, Ichibi."

"Because I find it better that you learn firsthand, about the one you called 'Weak,' Yonbi." Goza huffed. "As for you Friena. I think it's best that after the ball, you pack the belongs you came with and leave not only my palace, but my country. You are not welcomed; shamelessly seducing my younger twin in front of his own son… disgusting."

"What?! You can't banish me! I am your MATE!"

The room fell silent at the harsh sound of a slap. Goza's eyes were wide as Mikoto stood before him, here dark emerald green eyes blazing a fiery green as she bared her razor sharp teeth and let out the panther like growl that is associated with Nieghfuries. Friena was shocked as she held her bleeding face, two long scratches in the wake of the slap.

"You are his _wife_, never his mate." Mikoto growled. "A true noble would know this fact: Bijū only mate ONCE in their entire immortality. If and when their mate dies, they may take a second wife/husband, but that is all they will be, a spouse in name, not in heart, mind and soul as a Mate is. Really Goza, you picked a terrible bitch to replace Yashamaru."

"Don't remind me… Bet she tired to finish me off so she could assume the throne as Queen." Goza spat before he took the blind woman's arm. "How did you know where she was?"

"I'm blind, but I'm not deaf, numb or stupid. Besides I'd have to be a vegetable to not know where a whore is standing. It's all reflex really. Years of chasing the whores away from my sons." She shrugged her shoulders. "And why are you grabbing me?"

"Uhhh…. A dance?" He gulped.

She smiled and let him lead her away as Friena let out a growl and stormed off to tend to her face. Minato blinked before he closed his eyes into fox slits and the music began once more. Looks like the drama was just starting; tonight was gonna be good!

~A few hours later~

Sasuke and Itachi had been finally dragged to dance by some nobles, Mikoto had grabbed Naruto and the pair were lazily drifting to a slow waltz, talking about the four fights that broke out so far. It seemed someone was stupid enough to challenge Sasuke after all and the hybrid only speared him through the shoulder with his tail while letting out a terrifying and deafening roar right in the fools face. There was also Friena and Mikoto, though that wasn't a fight, it was just 'Auntie 'Koto-chan' being Boss as his father had told him.

"Um, Auntie?"

"Hmm?" Mikoto hummed, her eyes closed so she did not make Naruto uncomfortable with the doll like stare. Though the blonde assured her time and again he did not mind her staring, he liked seeing her eyes, the various shades of green that made up the deep emerald shine to them.

"Papa said you were being Boss… what does that mean?"

"Well, don't tell your father this, but it means that we, you and I as Mira that is, have our own form of showing dominance. The Kozu refer to it as being the Alpha Bitch or the Queen Bee."

"Huh? But I thought only Bees and Bee demons had Queen Bees…" Naruto mumbled, recalling a book he read on insect demons and their hireachry.

Mikoto giggled softly as she stopped to clap with everyone before Naruto took her arm and led her to the food table and they picked up a few finger foods to nibble on as they talked.

"Well yes, that is true but what I mean is… Ok, let's say one of those Noble Mira drapes themselves allover Sasuke, kisses him, touches him in a way only a mate or potential mate is allowed to do so. Your first reaction is what?"

Naruto blushed and mumbled, but Mikoto giggled and waved a hand at her ears as if to say she didn't hear him. He took a breath, "I'd get upset… cry because I'd think he'd find them more appealing or better suited as his mate… but then I'd feel this irrational urge to rip the other person's face right off…"

"…. My, something tells me that's your mother's temper there and not Mina's…" She smiled. "I really want to meet your mother now. Someone who can tame and cow Minato has got to have some brass under her skirts!"

Naruto choked, Temari had been kind of enough to teach him demon slang and brass was another form of saying his mother had bigger balls than his father. Mikoto laughed and patted his back as he took a glass of punch from one of the maids, who smiled and winked at him when she told him it was star fruit juice. He thanked her and sipped at the tangy drink.

"Well, anyway, that is the normal reaction for any Mira, human, Demon or Angelic. So after that initial reaction, you walk up to her and either tell her to back off or you make her back off. She'll take it as a challenge to her claim on Sasuke and she'll try to assert her 'dominance' over you to claim the title of Alpha Bitch. She doesn't have to hit your or anything, we Mira are all about presence. But we do get into physical fights. I use to get into them over Fugaku back when he was my one true love and gods how blind I was back then."

"I'm sure he's not that terrible… He's probably stressed…" Naruto mumbled, trying to keep things on the bright side.

Mikoto smiled soft, bless this boy; he's never met her husband and he's trying to defend him, if only in vain. Fugaku did not deserve such kindness or mercy from this darling angel.

"I will not argue with you, Naruto, but I will tell you, that he does not deserve the kindness you are showing him at this moment."

"Well… I'm sorry I shouldn't-"

"Naruto, mother?" Itachi asked, walking over. "Are you alright, you both look grave."

"Nothing, Ita-chan. We were talking about Alpha Bitches and I mentioned your father."

Itachi growled in displeasure, but nodded his head. "Learn what you can from mother, Naruto-kun, she's the reigning champion on the Bitch scale and the Walkout scale."

"True, no one can pull off a Walkout like I can!" Mikoto beamed with pride.

"Ex-excuse m-me…" Stuttered a shy young nymph, her bluish ink black hair tumbling around her shoulders in lovely curls as her pale lavender eyes flicked up briefly to look at Naruto before a deep blush spread over her face and she ducked her gaze. "A-are you re-really go-going to marry Sasuke-san?"

"Yes… May I ask why you are asking?" Naruto offered her a kind smile.

"A-ano… I… I want to congratudlate you… I-I'm Hinata of the Hyuuga clan… I-I was selected as a p-potential bride… I-I'm glad I do not ha-have to marry him now… I-I do not find males appealing…" She blushed brightly and Naruto quickly understood and quickly offered her his hankie as she began to cry with tears of relief.

"It's alright, Ms. Hyuuga… Please do not cry, you'll ruin your make up and it might ruin your pretty gown." He soothed. "I guess arranged marriage happen even here…"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"My so-called father, a man who took my mother from my Papa, is forcing me to marry. I ran away from the ceremony and along the way, I met Sasuke and well…" He smiled fondly. "I guess it was the moment I thought he would die that I realized I was slowly falling for the strange silent man who followed me and Papa around without question."

Itachi blinked as Mikoto smiled softly and Hinata giggled gently.

"It sounds like Sasuke-kun found himself a very good bride…" She dapped delicately at her face and handed the hankie back before she bowed to him, the Queen and Prince before she moved off to where a young woman, who was obviously a Kozu by her sheer dominating aura, they watched the woman look at the smaller girl and pull her possessively to her side and kiss her with vigor as many around them gasped or let out catcalls and cheers.

"My, my, young Heiress Hinata and Duchess TenTen, I never would have thougt." Itachi mumbled.

"Well TenTen had been hired as Hinata's body guard from her infancy, I think it's only natural she fell in love with the only positive constant in her life, no?" Mikoto smiled. "I didn't realize Hinata was on the list for Sasuke's potential brides. I'll be having words with Hizashi." She promised.

They stood talking a bit more until Mikoto felt she needed to sit, too many people were moving around she didn't want to risk losing her sense of direction with in the whirling masses. Itachi walked her back to her seat before he plopped down beside the tall blue skinned shark, grinning evilly and seductively at him as he blushed and seemed to find his glass of water very interesting. Naruto giggled as he handed his soiled plate to a butler who nodded and walked off to gather more dishes.

He walked along, spotting the farmers he met that morning and talking about the ball and how fascinating it was to see so many demons in one place at once! The women cooed over him, whining and wishing he had been their baby, they'd spoil him rotten if they had the chance. Naruto blinked, if his own father couldn't spoil him, he didn't think a bunch of strange women could. While they were talking, someone walked up to them and they bowed lowed and backed away as Naruto blinked.

"Excuse me… You're Kurama-sama's son, are you not?" The man asked, he was tall like Itachi and he had a stern face like Itachi's but older and more worn.

"Yes… who are you, sir?" Naruto inquired in return, a niggling feeling in the back of his head told him to be wary.

"I am Uchiha Fugaku, current King of the Demons and I am Sasuke and Itachi's father." He introduced himself, smirking with that 'I am holier than thou' look Danzo gave him when he threatened him into marrying him.

Instantly, Naruto did not like this man. This was the man he was trying to defend? This was a Demonic version of Danzo! But Naruto, a master of hiding his displeasure and discomfort, smiled politely.

"Good evening, sir." He bowed his head only an inch, he was higher ranked than Fugaku.

Fugaku frowned at the lack of respect the blonde showed him. How dare he not properly bow to his king and future mate!

"Yes, it is a fine evening… Tell me, young Naruto, was it?" a nod. "Where do you come from? Where has your father been hiding all these years?"

"Fernalis. Father and I traveled a lot." Naruto lied easily, again years of practice, and Ora was dull wick if you knew what I mean.

Fugaku frowned again, "That's further northwest of here, my territory. What was he doing?"

"Nothing of your concern." Naruto replied evenly. "Do you pry into everyone's business?"

"No, but your father's a special case since I am his replacement. He claims you're his son, but he doesn't present his mate. So I am inclined to think that you are his true mate, Angel of Heaven." Fugaku snarled, grabbing Naruto's arm in a punishing grip.

Naruto gasped as he was yanked hard into Fugaku's body and the older man grabbed his chin harshly and kissed him. Naruto struggled, whined in pain before he growled and bit the Incubus' lip. Fugaku yelped and pulled away, touching his bleeding lip before he growled and backhanded the blonde. The slap was like a crack of thunder in the room. Anyone would recognize the sound of a Kozu striking a Mira anywhere. Naruto stumbled and fell to the floor, eyes wide with shock as he held his burning cheek.

"You stupid bitch! You will not disobey your mate!"

"Mate?" Minato's voice floated above the room, the demon King sitting in his throne. He was leaning back, one ankle resting on the knee of his other leg, a wine glass in one hand his head leaning on the other, but the blazing gold of his eyes told all who dared to look his way that he was furious. "Come now, Fugaku, I'm pretty sure you heard me clearly state that Naruto is promised to Sasuke."

"You promised him to a failure! He should be Itachi's at the very least! If not his, then mine! I am still quite young!"

"You are also mated and married are you not? Or did you do away with 'Koto-chan?"

"My wife is alive! She's sitting right there when she should be standing here and I sitting where she is! I am your replacement, Kurama!"

"You were. I am here, very much alive and very much in power. Now tell me, is there a reason you dared to bruise my son's face?"

"You mean your whore's face! You claim he's your child, but where is your mate?! He tells me you came from Fernalis!"

"Which is true, we did come from my mate's old village. As for said mate, she's home." Minato waved his hand as if shooing a fly.

"This boy is no demon! He's-"

"Naruto, if you please…" Kyuubi waved a hand as Naruto stood up, gently wiping his face before he closed his eyes and unfurled his ears and tails. "As you can see, Fugaku, Naruto is very much my son. No other demon has nine tails besides myself and no amount of magic, demonic or angelic, not even the humans Alchemy can create those nine tails on him. There is only one possible way for that and is to be of my flesh and blood."

"Besides, father… you stupidly pissed off Sasuke of all people." Itachi piped up as Fugaku scoffed.

**"Stay out of this Itachi. I'm severely disappointed in you! A mate with this much potential should be yours!"**

"This mate does not belong to anyone but to himself, thank you very much." Naruto huffed as the bruise on his cheek began fading. "Now if I remember correctly, you slapped me in the face. From Kozu to Kozu, it's formal challenge, from Mira to Mira it's also a challenge, but from from Mira to Kozu, it's a sign of offense. Meaning the Kozu has deeply offend the Mira and said Mira is perfectly incline to strike their offender."

"I know what it means, you stupid-" Fugaku, rose his hand to slap the blond again, but Naruto ducked the blow and stepped out of his range.

"But when a Kozu slaps a Mira, he is calling them a whore, faithless and a disgrace. You slapped me, sir, for no reason other than anger. You assaulted me and I refused you. So you slapped me, calling me such terrible things without words and you mouth off to my defender?"

"How would one who's never seen demons before know our culture!?"

"Because I'm not an airhead." Naruto hissed. "I believe I have a right, do I not Papa?"

"But of course Kit, he called you a whore, but anyone with a nose could tell you are pure. Faithless? But you did not initiate the kiss, so you are still faithful to Sasuke. Disgrace? The only disgrace I see is Fugaku." Minato grinned. "You may exercise your right to challenge."

"I wish to issue the Challenge." Naruto told him, pulling of one of his gloves and slapping the Incubus in the face with it before throwing the glove to the floor.

"I accept. Choose your chapion." Fugaku growled.

"I choose myself."

Gasps filled the room, murmurs and cries of shock and outrage followed.

"He's a Mira! He cannot be his own champion!"

"Oh no, he'll get beat to death!"

"Can he do that!?"

"Be silent." B growled out. "The boy has chosen his champion."

"Thank you, Lord B. The stakes?"

"If I win, my lord, the boy is mine!" Fugaku yelled.

"And you, my son?" Minato raised a brow, his tone emotionless.

"Should I win, Uchiha Fugaku shall be stripped of his title and power, his marriage and mating to Hatake Mikoto desolved and any all claims to anything belonging to her voided, this includes their two sons and any who marry into the family. He will be family-less, penniless, and will not be able to claim any money, lands or status from his family or in-laws."

"What?!"

"The terms are accepted. The Challenge?"

"…. The first to knock the other out of the circle." Naruto pointed to the moon in the middle of the ball room floor and everyone moved.

Sasuke growled as he and Gaara shoved their way to the front of the crowed as Fugaku stripped of his outer robes. Naruto took of his other glove and throwing it to the floor with the other, he would need a new pair that didn't have Fugaku all over them. He slipped out of his jacket and carefully rolled up his sleeves.

"Naruto, please choose another champion!" Gaara begged.

"No." Naruto glared at him. "He disrespected me. I will not have another defend my honor."

"Should you lose-"

"I will not, Gaara." Naruto affirmed.

"Naruto, be careful… He'll try to go for your face, stomach and back. Watch for his tail, he'll tangle up your legs and pin you." Sasuke warned. He really wanted to demand Naruto name him his champion, but he had a feeling it was more than Fugaku's ill manner that Naruto was upset about.

"Sas-"

"Drop it Gaara. He knows what he's doing and he will be fine. He wants to show my father he's not as weak and soft as a he looks."

Gaara opened his mouth, but closed it a moment later realizing what was going on before he sighed.

"Strike the sides of his head and his shoulder blades. Those are full of delicate nerve endings because of the wings and horns." Gaara offered. "Avoid eye contact. If he traps you in the Tsukiyomi, you're done for."

Naruto nodded before he stepped into the circle of the full moon and Fugaku joined him.

"Challengers ready?"

"Always."

"…"

"Begin." Minato raised his hand as a gong was rung.

Up on the dias, Iruka was being restrained by Kakashi, worried for the younger boy's safety as the other Bijū watched on passively. Pein looked on with a heavy frown while Tsunade stood, looking at Minato with furious eyes. But they watched on as Itachi led his mother to Sasuke's side.

Fugaku spread his legs into a half crouch as he eyed Naruto, who bent his knees a little and held his hands up as if he were trying to calm a cornered beast. Snorting he dove at the boy, aiming a viscious kick at his face, but gasped when the blonde ducked and punched him right over the butt hole. He yelped as his ass spasmed and he felt his under garments become soiled. Naruto didn't taunt or smile, he kept a leveled head and an unreadable mask. Fugaku growled and lunged again, aiming a punch for the boy's stomach, but Naruto sprung forward onto his hands, curling up like a coiled snake, and spring up onto the Dream demon's shoulders where he began to stamp down hard on them, the heels of his boots digging into the shoulder blades as Fugaku yelled in agony.

Naruto flipped back, his heels just kissing the edge of the circle while Fugaku whirled around and roared, spreading his wings and tail. Naruto yawned before he closed his eyes and held his right and left hands out, palms facing upward. Fugaku saw the opening and that the blonde was at the circle's edge. He charged with a roar, ignorant of the two swirling spheres forming in the blonde's hands. Gaara gasped as one was a violent red and the other was a soothing blue.

The spheres were no bigger than rice balls but he was sure they would pack more than a punch. Sasuke marveled at how well Naruto was doing, his powers were only just manifesting and he's showing a level of control one does not learn until 21 years of age (Demon years; about 900 in human years).

Fugaku's hands clasped onto Naruto's shoulders, pushing him back, but the boy shoved the two spheres into his stomach then and he gasped out in shock as suddenly the whole room began to spine before searing pain raced up his shoulders, back and wings. The world freezing upside down before he realized he was embedded in the wall upside down. Naruto on the other hand was still leaning back, but his feet were still in the ring. He slowly leaned up and then he leaned forward until he was almost parallel with the floor. He leaned back up and smiled.

"I win." He declares.

Everyone is stunned into silence before Sasuke begins clapping, soon joined by Hinata, a few others, Itachi and Mikoto; everyone but Fugaku, Minato and the stunned older Bijū. Gaara smirks as he and Sasuke hug Naruto close and then leave the room to get Naruto changed and cleaned, as well as to make sure he's really alright…


	20. Being Challenged is inevitable

Man! Everyone loves that Naruto Pwn'd a bitch! Glad everyone loved the last chapter!

Night: It was awesome and cool Kill Bill ref!

Izzy: I can't wiggle my big toes… -flexing his toes-

I can! My big ones and my index and middle toe too! -wiggling said toes-

Leo: While Rye's showing off her freakish toe wiggling skills I'll do the usual: Same warnings and disclaimer people!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>**"Demon Language"**_

**Drama- **The drama isn't over yet! We saw Naruto own Fugaku! Now it's time to watch Naruto match wits with a few bitches!

**Naruto's Song- **This song was sent to me by the ever lovely brexanime! Here's the link, remove the spaces and enjoy! www. youtube watch?v=r3BUxQNgbyo&feature=youtube_gdata_player

**OOCness-** Sorry it was bound to happen at some point!

Side note: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Nineteen<span>**

**Being challenged is inevitable, Defeat is optional**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Suna; Bijū Ball<span>**

After the initial shock of a Mira beating a Kozu, everyone was buzzing with excitement. Men and women alike moaned bitterly at the fact that Naruto was promised to Sasuke. Others thought that it was all a fluke. There was no way a Mira could beat a Kozu! The Bijū were also chattering away as Minato smirked and sat back in his chair. Goza was gobsmacked as well as Yugito, B and Yagura were pretty impressed as Utakata chuckled with Fuu about expecting the blonde to be powerful and Roshi just smiled sagely, commenting that the future Kyuubi would be wise and powerful as well as beautiful.

"So what do you think of my 'Weakling?' Not so weak is he?" Minato sneered.

"…." Yugito bowed her head without a word.

"Hm." He huffed before he stood from his throne and went to the floor, muttering about the air around the dais being to stifling.

As he passed Tsunade and Shizune, the witch quickly joined him and he smiled at her knowingly.

"That was very dangerous and foolish, Kurama-sama."

"I would not have allowed it if I felt Kit would not be able to beat him. Fugaku is old, he's grow fat and lazy, weak from the lap of luxury. If he were as fit as Sasuke, I would have demanded Naruto to choose another champion." He informed her as they took position for a fox trot.

"But still, anything could have happened! What if Fugaku trapped him in the Tsukiyomi?" She hissed.

"If that happened, I'd have ripped the bastard's throat out before he could have the one second to move." Kyuubi's eyes flashed a deadly gold color to emphasize his promise. "I almost lost Naruto once to a man very much like Fugaku, but not again. I'd rip my own guts out and eat them before I let that happen."

She nodded, apologized for questioning him and smiled softly as she asked how well Naruto displayed his talents. She couldn't help but see the tiny infant newly born in the place of the young man he had grown up to be. Kyuubi laughed as he agreed with her, he still saw Naruto as a toddler playing with 'Fluffy's' tail.

It was ten minutes later that Naruto returned, flanked by his fiancé and cousin. The page announced them, but Naruto didn't wait for any acknowledgement he giggled and ran at his father, who was dancing with Tsunade still. The older woman smiled as she moved clear of the blonde's flying tackle, nearly knocking the King flat on his back from the force of it.

"Did you see that daddy!? I knocked him back with only a fraction of the magic I learned!"

"Yes I did, Kit, very proud of you! Bet your mother will demand a repeat performance… but with Ora this time." Kyuubi grinned maliciously with glee.

"I was thinking of sic'ing a swarm of Leeches on him… make it slow and painful…"

Kyuubi stared shocked at that confession before he grinned even wider, squealing very unmanly while hugging Naruto to near death. He growled at Sasuke who tried to pry his arms off even as Naruto's face took on a cute shade of blue from lack of air. He let him go, eventually and shooed him off to enjoy the ball some more. Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke off to the food table, chattering about nothing in particular, just wanting to spend more time with Sasuke. They danced and watched a few brawls break out from drunken guests; Sasuke explained that it wasn't a Bijū ball until some drunken idiot started a fight or a cat fight.

They met a few more guests who congratulated them on their engagement; questioned if Naruto really was Kyuubi's son and how was it he was able to beat Fugaku. Naruto handled the questions with a polite smile, subtle tilts of his head and light, relaxed waves of his hands. Sasuke watched his mannerisms the whole time and noted that when Naruto took offense, he would close his eyes into a fox smile, waving his left hand as if he were dismissing a servant or shooing a fly, but he did it elegantly so the guest they talked to didn't realize he was shooing them away. If he found someone pleasing, he would light up with a cute smile and a bell like giggle.

"… Again, congratulations, on your engagement." The man smiled and moved away as Sasuke sighed and slumped a bit.

"I take it you don't handle social gatherings well." Naruto smiled softly, rubbing between his tense shoulders.

"Very had to get use to them when you're the 'failure' and an 'embarrassment' to your clan. And the few I've been to, my usual behavior is running in terror of the money grubbing Mira." Sasuke groused with a shudder at the end.

"But you're not a failure or an embarrassment… Maybe I should have hit Fugaku harder… Is he still here? I might turn him into a rabbit and let Ellie chase him." Naruto frowned darkly looking about for the jerk.

"Calm down, Naruto!" Sasuke quickly amended. "My father has learned his lesson and any more will do nothing for him or you… though I did enjoy watching him fly into the wall… What was that technique you used? It didn't look like anything I've ever seen."

"It's a move only my mother's family knows. It's called Rasengan. It's a typhoon or monsoon, or even a maelstrom packed tightly into a ball no bigger than the palm of your hand. The core spins faster and counterclockwise while the outside is slower and spins clockwise. When dispersed it can be very damaging, even kill a person, but I've used it so far as a stunner… expect on that Sai-jerk. I intentionally ruptured some of his non-important organs."

Sasuke whistled, that was very unique and quiet impressive for an Angelic being. Those in heaven were not prone to wars and fights, as far as he knew. Sure there were gods of the Hunt and War, but that doesn't mean they, themselves have fought wars or hunted. Heck the only god he's ever seen is the Messenger and he's a beef cake compared to the paintings he's seen of some skinny guy with winged feet. Naruto told him of some of the other things his mother taught him and Sasuke was eager to learn more about the strange beings up above the clouds.

"SASU-CHAN!" screamed an irritating voice.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as his face took a deathly parlor before he yelped and scrambled behind a guard and was… praying? Naruto blinked as he turned his head to see what could have scared the Kozu so much. He didn't need to look far as a group of Mira came rushing up and past him and tackling both the poor guard and Sasuke. Deep inside Naruto's chest a twinge began to form, that deep dark voice waking up and telling him to rip every single last one of those bitches off _his_ Kozu. Sasuke on the other hand growled in annoyance as he pulled himself free of the leeches and helped the guard back to his feet, patting his shoulder and gently shoving him free of the pack of hormonal bitches.

The guard staggered away as a maid helped him out of ballroom, the poor thing looked as if he saw his life flash before his eyes. Sasuke groaned mentally as he saw Ebisu's daughter, Kaguya, latched onto his left arm and the annoying Countess Haruno Sakura on his right. There were a few others around him, none of which he bothered to remember their names. He sighed and the girls squealed, making his ears ring and his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Sasuke-kun! You're not going to really marry that stupid whore right?" One of the nameless girls asked.

"That was so mean!" A boy scolded. "He's not good enough to be a whore, more like a turd!"

Sasuke bit his tongue to keep from calling out the male Mira, he could see the freshly made hickeys all over is neck and smell the still congealing cum in his ass! Not to mention he smelt Duke Aris and King Vergia's scents still on him. Even if he didn't smell it or see the marks, he'd have known anyway because his inner Incubus was stirring, looking for sexual energy to leech off of since its preferred meal is not around.

"Of course he's not marrying that stupid commoner!" Kaguya hissed venomously. "He's promised to marry me! Fugaku-sama has the marriage contract signed and sealed!"

"Excuse me…" Naruto spoke up, smiling at the group, eyes closed into narrow fox slits, but Sasuke swore he saw hints of violet behind the dark blonde lashes. "But it seems you did not pay attention to the fight earlier."

"Oh! You're that Mira that fought Fugaku-sama!" Another boy gasped. "How did you do that!? There's no way that you could really be _that_ powerful!"

"Are you _really_ Kurama-sama's son? Like _really_, really? Bet those ears and tails were fakes! There's no way he'd settle for some dumb slut from 'nowhere' Fernalis." A girl huffed.

Sasuke's eyes widened before they flashed red as he growled loudly, startling the group of Mira. Naruto had bowed his head so his fringe hid his eyes from view, but his lips were pressed into a quivering line.

"That is enough! You will not speak of Naruto like that!" Sasuke snarled, pulling his arms free of the two girls. "Kyuubi-sama has already proved that he is his son! There is no possible way of faking those tails! We saw them grow from his body ourselves! And as for his mother: how dare you speak that way of not only my mate-to-be's mother, but also Kyuubi-sama's mate! Not everyone is like your mothers or aunts or even yourselves!

And don't think me stupid to not smell the sex on more than half of you and a few of you haven't even bothered to clean out before dressing and coming here! If you end up pregnant, don't even try to say the child is mine! As for you Kaguya! My father made the arrangements without my consent!

I wasn't even in the Palace! And even then, Naruto made it clear that my father was to be stripped of all status and title meaning any and all previous arrangements, laws and deals are either null and void or under investigation and debate! And I'm sure everyone heard Kyuubi-sama announce my engagement to his son; so why, please in the gods names, why I would lie about my engagement?!"

By the end of his vicious rant, Sasuke was huffing away, cheeks flushed and the room was quiet. He sucked his teeth in an unattractive manner, turning to look at Naruto, who had slowly uncurled himself and was looking a bit dazed. Sasuke grumbled as he looked Naruto over as if the petty words the group had said somehow left a physical mark on him. Naruto smiled weakly and calmed his fretting intended before he turned to the group of boys and girls and looked them all over before stepping before them.

"I admit that I do not know much about formal Demon Court, but from what I learned about Demon society as a whole, it's not different from what I learned and grew up with. Only differences between home and here: I can smack every single last one of you and will not be reprimanded for hitting a woman." Naruto smiled, it was tight and filled with twisted glee. "And as for my mother; she is no slut, whore or anything less than a lady!

She and my father mated and were mated at the time of my conception! Just because you weren't around when it happened doesn't make it any less true. And really? Nobles, princes, princesses! The Elite of Demon Society and you stoop to petty gossip and insults like you are no better than the scullery maids who had to wipe your bottoms because your own mothers were too busy sucking someone else's cock to tend to you?"

There were shocked gasps and a couple of choked laughs after that.

"Really, I got enough of this at home! People coming to my foster father's balls and talking about me and my mother behind their hands and low tones! Too scared to dare ask or say what they want to say to my mother's face or mine! Just because I'm the only child of Namikaze Minato, Kurama no Yoko, Kyuubi no Kitsune, -whatever you call my father!- doesn't mean that I'll be some spoilt brat and demand he lock you in the stocks or behead you, pour Angel Tears down your throat or even have you bred by his hunting fiends until you died!

I'm not you. I'm nothing like you or my foster father or anyone else who uses their title, fame, fortune, and looks to get better status! I left home with Papa so my foster father would not marry me off to a man old enough to be my grandfather! I flat out refused to be bedded, wine and dine'd by rich merchants, village leaders and every Tom, Dick and Harry who crossed my path! It's shameful that you find more nobility in the poor and humble than you do in those who are born into and hold titles, money and power!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto, seeing as he was backing the group into the wall with his lecture.

"Naruto's right. I've seen more corruption within the ranks of Nobles than in the Commoners. Heck I got more help from farmers and street urchins than I did from Knights or even the Headman of whatever village, town or city I was in! Father Iruka is the poorest of the poor and he left his church to help me make my way here!" Sasuke agreed, waving a hand to said priest, who was standing with a few other fellow Cloth members.

"I think it's time we called it a night. It seems that everyone has taken their stupid pills this morning and frankly, I'm tired of watching idiots make asses of themselves. Naruto, come. Everyone else: Get the hell out and dunk your head in cold water! Tomorrow afternoon, I expect everyone from the homeless to the Administers to be on their best behavior, no more of these petty fights or insults! Or else there will be a lot of bitch slapping tomorrow and I'll personally smack everyone single last Mira who dares to speak ill of my mate and son. Good night." Kurama growled out, having finally had enough of everyone's bullshit.

Naruto huffed, clicked his heels and bowed, his right arm crossing over his waist as he did so, "Thank you everyone for coming this evening. Those of you who are staying within the palace please follow the maids and butlers. Those going home, have a safe journey. Sasuke."

"Naruto." Sasuke bowed to him before Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him over to his brother and sister, the three cousins cuddling up on the small blonde once in the safety of their father and uncle's towering forms as everyone began to bleed out, murmuring filling the room.

Soon it was only the Bijū, Sasuke's group, the Akatsuki and Kyuubi's group. Naruto sighed, rubbing his throbbing temples.

"Papa… I will **KILL** you if you even _THINK_ about passing your title to me." Naruto growled out. "It's bad enough that I'll be a God! Now the future Queen of-of Toddlers!"

"Trust me, Kit, I'd rather spend the rest of my life as a Tanner than sitting on my ass and listen to all these petty complaints and watching these idiots make even bigger idiots of themselves…"

"Well Sasuke, you aired out some dirty laundry." Itachi chuckled.

"Shut up, Aniki… I was not going to stand there and let them talk about Naruto like that! Say what you will about anyone else, but not him!" Sasuke growled. "I'll put a bar of soap in my mouth as soon as I get to my rooms, but I'm not going to regret telling those bitches the truth! And seriously the ones calling Naruto and his mother sluts were the ones who didn't even bother cleaning the congealing spunk out of their cavities!"

"Itachi, don't pester your brother. Sasuke, go to bed sweetie, you're going to need to be up early to deal with your father. Itachi; my chambers." Mikoto ordered as she bowed her head in the general direction of her superiors. "Kyuu-tan, see you in the morning for coffee. Good night Naruto-kun and sleep well."

"Same to you, Auntie 'Koto!" Naruto rushed over to hug her before he kissed Itachi and Sasuke on the cheeks as the three left.

"Well, young one, you certainly are a passionate one, though all you said was pretty valid. Those Mira had no right to speak of you and your mother that way." Roshi smiled. "I am looking forward to tomorrow afternoon when you preform for the court. I wonder what you will do. Hopefully not something like Kabuki… I've seen plenty of young ones butcher the beautiful art form beyond repair."

Naruto smiled and said it would a surprise as the eldest of the Bijū chuckled and left for his rooms. After the Four Tails left, B (Eight Tails), Fuu (Seven Tails) and Utakata (Six Tails) said their piece, all varying forms to the ranks and that they see much promise in Naruto for the future before bidding him good night. Yagura (Three Tails) nodded silently at Naruto before he gestured to his adopted brother. Zabuza just bowed to the young prince and the pair left.

"Wow, I didn't think Naruto would win points with Isobu…" Goza whispered.

"Well let's not look a gifted horse in the mouth!" Han (Five Tails) laughed at his own joke. "But I can see why he approves of the little one. He's not another pretty face. Night." Han walked away before pausing, "Yugito-san (Two Tails)?"

"…" She moved forward, put then stopped beside Naruto. "You haven't matured yet, but you're not weak."

With that it was only the family and friends and frienemies.

"Oooh that Matatabi!" growled Deidara. "I wanna rip her hair out! She gives us Felines a bad name, un!"

"Deidara, no…. Wait until after everyone is asleep." Tsunade scolded her son, before grinning in a conspiratorial manner. She had helped Naruto come into this world! She'd be damned if she let some prissy little bitch get away with insulting her grandson (by default)! "Kurama-sama."

"Get some sleep, old woman. And you Blondie, don't let Yugito-tan catch you, she holds a grudge like a Lava Hound holds an onyx stone!" Kyuubi grinned.

Shizune sighed as she followed the blondes out the room, holding Tobi's hand as the young male yawned while rubbing at his only eye cutely, the other was carefully glued shut to keep his Medusa eye hidden away so he wouldn't accidently turn anyone to stone. Kakuzu and Hidan bowed and left, dragging Zetsu with them, they had nothing to say. Mostly because Hidan can't talk without cussing and Kakuzu was sure he'd scare the daylights out of Naruto. Zetsu would've asked if he could eat the blonde. The Venus Flower demon was more like a Piranha plant than a Flower.

Konan bid them good night, grabbed Pein's hand before he could talk to Kyuubi and dragged him away. Sasori just bowed and left as well, though he did stop to give Naruto a small doll he had been working on. It was a little version of Sasuke with his Neighfury features out and when squeezed a small clockwork run fan blew cloth flames out of his mouth. Naruto giggled and huggled the doll as he thanked the strange redhead. Iruka then bid everyone goodnight, grabbing hold of Naruto's hands and leading him away. It seemed as soon as the older Mira began to led Naruto away, the blonde realized just how sleepy he was and it was nearly dawn! He's never stayed up all night before.

"Well not bad for not being here for over 20 years, ne Sensei?"

"Not bad at all… I pictured this going down much worse than it had… Naruto handled it well and I'm shocked so many took the announcements so well. But I'm not holding my breath. They'll be looking for flaws… And you know how cruel people can be."

"Yes… But I won't worry too much. Naruto and Sasuke both handled those bitches well. And I'm shocked Naruto cussed."

Kyuubi chuckled.

"It's not shocking really." Goza said. "Come on, he's only Half Angelic. I was wondering when the Demon side would pop up."

"Well Naruto-kun seems to be finally relaxing." Karin spoke up.

"Yeah, he's been pretty uptight, always so polite and nice… I understand that's how he is normally but it's about time he let his hair down. Well night, your majesties… we gotta sleep or we won't be of use to the Prince." Sui agreed, grabbing Juugo's hand and pulling him off to the side door as Karin bowed and hurried after them, grabbing Juugo's other hand.

"We'd best get some sleep as well. We have a lot of crap to do tomorrow. Any idea what Naruto's doing?" Goza wondered.

"Naruto has many talents, some he's shown so far. A healer, a warrior and even a decent politician; there's no telling what he might do next. And don't think his sweet side is all there is to him. Naruto has a dark side as well and I've only seen it once and that was because Ora had Naruto's favorite Unicorn put down for no other reason than to punish Naruto for asking a simple question during a meeting."

"What!?"

"What was the question?" Kakashi wondered.

"Naruto wondered why they, the Nobles, did not simply use the Fallen Angels as labor slaves verses taking young children from their families to do the same jobs and risk being hurt or killed doing them. At least the Fallen Angels were criminals and their deaths wouldn't affect many around them and they didn't have to be paid. Ora felt like a fool and after the meeting had Naruto watch as his pet was killed, skinned and harvested. In fact, for Naruto's Debutant Ball, Ora gave him the horn, that he had shaved, carved and smoothed into a dildo as a gift."

Kakashi and Goza both looked horrified and disgusted.

"Brother, when we march, allow me to help you hunt that fucker down. That's just beyond cruel!"

"Agreed… Wait 'til Dolphin-chan hears this… He'll hex his soul!" Kakashi grinned grimly before bidding good night to the Twins, who did the same and headed for bed…

Everyone had slept until noon and after bathing, changing clothes and a light meal, they gathered in the sprawling back gardens of the Rainbow Palace. The gardens had been transformed into a crystal and fairy paradise. Luminescent crystals and crystal jars full of fire flies, candles and even fairies and pixies lit the garden in soft blues, greens and yellows. Floor cushions littered the floors as mini tables bedecked with foods and drinks were set up all over. Entertainment was set up on one of three mini stages as the largest stage was for Naruto's performance later on in the evening.

Once the gardens were ready, guests began pouring in, dressed more casually this time and with friends and family. The Bijū entered as well, but they weren't alone either. You see, Naruto wasn't the only Bijū child, there were quite a few others that are older than he is; mostly Roshi's grandchildren as his four sons and three daughters could not make it the little ones came along instead. Even Han's family was there, his husband and their five daughters and their daughter's mates/intendeds.

While guests got settled and mingled, a private corner was left alone so that the three Incubi occupying the table could speak in peace. Sasuke and Itachi were seated at a table with their father, said man a bit cowed from not only being beaten by a Mira, but also utterly humiliated to be left with absolutely nothing to his name or legacy! His sons, however, talked as if it were a normal meeting. Both brothers were proving a point to their father by not stooping as low as he has, they did not rub his words or actions in his face, they didn't bring up past hurts or anything of the like. However they no longer called him father and it was almost sinfully satisfying to see him wince every time they say his birth name.

"Now, even though Minato-sama has made it law that you are no longer able to claim anything from us or mother or our family; that does not mean that we'll leave you completely desolate." Itachi finally got down to the point, tired of the pointless chatter and even more tired of being in his father's presence. There was a Great White he wanted to pester and molest.

"After the Ball, if Mother agrees with us, Itachi and I thought it best to send you off with a satchel of clothes and a bag of 150 gold coins. That is all you will get from us, any further aid will not be given or tolerated. You're a smart man, Fugaku, use this small mercy wisely or else you will really regret it in the end… I bid you adieu… I have others to speak with, such as my 'supposed future father-in-law', Ebisu to make sure that he understands that I am not taking Kaguya as my mate, wife or concubine, not even if she were the last Mira on this bloody earth."

Sasuke gave his older brother a small bow of the head before he turned and left, not bothering to say anything further to his father. Itachi sighed, finished his glass of wine before standing as well, turning to leave.

"Itachi-"

"Don't. I'm only agreeing to help you because Sasuke thought you deserved a _little_ bit of mercy… But from where I'm standing: You deserve none of it. You ignored him, verbally and emotionally abused him since he was born! You dangled the kingdom and the crown in front of him for so long, you didn't realize he was no longer the eager, starving animal jumping to snap it up!" Itachi growled, turning to glare over his shoulder, a black three point star spinning slowly in his eyes. "You didn't realize that he found someone who would give what he wants and needs. That person is Kurama-sama. He gave Sasuke a purpose, not keep him around and then use him when it was convenient for him."

"You honestly think-"

"From what Sasuke's told me, Kurama-sama from the very beginning made it clear: if anything happened to Naruto-kun, he would kill them all, Kakashi and Iruka included. He allowed them to tag along as they did not slow him down or endanger his child. Sasuke had no delusions to be lost in. It was cut clear for him. And besides, Fugaku: You're pigheadedness made you forget what you were told the day I hatched. I'm no Kozu. I'm a Mira and as I recall, a Mira cannot impregnate another Mira or even a human woman. It is biologically impossible. That's not semen we shoot out, it's mucus." Itachi spat at him once more and left.

He weaved his way through the throngs of people until he came up to his mother's side. She was happily chatting away with Shizune and a few farmer wives. He sat amidst his fellow 'gender' catching the tail end of a story of when Sasuke was little and was convinced he was a pretty princess for nearly a year. He snorted, rather unattractively and a bit too loudly as his mother sputtered her own laughter after telling the group that Sasuke had managed to barge into a meeting of the clan leaders dressed in a frilly lime-yellow hoop dress! Kisame heard this and was shocked to see the Picture Perfect Itachi snorting and cackling like a drunken wench! But oddly enough it made him more real, more- well human!

"What's so funny, my dear Givers?" He asked, startling Itachi into choking on his own spit as he suddenly stopped laughing.

Mikoto blindly reached for her son; patting his back as she smiled in the direction she heard the new voice. "Oh, just a group of mothers and mother figures talking about the antics of young children… Oh that reminds me of Itachi coloring his hair princess pink!"

Itachi gaped horrified as the other Mira stared in shock at him and Kisame suddenly got an unholy looking smile, that made him tingle all over, and politely asked to join the table. A whole bucket of the best chum has been dumped into the water and the Shark would be a fool to not eat it all up while he had the chance!

"Do tell, my lady, do tell…." He purred, a feat not easily made by one who did not have a secondary set of vocal cords, at least not like those of land born creatures. Did Merfolk even know how to purr? Or growl?

Itachi flailed, sputtering and squealing as he tried to block his mother's mouth or chase Kisame way, but the others were eager to know what the young prince had done. And his frantic flails only made them that much more eager for the juicy bits…

The party had been in full swing for almost three hours, Itachi had eventually crawled away in shame from the table his mother was at. The poor dear was beyond mortified that his mother told Kisame and the others all about his hair dying, gender swapping and the one time he drank his father's rare honey sake bottle whole and was so drunk he caused everyone's dreams and nightmares to come to life and left the kingdom in the Tsukiyomi for a month! It took a traveling band of Druids to help them all out of there!

He slinked over to Deidara and Tobi's table, still pouting and sulking as their hyper pair just coddled and cooed, always affectionate. Sasori just grunted and kept nibbling at his plate of calamari and tempura. Across the way, Sasuke was in a heated discussion with Ebisu and his wife. Kaguya was clinging to him and all but shoving her breasts into his face. Ebisu was being stubborn, holding onto the copy of the marriage contract like it was a lifeline and refusing to admit that the stupid piece of paper held as much value as horse dung after his father's power and status had been stripped from him.

And with the possibility of Sasuke mating with the Heir of the Bijū King, he wanted his daughter to be Queen-Consort and Mother of their Heirs so he had a claim on not only the Uchiha's vast fortunes and clans influence over some of the other Elite Houses, but also complete and utter rule of all Demons through Kyuubi's son, Naruto. He'd be damned if he didn't get is claws and fangs into this!

"Ugh. I need a break." Sasuke growled, standing up from the table. "But this is far from over. And I will make sure that, that piece of scrap is burned and all binding logistics it holds are severed. I never requested your duaghter's hand in marriage and I never formally courted her. Therefore that paper is null and void, but you seem to have deluded yourselves into thinking I'd marry someone like her." Sasuke spat out, shoving Kaguya off his arm, making sure to pass along the unearthly chill of a nightmare onto her skin to get her off before turning and heading toward his guards.

"Hey, Boss man… How's the talk going?" Sui greeted, handing him a glass of blood and red wine mixed together.

"I'm about to lock all three of them in a Nightmare until they wither and die…" Sasuke snarled.

"I can hex them if you want… Make it so that every time either of them so much as thinks about you they see images of Sudoma, in the buff." Karin grinned menacingly.

"Tempting… Ooh so very tempting... and yet horrifying. Oh gods; the image, it burns!" Sasuke yelped, covering his own eyes.

Juugo patted his shoulder, a small smirk on his lips, "Naruto has arrived."

Sasuke immediately looked around for his Mira and saw him standing with his cousins, talking to the Hyuugas. He smiled and watched as Naruto and Hinata chatted softly, the shy girl blushing away and occasionally flailing in that cute dainty way she does. He remembered seeing her name on the list of potential mates for him, but at the time he had been seeing red when he learned that he was to be Itachi's baby whore. Now that he thought about it, he saw the Yamanaka girl's name too, and a few others who were true proper ladies/gentlemen. He felt guilty for calling tem sluts behind their backs; he'd have to make it up to them.

"Sasuke." Kyuubi called softly, walking up to them. "There's an armed guard here saying they brought what you requested… What did you do? I thought Kabuto was your gift to Naruto?"

"He is my chosen guardian for him, yes, but this gift is something that even you would find enjoy able. Come." He smirked as the five of them moved into the palace and to the front where the guards were escorting a group of very familiar people.

"Hey! You're the man I saw talking to Naruto!" greeted the red and black haired boy.

"Hoka!" Greo hissed, placing his hand on his grandson's head and rubbing the hairs a bit harder than normal.

"Awww, grandpa!" The boy whined.

"Ah… You sly dragon." Kyuubi laughed. "I'm sure Naruto will be happy to see everyone and I'm sure I can find some nice lands for you and your people to settle. I did promise you that you would receive aid upon arriving in Suna."

"Thank you, sir… Where is the young man?"

"Naruto's out back. He's mingling with the guests before he performs before the court." Kyuubi motioned for the tribe to follow him. "I made his formal introductions to the Bijū court last night."

"Wh-what!? But-but how? You'd have to be a- a- a-!"

"Bijū? I am. I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You may call me, Kyuubi, Kurama or even Minato. I don't mind." He smiled. "I'm shocked Sasuke found you all and had you escorted here."

"Well actually, Kyuubi, sir, we're here because we want to repay our debt to Naruto!" Hoka said. "This guy here told us that he's leaving at the end of the week and we want to go with him! He's as much as a member of our Tribe as he is yours!"

Kyuubi blinked and then laughed, nodding his head as Sasuke smirked softly.

"I may have told them that Naruto's being forced to marry and that the man he's marrying is abusive and a pig… You should have seen the looks the women were giving… I didn't realize mortals invented the: 'Kill with a Look' glare." Sasuke smiled.

Said women all shouted their agreement and some of their threats to prove his point. Kyuubi laughed good naturedly as they walked towards the gardens once more. Upon arriving, Hoka and the other children zeroed in on Naruto before shouting his name and running up to him. Said blonde was startled but the relieved and happy smile on his face was worth more to Sasuke than air. The others of the tribe greeted him, lightly pressing their foreheads to his, hands clasped around the back of each other's necks while hugging with one arm. Greo explained how they got here and why they were here. Hoka told him they were going with him back to his home to help him save his mom!

Naruto smiled a watery smile of thanks before he seemed to fall into his 'Prince' mask when one of the Councilors came up to them and informed him it was time for his performance. Naruto looked to the sky to see the sun was half way below the horizon and agreed. Sasuke ushered the others to sit at the front with him and his family. Kyuubi walked on stage and everyone quickly took seats and shut their mouths.

"Well, good evening everyone. I'm glad to see everyone listened to me and are behaving themselves." He grinned manically before he softened it and held out a hand to his side as Naruto stepped onto the stage. "As is tradition among those of us of the Court, our children must be presented formally and preform a special talent or two. And like any other parent, I'll not bore you with gushing like a fool, though believe me when I say my son has many talents and is very good at each one."

A few laughed at this, little mutters of 'don't we know it', 'as long as it's not Kabuki', and 'why does it sound so perverted when he says talents?'

"So without further ado, my son, Naruto, will present his choice talent now." He bowed as Naruto smiled at him.

"Greetings everyone. I'll be preforming a Hymn from the Heavens. Father, if you'll please leave the stage?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi kissed his temple and jumped off the stage and joined Greo at a table. Sasuke to his left with his guards behind them, all silently anticipating the song they would hear.

Once his father cleared the stage he turned to the group of musicians that he had been working with since he woke up and nodded to them. As they began to play the first few notes, Naruto brought his hands up together in a strange symbol (shadow clone Jutsu) and in a blast of white smoke 8 more Naruto's appeared.

The crowd gasped in shock as the Nine Naruto's bowed and the original began to sing, lowly and surprisingly darkly as the other eight echoed him, vocalizing and harmonizing as the dark song progressed. Shivers of fear rushed up everyone's spine as Naruto smiled blissfully happy with each terrifying word to leave his mouth.

_"Benvenuto a questa notturna desta di follia  
>Comincaiamo il gioco delle grandi occasioni"<em>

**Welcome to the evening banquet of madness  
>Let us begin the game I have prepared for ye<strong>

_"Non ti farò annoiare  
>Su, fa avanzare le pedine<br>Abbatterò le tue idee infantile"_

**Worry not, there shall be no boredom  
>So, advance thy pawn<br>Let me see thy childish expectation**

_"I sette peccati caoitali sono stati lavati  
>La nona notte è terminata senza intralci<br>Le tredici vittime sono state sacrificate col giusto rito"_

**The seven sins were washed away  
>The ninth night saw its end without hesitation<br>The thirteen victims were sacrificed with the rite of offering**

_"Ti darò del vino color di rosa  
>Ti amerò fino al midollo"<em>

**Let me offer thee rose colored wine  
>Let me offer thee love till thine bone marrow<strong>

_"Bacia il mio piede  
>Su, prosternati<br>Ti cucinerò per bene  
>Col condimento della disperazione"<em>

**Now, kneel down and kiss my feet  
>Thou art such fantastic cuisine<br>Thou hath the flavor of despair**

_"I tuoi lamenti son come dolce melodia d'orchestra  
>Che belle le tue grida! Mi inebrio ascoltandole"<em>

**Thy sweet orchestra of lament  
>Thy screaming is so beautiful! My body is bewitched with thee<strong>

_"S__ei un inetto!"_

**Thou art inadequate!**

**_"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha"_**

_"Sezzate è l'ala, l'aquila è caduta dal cielo  
>Le penne si spargono per mare e per monti"<em>

**With its hollow wings broken, the eagle fell from the sky  
>Its feather scattered everywhere, from sea to mountains<strong>

_"Da' pace al mio povero animo!  
>Da' pace al mio povero animo!"<em>

**Rest in peace, ye painful soul!  
>Rest in peace, ye painful soul!<strong>

The last lines were echoed and sung at the same time by the Naruto's one group harsh, the other angelic before they bled into a slowly quieting choir and trailed off. For a long moment, utter silence met Naruto's ears and he smiled wider, the other 8 bursting into smoke once more before he opened his eyes to show that they were violet on red as his fangs gleamed deadly sharp in the last dying rays of sunlight. And then Hoka jumped up clapping followed by Sasuke and Kyuubi, Goza, Mikoto and the others. Eventually everyone was clapping. Still stunned and fearful of the strange song, they didn't understand what he had said, but at the same time they didn't want to know either.

Sasuke jumped up on stage as Naruto smiled shyly at him, his back to their normal blue and pecked his fiancé on the cheek.

"Wonderful… And this a song from the Heavens?" Sasuke wondered.

"Yes. Mother's personal lullaby for me before she got her memories back and remembered Papa, but by then it sort of stuck in my head and well, if I were to translate it for you, you'd wonder what was wrong with her…" Naruto admitted shyly. "It's a very dark song, but then again it's the song she gave to the mothers who lost their children and women who lost their true loves."

"I want to cry right now…" Sui moaned as he walked up to them. "That song's gonna give me nightmares!"

"I didn't know Angelic beings could be so…dark." Karin murmured.

"Naruto." Kyuubi called walking up to them with Greo and Hoka. "I think you proved your point… But did you really have to summon Wraiths?" Kyuubi asked indicating the spectral beings. "Especially Angels of Death?"

"Sorry…" Naruto blushed. "I forgot about that… But now those who still doubt me won't because there's nothing worse for a Demon having their souls stolen by Death Angels. And I'm not above using them against my enemies."

"AWWWWWWW! MY BABY'S AN EVIL LITTLE GENIUS! Just like your mother… gods I hate you both right now…" Kyuubi squealed and pouted at the same time…


	21. Before I Wake

Looks like everyone is in love with Naruto's scary little song and the fact he's got an army of Wraiths at his beck and call! But what kind of god will he be? An elemental? A Deity? Who knows!

Dante: Waaaaaaiiiiit…. You DON'T know!?

Leo: RYE!

Izzy: THE FUCK WOMAN!?

Anyway for those of you who asked the name of the song is Kin'iro no Choushou by Shikata Akiko. And yes it is a lullaby, a very fucked up one, but then again Nursery Rhymes are just as fucked up as well as the original Brother's Grimm fairy tails.

Leo: Sooo, what your saying is that humanity breeds insanity and mass murderers? And pretty much everything we find wrong and indecent is perfectly okay?

And promotes Bestiality apparently… Good job, people, good job!

Dante: That's so fucked up now that I think about it.

Izzy: Ugh, I don't wanna think about this anymore so onwards with the story! Same warnings and disclaimer, people!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>**"Demon Language"**_

**Note- **A VERY SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR EVERYONE FOR BEING SO PATIENT! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty<span>**

**Before I wake**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Suna; Bijū Ball<span>**

Naruto smiled as he stepped down from the stage, waving his hand in a polite but dismissive wave, the Death Angels bowed their mute heads and faded from sight. The few who saw them breathed easier, but were now hyper aware of their surroundings. The rest were all a buzz once more. The song was lovely, but frightening from the tone and erratic rhythm. Not to mention the sudden bout of crazed laughter that fell from Naruto's sweet lips.

Mikoto was giggling and praising Naruto as he sighed, still held tightly to his father's chest as said demon rubbed his cheek on the back of his head. Hoka and the children were all in awe of the song, blissfully unaware of the darkness it held and too enamored by Naruto's being to really pay much attention. Greo and the adults of the Tribe were not so blinded, but they found a new respect in the boy as well as a new fear. Naruto may look sweet and innocent, but he was not someone to be trifled with.

"Well done, little cousin." Temari smiled. "What is that song?"

"A Lullaby… A morbid one… It helps me sleep at night." Naruto admitted. "Not all of us are bright and cheery as everyone here on earth seems to think… For Sarutobi's sake, Fallen Angels are Angels who commit terrible crimes!"

"I thought it was because the fell from Heaven…" Karin blinked.

"Well yes, if an Angel or God falls from the Heavens they are called Fallen, but what Kit means is that a True Fallen has black wings or their powers are corrupted… The worse kind of Fallen is an Elemental or a Deity of Peace, Love, Nature; Things that are normally considered a woman's vocation. If they become corrupted you get the Furies."

"You mean… The Three Matriarchs of my clan?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. You're a god: a Dark god, but a god never the less; though you were born here on earth and are born under the title of Demon." Kyuubi shrugged. "Every Demon clan and breed has an Angelic Creator. Fate's way of keeping the balance: a negative to every positive."

"Okay… I think you just broke my brain…" Sui swooned, a hand on his head as he swayed a bit.

"Don't worry, Suigetsu-kun, it's not as complicated as you think!" Naruto giggled.

"Kit's right. But enough about this; time to pour the wine and cut the cheese!" Kyuubi crowed as Naruto sighed.

"I liked it better when you were mildly annoying, papa…" Naruto groused at how out of character his father was behaving. But then again, this was probably his norm and what he grew up with was all the unusual behavior.

Sasuke blinked at this display and sighed. It seems one can quickly become desensitized to Kyuubi's insanity unless this was all an act and he was doing it to annoy them. He was sorely tempted to bash his intended's father's head in at the moment. Naruto, thankfully, asked him to dance and they soon joined a lively folk dance.

"Ohh, Kurama-chan, you silly!" Mikoto laughed. "Stop it, you're getting them to use to the outbursts! Wait a while in between them so that way they freak out accordingly!"

"What? This? I'm trying squish a good 2,500 years worth of care-free fun within a human week before I have to go back to my normal self while smiling in the face of the bastard that raped my mate." Kyuubi growled.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Mikoto…. I should tone it down. Don't need people questioning how I'm their king when I'm acting like a three year old on a sugar rush. But then again, that's my advantage. Making others think of me as a jester and when they least expect it: I rip their beating hearts out of their chests."

She smiled softly as she reached blindly for his face, patting his cheek with sisterly affection. "Oh, Kura-chan… If only I could have met you before Fugaku… but then again, Sasuke and Itachi would not be here nor Naruto-kun. You have been a very good father to him, continue to be so and I know the boys will love having you as a father-in-law. I know Sasuke's bloomed under your care."

He smiled and nodded as he watched Sasuke pick up Naruto and swing him around in the air, large smiles and laughter spilling from them…

Three days later, Naruto was sitting with Hinata and Karin. Today was the Mira Garden Party and as the name suggested only the Mira where present, sipping tea, nibbling on snacks and chatting with one another. The nobles were still snobbish, but those of working and lower class adored the blonde foxling.

"You're amazing, Karin-chan!" Hinata smiled at her.

"It's nothing… really! This is just simple tricks and spells, nothing like my mother could've pulled off…" Karin blushed, though a sad smile graced her lips.

Hinata began to apologize, but Karin waved her off, assuring her that the memories were not painful, just a bit bittersweet. Suigestu rubbed her back, the Sand Shark knowing what it was like to see a parent killed. Naruto smiled at them both, clasping their hands and promising them that they were now apart of his family and his crazy father was theirs as well. It put smiles on their faces as Hinata giggled.

"Lady Hinata, there you are." A male said as he approached their table. "You disappeared as soon as we arrived, I was worried."

"Ah, gomen nasai gozaimasu desu!" She blushed and bowed repeatedly. "Ah, Naruto-kun, Karin-chan, Sui-san! This is my cousin Neji, be he is more like my oniichan than a cousin. Neji-nii, these are my friends, Karin, Suigetsu and Naruto!"

"A pleasure to meet you all. I'm glad Hinata has found some friends, real friends." He smiled and bowed to them in greeting.

They invited him to join the table and began talking about various things from parents forcing arranged marriages or even friendships to further their power and fortunes or status, Kozu who were so arrogant and pompous that they think they are the gods gift to Mira kind, and sadly about Naruto's departure in two more days. A servant had brought some sushi over and was serving drinks when a pink haired Mira rudely shoved the poor man out of the way. Sui caught him and made sure he wasn't hurt as well as assuring him he didn't cause harm or a mess to the group.

"Hey, Pinky, watch it! You could have said 'Excuse me' instead of shoving the poor guy! What if he had fallen and hurt himself or one of us!?" Sui snapped, glaring at her.

"Tsk, who cares for the help? It's disgusting!" She scoffed, shooing the man away with a vicious glare. Once the servant ran off she turned her jade green gaze upon Naruto and stood straighter, puffing out her chest and holding herself primly. "I am Countess Haruno Sakura, fiancé of Uchiha Sasuke."

That seemed to still all conversations as Naruto froze, cup of tea nearly to his mouth. Then he calmly finished taking a sip of the spicy sweetness of his tea, setting it down and then like a switch had been flipped his eyes snapped open, but he did not look young and innocent. No, he looked mature, regal and there was a coldness in his eyes that reminded the others of a predator staring down its prey.

"Forgive me, what did you say, Countess?"

"I am Sasuke's rightful Fiancé!" She repeated, sounding out her words as if she were talking to an addled child.

"Ah, indeed you did. But funny, I do recall declaring that should I beat Fugaku-san in that Challenge, that he was to be stripped of his title, status and power and that any and all of his previous arrangements were to be voided? Meaning whatever engagement you had to Sasuke is null and void." Naruto smiled warmly.

"You cheated. There is no possible way YOU could have been Fugaku-sama." Sakura huffed.

"Is she really this stupid?" Sui stage whispered to Karin.

"Yeah, you'd think with a forehead that huge she'd have a decent sized brain… wonder if she's not all there?" Karin 'whispered' back.

Sakura's face turned a bright red as she glared at the two, sniffing in distaste at their common clothes.

"You two should talk, dressed in those rags! Hah, as if either of you have ever seen a guilded mirror!" She spat.

Karin glared; her mother made her these! How dare she call them rags! Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"I'm a Sand Shark, ya dumb bitch. Even if I wore the finest silks around, they'd only get ruined seeing as I live under the ground." Sui hissed. "Why wear fancy shit if it'll end looking like rags anyway? And you better say sorry to Karin. Her mother made her those clothes before she passed!"

"Well thank god she's dead then-"

Karin smacked her with Naruto's glove, the blonde having pulled the fine leather accessory off and held it up, all the while sipping his tea again. Neji and Hinata were stunned at how calm the blonde was, but then again, they had seen how terrifying he can be when he feels the need for it.

"You unbelievable brain-dead asshole!" Karin roared before she took off running, her sobs echoing in the silence.

"Sui, please go tend to her… Inform Temari as well." Naruto smiled kindly at the shark, who smiled his thanks, bowed to him and then took off after Karin. "Ms. Haruno, have a seat."

"About bloody time!"

"On the floor." Naruto smiled cruelly as the two empty seats were filled by the two farmer women he had met a few days before, both smiling in thanks to join his table. "If you are going to act like an ill bred mutt, you'll be treated as one… Unless this is what passes for Nobility down here?"

"How dare-"

"I dare because I was raised better. I dare because I am Kurama's son. I dare because I am your future Queen." Naruto cut in, his eyes tinging violet as his tone remained emotionless but grew colder with each word.

"Sakura, you were never even considered an option." Hinata informed. "When Fugaku-san came to my father, he told us that we were his third choice after Lord Ebisu's daughter and Lady Anko's son. After me was Neji-nii, but Neji-nii told him then and there that his answer was no. Then is was Duchess Yamanaka Ino, Duke Inuzuka Kiba, Heiress Moegi…"

"Prince Uno, Lord Farin, and even the Shaman Geti." Neji finished. "You were never a blip on the list. And even then, Sasuke would never marry at Terror. Your breed is too small, garden dragon are useless except for weeding out rodents."

She bristled.

"Terrors?" Naruto questioned, that adorable head tilt coming into play and making several Mira coo at how cute he was.

"A breed of dragon. If she were to transform right now, she'd be no bigger than a house cat. Not to mention they are not very coordinated they have very poor eyesight and they have a very low chance of breeding. They lay more stillborns than successful hatchlings. I believe the ratio is 15:1, not very good odds for someone like Sasuke who's a hybrid of two very fertile creatures." Neji explained.

"Hmm, even where I am from, criminals wouldn't want you if you have such a weak womb." Naruto frowned.

"You-"

"Me." He smiled. "I honestly hope you are done. I'm rather bored of all these petty fights and dramatics. Why not go find a nice rat to eat in the kitchens… I'm sure the Chef has a few stewing for you."

Sakura sputtered and glared at him, but Naruto just yawned into his hand, pulling his glove back on and standing from the table.

"Please pardon me, but I feel a bit tired. Please continue the festivities without me. Countess." He then strode passed her, ignoring her stuttered gibberish as she tried to form a sentence or a threat, an insult maybe? He didn't care, he was feeling a bit sleepy and a nap sounded lovely at the moment.

He wandered out of the gardens and into a lounge via the French doors. He then left the room into a hallway and as he walked towards the stairs he noted Karin and Temari sitting on a bench near the Koi pond, Suigetsu was nowhere to be seen, but Karin was crying into Temari's arms. His cousin was speaking with her, soothing her by the looks of it and suddenly she kissed Karin. He blushed and quickly looked away, a mild reprimand to himself for spying on a such an intimate moment. He made it to the top of the stairs before he did a little wiggle and jiggle in glee for Karin and Temari getting together.

With thoughts of the two women enjoying happiness and love, he walked into a Sun room and laid himself down on the pile of pillows for a nice nap…

A few hours later, Naruto rejoined the Garden Party, by then Sakura was gone and everyone seemed to be lazily dozing. He found the Hyuugas and sat with them once more. Neji was a pretty brilliant young man, he loved to read and study, he had excellent political views, but because he was a Mira he was not allowed to sit in Council or offer his opinions on matters. Naruto rolled his eyes at that, remembering all the times Ora would not allow him to such meetings, but would get angry when Naruto offered a plausible solution.

Hinata on the other hand was a sweet girl, she loved gardens, loved to work in them but her father forbade her from dirtying her hands, ever. Said she was to be pretty and silent. A doll. Neji and Naruto both disagreed with that. She was smart, she may not have Neji's political prowess, but she wasn't empty-headed either. It seemed to Naruto that both Hyuugas were very smart, but not allowed to show off their smarts for fear and worry of reprimand, embarrassment or even making their future mate look stupid.

Kozu it would seem, no matter if they were Demonic or Angelic, did not like to be made fools of in front of others. So Naruto engaged them both in a friend battle of wits, discussing what each would do if war where to break out, how would they ensure the safety and survival of those left to watch home. Both utilized their talents, strengths and weakness to make a decent plan, back up plan and evacuation plan. He was highly impressed with both.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear… But, as smart as it is to pack food, a few weapons and all the medicine you can carry, what about what gets left behind? It'd be smart if you pre-destroy everything before you leave. That way if raiders come in after you are gone, they have nothing to use and will be forced to travel on or back, weakening them to attack." A shaggy haired young man spoke up.

"Hmm, there is logic and merit in your idea. You must be Kiba." Neji hummed in thought.

"Yeah, I am… Hi, Inuzuka Kiba, former candidate for Sasuke's mate. Thank god for that! I thought my lover was gonna have to kidnap me…" He sighed, shaking Naruto's hand as he joined the three of them. "I'm Marquise Aburame Shino's intended. He's over at the Cocktail party for the Kozu, he's probably creeping some yellowbellied punk out with his obsession with bugs. Love the man, but he can be a bit creepy, even for a Mantis."

"Oh? You and Shino-kun finally got together?" Hinata gasped. "How wonderful! I'm happy for you both!"

"Thank's Hina-chan… We miss you, you know… Ever since your father moved you back to the Ancestral lands."

"I take it your father is similar to Faguku-san… Should I have a chat with him?" Naruto guessed.

"Please don't… He's a bit harsh, but I know he's only that way because he worries… Assassins broke in when I was very young. Killed my mother, little sister and my uncle, Neji-nii's father…"

"Hmm, my apologies. I should not assume all stern parents are like Fugaku-san…" Naruto murmured before a gong was rung, signaling the end of the party as dinner would be severed in the next hour. "Well my fellow Rulers behind the scene! We shall sit together at dinner. Maybe we can plot to take over the land and rule it as it should be done."

They all burst into laughter as they went their separate ways to get ready. As Naruto went to his rooms, he couldn't help but think that he would miss all this terribly when he left, his friends and family even those who worked for them. Everyone was so sweet and nice; he could only hope that one day he can come back with his mother and father, permanently.

And what about Sasuke? They have only been courting for a short while, and who knows what will happen as soon as he was home again. He shuddered to think of having Danzo as his first-

That's it!

He smiled as he hurried into his closet to change, thinking of something special he wished to do before he left in a few days…

~Time Skip~

Naruto yawned softly into his hand his last few days on earth had been nothing, but constant fun. Kabuto was content, nearly asleep wrapped around his waist as Sasuke walked him back to his quarters after the latest ball.

"Sasuke… thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome…" Sasuke acknowledged, but frowned. "I wish we had more time, but you leave tomorrow."

Naruto smiled shyly at the admission, suppressing a giddy giggle before he patted Kakuto's head, the snake hissed softly, quickly slipping from the warm body and slithering off to a warm corner to sleep in for the night as Naruto blushed. Sasuke blinked, about to ask the snake where he was going, but when Naruto boldly grabbed him by his lapels and pressed a kiss to his lips, he seemed to forget even his own name for a moment. Or three.

"Sasuke… please?" Naruto purred, a vixen grin on his face. "We both know that I will more than likely be forced to marry Danzo and sadly, that means my powers transfer over to him. I rather give you that power. I know you will not abuse them or me… You are a very good man, Sasuke, even if you or anyone else don't think so."

"Naruto-"

"Please? I don't want anyone but you to be my first. I want you to be my only, but that is not likely to happen if Ora and Danzo get their way…" Naruto begged. "I beg of you, just let me dream a little longer, let my have this, have you… Before I wake."

How could Sasuke say no? How could he resist?

Taking Naruto's hands in his own he kissed those thin delicate fingers and looked at Naruto with deep smoldering eyes as he smirked darkly and seductively.

"My mate's wish is my command… Come." He pulled Naruto down the halls, passed Naruto's room and even the King's room. He took him up a flight of stairs that were hidden behind a tapestry at the end of the hall and into the highest tower of the castle.

Opening the door at the top of the long flight of stairs he gestured for Naruto enter before him. The room was amazing!

The glass and crystals that made up the entire palace were so vibrant up here. Deep rich reds, cool frosty blues, radiant yellows and so much more! The room seemed to shift colors all on it's own but it was the light from the moon and stars reflecting off them. Every shit of light changed the colors. Greens and Purples, pinks and oranges, browns, whites and blacks! It was heavenly!

There were no candles or torches, strictly the heavenly bodies providing light. When Naruto could finally look away from the rainbows of color, he noticed there was a large circular bed on the ground, no frame or intricate design, simple, but the most majestic thing he has ever seen. It was piled with pillows of various sizes with simple white covers and various blankets. A screen sat to one side of the room and he could make out a basin on a nightstand behind it. No closet, balcony or decorations, just pure simple beauty!

"This is called the Moon Room… It is a place of mating and often the room used for the Honeymoon phase. This will be the room we use tonight." Sasuke promised, closing the door and locking it behind them.

"It's wonderful… but won't we get in trouble being up here?"

"I doubt anyone, but your father can punish you for using your family's Moon Room… And even then, we'd be in more trouble if we caught in either my quarters or yours. This is a mating not a leisure fuck." Sasuke smirked, kissing Naruto's cheek before pointing to the screen. "Get ready behind there… We'll go slowly."

Naruto hurried behind the screen his face flaming red as Sasuke moved to another screen on the other side of the bed, it was well hidden in plain sight, to get ready as well. They primped and polished until it was boarding ridiculous with how much they were stalling before they finally came out and blushed.

Sasuke was only in his trousers, the thin underpants hanging from his hips in a teasing manner as he stood otherwise naked. The tribal tattoos all over his torso, back, arms and legs were more noticeable as the red jewel grew into place on his forehead, his horns and tail manifesting as well. He looked like a sweet nightmare.

Naruto had stepped out as well, dressed in only a flimsy nighty, the blouse fell to barely over his cock and was almost as see through as gossamer! His fox ears and one tail were visible and he was blushing enough to make a rose green with jealousy.

They eyed one another for a moment before climbing onto the bed, moving pillows and blankets about and once they were comfy, they laid together, facing one another. Sasuke supported his head with one hand while the other cupped Naruto's cheek, tracing the fox whiskers that grew in place on the otherwise flawless skin. Naruto blushed as one hand held his nighty closed and the other shyly traced a tattoo over Sasuke's left pectoral.

"Naruto, you must know that you are not my first. I've had a few others; can't really call them lovers more like comfort stations… But I know from experience the best way to hold you. There will be some pain, as much as I wish there would be none, sadly there will be. But know that the pain is only for a short while. If at any time at all you wish me to stop, I will. The first time is always the scariest and the most painful."

"I know Sasuke… I know…" Naruto murmured, closing his eyes as he began to steel his nerves before opening up light indigo eyes. "We may begin."

Sasuke nodded and then like a panther he crawled sensually over Naruto, carefully placing him upon his back and then kissing his lips. Sweet tender pecks at first then lingering, burning kisses. His hands carefully traced Naruto's neck, teasing the smooth flesh and loosing a gasping coo. Moving his hands further down as the kisses grew a bit more passion filled, he eased Naruto's hand from his shirt and carefully peel the garment away.

Deft fingers traced lazy patterns on the slim chest below, teasing pink nipples and tickling a moan free from the ribs. Naruto's hands seemed to grow minds of their own as they snaked up Sasuke's arms and down his chest, up his back and mussing up his hair, which was longer now, nearly to the base of his neck.

Air, sadly was needed and the kisses broke, but Sasuke trailed blazing kisses down the slender neck and over a petite chest, hot tongue messing with pebbling nipples while hands traveled all over, leaving blazing fires and phantom touches all over Naruto's arms, torso and legs.

"Naruto… Are you still with me?" Sasuke asked, pulling away from the twined peaks upon his chest to look at the blissfully erotic face.

"Y-yes…" Naruto's eyes blinked open with a bit of difficulty, but the indigo orbs were now a nice rich purple. "Please… m-more?"

"Of course, my love… I am going to stimulate your privates now… breathe, relax. If at all you want to stop tell me." Sasuke informed him, waiting to make sure the blonde understood before he continued his sweet torture.

He licked, nibbled and kissed his way down the navel and into a soft patch of golden pubs. Nuzzling the thatch of hair, he took a deep breath in, Naruto's scent was strongest here, the scent of clean rain and something sweet, tainted with the spicy tang of arousal. He let out a deep growl, similar to the one in his dragon form.

Naruto's cock was not tiny, but it wasn't big either, it seemed cute, petite and perfect. It twitched a bit, flushed a lovely pink and swelling with interest as Sasuke smiled. He nipped the skin on the balls, the slight jolt of pain shooting through Naruto in the form of lewd moan. He licked the abused spot before licking Naruto's taint and the head of his now fully erect cock. Sasuke worked his tongue expertly, suckling and nibbling until Naruto's hands found his hair and seemed to either be trying to push him away or closer.

Naruto by now was moaning loudly, gasping and twitched in pleasure. He mumbled encouragement, his hands holding onto Sasuke's head as his toe curled and his body seemed to sing with the fiery sinful pleasure. Sasuke had worked his way back to Naruto's taint and was making his way to the pretty little pucker. He eyed it before he moved his tail at the same time he began speaking.

"Naruto… Naruto, look at me." He waited for the eyes to open, a rich magenta color now. "I am going to use a special venom I produce to help me ease you. It will hurt momentarily, a few quick pinches and it will be over. Then I'm going to stretch you with my fingers then my tail. I want to make sure you are well prepared before we join…"

"…'es…" Naruto slurred as Sasuke nodded.

He then flexed his right hand, his claws popping out like a cat's would before he carefully pricked Naruto around the pucker, holding his claws in place until a strange red sap dripped from his nails to the flesh and it was over! Putting his claws away, he smeared the sap into the wounds and around the entrance, soothing it as he watched the muscles begin to relax, loosening enough for a finger to slip in relatively easy.

He began the long tedious task of easing the virgin channel while secreting the venom to help dilate the muscles. It took him almost an hour to work three fingers in, pausing when Naruto would whimper or tense, but never once did the blond ask to stop.

After the fourth and final finger joined he eased them out, made his way up to Naruto's face and kissed him. While they kissed, Sasuke's tail slipped into the loosened entrance and he pushed it in about three inches below the arrow shaped head, holding it within the blonde to get him use to the thickness.

"S-suke… hurts…"

"I know, I know, but I'm almost done… you've been so brave and well behaved. Look, see?" he eased his tail out and carefully guided the blonde's hand to his own entrance and let him feel the slightly swollen ring, felling how pliable it was now. "Now… Now we can join as one."

"Please!" Naruto cried. "Make this heat go away! Please, Sasuke!"

Sasuke couldn't deny such a request. Moving them a bit so Naruto's legs rested in the crook of his arms, he eased into him slowly, inch by inch. He was a well-endowed male, but he was not hung like a horse. He was surprisingly average for his age. As soon as he bottomed out, he seemed to be breathless, his body shaking as he closed his eyes and felt the velvety heat of virgin flesh wrapped tightly around him. This was the body of his mate. His one and only, he could take another, but he would not feel this sense of lightness.

He was floating, completely unbound by gravity, but at the same time anchored in place. He grinned devilishly as his eyes snapped open a brilliant toxic green as Naruto's opened and bright crimson red locked with his. They then opened their mouths together, Sasuke leaning in and as one they bit into the other's throat. Honey and light spilled onto Sauske's tongue in the form of Naru's blood as darkness and spice fell into Naruto's hungry mouth. Pulling away, they gasped for air and then Naruto pulled him in for a filthy kiss.

That was all he needed to abandon any and all forms of sweet tenderness to replace it with a hot, dirty mating. He set a steady, but strong pace, aiming perfectly for all the right spots to make Naruto moan and scream, arching his back beautifully! They would speed up, edging close to the pit, but then back off, slowing down to a lazy grind.

Naruto growled, leaving bites and claw marks in Sasuke's flesh as the hybrid Incubus teased his nibbles mercilessly, leaving his fair share of love bites, know that come morning he would need to heal them. They laid like this for almost 2 hours before orgasm snuck up on them and robbed them blind, but they did it as one and cried the other's name as if it were the most precious sound in the world.

Collapsing, Sasuke turned and pulled Naruto so he was laying on Sasuke's chest, , the older demon using his tail to pull a blanket up and over them before wrapping tightly around Naruto's waist.

"Rest… I will still have you until the dawn…"

"Then you shall be here before I wake…" Naruto murmured sleepily. "I love you…"

"I love you too, my Naru…" Sasuke rumbled as they fell into a light doze, still joined together and filthy with their cum…


	22. Return Home?

Whoot! Sasuke and Naruto finally got together!

Dante: You take too damn long!

Sorry! I like a good build up and a slow burn! It seems more real that way!

Izzy: Whatever… She finally got to the smut and now she's going to rip our hearts out!

OnO" Izzy-kun you are so mean! TT~TT

Leo: Same warnings and disclaimer, people!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>**"Demon Language"**_

Side Note- I was watching Police Academy… Sorry!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty-One<span>**

**The Return Home?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Suna; Moon Room<span>**

Sasuke sat leaning against the pillows and headboard, one arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders, the other lazily petting the downy fox ears as the poor, exhausted blonde slept on. The sun was beginning to rise and Sasuke wished he had the power to make it reverse its orbit so the night would last that much longer. His tail squeezed Naruto's waist slightly before he looked down at his angelic mate. His mate; he loved the sound of that.

"It's nearly sun rise, isn't it?" Naruto murmured, not bothering to move from his contented sprawl on Sasuke's lap.

"Sadly yes…"

"It was a good dream while it lasted… but maybe when I wake up, I can make it a reality…." Naruto sighed, sitting up and turning carefully to sit by Sasuke and watch the first rays of sunlight hit the crystal and glass, creating a breathtaking display of pinks and reds that slowly bled orange and yellow then greens and blues, purples and magentas. The world was a colorful Aurora Borealis. They watched until the sun had fully risen before Sasuke climbed from the bed and began opening up drawers that Naruto had just now noticed and pulled out clothes.

"Wh-what?"

"There are always clothes prepared, outfits made in every possible shape and size to accommodate the mated pair. Ah-ha, found something in your size!" He brought over the elegant looking Kimono and after pouring the water from the pitcher into the basin, allowed Naruto to clean up and dress as he then pulled out clothes from himself and did the same.

Naruto blushed as he stared at the obi trying to figure out how to wrap it and tie it. Sasuke finished tying his own obi and looked at Naruto and smiled softly, taking the obi from his mate and then carefully adjusting the four layered Kimono into place before he began to carefully wrap and tie a complex knot that looked suspiciously like nine fox tails. Naruto was amazed at how it looked, the pale white and pink under robes brought out a healthy glow in his face as the golden cream and wheat-orange kimono highlighted his delicate form while the sea of red and gold outer kimono was decorated with foxes and the beast form of his father on his back. The Obi was a cool silver and mint green really bringing out the fiery tones.

Sasuke's Hakama and Haori combo was pretty plain in comparison even if the deep black fabrics were heavily embroidered in ruby reds and golden yellows, depicting fierce dragons defending their nest. Sasuke smiled as he carefully picked up Naruto's hair into a simple, but messily stylish bun before he combed his near shoulder length hair up into a topknot.

"Shall we go, my mate?" Sasuke purred, a vivacious grin forming when he said 'mate'.

"Yes, my love." Naruto blushed and took the offered arm as they left the room that for a night had been their haven…

When the mated couple arrived in the main hall, long tables had been set up with benches lining them so all their guests could sit and feast. The grand stone table where the Royal Family, their friends and the Bijü sat waiting. Everyone suddenly stopped and stood up as the Page announced their arrival.

"Now entering, Prince Uchiha Sasuke and his Mate, the Prince Uzumaki Naruto!"

Everyone bowed low as the pair passed, standing when they were a few people away and turning to face the front of the room when the pair made it to the single table only big enough for two. It was made from blue marble and was carved to look like four mermaids were holding up one large slab, while singing beautifully. Sasuke helped Naruto to sit before he turned to Kyuubi and bowed before sitting. Once Sasuke had sat, Kyuubi indicated everyone to do the same and commanded them to eat…

**Suna; Desert**

It was noon by the time the last guest had left. Naruto spent as much time with his friends and family as he could, trying to absorb as much love as he could from them because he didn't know how long it would before he could see them again, if ever. Hoka and his friends hugged onto Naruto as tightly as they could, refusing to let him vanish again, but sadly their best efforts were for naught. By the time evening had rolled in, Kyuubi was Kyuubi, loyal servant and bodyguard once more. His blonde hair was a flaming red, Naruto had not seen in a long time, his blue eyes were now their vibrant demonic gold once more and he was stone faced.

The change from goofy blonde idiot to killer soldier was almost frightening if Naruto hadn't been there to assure them that Kyuubi was fine. Naruto had put on one of his outfits, a nice set of capris pants with knee high leggings, his heeled ankle boots along with a frilly and puffy robin blue blouse, a navy blue waistcoat and his blue long coat. His hair was in its usual ponytail and he wore his leather gloves, a beige colored pair this time.

"Are you ready, Kit?"

"Yes, Kyuu… Well everyone; this is goodbye." He turned to the people he's only known for a short while, but felt he's know them since birth. "At least for now."

"You take care of yourself, you hear?" Temari ordered.

"And you better help your mom! I wanna meet Auntie as soon as I can! I wanna know what she did to make Uncle less eccentric!" Kankuro growled playfully.

"Be careful." Gaara intone, his arm around Neji's waist, the elder Hyuuga nodded in agreement. "Or there will be hell to pay."

"Oh there will be… Ora stupidly thinks I'm going to be submissive and meek, but he hurt my mother. He's going to regret ever thinking he could lay a finger one her." Naruto snarled out darkly, a flash of red appearing in his eyes before it was gone.

"You'll come back, right, Naruto?" Hoka whimpered.

Softening his face, Naruto knelt down to hug the boy.

"I will try, but I can't promise anything… But remember as long as that mark is on your hand you will know I haven't forgotten my promise." Naruto smiled.

"This is so not fair! I finally get one of my sons to settle down with a nice Mira and now you are going away before I can even get a grandchild out of this!" Mikoto was sulking.

"Mother…" Itachi whined, trying to get her off the Baby Wagon before she had the chance to go into heavy and very frightening detail of how many grandkids she wanted, their names, their life goals and achievements and their mates and their kids! She had 7 generations planned out and it was frightening!

Sasuke had remained silent, he stood silently beside Naruto the entire time and when Kyuubi nodded, letting Naruto know he was opening the gate to Heaven, the Uchiha finally pulled Naruto to him for a chaste, but soul searing and universe shattering kiss.

"I will come for you the moment I can. Keep Kabuto with you at all times and do not allow Danzo to have you if you can."

"I'd rather die than let that bastard touch me." Naruto promised.

"Good."

"Kit." Naruto stepped away from Sasuke, walking backwards until his feet touched the angelic runes on the floor and just like that his ethereal glow was back, making him look beyond radiant. He was breathtaking in mortal form, but now, Sasuke feared there were no words to describe his mate, but he liked it like that. Words would only cheapen the absolute brilliance that was Naruto.

"Goodbye…" Naruto whispered as suddenly light swallowed them whole and in less than a second, the image of Sasuke was replaced with the image of Selfiera.

"Na-na, welcome home."

"Home… tch more like my own personal Hell." Naruto spat, instantly hating the lack of color, all whites, greys and silvers. The only color being the sun and sky and the few blondes and redheads that lived in Heaven, he missed the multitudes of colors that Earth had, the mixtures of lights and darks, soft and rough colors and the sheer vibrancy!

Kyuubi nodded to the Gate Keeper before bringing his thumb and index finger to his lips and blowing a single high note whistle. Within moments Naruto's Pegasus had arrived and she was happy to see her master again. Naruto smiled and hugged her face. He had missed her as well.

"Hey, Luna, I'm home…" He petted her and hugged her a moment more before he was carefully picked up by his birth father and placed on the saddle before the redhead pulled himself up as well and took the reigns.

They flew off for the Uzumaki Manor to let Ora know Naruto had been found and brought back…

**Heaven; Fehra**

Ora leaned over his war table with his best men around him, glaring at the strange maps of Earth. How could mortals read these things?! They needed five maps of just ONE tiny area!

"If we open the gates here," one man said, pointing a thick figure over what looked like a plain of land colored a pale yellow, "we should be able to advance on the main city and wipe out a majority of the demons."

"What makes you think Demons gather in cities?" Ora grumbled.

"Why would mortals wish to coexist with those beasts? They follow our ways, believe in us and offer us tribute and gifts! We have followings and if we declare war, they will take up arms in our name!" Shouted another, looking offended that Ora would suggest they were wrong.

"I am questioning you because if it is true the demons live so far from the mortals, then why in the Heaven's grand glory have you not found my son!?" Ora roared as the ground around them shook from the force.

The generals were cowed into silence before quickly arranging little figurines of angels and devils on the map and setting about planning the first line assault. As they talked, Lady Kushina walked in, Ora had been too busy these last few days, gearing up for war, to remember to keep her feed on his drugged strawberries; never mind noticing that she was slowly but surely not behaving like his little sex doll anymore. She came to stand behind him, her hands on his chest and her cheek on his shoulder.

"My wife, sorry I do not have time to play with you today… I am about to head off to war. I will bring our son home."

"My son?" She cooed.

"Yes." Ora chuckled, thinking the coo was meant for him, missing the way Kushina's blue eyes brightened with power at the mention of him going to get her child.

She leaned on his back, not moving, as she played up the oversexed housewife, but was carefully listening to every word said, anything and everything she could to help her mate and child stay ahead of the game. She pulled away when a sudden rapid knocking came to the door.

"WHAT!?" Ora screamed in annoyance.

"My lord! My lady!" The maid gasped out, frazzled and out of breath, but a glorious smile spread her face. "The young master is home!"

Kushina nearly broke character as her eyes lightened in joy, but then darkened in fear. She wanted to run to her son and secret him away from the heavens, hide him so he would always be her little boy and not some pompous pig's bed whore. But Naruto's return also meant that Kyuubi was home! She waited for Ora to get over his shock before he was dragging her down to the main hall with his men on their heels.

Naruto was just finishing hugging the maids and butlers when he saw his parents. Ora walked right up to him and then smacked him across the cheek. Everyone but Kushina, Naruto, Ora and Kyuubi gasped in shock. Kyuubi kept his hands behind his back, his claws digging into his palms as means to keep them from shredding the bastard to fine ribbons. Kushina made no indication that the slap affected her, but she was sure the sudden windstorm outside was more than enough indication that she was pissed.

Naruto on the other hand, simply turned his other cheek and glared daringly at his 'father.'

"You made one blush, now the other should match, no? Or should I inform my fiancé that you've damaged his bride?" Naruto hissed.

Ora gaped in shock as did his men. Naruto was always a meek spineless little mouse! When did he grow a backbone? What happened to him on earth to change him so dramatically!?

"I… wa… Ku-Kushina darling why not take Naruto to the tearoom? I'll be up in a m-moment with the tea and strawberries you love so much! I need to compose a letter to Danzo-sama…" Ora nervously choked out before he rushed off to his study as Kushina stiffly and robotically guided her only child to the tearoom, Kyuubi at their back.

Once in the room and away from prying eyes, Kushina sighed and then yanked her child into her arms.

"M-mama?!" Naruto gasped.

"Shh… Ora thinks I'm still drugged by his disgusting strawberries… I hate those fruits now… If I see another one I am going to scream! Now listen carefully, I do not have full control of myself just yet, do not eat the berries and do not drink anything he places in front of you. He and Danzo plan to drug you like they did me to get you to comply with the wedding."

"Like hell I'm allowing them to drug our son-"

"Kyuubi!" Kushina hissed, trying to cover Naruto's ears, but the blonde gently lowered her hands and smiled softly.

"It's okay mama, I know the truth… I know everything."

She looked stunned then overjoyed before she seemed to fade back into a robot as Naruto carefully blanked his face. Kyuubi simply sat them down as Ora entered the room a moment later carrying a tray of tea and fruit. He set it down and Kyuubi set to work pouring everyone's tea and handing out the fruit. But the sly fox let some of his chakra out and seep into the fruit he placed before Naruto and Kushina both. If there was poisons or any form of drugs in them, his chakra would act like a virus and destroy it.

He stepped back and as he did so he caught Naruto's eye and quickly, too quickly for anyone but them to catch his eyes turned blue. Naruto's eyes flashed purple in return before he picked up a piece of sliced apple and bit into it. Kushina didn't react, but Kyuubi could smell her fear and worry for their child. Oh how he wanted to assure her he was fine, but he wouldn't dare touch her until she was free of the drugs.

"I have sent word to Danzo-sama of your safe return, he should be here within the hour. Kushina, are you not happy our son is home?"

"Very happy, beloved." She replied. "I've missed you, my son."

"And I you, mama, but why are you talking so strange?" Naruto asked, enjoying the way Ora began to fidget.

"Strange? Naruto, whatever do you mean? I am talking fine." She replied, cocking her head with that soulless look on her face. "Try the strawberries, they are delicious."

Naruto froze for a microsecond, in that barely-there moment he looked at Kyuubi who nodded before he took up a big, plump strawberry and bite into it. As he did so a strange taste hit his tongue but a second later the spicy flavor of demonic power brushed into his mouth and he knew his father was protecting him from the same fate as his mother. He ate the berry and set the stem on the plate edge before he stood and got himself some water.

"Should we wait for Lord Danzo before I tell you of my time on Earth or would you like me to tell you now?" Naruto asked as he poured water, his back to his 'father.' Kabuto carefully slithered him self out of Naruto's waistcoat and allowed the blonde to carefully grip his head and drip his venom into the water glasses before hiding once more. The blonde turned with the mini tray and set the water on the table. He handed one to his mother, who was finishing her own strawberry, and she drank from it like she was dying of thirst as he set one for Kyuubi down, the redhead nodding as he took a sip.

Ora took his own glass and set it off to the side while Naruto sipped at his own. Kyuubi had told him on the way home that Kabuto's venom can be a cure for poisons as long as it is ingested. If the snake were to bite them, it would have to potential to kill them. He hoped this worked to cure his mother and get her back to normal.

"We should wait for his Lordship, though I am curious of one thing… Are you still a virgin?" Ora glared at him, watching him carefully as if he could spot any indicators that he lost his maidenhood.

"Yes father, I'm still chaste… I found humans to travel with and when Kyuubi finally caught up to me, I was overjoyed to came home. Everywhere I turned demons wanted to eat me, rape me or even whore me out to their entire clans! It was horrible!" Naruto faked hysterical sobs as Ora looked both shocked and relieved.

"Forgive me, son. I was worried that one of those monsters mounted you and now has the power to enter the heavens… Do not worry, as soon as Lord Danzo arrives, we'll plan your wedding."

"Yes! Yes please! I want to marry Lord Danzo! Please father, I don't feel safe anymore. I fear I'm being watched constantly!" Naruto let fall a few tears to really ham it up.

Kyuubi was doing his absolute best to keep a blank face, but the subtle twitch of his nose indicated to anyone who knew him very well that he was trying his damnedest not to laugh. Who knew letting his child meet the other half of his family would bring out the sly fox in him. Ora pulled the now 'sobbing' blonde into his arms and was trying to sooth him. He looked so awkward and unsure.

'Heh, that's what you get for trying to take over my family asshole. You don't know how to sooth a crying child let alone a distraught and traumatized ones!' Kyuubi thought manically in glee.

"Fox! Take Naruto to his rooms to clean up and calm down!" Ora cried after a moment of sobbing Naruto.

"Right away… Come, Kit, let's go clean you up…" Kyuubi carefully pulled the sobbing blonde into his arms and out of the room. "My lady, would you care to come help?"

"She'll be here with me, hurry back, Lord Danzo should be arriving in less than 10 minutes." Ora assured him, keeping a possessive hand on his wife's shoulder.

Kyuubi nodded and left, though he was seething mad to do so. He wanted to see if his and Naruto's little plan had worked to get her to be herself. But they could always check later; if there is later…

**Earth; Suna**

The palace was silent, it seemed everyone had gone into a depression, not even the crows cawed. Goza stood at the balcony, staring listlessly at the garden. He wanted nothing more than to turn time back, but he knew it was impossible. A mortal week to reunite with his brother, get to know the nephew he never knew existed, and a week of the most joy and happiness since the passing of his first mate. He barely twitched when Sasuke alighted on the railing, his large wings quickly folding onto his back as his tail wrapped over the railing and held him in place.

"Alright, seriously. Stop with the moping… Everyone's negative energy is giving me an upset stomach. I can't even steal lust from the tavern whore." Sasuke growled in annoyance. "Yes Naruto and Kyuubi-sama are gone, but remember the plan! We wait for the storm; that is our signal! Get the army together and train damn it!"

Goza jumped at the anger coming from the young Prince as his study door opened and Gaara walked into the room. The redhead walked over to his friend, placing a calming hand on his friend's back, between his wings.

"Sasuke's right. We need to be ready, our King and Princess are in danger and so is our Queen. When the storm comes, we will storm the Gates. So quit being a whinny little girl and get a move on, father! I refuse to allow Naruto to be gone for longer than he needs be!" Gaara snapped.

"You both have a death wise, snapping at a Bijü of my caliber."

"Dad/Goza-sama, shut up." The boys deadpanned.

"Besides, you passed your title to me. I am the New Shukaku and you are nothing more than my father, a pain in the ass who needs to be kicked into doing things. And Sasuke's marrying the new Queen of the Bijü Court and need I point out this is the first time since the dawn of creation that a Mira is being passed the title of Kurama no Kyuubi."

"Can you picture Naruto pregnant?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Just remember you married him." Gaara grinned.

"OK! I get it! Now you, gather the dragons! You, spawn of mine, get the army together in the courtyard in the next hour! We need to get into shape! Move it! Move it! MOVE IT!"


	23. Wedding Take 2

Funny how some people thought of the song I like to Move It.

Dante: Hey it's an awesome song!

Izzy: Lol, Penguins of Madagascar!

Leo: *rolls off the sofa laughing* Oh gods!

Annnnnnywaaaay… Same warnings and disclaimer, people!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>**"Demon Language"**_

IT'S SHORT!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty-Two<span>**

**The Wedding: Take 2!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Heaven; Ferha<span>**

Naruto will admit that he has missed the staff, his own personal bedroom and even his own personal bath. There was nothing like a natural Zepher hot spring and mineral bath on Earth. The ionized water was nice and warm and it tingled all along his body, soothing him and relaxing his tense and stressed muscles. Not to mention, his energy was flowing easier, he didn't feel as congested; cut off. He didn't even flinch when Kyuubi walked into the room.

"Can we build a bath like this down on Earth?" Naruto asked him, smiling softly.

"I will see what can be done. Now hurry up, Danzo is waiting in the south Parlor."

Naruto growled low, sinking into the water for a moment before he stood up, the water turning to vapor as soon as he was out of the pool and he breathed it in. His eyes flashed a brilliant royal plum as Kyuubi chuckled.

"You feel much better now that you've bathed in your natural element?"

"Mmm, just like you were happy visiting Uncle Goza… You'd been so far from your Twin, you almost forgot you were missing your other half." Naruto smiled. "You and Uncle Goza are a force to be feared when you both have something you want to protect. And I promise you, Kyuu, I can be just as terrifying."

"I know, Kit. Believe me, I know… Come. Your mother is most likely ready to strangle the both of them." Kyuubi said, helping him dress in the familiar smoke grey pantaloons and blouse, a matching spider silk grey vest and white socks with his fancy heels. Once he was fully dressed, hair braided back into a French braid and tied with silver Starling glowworm silk ribbons, they left the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Danzo and Ora were talking about the wedding plans. The wedding would be planned as soon as possible, but it would still take a few days to set up everything. Kushina sat there, staring into space, but internally she was thinking of a 1000 ways to remove both Danzo's and Ora's manhood with only a pair of dull, rusty thorn strippers.

"Ora, tell me, is the boy still a virgin?"

"Yes, though how, I am not sure. He has yet to tell me what has happened to him. I told him to wait for you to arrive. He should be down soon; he was quite emotional when I asked him about his virginity. It seems his experience was nothing but stress, fear and fatigue. In fact, he was so terrified, he begged me to arrange your wedding." Ora stated, offering him a tumbler of Apollo Amber.

"Hmm, why do I feel like this is all a trick-"

"Lord Danzo?" Naruto called, his voice shaky with what sounded like relief and fear, a tiny hint of hope. "Lord Danzo!"

He turned to catch the young Godling as he ran into his arms, sobbing in hysterics once more, blubbering about how terrified he had been, demons hunting him left and right, mortals trying to capture him and use him like a magical cure/whore, how he spent days wandering around, lost and tired, so scared out of his mind that he was sure he would never make it home. Kyuubi spoke up then, informing him that the men Ora sent to track down Naruto were all killed by the demons, Sudoma meeting his end at the hands of a powerful priest and finally finding Naruto about to be offered up as a sacrifice to the Demons' King.

"Please forgive me, Lord Danzo, please… I will marry you, I know it now… Before it was so sudden and I was worried and scared-"

"Hush, my love, hush…" Danzo shushed, placing a finger on Naruto's lips, smiling when the blonde kissed it reverently. "We will marry, I am not mad. I realized that when I first informed you a few days before our wedding, you were quite shocked. Please forgive me for my faux pas. You need not worry, I am arranging the wedding now. It will take a few days, but we shall be married as soon as possible. In the meantime, I request that you be moved to our home, there I can be sure you are quite safe and well protected."

"Oh thank you, thank you… but my lord, may I make one request?"

"Hmm?"

"Before Kyuubi found me, there was a small tribe of people who had helped me, protected me and secreted me away from the demons… Could we invite them to the wedding feast?" Naruto pleaded.

"Who are these people?" Danzo inquired, a bit suspicious of the sudden request.

"They are the Chrome Tribe, my lord, simple folk who live off of the land. They took me in and did their best to keep me safe, but because the demons were attracted to my scent and my power, they were in constant danger! Please may they come? Please?"

_'And cue big watery puppy dog eyes…'_ Kyuubi thought drily.

Danzo was powerless against the pure, distraught look upon the blonde's face. His large blue eyes were larger, bluer and glossy with tears, his nose and cheeks adopted a lovely red hue and his lips were pushed into a subconscious pout that quivered with the faint little whine. Feeling lightheaded, Danzo ordered one of his servants to go fetch the Tribe, inform them of their temporary invite into the Heavens as he asked for Naruto to pack his belongings so that he may be moved to his home, where he would be safe guarded until the wedding.

Kyuubi bowed and escorted Naruto to his room to pack, in the time it took them to pack up one trunk, for now, Danzo had pulled Ora aside.

"Who protects this… Chrome Tribe? Who is their Patron God?" Danzo may be a greedy fuck, but knew better than to step on another God's toes. If he was inviting the Tribe to the wedding he had to make sure that their God(s) knew that they were invited as well. Guests of Honor on behalf of his Blushing Bride to be needed have rooms and a special menu to be prepared for in advance you know?

"I am not sure, I have never heard of this tribe, must be one of those really small ones, wanderers… Gypsies…" Ora spat. "They believe in no God."

"Think, you fool! Why would a godless tribe protect YOUR son when they could have very easily had their wicked way with him? Taken advantage of his fear and trauma; to rape and sell him off like cattle on the market."

Ora blinked stupidly, but then put on his big boy's thinking cap. He's heard of the smaller tribes, many referred to them as Gypsy Tribes because they did not have a Patron God. Well not a current one, maybe one of the Ancient ones?

"The only God who comes to mind is the Spirit of Fire, Yo'Ha." Ora muttered, Yo'Ha wa ancient, older than even the Goddess who presides over weddings. In Fact Yo'ha and his siblings created the heavens and the earth below with their power. They were the reason Elementals were so powerful and Gods adopted their titles from one element or a combination of Elements.

"Yo'ha… I will send out the Invite to him and his family. Is he not married to Ren'Ho? The Spirit of Storms?"

"Yes, I believe so…"

"Then I suggest you bit your tongue about those Gypsies! The Ancients are just that! And with every rising sun they gain more and more power! You will respect them, they are your betters, For the love of hell they are MY betters! I do not intend to learn first hand why they are called Korangar when they combine their might." Danzo hissed, looking jittery at the prospect of having one of the Founding couples to create all Life.

Ora seemed to pale at this revelation and immediately set to work ordering the finest rooms in the house to be cleaned spotless and all the most expensive furnitionings to be placed in said rooms as Danzo turned to his Escort, told them that when Naruto was ready to bring him to the palace, he needed to get the invites out as well as prepare for the Elementals impending arrival himself…

**Earth; Suna**

**Rainbow Palace**

Greo sat smoking his pipe, a calm look on his face while Goza and Gaara were finishing looking over the maps and making sure that their attack plans were as fool-proof as possible. Sasuke was with Greo's warriors, currently being painted to look like them, his hair washed and being plaited with beads and feathers as well as dyed bits of leather.

"You look so calm…" Temari smiled at the human as she came to sit by him.

"When you are an old woman, have lived a full life and seen as many things as I have, you will sit here and find that nothing scares you anymore. You are at peace with your place in the grand scheme of things… I had four sons, one grandson and have lead my people down the path of peace and harmony, one day Hoka will be the leader and I know he will be a great one. He has the blessing of a good and true god to protect him."

"Yes… Naruto is a sweetie. You sound sure that you will not walk away from this."

"I am not certain." He agreed, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke out, smiling as the lazy curls made shapes that only he seemed to see. "One who believes they will live, will surely die… One who is arrogant will lose… He who is uncertain or believes he will die in battle is praised or survives. I am uncertain. I have fought many wars, princess, but none against the beings I have worshipped my entire life… I am afraid, but I will not allow my fear to cloud my judgment."

Temari seemed to pause, thinking this over and smiled when he offered her his pipe. Taking it and taking a deep lungful of the smoke, she passed it back, blowing a steady stream of smoke that coiled into the shape of a striking snake.

"Not bad, for a princess." He laughed as she grinned.

"I have fought before and I know my strengths and my limits, but for family, I will rip my own heart out… I only knew Naruto for a short while and I feel as if he's been here the entirety of my life. He is not someone to be forgotten or left behind. He is not someone you wish ill of nor someone you abandon when things are too dangerous."

"Indeed, he is, princess… Indeed." Greo smiled. "Ah, Princes Sasuke, you look wonderful…"

"I feel funny… I've never worn body paint before…" He admitted, trying not to scratch where his body was painted, least he ruin the others' hard work.

"You become use to it. And once it dries, it's harder to smear or ruin and it will itch less… Now come, we need to head out soon if we are to trick the Hunter's men." Greo stood up.

"Right."

"Sasuke!" He turned to see Itachi running up to him, a little flushed and clutching something in his hand. "A parting gift from mother and I…"

Sasuke took the wrapped cloth and carefully unfolded it, gasping as he saw the Thunder stone, a rare gem his mother owned that allowed her to use her full power in battle without feeling the fatigue and exhaustion she would have normally without it.

"I can't-"

"You can and will. You will need to be at your very best if you are to bring Naruto back! I will lead the second wave and we will end this war once and for all… Foolish Ototo…" Itachi chuckled, flicking Sasuke's forehead as the younger Uchiha hissed and poked him in his side.

"Baka no Aniki…" He pouted but put the stone in a collar and placed it on his neck, feeling the thrumming warm of the stone as if it were his own heartbeat.

"Alright! Phase one is about to begin! Suigetsu, Juugo! Keep an eye on the group! As soon as Ora's men arrive to collect them, report back to us! Then Phase Two will begin! If at any point or in any way our plan fails, Plan B! Remember we are doing this for our King and his mate and his Kit! We do this for Kurama!" Goza bellowed out over the amassed army.

A roaring cheer echoed back to him as Gaara stood up and smirked coldly, "We have fought for ages on our home territory and still have lost, now it is time for us to storm the heavens and set them ablaze."

Another round of roars and cheers echoed out as weapons were banged on either armor and shields or on the ground.

"Everyone knows that there will be many who will fall, take the time now to say your goodbyes, confess your love or whatever. This is our final stand!"

"For the King! For the Queen! For the Princess!" The crowd cheered before war drums were played the Chrome Tribe, with their added-on members headed out. Juugo took to the air as Suigetsu and a few scorpion demons dove into the sands, swimming around the tribe as they marched off into the dying sunset…

**Heaven; Danzo's Palace**

**Naruto's bedroom**

Naruto waited until the last servant left his temporary chambers before locking the doors and windows, drawing the curtains and making sure that he was completely and utterly alone before he unbuttoned his vest and shirt, allowing Kabuto to slither out and over his shoulder to his outstretched arm. The snake coiled and then sprang into the air, transforming into a young man within seconds. The man had silver hair and black eyes, but he wore glasses and was dressed in purple body armor.

"I am Kabuto, my lord. I am sorry I have not taken this form sooner, but you had been with Master Sasuke up until this point and we have not had time alone either. I have received word from my nest-mates that part one of our plan is in motion. I will remain in snake form up until the wedding where I will pretend to be a servant, this way I am able to hand a threat without risk of exposing you to the others."

"I understand." Naruto nodded. "Tell me, what if Danzo attempts something before we are formally wedded? He's done so before. Forcing me to kiss him and touching me without my permission."

"I pray it does not happen, if it does, know that I will do all I can to kill him before he dares to lay a hand on you… Come, someone approaches." Kabuto hissed, turning back into a snake as Naruto quickly unlocked the bedroom doors.

The Albino snake slithered under the bed, hidden from all who entered, but able to see what would be happening. Servants arrived shortly, turning down the room, reopening the curtains but not unlocking the windows or balcony doors. It seemed they heard of 'the trauma' Naruto had undergone while on Earth. Naruto played up the terrified godling well, shaky smiles, watery pleas for fruit and water, to be allowed to bath within his own chambers rather than risk using the bathing room at the end of the hall.

When finally he was allowed to 'relax' once more, Danzo had sent a maid to tell him that the King of Heaven would see him in the morning; bidding him a good nights rest and if he needed it, a sleeping drought.

"He thinks I'm stupid." Naruto hissed in displeasure, pouring the potion into a plant by the windows before throwing the glass phial into the flames of the roaring fireplace. "I will not accept anything he gives me. I will not allow him a chance to manipulate me as has done my mother…"

"But she is safe…" Kabuto whispered back as he was once more in human form and hiding amongst the rafters.

"Yes, but only barely… We do not know if there is any lasting damage. Papa was so furious he almost broke character." Naruto sighed, getting ready for bed after he ate the meger serving of fruit and a glass of water. "Well we best get some rest… Only the Fates know what Danzo has planned come morning…"

"Sleep well, my lord."

"You as well, Kabuto…" Naruto got settled in, but because Sasuke was not here, sleep did not come easy and when it did, it was not restful…

When morning came, Danzo sent servants to tend to him, the royal Wedding planner and the Cooks as well as the head of the Wait Staff. Naruto had to put in the effort for making the wedding or else they would fail before they could even begin. Soon everything became a blur for the blonde. So many questions, too many cloths choices, tables, china, silver and wines! Food samples and flower arrangements! It felt like he had only just opened his eyes and suddenly four days have passed, the palace was bedecked in the colors he chose, the tables set up as he had asked, food was being brought in or cooked as guest began to arrive.

Amongst them was the Chrome Tribe, Danzo and Ora's men had found them about a day ago and they had been staying with his family. Kyuubi was with them, the red haired fox was under orders from Kushina to see to Naruto's preparation and if Danzo did not like it, he may bring it up with the Goddess himself. Danzo was no fool, he would not dare to argue with the woman even if she was a lifeless doll at the moment, it would be too suspicious if he demanded her to call of her demon and she did so when all knew that the Goddess of Children was no pushover.

The servants that ha been assigned to Naruto were kicked out of the room as soon as the Fox Demon arrived, growling menacingly to make them scatter. Once they were alone, Kyuubi locked the doors and sighed as Naruto hugged him tightly.

"Gods, Mama is planning my real wedding! I never want to look at another color swath again!" He moaned into the demon's chest making him chuckle.

"My lords, it's almost time…" Kabuto informed, once more in his place on the rafters, though this time he was dressed as a server. He jumped down and Kyuubi nodded.

"Go. I will keep a close eye on Kit. This is all about timing now." The snake nodded and left the room quickly before Kyuubi sealed off the room and looked his son over. "Come, spin for me. I have to make you at least look like your are happy to marrying the old bastard."

Naruto nodded, shaking off a growl and then spinning as his father requested. Warm white fire danced around him, curling against his form like water around a rock. It teased and tickled, like it always has and it brought with it a sense of peace and safety. When it dissipated, his wedding clothes from the first time had been replicated.

"I hate this…" Naruto frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror, his hair once more braided and decorated as before.

"Well I was not wasting one my finer works of art for Danzo…"

"Not the clothes, papa… I hate the fact I have to choke down bile and pretend to be empty-headed and love struck for that tyrant!" Naruto grumbled, but shook his head. "I'm fine… Just scared… worried even… what if I mess up, what if we fail?"

"Naruto… Naruto, look at me…" Kyuubi said, kneeling down so he and Naruto could be on the same eye level. "Kit, be glad you had your first time with the mate you love. No matter what happens today, you and Sasuke have already won. Now come on, where's my crafty little Kit?"

Naruto blushed, but then gave a large foxish grin that made Kyuubi all warm and gooey inside with pride. Fussing over a few last minute details, trying to stall for as long as he honestly could before finally unsealing the room and both slipping into their masks as Ora came into the room a moment later, looking Naruto over with approval, but glaring at the Fox demon who stood behind him, face blank, but somehow still mocking him.

"Come… It's time."


	24. I do NOT!

Funny how some people thought of the song I like to Move It.

Dante: Hey it's an awesome song!

Izzy: Lol, Penguins of Madagascar!

Leo: *rolls off the sofa laughing* Oh gods!

Annnnnnywaaaay… Same warnings and disclaimer, people!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then there would be Yaoi, a lot of it, and certain characters *coughs* Sakura *Coughs* would be used as target practice. But sadly I do not... *sighs*

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Language, Lemons, Character Bashing, mentions of rape, Non-con (not sure when) and Character Death (later on)

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Kyuubi Talking"  
>'Mind Link'<br>__**"Demon Language"**_

**NOTES!**

**The first song is Every Heart from InuYasha! Love this song!**

**The Second Song is a Fan made cover of The Hunger Game's song The Hanging Tree. **

** know, I know, what is it with me making Naruto sing these fucked up songs? Personally, i think it is epic and scary as fuck when you have something perceived as non-threatening, innocent, a goodie-goodie sing or do something that is considered fucked up, it adds to the menacing and creepy factor!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

**I Do... NOT!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Heaven; Daisa<strong>

The moment had finally come, the grand chapel was packed full of guests, all buzzing with mixed feelings. This would be the second time that Danzo was trying to marry the Uzumaki Heir. Many believed that Naruto had simply been too shy the first time, caught off guard with the arranged marriage. But there were the murmurs, faint little whispers of how Danzo was no different from Ora. That both men planned the heinous acts preformed on Lady Kushina and were now going to do the same to the young Godling. But still, the Chapel was filled to the max as the rest of the people stood out in the courtyard, both within and outside the gates.

It would seem all of the Heavens was in attendance this time. Naruto watched from the coach's window, suddenly becoming nervous to see so many witnesses to this farce, but thankfully Kyuubi was with him, he placed a calming hand on the smaller blonde's, offering him a small, encouraging smile.

"Remember, just because you say 'I do' now does not mean you will do so when it is time to solidify the wedding. Besides, it will be quite shocking for Danzo to realize that for an Uzumaki you're not very 'powerful.' Love to see his face when he doesn't receive the boost of your powers to his."

Naruto grinned foxily, giggling madly for a moment before he cleared his throat, face falling into a mask of demure submission. Kyuubi closed his eyes into fox slits, mouth no longer smiling, but Naruto felt that even when his father's didn't show it, he was grinning like a madman. It was mere moments later, the coach stopped and the guards opened the door. Kyuubi stepped out first, scanning the area for legit threats, just because they had a plan, and back up plans, did not mean that they were ignorant of outside forces interfering with them.

Kyuubi held out his hand for Naruto to take, guiding him carefully out of the coach so he would not trip on the train or the veil. Those gathered outside the gates were the poor and homeless, they gaped in awe, mutter about how certain clans were famous for their beauty alone. Whispers of Naruto being powerful or not circled around, nothing malicious, just the unconfirmed half truths those not of noble birth or rich backgrounds had the means to confirm. Kyuubi made a light snorting sound the only indication he was laughing at the rumors.

If only half of them knew how true some of what they were talking about was, man there would be a riot in the streets! The saints, angels and Alchemists tossed floors onto the carpet, still whispering, behind the couple as they walked passed the gate next and the richer working class were able to get their turn. Crushed baby's breath rained down over the pair as jealous wives or former lovers hissed to one another, scorned suitors sulked and whispered threats or snide comments of how they would take Naruto.

Kyuubi grew tense, just the slightest bit, under Naruto's hand and said blonde gently squeezed his arm. They went through this last time, it was just petty words, no real threats, at least not yet. Naruto glanced out the corner of his eye at one noble in particular, he was a tall and husky young man, nothing like the mountain that he father was. The ginger haired male caught his eye, a small shy smile on his lips as he nodded. Choji Akimichi was always a friend. Naruto was sure that if Danzo never asked for him, and he was still forced to marry, he'd marry the young Deity of Harvest.

Kyuubi saw the young Akimichi heir and offered a microscopic nod, making the large young man gap. Kyuubi had never been overly fond of him, then again anyone who was chosen to be Naruto's suitors were automatically on Kyuubi's shit list, but Kyuubi never actively chased Choji away. Choji was a quiet kid, always with a snack, and would toddle after Naruto like a puppy. He never tried to impress Naruto unless it was with food, in fact Naruto had demanded that the Akimichi family cater the wedding. If he had to pretend to be in love with Danzo and marry his fossil of an ass, he wanted good comfort food to help him avoid spewing all over the place, damn it!

Choji stepped out of the crowd, making them pause and others to gasp as he bowed and offered Naruto a clear plastic like case. Inside of it was a perfectly made mini lemon cream puff, one of the blonde's favorite snacks as a child. Seeing the snack and looking at Choji's blushing face made Naruto fall a little more in fondness for the larger male.

"Thank you, Choji..." Naruto whispered for him, taking the case and hiding it in his sleeve. He hugged the larger male as he did the same, picking him off his feet for a moment.

"You have always been a good friend, Naru... It's a just in case... give it to Him and he'll pass out... He'll think you did it in the morning..." Choji mumbled into his ear, a slight tilt in his voice that sounded awfully familiar to Naruto, but normally it had been him convincing Choji to do something naughty.

Setting him down and stepping back, he watched his friend and his guardian continue on towards the chapel without anymore hindering. Once the Chapel doors closed, Choji slipped out of the crowd, heading for Danzo's palace to make sure his parents didn't kill the staff while cooking for over a few hundred thousand guests and a few of the Oldest Ancients in creation...

There was a small gap between the doors leading outside and the doors leading into the chapel. Here, Kyuubi passed Naruto off to Ora, moving to pick up the train as the Hunter, nodded. Clasping Naruto's arm, giving a warning squeeze to it before they were off. The wedding march played as once more the Elite gaped in awe of the finery Naruto was dressed in, how glorious he looked and Naruto had painted a dopey lovesick look on his face, at least pretending that he was slightly drugged.

Naruto and Kyuubi were not stupid, nearly everything Naruto ate or drank was laced with the same drug that had been used on his mother, though it was a milder dosage, only enough to make him compliant, not enough to make him into a doll. Kushina was sitting beside Ora's empty chair, looking like she was still his emotionless sex doll, but Naruto new she was no longer under Ora's or Danzo's hold. Ooh how he wished that Mikoto could have come, he'd have loved to see his mother and mother in-law bond over the thousands of ways they could torture and kill Danzo and Ora.

Ora passed him off once more to the older god, Kyuubi moving with them for a moment more, adjusting the train so it was out of the way, but still able to trail elegantly behind his son. Once done, he stepped back, standing in the place of the Maid of Honor. The old goddess who presided last time was there again. She looked at Naruto, questioning him if he was truly ready this time. Naruto nodded and she began. In all honesty, the wedding was beautiful, almost dream like, but Kyuubi was not fooled nor was he stupid. Any wedding involving Danzo was a nightmare. He's shocked the old bastard hasn't recognized him.

He wasn't exactly subtle with his magic use, even if the old one eyed bastard didn't know he had a human form. Kyuubi stared into space, but his ears picked up everything. Every cough, sniffle, shifting fabric, creaks of the pews and the faint rustling of the tapestries. The old goddess was asking Danzo if he wanted Naruto as his wife and he said yes, she turned to Naruto, about to ask the same thing, when Kyuubi stepped forward, catching a small crossbow bolt, inches from Naruto's neck. Danzo shouted for the guards to catch the assassin as Kyuubi snorted, crushing the bolt in his hand and stepping back into his place. Naruto glanced at him, his eyes telling him thanks.

"Naruto, are you hurt?" Danzo asked, fretting over his little bride.

"No, no! Kyuubi made sure I wasn't hurt..." Naruto told him, blushing prettily as Danzo nodded.

The old woman repeated her question, looking about to make sure no other bolts or assassins would pop up, as Naruto said yes. Nodding her head, she made them kneel, she chanted a blessing on the pair and then made them eat a small piece of fruit that would make the power transfer between the two seamless. Once that was done, she made them stand and kiss. Naruto had to mentally prepare himself for this, as well as physically. When Danzo's lips met his for the second time, he felt the bile rise, but willed it down, mentally picturing Sasuke in his place, even if the feel of the lips were completely wrong.

When they pulled apart, cheers and clapping sounded around them. Naruto blushing on cue, looking sheepish and demure, while Danzo swept him up bridal style and raced through the rain of rice, out the doors and into the coach. Kyuubi startled the shit out of him, appearing in the coach on the opposite bench from the couple. Naruto had to think of Ora in his underwear to keep from laughing at Danzo's startled yelp. Kyuubi just grinned, having no such issues.

"Demon, walk." Danzo ordered.

"My lady's wish was I remain close. One Assassin has made an attempt, more are still to come. I will not allow harm to befall my Lady's Kit." He stated. It was both a lie and the truth, which was very confusing to think about. Naruto had to mentally stop himself from trying to figure it out or he'd give himself a headache.

"Then at least ride outside of the coach... I wish to be alone with my wife." Danzo growled.

It was nothing impressive. Naruto was spoiled on listening to those with Sub vocal cords growl. Some of the demons even had three sets of vocal cords! When you've heard a Shark, a SHARK, growl, nothing any humanoid did could scare you anymore, at least vocally. Danzo was still scary, and powerful.

"Naruto... where has your mind wandered off to?" Danzo cooed into his ear, nibbling on it right after.

"I was thinking of how glad I am we are finally married, and I was thinking off the assassin... Were they caught?"

"Sadly they committed suicide upon failing to kill you. There was nothing we could do." Danzo said.

Naruto looked to Kyuubi for confirmation, the fox nodded a hard look in his eye that said he felt no pity for them. Anyone who dared to try and kill his mate or his Kit would not be shown an atom of mercy or sympathy.

They road in silence, Danzo trailing kisses and nips up and down Naruto's neck, making the blonde want to vomit as Kyuubi was counting exactly how many needles he'd need to shove into Danzo's remaining eye before the bastard died. They hoped they got to the Palace soon, or Danzo was going to be a mangled corpse being dragged along behind the coach...

It was only a moment later, that the coach pulled up to the palace. Kyuubi climbed out first, scanning the area with his eyes and senses before nodding with a grunt. Danzo exited next and helped down Naruto, stealing another kiss before ordering Kyuubi to make sure Naruto got to his room safely and changed into something a little more comfortable for the reception.

"Also, I have a gift for you, beloved." Danzo smirked as Naruto looked curious, sadly it was genuine.

"Oh? Then I must hurry..." Naruto smiled and with a bow, hurried up the side entrance with Kyuubi on his tail. The service stairs took him up to his room quickly and once safely inside, door locked and sealed, Naruto let out a scream and rushed over to wash basin to scrub his neck red and wash out his mouth with soap.

"I know, Kit, I know..." Kyuubi pet his back just as a low hiss sounded behind them. They turned to see Kabuto, he was coiling up just outside of a mouse hole and in a plume of smoke he was standing in his human form, adjusting his glasses.

"I have word, the Chrome Tribe has been escorted to the gates, they are being examined one at a time to ensure that no demons try to sneak in. This posses a problem."

"Actually it doesn't. I know the gate keeper personally and she will be able to sense my magic mixed with Sasuke's. She will ensure that they pass without hassle." Naruto assured him, nodded his head as he began pacing, thinking.

"What are you up to, Kit?"

"I can affect the wind, fire and water with my emotional state, but my strongest skill has always been my Hymns... I was thinking of using that to our advantage since it is a rare skill for a God to have let alone a half breed..."

"Yes, I noticed... But summoning Angels of Death would just make Danzo want to bed you that much faster. What other Hymns do you know?" Kyuubi inquired, searching his mind for any Demonic ones that could be used. After all Kushina's Lullaby was demonic sounding for someone who is pure and heavenly, and yet Demon Hymns sound angelic, funny how opposites are the same deep down.

"Noble Lady Fair?" Naruto mused, but could he really use such an innocent song to his advantage? Though he is sure his guests would love it.

Kabuto blinked, he was unsure what they were talking about. He had been gifted to Naruto yes, but spent most of his time sleeping. The blonde had a nice smell and was so warm, a perfect cuddle buddy for the Snake. Naruto saw his look and smiled.

"One thing Mortals got right about us was that we love music, though Hymns are songs passed down from the Ancients and hold tremendous power if one knows how to use it right. I have always loved them as a child and would sing them just because I could. I didn't learn until I was 14 that I could actually use them as a weapon."

"So when you showed your talent..."

"I pretty much showed everyone that I'm dangerous and I don't even have to lift a finger. And that I really like singing." Naruto smiled.

"You're not nearly as innocent as you look..." Kabuto realized.

"About time someone noticed..." Kyuubi laughed as he summoned up a new outfit, still not his usual best, but like he said before: why waste his best works on a bastard like Danzo?"Kit, change. We have only a short time before Danzo comes looking for you. Kabuto get back down there before they notice you are gone... Keep an eye on Lady Kushina."

"Yes, my lord." He transformed once more and slithered back out as Kyuubi dropped the seal and ushered Naruto behind the screen.

Within a few short minutes, Naruto was dressed in light smoke gray slacks, polished white shoes and a solid black belt wrapped around his waist. His fancy blouse was an off egg shell white, the frilly collar and cuffs were lace with pale yellow trimming. A satin waist coat, a warm gray a few shades darker than his slacks was buttoned closed with half dollar sized sapphires, a sterling silver pocket watch was neatly tucked into the nearly invisible pockets. He came out, shrugging into his blazer, buttoning it closed as Kyuubi nodded, tucking a handkerchief made of a silk and satin blend into the breast pocket and then grabbing a white ribbon, carefully wrapped Naruto's hair into a tight ponytail and placing a small comb with a veil attached on it into his hair.

"Alright... Good goddesses, this outfit is terrible, but somehow you work it..." Kyuubi muttered, not liking the unflattering fit of the slacks and blazer, but hey, at least Naruto was dressed in light colors. "I think their terrible fashion senses are invading me..."

Naruto giggled, shaking his head at his father's antics, but squared his shoulders as he adopted his own mask of painful innocence once more. Kyuubi nodded his head and held his arm out to his son, leaving the room, they headed down to the ballroom where their presence was announced to the gathered mass of party goers. Cheers, claps and bows followed after them as they walked down the center aisle and to the thrones where Danzo stood, tall in his ceremonial armor. However Naruto didn't pay him the slightest bit of attention for behind him stood two of the oldest Ancients known to all Angelic kind, Yo'Ha and Ren'Ho, the two elemental beings were sat above them and they looked like they were completely made of their elements.

Yo'Ha was a towering giant of red flames with tribal markings of water mixed in, his eyes a glaring but somehow gentle golden sun yellow. Ren'Ho was like a dense dark cloud that flashed with lightning under the surface and when he -or was it she?- moved, the clouds that made up their body shifted like the wind was blowing them. Naruto felt a sense of awe wash over him, but this one was an awe that came from realizing who it was that breathed the very life into your lungs. Meeting your guardian angel face to face. Some found it daunting, but Naruto? He somehow felt more settled within his own skin because not only were they the ones who the Chrome worshiped but also he sensed that they blessed his own family and possibly even Sasuke's as well.

It was a strange feeling, but one he would think on later. Kyuubi stood beside him, looking at the very creatures that breathed life into himself and the other Bijü as well. Out of respect, he knelt before them. Naruto bowed deeply at the waist as well, both Ancients nodding their heads and the pair stood.

"My wife, these are the Lords Yo'Ha and Ren'Ho, they are our guests of honor."

"A pleasure Ancient Ones, we are pleased you have deemed us worthy of your presence." Naruto bowed again, and truly it was a pleasure and an honor that not many ever got to have.

With one more nod, the two towering beings sat down and that seemed to be the cue everyone needed for the ball to begin...

It was almost two hours into the ball when Danzo stood, holding his hands up to halt the chat, music and dancing. Everyone settled and he began to speak:

"I thank everyone for coming, especially their excellencies," Danzo turned to bow to the two Ancients who merely stared back at him. "But now, I wish for everyone to clear the floor!"

There was a small commotion of everyone moving to their tables or finding spots along the walls to clear the middle of the Ballroom and the the door at the end of the massive hall. Once everyone was out of the way, Danzo smiled and turned to Naruto, offering a hand. Naruto blushed and accepted the hand, standing close to his 'husband' as he spoke once more.

"Beloved, I wish to present you with your gift... The surprise I promised you." Danzo waved a hand and the doors were thrown open. In came the Chrome Tribe, dressed in their festival best, vibrant face and body paint decorating where the clothes did not cover. Polished stones and beads decorated their hair with feathers and ribbons in braids or on headdresses. The children came running in, jumping and tumbling in an artful display while the women all let out ululating cries and twirled in their scarves and the men were playing hide skin drums, pan flutes, shaking containers filled with dried beans and grains.

It was a magnificent display! Naruto felt truly awed by the humans, his friends and now his people. He blinked when the children rushed up to him, but instead of their usual carefree domieners, they bowed low and set out bunches of flowers that he quickly recognized as the ones that they often set in water or tossed into a fire for the two ancients behind him. The two elementals stood, breaking up their humanoid forms to their basic elements. They circled the room in time with the native tribe's music. Danzo had sat down, watching with rapt attention, awed by the level of skill and beauty the mortals perfected.

Soon everyone finished with a big bang, the two Elementals creating a sort of firework effect before they reformed themselves on their thrones once more. Everyone else began clapping, in awe of the performance before the tribe began moving, shuffling themselves as if a controlled chaotic mess. When they came to halt, it was 10 men and 10 of the children standing with what looked like various weapons in hand. They bowed to their audience before forming a circle. They were alternating one adult then a child then so and so forth.

When the music began, the two rings pulled out varying weapons and began to juggle the deadly items while a random couple would use a pair of whips like jump ropes. The jugglers then moved in the opposite directions, jumping through the spinning whips. The Angelics were all in awe, gasping and clapping as they continued to look on...

Meanwhile, Kyuubi moved around the room, silent as a shadow, but so much more terrifying. He slipped around a pillar and as soon as he was hidden from view, he allowed his hair to bleed back to its original golden blonde while his eyes flashed gold and then turned back to their original cornflower blue color. His usual uniform was replaced and with black legging like pants, pirate boots and a loose fitting red tunic with a golden sash. He stepped out of the shadow and once more made his way to where the servants were standing.

"Excuse me, but his highness, the Prince Consort wishes for a cup of fruit juice." He told the maid and she blushed at the handsome man, looking him over, he looked nothing special, but she didn't pay it much mind as she scurried away to get the juice. The other servants blushed and shuffled away, uncomfortable when around someone so godly looking.

Kabuto, who had been manning the wine table, looked over at the blonde. At first he didn't know who he was until he smiled at him. Only two people he knows smiled like a fox and one of them was across the room sitting on the steps watching the mortals use deadly weapons as if they were mere children's toys!

"Are they here?" He asked, too low for the Angelics to hear.

"Yes..." Kabuto hissed, his eyes shifting from the stunning pair of blues to a group of the Chrome not performing, simply awaiting and observing. Soon the cheers and the clapping indicated the end of the performance and that meant the next group was up, this time the group would involve his son. "This is the moment of truth..."

"Truth? And so much more." Kyuubi grinned menacingly before he dialed it down as the maid came back, blushing brightly as she handed him the tray, cup and small pitcher of ambrosia juice. He thanked her before nodding to Kabuto and walking away. Making his way around the room he bowed to Naruto, who was still seated on the steps. Naruto almost jumped seeing his father in his human state, but like a pro, he accepted the drink and sipped at it. The last group set up a surprisingly formal orchestra and when everyone was ready, the conduct walked up to the base of the steps and smiled softly as he offered his hand.

"My Lord, if you would honor us with your song?" He asked.

"Ah, indeed. I have heard tale that you, my dear wife have a lovely singing voice... It would be a wonderful gift to not only my ears, but those of all our guests." Danzo spoke up, glancing back at the Ancients. Both of whom seemed to express that they were curious as well.

Naruto sighed, downing his juice quickly, but elegantly before he stood, handing the goblet back to Kyuubi. The conductor lead him to stand beside another man and when Naruto caught his eye, he almost swooned. Sasuke's deep pools of green stared back at him as slow music began, a gentle ballad full of heart and meaning. Naruto knew which Hymn they were playing, it was a Hymn for those deeply in love and those who were hurt by love.

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara__  
><em>_Every heart sunao ni nareru darou__  
><em>_Dare ni omoi o tsutaetara__  
><em>_Every heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita__  
><em>_Tooi hoshini inotteta_"

The other man soon joined him, his voice low and harmonizing perfectly with Naruto's. The women all sighed in mixture of love struck bliss and bittersweet remorse. Men shifted either nervously or held tight to their wives, lovers or family member. Danzo frowned heavily at how close his _wife_ seemed to be getting to the human man.

"_Meguru meguru toki no naka de__  
><em>_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru__  
><em>_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara__  
><em>_Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_Donna egao ni deaetara  
>Every heart yume ni fumidasereruyo<br>Hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni  
>Every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru<em>

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
>Yasuraka ni nareru youni<em>

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
>Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru<br>Toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
>Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku<em>"

Naruto smiled as he and the other man slowly waltzed in place, both still singing, echoing each other as if they breathed as one. Murmurs began and Naruto couldn't have cared less, he felt safe, protected knowing that the one his heart ached for was right there in front of him.

"_Osanai kioku no katasumi ni__  
><em>_Atataka na basho ga aru so sweeet__  
><em>_Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa__  
><em>_Itsumo kagayaite ita so shine_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de__  
><em>_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru__  
><em>_Toki ni warai shugoshi naite__  
><em>_Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku..._"

The song ended and everyone clapped, cheering happily at the beauty and the simple perfection of the two voice singing about Love. Kushina was hating her self something fierce right now. Having had to use every single last ounce of her will power, and then some, to keep from tearing up or looking over to her mate. Kyuubi on the other hand felt like his heart was ripped out and then painstickingly sewn back in, wrapped up snugly in a protective barrier of love, warmth and devotion.

"Naruto!" Danzo snarled suddenly, the blonde pulling back calmly from Sasuke and turning to face his 'husband.'

"Yes, my lord?" He bowed demurely.

"What in the name of the Stars do you think you were doing?"

"Singing... If you mean the waltz, it's fine. He is married as am I, we feel nothing for one another than what was there to begin with." Naruto stated.

"And what was there before?"

"A bond only formed by those who become family through trial and tribulation." Sasuke spoke up, keeping his tone respectful, though he had wanted to spit out a few biting comments.

"Hmm... Sing another song then, one that is not a duet." Danzo ordered.

"As you wish... Sir, the Mocking Jay's Lullaby please." Naruto ordered the conductor politely as some of the women stepped up, only four of them standing behind Naruto as they began to vocalize with the gentle strain of the piano.

"Are you, Are you  
>Coming to the Tree?<br>Where they strung up a man they said murdered 3?"

The court gasped in horror at the first verse, whispering in harsh and scandalized tones.

"Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met up at Midnight in the Hanging Tree?"

Now one girl sang with Naruto, the other two still vocalizing, giving the song an angelic tune, even if it was dark and foreboding.

"Are you, Are you  
>Coming to the Tree?<br>Where the Dead man called out for his love to flee?

Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met up at Midnight in the Hanging Tree?"

Now one of the vocalizing girls began to sing back up the last keeping up with the gentle vocals while Naruto and the first girl kept singing, seemingly unaware of the shocked and horrified wedding guests. Kyuubi smirked, glancing at Greo, the old chief, merely nodding his head in time with the music.

"Are you, Are you  
>Coming to the Tree?<br>Where I told you to run so we're both be Free?

Strange things did happen here  
>No Stranger would it be<br>If we met up at Midnight in the Hanging Tree?"

They broke of to vocalize one last time before the song slowed considerably and all four sang together, looking at the gathered guests as they smiled ever so sweet and innocent. It gave the last verse the most menacing aura out of all the others, disturbing those listening in.

"Are you... Are you...  
>Coming to the Tree?<br>Wear a necklace of Rope, Side by Side with me?

Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it seem<br>If we met up at Midnight... in the Hanging... Tree..."

And as their voices faded a sudden explosion from out side startled all. The Castle shook from the force of it before a deafening roar filled the air.

"SIRE! DEMONS ARE ATTACKING! THE HEAVENS ARE UNDER SIEGE!" Screamed a guard as soon everyone began to run around in panic, either trying to flee or to take up arms.

In the madness, Danzo stood up and stared down at Naruto, who looked back at him. The blonde's face was that dopey love sick expression from his poison, but then it melted away and the blonde had the audacity to give him the rudest gesture the humans had: he flipped him the bird!

"By the way, Old man... I do not accept you as my Husband." Naruto hissed and pulled the ring off his finger and threw it carelessly into the crowd. "I'm already mated..."

"WHAT!? TO WHO, YOU WHORE!?"

"Me."


End file.
